Héroes del Mañana
by Ganctus
Summary: Después de un viaje al bosque, los Loud se llevaran una gran sorpresa que conllevara una gran responsabilidad. Inspirado catorce años en el futuro (es decir, Lincoln tiene 25 años)
1. Prologo

_**Hola de nuevo lectores, este día, les traigo otro fanfic nuevo (creo), si este o el otro fanfic se parecen a alguno ya hecho discúlpenme.**_  
 _ **Ojala disfruten.**_  
 _ **Buen día.**_  
 _ **Atte: G**_

 **11 de agosto de 2030**  
 **3:26 pm**

El sr. Loud estaba conduciendo en Vanzilla mientras traía a Lily, Lola y Lana en la parte trasera, de hecho, Lana iba en el asiento dulce y Lola y Lily al lado derecho suyo...

-Me gustaría estar de nuevo con toda la familia junta —Dice Lily con entusiasmo—

-A mí también me gustaría, de hecho, ¡me encantaría! —Dice un emocionado sr. Loud—

-Ay padre... No has cambiado en nada —Dijo Lana burlona—

-Les voy a dar un consejo hijas, siempre tengan a su niña interior con ustedes, nunca la abandonen, es bueno madurar y hacerse cargo de las responsabilidades pero nunca es bueno dejar de ser feliz y dejar de divertirse como un niño —Contestándole filosóficamente—

-Palabras sabias de Lynn Loud, 2030 —Expresó Lana—

-Y luego dicen que yo soy el infantil

-Yo apenas voy en 3° de Secundaria —Contesta Lily—

-Y nosotras en la universidad —Dicen al mismo tiempo Lola y Lana—

-Está bien, está bien, ustedes ganan —decía el sr. Loud con una sonrisa en la cara—

-¿A qué horas llegamos al aeropuerto por mis hermanos? —Lana se desesperaba—

-Si papá, ya tengo ganas de ver a mis otros 8 hermanos —Lola también se estaba desesperando velozmente—

-Yo también tengo ganas de ver a mis hermanos después de tantos años —Dice Lily con nostalgia—

-Ya casi llegamos al aeropuerto, tengan paciencia, y Lily, apenas los vimos el año pasado —Decía el sr. Loud a sus tres hijas—

-Pero a mí se me hace mucho tiempo —Lily decía con una voz de como si quisiera llorar—

-Está bien, en 15 minutos llegamos al aeropuerto y en lo que llegan todos sus hermanos... Más o menos los verán en... —Se quedó con cara de pensamiento, esa cuando te empiezas a rascar la barbilla— unos 30 o 40 minutos.

-¡¿Tanto?! —Exclamaron las tres niñas al mismo tiempo—

El grito casi hace que se rompan las ventanas de Vanzilla, y del auto de enseguida y el de los autos de una cuadra de distancia y... Bueno, ustedes entienden.

 **-** ¡Si, cada uno de sus hermanos dijo que llegarían de 3:50 a 4:10 pm y en lo que sacan sus maletas se hace ese tiempo! —El sr. Loud gritaba porque le zumbaban los oídos y él se escuchaba normal—

 **-** Pero no nos tienes que gritar —gimoteó Lily—

-¡¿Qué no que?!

-¡Que no nos grites! —Le gritó Lola a su padre—

-¡Estoy gritando porque no escucho nada debido que me dejaron zumbando los oídos! —Intentando explicar a sus hijas—

-Oh, lo sentimos, no pensábamos que te dejaríamos sordo —Decía Lana avergonzada—

-Si papá, perdón por gritarte... —Lola empezó a reír nerviosamente—

-Bueno, cambiando de tema —Lily ya no quería llorar— ¿A quién más nos vamos a encontrar?

-Ahora si escucho, bueno... Más o menos, pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, vamos a encontrarnos a Bobby, que es el que recogerá a Lincoln, a Ronnie Anne y a Lori, y creo que también ira la familia McBride —Respondió el sr. Loud—

-Ya quiero volver a ver a mi cuñadita —Dijo Lily—

-Hermanita, te acaban de decir que apenas los viste el año pasado —Le contestó Lana—

-Y yo acabo de decir que eso a mí se me hace mucho tiempo —Respondió Lily—

-Niñas contrólense, ya llegamos —Dijo el sr. Loud—

 **~S~U~P~E~R~H~É~R~O~E~S~L~**

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto ya eran las 3:40 pm...

-Niñas quédense aquí —Ordenó el sr. Loud—, voy a ver si alguno de sus hermanos ya llegó, no hagan nada hasta que vuelva

-Está bien, te esperaremos —Contestaron las tres al mismo tiempo—

-Más les vale, ahora vuelvo —Luego se fue caminando hacia donde van llegando los que se bajan de los aviones—

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —Preguntó Lola—

-Esperar pacientemente a que papá vuelva —Contestó Lily con un tono de pregunta—

—Lana le acaricia la cabeza a Lily— Pobre e inocente Lily

-Entonces, ¿Qué haremos? —Cuestionó Lily—

-Divertirnos...

10 minutos más tarde...

El sr. Loud volvía a donde había dejado a sus hijas, pero...

 _-_ Niñas ya vol... —Fue interrumpido por un guardia de seguridad que estaba al lado de sus hijas—

-Señor, ¿Estas son sus hijas? —Le preguntaba un guardia de seguridad molesto—

-Si ¿Por qué lo pregunta? —Contestaba algo nervioso—

-¡Sus hijas destruyeron una computadora, comieron en _PicaMéxico_ y no pagaron y después entre el dueño, dos de sus trabajadores y yo tuvimos que atraparlas, debe dejar de mimarlas señor, las 2 mayores se ven de 20 años y la menor de unos 14 o 15 y aún no se comportan como personas maduras! —Conforme más hablaba más fuerte era su tono—

 **-** Lo siento mucho señor, lo pagare todo —decía avergonzado—

-¡Más le vale! —Después de eso se retiró—

—El sr. Loud volteo a ver a sus hijas— ¡Que les dije antes de irme! —Estaba furioso—

-Que no hiciéramos nada mientras tú buscabas a nuestros hermanos —Contestaron al mismo tiempo—

-¡¿Y qué fue lo primero que hicieron?! Desobedecerme

-Lo sentimos padre...

-Faltaran más que disculpas para... —Fue interrumpido por una voz familiar que sonaba a lo lejos—

-¡Señor Loud!, ¡hey! —Decía Bobby feliz mientras se iba acercando—

 **-** Hola Bobby, ¿Cómo has estado? —Le dio un abrazo con palmadas en la espalda—

-Bien, bien ¿y usted?

 **-** También bien

 **-** Hola niñas, ¿Por qué esa cara larga? —Preguntó Bobby—

-Es que nuestro padre nos acaba de regañar porque no somos maduras todavía —Contestó Lily apenada—

-¿Y solo por eso están así?, yo recuerdo que cuando eran niñas no se sentían tan tristes cuando las regañaban, ni siquiera tu Lola, cuando te culpaste por todo lo que habían hecho tus hermanos —Dijo Bobby—

 **-** Tienes razón, Gracias Bobby —Lola se levantó y le dio un abrazo a su cuñado—

-Lana, cuando entrabas a la casa con lodo y te regañaban, no te deprimías ni estabas al borde del llanto —Dijo Bobby—

-Tienes razón Bobby, gracias —y Lana también lo abrazo—

-Y por último tu Lily, cuando eras la única niña de 5 años en la casa, aún mojabas tu cama pero cuando te regañaban tu solo te avergonzabas y ya, nunca llorabas o hacías berrinches

-—Lily estaba sonrojada— Gra.. Gracias Bobby —también se levantó, le sonrió y luego lo abrazo—... Espera... ¿Tu como sabes todo esto si no vivías con nosotras?

-Acuérdense que Lori y yo platicábamos tooooodo el día —Le contestó Bobby—

-Tiene sentido para mí —Dijo Lana—

-Y para mí —Siguió Lola—

-Y creo que para mí también —Terminó Lily—

A las 4:00 pm...

-Padre, todavía no viene ninguno de nuestros hermanos —Dijo Lana, impaciente—

—Bobby respondió en lugar del señor Loud— No te preocupes Lana, mi hermana ya me dijo que ya estaban en la sección de maletas y eso fue hace...

Fue interrumpido por...

 _-_ No hace más de 6 minutos —Ronnie apareció detrás—

 **-** ¡Hermanita! —Bobby corre hacia ella para abrazarla—

 **-** Vaya, sí que nos querían ver —Dijo Lincoln—

-¡Hermanito! —Las tres gritan emocionadamente y se abalanzan sobre el así tirándolo al suelo—

-¡Niñas contrólense! —El sr. Loud separo a sus hijas de Lincoln y lo ayudo a levantarse—

-Gracias papá, sin ti me hubieran hecho puré, pero tampoco había que gritarles —Dijo Lincoln a su padre—

-Bueno, creo que me pase un poco de la raya —El sr. Loud se rasco la cabeza y río un poco—

-No te preocupes —se acerca a su padre y le da un abrazo de reencontramiento—

—Se separa de Lincoln y ve a Ronnie— Hola Ronnie, ¿Cómo les ha ido?

-Todo bien gracias —dirigió su mirada a las "niñas"— ¿y qué? ¿Ustedes no van a saludar?

-¡Cuñada! —Fueron a abrazarla después de decir eso—

-Vaya, creo que llegamos en buen momento —Dijo Luna—

-Opino lo mismo hermanita —Contesto Luan—

-¡Luna, Luan! —Lana, Lola y Lily corrieron hacia ellas y las taclearon—

-Cálmense mini-lynn's —Decía Luan mientras se levantaba del piso—

-Hablando de la reina de roma... —Lynn acababa de llegar—

 **-** ¡Lynn! —Las tres corrieron hacia ella y también la taclearon—

—El señor Loud miraba a Lincoln— La verdad ya no sé qué hacer con ellas

 **-** Por mientras solo ríete de cómo le quiebran la espalda a cada una de tus hijas —Le contestó Lincoln—

-Ya déjenme levantarme —decía Lynn mientras se reía—

 **-** Estos especímenes nunca entenderán —Lisa se acercaba—

 **-** ¡Lisa! —Y las tres corrieron hacia ella pero rápidamente Lisa saco una mini pistola y las congeló en el aire—

 **-** Fiu, eso estuvo cerca

 **-** Lisa... —Ordenó el sr. Loud—

 **-** Está bien —Después de decir eso las descongeló—

Y adivinen qué... Las niñas taclearon a Lisa

-Mi espalda —Lisa se quejaba—

 **-** Niñas... Suelten a Lisa —Ordenó Lori—

 **-** Sí, respétenla —Dijo Leni—

 **-** ¡Lori, Leni! —Y también las tres las taclearon—

 **-** Suspiro... —Apareció Lucy atrás de todos, así asustándolos—  
Tampoco es para tanto...

 **-** ¡Lucy! —No hace falta decir que también la taclearon—

Y este último grito asusto a Lucy, si, algo 99% improbable pero justo dio en ese 1%

 **-** Ayy, mis costillas —Se quejó Lucy—

Y todos empezaron a reír...

-Las risas se acabarán, el plan está en marcha —Pensó el tipo encapuchado escondido en una esquina oscura—

 **~S~U~P~E~R~H~É~R~O~E~S~L~**

Lincoln y Lori ya estaban en la casa para las 5:08 pm después de haber ido a la casa Santiago; y todas sus hermanas ya estaban descansadas, es decir, ya habían dormido...

-¡¿Quién quiere ir de viaje al bosque Doer?! —Gritó Lincoln con emoción—

-¡Nosotras! —Contestaron todos con aún más emoción que Lincoln (excepto Lori, quien estaba con Lincoln)—

-¡Entonces a alistarse! —Decía Lincoln con una sonrisa en la cara, no malvada sino de felicidad—

15 minutos más tarde...

-¡Apúrense, todavía tenemos que recoger a Bobby y a Ronnie Anne y luego vamos a esperar a Clyde ya que él llevara más comida y otras cosas! —Ordenó Lincoln—

Aparece Lucy, asustando a Lincoln

-Yo ya estoy lista

—Gritó Lincoln del susto— Lucy... Sube al auto... Si?

-Suspiro...

-Yo ya estoy lista —Dijo Lily—

-Y yo —Siguió Lana—

-Y yo —Continuó Luna—

-Yo también —Y Lynn salió rápidamente—

-Yo estoy científicamente preparada —Dijo científicamente Lisa—

-Yo ya estoy hasta servida ¿Entendieron? —Bromeó Luan—

-Buena esa hija —El señor Loud alago a Luan—, ah y yo también ya estoy listo

-Yo estoy bellamente lista —Dijo Lola—

-Muy bien, suban a Vanzilla, ¿Dónde esta mamá, Lori y Leni? —Preguntó Lincoln—

-Eligiendo algo para verse especialmente bellas —Contestó Luna mientras "arremedaba" a Lori y a Leni agarrándose el cabello—

-Rápido, acompáñame a apurarlas —Ordenó Lincoln a Luna—

-¡Vamos!

Y ambos subieron a la antigua habitación de Lori y Leni donde se encontraba su madre también...

—Lincoln abre la puerta mientras dice— Chicas ya tenemos que...

Fue interrumpido por un almohadazo en su cara y aturdido por dos gritos

-Creo que debí avisarte que antes de entrar a la habitación de una chica primero debes tocar —Dijo Luna—

-Yo también creo eso —Decía Lincoln mientras se levantaba—

-¡¿Qué te sucede Lincoln?! —Gritó Lori mientras se cubría con una toalla—

-¡¿No sabes que una chica necesita privacidad?! ¡dile algo mamá! —Gritó Leni mientras se tapaba con las cobijas—

-Creo que voy a salir un momento —después de eso, la señora Loud cierra la puerta y platica con Luna y Lincoln—  
Lincoln, te he dicho lo mismo desde que tienes memoria, no entres a la habitación de una chica sin antes preguntar si se puede pasar.

—Decía Lincoln avergonzado— Lo siento mamá. Pero ¿Por qué tardan tanto?

-Hijo, ya sabes la respuesta, son chicas.

-¡Oye! —Luna se ofendió—

-Es que ellas están más a la moda de ahora y por eso

-¡Oye! —Luna se volvió a ofender—

-Está bien mamá, las esperamos 5 minutos en Vanzilla, si en eso no llegan, nos vamos sin ustedes ¿Ok? —Dijo Lincoln—

-Conmigo no puedes negociar, soy tu madre, pero está bien, las apurare, nos vemos en 5 minutos.

5 minutos más tarde _..._

—Lincoln estaba golpeando su cabeza contra el claxon— ¿Por qué tardan tanto?

 **-** Ya deja de golpearte en el claxon, ya deben estar bajando... —Le contestó su padre—

12 minutos más tarde...

 **-** ¡Ahí vamos! —Gritó Lori—

 **-** ¡Aleluya! —Celebraron todos los del auto—

Por fin la Señora Loud, Lori y Leni, habían subido a Vanzilla.

Otros 15 minutos más tarde...

Ya habían llegado a la residencia de los Santiago y Lincoln se bajó diciéndole a su familia que lo esperara...  
Lincoln toca el timbre

 **-** Hola Linc, pasa —Bobby lo recibe con un "chócalas"—

 **-** ¿Están listos?

 **-** Yo sí, pero Ronnie está viendo que ponerse

 **-** No, otra vez no por favor...

 **-** ¿Qué? Paso lo mismo en tu casa ¿Verdad?

 **-** Tristemente sí, pero no entiendo por qué se tardan tanto en vestirse para ir al bosque, lo entendería si fuéramos a una gala, a una boda, a un baile o algo así, ¡¿pero al bosque?!

 **-** Ya deberías saber que las mujeres son complicadas, bueno, te espero en el auto

 **-** Vanzilla —Corrigiendo a Bobby—, ok, yo me quedare aquí, diles a mis hermanas que se hagan chiquitas para que quepamos todos

 **-** Está bien, nos vemos, ah! y una última cosa NO-APURES-A-RONNIE —después de decir eso se dirigió a Vanzilla—

 **-** Ok... —Tragó saliva nerviosamente—  
¡¿Amor, ya estas lista?! —Grito para que lo escuchara Ronnie—

 **-** ¡No, aún no, espera unos 8 minutos!

—Suspiró— ¡Esta bien, esperare!

Quiero aclarar que no están gritando enojados, están gritando para escucharse ya que si hablaran no se escucharía uno al otro

17 minutos después...

-Lincoln, amor ¿Cómo me veo?

Ronnie vestía un traje tipo scout azul, pero a los ojos de Lincoln, si la viera, era hermosa

—Se despertó exaltado— ¿Qué, cómo, cuándo, dónde?

-¿Qué cómo me veo? —Preguntó entre minirisas—

-¡Wow!, te ves hermosa cielo

—Se sonrojó— Ay, tontito

-¿Nos vamos?

-Por supuesto

Los dos salieron de la casa Santiago y se dirigieron a Vanzilla donde, el señor Loud estaba profundamente dormido y roncando y enseguida estaba su esposa, intentando despertarlo

Para las 6:30 de la tarde, ya habían llegado al bosque Doer

-Y llegamos —Dijo Lincoln—

-¡Wow!, qué bonito es el bosque en el atardecer —Expresó Lana—

-Ya lo has dicho hermana —Contestó Lynn—

-Es incluso más bonito que yo —Dijo Lola—

-Niñas, ayúdenos a bajar las cosas —Ordenó el sr. Loud—, y Lincoln ¿No iba a venir la familia McBride?

-Clyde me dijo que en unos 20 o 30 minutos llegaban —Lincoln le contestó a su padre—

-Está bien familia, manos a la obra, cada quien haga su tienda de acampar, repito, CADA QUIEN —El señor Loud ordenó a su familia—

-¡Señor, si señor! —Contestaron todos al unísono—

Entonces todos empezaron a reír

Eran las 7:00 pm

La familia McBride ya había llegado al bosque y no tardaron en encontrar a los Loud y a los Santiago.

-Hola amigos, ya llegamos —Dijo Clyde alegremente—

-¿Nos podrían ayudar a bajar las cosas de la camioneta? —Preguntó Harold McBride—

-¡Hola hermano! —Lincoln saluda a Clyde— Espere un momento sr. McBride, ¡Lynn, Luan, Lana, ayúdenme aquí!

-¡ahí vamos, espera un segundo! —Gritó Lana—

Entre los 5 (Luan, Lynn, Lana, Lincoln y Clyde), le ayudaron a Harold y a Howard McBride a sacar lo "importante" (ya que lo que bajaron principalmente eran botanas y refrescos y una que otra cerveza).

 **~S~U~P~E~R~H~É~R~O~E~S~L~**

Una hora más tarde los Santiago, los McBride y los Loud (Un total de 18 personas) se encontraban alrededor de una fogata, contando historias de terror desde el Chupacabras o la Llorona hasta un asesino en serie que se esconde entre la vegetación del bosque y espera a que estés completamente solo para poder... Obviamente, asesinarte.

-Harold, esa historia es más falsa que Lily con un novio... —Dijo el sr. Loud—

-Sobre eso... —Contestó Lily nerviosamente—

-¡Agárrenme porque la mato! —Se necesitó de Lincoln, Bobby, Clyde, Lynn y Lori para poder detenerlo—

13 minutos más tarde...

-Entonces... Todo bien ¿no? —Lily reía nerviosamente—

El señor Loud estaba amarrado a un tronco y estaba siendo custodiado por Luan y Leni

 **-** Cambiando de tema, quiero hacer un brindis por los hermanos Loud, ya que si no fuera por ellos, nuestra vida sería aburrida —Dijo Ronnie—

-Amor... No tenemos bebidas. Pero las traeré enseguida —Contestó Lincoln—, Lisa y Lola acompáñenme

-Ahora te acompaño —Dijo Lola, se levantó y siguió a Lincoln—

-En unos segundos los alcanzo —Decía Lisa mientras sacaba un extraño frasco de su bolsa de mano, después de eso se levantó y siguió a Lincoln—

6 minutos más tarde...

-Y con eso fueron 18 bebidas y con nombre incluido, gracias Lisa, gracias Lola —Concluyó Lincoln—

-No hay de que —Contestó Lana—

-No te preocupes homo-sapiens inferior —Dijo Lisa—

-Yo también te quiero —Respondió Lincoln—

-Como sea, creo que les hablan —Lisa mintió—

-Lola, ayúdame con el de Ronnie y el de Bobby, yo llevare el de los señores McBride y tu Lisa el de mamá y papá

-Entendido —Al terminar de decir eso, Lola agarró los dos vasos y se los llevo a sus respectivos dueños—

-Por mi está bien —cuando Lincoln y Lola se fueron, Lisa hecho dos gotas de líquido de aquel misterioso frasco que traía en el bolso a cada uno de los vasos de sus 10 hermanos— Ojala no me odien por hacer esto.

11 minutos después...

-¡Ahora si, a brindar por los hermanos Loud! —Gritó Ronnie—

-¡Por los hermanos Loud! —Dijeron todos al unísono—

Después de eso cada uno se tomó su bebida y todos los hermanos Loud excepto Lisa, se empezaron a sentir mareados...

-Todo se mueve de izquierda a derecha... —Dijo Luan—

-Tengo ganas de vomitar... —Luna se ponía pálida—

-Siento como si... —Lily no pudo terminar la frase porque cayó en un profundo sueño—

-Lily... —Lynn también se desmayó—

Y así paso una por una...

-Hermanas... ¿Lisa... Qué...? —Lincoln fue interrumpido por su desmayo—

-¡¿Qué está pasando?! —El señor Loud se inquietó—

-¡Hijos míos! —Gritó la señora Loud—

-Lisa... —Clyde decía con una voz de "pensé que ya habías dejado ese habito de hacer experimentos con tus hermanos"—

-Me conoces demasiado bien Homo-sapiens —dijo Lisa mientras se acomodaba los lentes—

-¡Llevémoslos a un hospital! —Ordenó Ronnie—

-¡Yo conduzco, pero antes, ayúdenos a subirlos a Vanzilla! —Bobby les decía a los señores McBride, a Clyde, a Ronnie, a los señores Loud y a... Lisa—

 **~S~U~P~E~R~H~É~R~O~E~S~L~**

 **12 de agosto de 2030**  
 **9:11 am**

Todos los hermanos Loud, a excepción de Lisa se encontraban en una sala grande del hospital en sus respectivas camillas

-¿Dónde estoy? —Leni estaba confundida, al igual que sus nueve hermanos—

-Me duele la cabeza —Expresó Lori—

-¿Alguien recuerda algo de por qué estamos aquí? —Preguntó Luna—

-Tengo la ligera sospecha de que tomamos mucho alcohol —Supuso Luan—

-No creo, solo había dos cervezas para cada uno y si fuera por eso Lily no estaría aquí —Contestó Lincoln—

-Eso es cierto, yo no he tomado cerveza —Afirmó Lily—

Entra un doctor a la sala...

-Veo que ya están despiertos, ¿Alguien ha vomitado? —Preguntó el doctor—

-Yo... —Después de eso, Lynn agarra un bote y se escucha como vomita—

—El doctor lo anota en una libretita que trae en su mano— Bueno, haré pasar a sus familiares, solo a los Loud.

Después de eso abre la puerta y deja pasar a los tres Loud de afuera

-¡Hijos, ¿Cómo se sienten?! —Mientras decía eso, la señora Loud fue revisando la frente de cada uno—

—El señor Loud da un suspiro— No se preocupen hijos, no es nada, pero Lisa tiene algo que decirles...

-Miren homo-sapiens inferiores, les eche 2 gotas de este frasco a cada uno de sus vasos —Dijo Lisa mientras enseñaba el frasco—

-Lisa... —Lincoln rugió de enojo—

-¿Y qué contiene ese frasco? —Preguntó Lori—

-Lo llamo, Higlucuzimanikolicetaro —Contestó Lisa—

-En español por favor —Reprochó Lana—

-Está bien... Lo llamo "Terrix" —Respondió Lisa—

-¿Y qué hace el Terrix? —Dudó Luna—

-Últimamente he visto demasiada corrupción, entonces me vi obligada a inventar algo que solo funciona con algunos genes, por eso sólo lo probé en ustedes, porque a lo largo de los años que viví con ustedes me di cuenta que cada uno tiene un gen especial, lo llamo el súper gen —Contestó Lisa—

-Ósea hiciste algo que nos dará poderes —La gótica resumió a Lisa—

-Gracias por arruinar la sorpresa Lucy —Musitó Lisa—

-Suspiro...

-¿Entonces nos estas obligando a ser superhéroes para poder proteger a Royal Woods? —Preguntó Lincoln—

-Afirmativo —Contestó Lisa—

-Bueno... ¿Aún no sabes que poder va a tener cada uno? —Lincoln "cambió" de tema—

-No, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Solo quería decirte que tengas cuidado en que poder obtengo porque si me llegan a dar fuerza TE JURO QUE TE APLASTO LA CABEZA, ¿entendiste?

-—Trago saliva— Si... Si... Lincoln —Lisa tartamudeó—

Entra el doctor a la sala

 _-_ Señor Y señora Loud, ya puedo dar de alta a sus hijos pero tendrán que llevar esta receta para que cada uno tenga medicamentos

-¿Y cuáles son esos medicamentos? —Preguntó el señor Loud—

-Paracetamol.

Una hora y media después ya estaban en la residencia Loud...

-Dulce, dulce hogar —Dijo Lincoln—

-¿No es hogar, dulce hogar? —Luan corrigió a Lincoln—

-Como sea...

-Me voy a bañar... —Después de decir eso, Lily se fue de la sala y se dirigió al baño—

-Yo voy a trabajar en máquinas para poder calcular sus poderes y para saber cuáles poderes tienen —al terminar de decir esto se dirigió a su antiguo cuarto—

-Yo estoy muy cansada hijos, me voy a dormir un rato —La señora Loud solo había dormido dos horas—

-Igual yo hijos, nos vemos en unas horas —Y los señores Loud se marcharon a su habitación—

-Que descansen —Contestaron los hijos—

-Voy al garaje a... —Luna fue interrumpida por un grito proveniente del baño—

-¡Lisa! —Gritó Lily desde el baño—

Rápidamente todos subieron a ver qué pasaba (Excepto Lincoln, quien espero a la sala ya que su hermana... Pues... Se estaba bañando... Y por ende no tenía ropa... Y... Ustedes saben).  
Cuando llegaron vieron a Lisa boquiabierta

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué tienes? —Lola se alteró—

Lisa solo levantó el brazo y señalo a Lily...

-No-puede-ser —Lori se sorprendió al igual que las demás—

Lily estaba haciendo una esfera de agua con sus manos pero no era intencional

-¡¿Qué me hiciste?! —Lily le gritó a Lisa—

-Les avise... Que —Lisa hablaba con dificultad, trabado—... Les iba a dar... Poderes... Pero no creí que... —Fue interrumpida por Lily—

-¡¿Qué qué?!

-Que fuera a funcionar...

-¿Y no lo puedes arreglar? —Pregunto Leni—

-Lo intentare...

-Lily, cierra el agua y salte de la regadera —Ordenó Lynn—

-Entendido y anotado —después de decir eso, Lily hace lo que le dijeron y se pone una bata—

—Lincoln gritaba desde la sala— ¡¿Todo está bien?!

En cuanto Luna abre la boca suelta un grito que rompe todo de vidrio dentro de la casa: ventanas, vasos, jarras, tazas, etc. Y también deja aturdidos a sus hermanos y a sus padres, claro, después de despertarlos. Luego Luna se desmayó

-¡Luna! —Gritó Leni—

-¡¿Qué fue eso?! —Preguntó Luan—

-¡El poder de Luna! —Lisa gritó alteradamente—

-¡Voy a subir! —Mientras Lincoln subía por las escaleras a toda prisa empezó a flotar a toda velocidad, rompió el techo y luego cayó, así rompiendo el piso—

-¡Lincoln! —Lynn corrió hacia él a toda velocidad, pero se pasó y rompió la pared quedando intacta pero, inconsciente—

-¡Lynn! —Lucy quiso correr hacia ella pero se tralensportó afuera de la casa así cayendo al suelo—

-¡Hermanos!, —Lori corre hacia Lincoln pero un enchufe la absorbe y la tira en la sala, delante del televisor—

-¡Lori! —Grita Lola—

—Lana siente un vibramiento en su cabeza, gira y ve que un pedazo de techo le va a caer a Lola— ¡Lola, cuidado! —Luego la empuja y sale disparada al baño donde Luan la salva con su cabello, que al parecer se estiraba—

—Lana esquivó el pedazo de techo y dijo— No sabía que tenía esa fuerza.

-Ni yo que podía estirar tanto mi cabello —Dijo Luan—

—Leni da un suspiro de alivio pero suelta un aire de que empujó a Luan, Lana, Lola, Lily y a Lisa contra la pared— ¡Ups!, lo siento —Da una risilla nerviosa—

-No creo que sientas un dolor en tu espalda, un dolor que... ¿Ya no está? —Lola sentía un dolor fuerte que desapareció rápidamente, pero sus hermanas no tuvieron la misma suerte—

-Voy a ver como están los de abajo —Y Lola bajo a toda velocidad, no se preocupen, ella no tiene súper agilidad—

—Lisa le explicaba a Luan y a Leni, (después de haberse recuperado del choque)— Al parecer ya todos mostraron sus respectivos poderes:  
Lori tiene el poder de transportarse por medio de la electricidad, Leni tiene el don del aliento vortéx, Luna el don de grito sónico, Luan el poder de estirar su cabello, Lynn tiene súper agilidad aparte de súper resistencia, Lincoln puede volar y tiene fuerza sobrehumana y resistencia pero no como la de Lynn solo un poco más elevado, Lucy se puede teletralensportar, Lana tiene sentidos sobrehumanos y súper fuerza, Lola todavía no sé, yo no tengo y Lily puede manipular el agua.

-Eso sí que es fascinante e increíble —Luan estaba sorprendida—

 **-** Lo mismo digo —Dijo Leni—

Lola grita asustada desde la sala, rápidamente Luan, Leni, Lana, Lily y Lisa bajan

 **-** ¡¿Qué pasa?! —Preguntó Lily—

-¡Hay otra yo en la cocina que también se asustó al verme! —Gritó Lola—

 **-** Y ahí lo tienen, Lola tiene el poder de duplicación corporal —Comentó Lisa—

 **-** ¡¿Y cómo la desaparezco?! —Preguntó Lola—

 **-** Ya desaparecerá, así como pronto nuestros hermanos despertaran y los entrenare para que puedan controlar sus poderes —Dijo Lisa con tranquilidad—

El señor y la señora Loud salen de su habitación para ver que hacen y se encuentran con el techo roto, una pared con un hoyo, las escaleras rotas, algunos de sus hijos inconscientes... Etcétera. Etcétera

 **-** ¡¿Qué está pasando?! —Gritó el señor Loud—

 **-** ¡Hijos míos, ¿Qué les paso?! —Preguntó la señora Loud—

 **-** La primera etapa de sus conversiones empezó hace unos cuantos minutos —Contestó Lisa—

 **-** Pensé que eso era un experimento fallido —Dijo el señor Loud—

 **-** Nunca dudes de mi padre —Contestó Lisa con aires de grandeza—

 **-** Tú también te sor... —Lily fue interrumpida por Lisa—

 **-** Creo que llevare a mis hermanos a mi antigua habitación para poder curarlos —Dijo Lisa—

 **-** Está bien; Luan, Lily, Lana, Lola, ayuden a Lisa a subir a sus hermanos —Ordenó la señora Loud a sus hijas—

 **-** Si mamá —Contestaron Luan, Lily, Lana y Lola al unísono—

 **-** Llamaré a alguien para que arregle la casa...  
PERO USTEDES LO PAGARAN —Dijo el sr. Loud—

-Tenlo por seguro papá —Contestó Luan—

Entonces cada una ayuda a Lisa a subir a los desmayados de sus hermanos

 **~S~U~P~E~R~H~É~R~O~E~S~L~**

 **10:38 am**

Los hermanos se estaban despertando...

—Lincoln se quejaba— mi cuerpo me duele...

 **-** Yo me siento mareada... —Dijo Lynn—

 **-** A mí me duele la cabeza... —Siguió Lucy—

 **-** A mí me duele la garganta —Luna apenas podía hablar aparte de que se le escuchaba quedito—

 **-** Cada cosa que toco me da toques fuertes —Dijo Lori—

 **-** No se preocupen hermanos, la conversión ya pasó —Comentó Lisa—

 **-** ¡¿Nos vamos a convertir en monstruos?! —Preguntó Leni—

 **-** Claro que no hermanita, se convertirán en _héroes_ —Dijo Lisa—

 _ **Hola de nuevo lectores, bueno, solo quería decirles que no le he copiado a nadie ni lo haré, sé que molesto con esto pero me molestaría si me hacen ese tipo de acusaciones.**_  
 _ **Una cosa más, si no entendieron poderes y edades aquí se las dejo:**_  
 _ **Lori: transportación eléctrica (31 años)**_  
 _ **Leni: Aliento vortéx (30 años)**_  
 _ **Luna:Grito sónico (29 años)**_  
 _ **Luan: Extensión del cabello (28 años)**_  
 _ **Lynn: Superagilidad y invulnerabilidad (27 años)**_  
 _ **Lincoln: Volar, poca resistencia y poca fuerza. (25 años)**_  
 _ **Lucy: Teletransportación (22 años)**_  
 _ **Lana: Sentidos sobrehumanos y superfuerza (20 años)**_  
 _ **Lola: Duplicación corporal y recuperación rápida (dolor)(20 años)**_  
 _ **Lisa: 18 años**_  
 _ **Lily: Control del agua/Hidroquinesis (14 años)**_  
 _ **No se preocupen, estos no van a ser los únicos poderes, en el siguiente capítulo enseñare los demás. Esto fue todo, que tengan un buen día.**_  
 _ **Atte. G**_


	2. TLH: The Loud Heroes

**19 de Octubre de 2032**

 **10:42 am**

En el banco de Royal Woods.. _._

-¡Dame todo el dinero ahora! —Ordenó el ladrón al trabajador—

El trabajador rápidamente le echaba todo el dinero dentro de la bolsa que el ladrón le dio...

 **-** Si... Si... señor, lo hago lo más rápido que... Que...puedo —decía nervioso—

En eso alguien aparece repentinamente rompiendo el techo del banco...

 **-** Creo que alguien está cometiendo un delito —Dijo el heroico Ace Savvy—

El ladrón se da media vuelta para ver al héroe...

 **-** Ya apareció el supuesto héroe con nombre de algo ficticio —Decía con tono burlón—

 **-** Deberías pedir perdón al trabajador y rendirte antes de que salgas lastimado

 **-** ¡Muere fenómeno! —El ladrón levanta su mano y le lanza electricidad—

Ace Savvy se sorprendió y trató de esquivarlo, aunque no podía ya que es electricidad y tiene la velocidad de la luz, pero el rayo quedó paralizado enfrente de él

 **-** ¡¿Por qué no te estas friendo?! —Gritó furioso el ladrón—

 **-** Te olvidaste de que hay más héroes aparte de ti —Dijo Elektrica a Ace Savvy ignorando completamente al ladrón—

 **-** No lo olvidé, solamente esta vez lo quería hacer solo pero al parecer él también tiene pode...

 **-** ¡Háganme caso par de estúpidos! —Decía el ladrón enfadado—

 **-** Tienes otras cosas de que preocuparte —Le contestó la heroína—

-¡¿De qué rayos tengo que... —Fue interrumpido por un golpe que lo saco volando hasta la pared—

 **-** Veo que comenzaron la fiesta sin mí —Dijo Quickash—

-¡¿Por qué nunca me dejan hacer un trabajo solo?! —Ace Savvy estaba furioso—

 **-** Porque somos 12 héroes y esta es la primera vez que aparece un supervillano y no podíamos evitar venir —Contestó Elektrica—

 **-** ¿Y cómo sabían que el ladrón tenia poderes?

 **-** Yo lo predije —Apareció Ghost detrás de Ace Savvy y lo asustó—

 **-** Claro, el poder de ver parte del futuro de Lu... De Ghost —Contestó Ace Savvy irritado—

Entonces ya estaban ahí 4 hermanos discutiendo...

—Un trabajador se levantó del piso y se acercó a los héroes— Disculpen héroes, ¿Se van a ser cargo del malo o qué?

 **-** Ya se están encargando de él, usted tranquilo —Le respondió Quickash y después siguió discutiendo con los demás héroes—

El trabajador volteó a ver hacia donde estaba tumbado el asaltante y vio a Gihulk jugando con el ladrón a los malabares al punto de que ladrón quería vomitar

 **-** Me imaginaba a héroes más maduros... —Dijo el trabajador—

Por fin la policía llegó y arrestaron al superladrón.

 **-** Al jefe no le gustará esto... —Dijo susurrando para si mismo—

Mientras que los héroes...

 **-** ¿Cuánto apuestan a que llego al otro lado de la ciudad más rápido que ustedes? —Apostó Quickash—

 **-** ¿Cuánto a que no? —Contestó Elektrica—

 **-** A la 1... —Empezó a contar Gihulk—

 **-** A las 2... —Siguió Ace Savvy—

-¡A las 3! —Terminó Ghost—

Entonces Elektrica se fue por los cables de recepción celular, Ghost se teletransportó, Ace Savvy se fue volando, Quickash se fue corriendo súper rápido y Gihulk... Bueno... solo corrió a la velocidad promedio de alguien de 22 años  
Pero no sabían que alguien los espiaba...

 **-** Maldito inútil —Decía el hombre casi susurrando—, no debí haberlo mandado a él, pero el próximo acabara con esos poderosos que se hacen llamar héroes —Y el misterioso hombre de la oscuridad se desvaneció—

Después de medio minuto...

-¡Gané! —Gritó Elektrica—

-Vaya, te tardaste un poco —Dijo Ghost mientras se limaba las uñas—

-Vaya, creo que quede en 3° lugar —Quickash no estaba conforme—

-Y yo en 4° —Dijo Ace Savvy—

Hubo un silencio de 3 segundos

-¿Y La... Digo... ¿Y Gihulk? —Preguntó Ghost—

-No se preocupen por ella, en unos minutos llegará —Iron Girl llegó a la escena—

-Hasta que te apareces —Dijo Elektrica—

-Espero no haber llegado tarde —Llegó Elemental—

-No hemos llegado tarde, son las 10:44 am y la junta es a las 10:50 am —Le contestó Wonderful quien acompañaba Elemental—

-Se los dije, pero ustedes dos nunca me hacen caso —Dijo Wind Woman a sus dos acompañantes—

-¿Otra vez peleando? —Preguntó Medusa, quien apenas iba llegando—

-Ustedes no pueden dejar de pelear —Dijo Purple Bolt a las demás—

-Mira quien lo dice —Contestó Quickash—

Y entonces empezó otra discusión...

-¡BASTA! —Todos se callaron y luego Gihulk empezó a respirar muy rápido por haber corrido tanto— ¡Estoy harta... De que siempre... Nos estemos peleando... por todo y por nada... Somos héroes y nos tenemos... que comportar como tales... —Hablaba así porque tenía que tomar aire— aparte ya todos tenemos... Más de 20 años!

-Yo tengo 17 —Contestó Elemental—

—Ya tranquila y respirando normal— Como sea, si seguimos peleando se darán cuenta de nuestras identidades secretas y...

-¿Y cómo sabrán quiénes somos? —Dijo Elektrica interrumpiendo a Gihulk—

-Porque siempre nos estamos peleando tanto como héroes como personas y son las mismas voces y ahora sí, el punto número dos es que vamos a tener dos debilidades —Contestó Gihulk—

-Muestranos cuales niña genio —Dijo Ace Savvy—

-Número uno: Estamos siempre discutiendo y nos pueden atacar por la espalda o se pueden escapar los villanos —Contestó Gihulk— y número dos: Si descubren nuestras identidades secretas podrán hacerle daño a nuestra familia, amigos, conocidos, todo lo que nos afecte

-Tienes toda la razón —Dijo Iron Girl—, pero aun así somos muchos héroes y no hay supervillanos solo villanos comunes como rateros, asesinos, mafia, etc y hemos podido con todos ellos

-Yo pienso igual que Gihulk, a excepción de Quickash, a todos nos afectan las balas y por ello no podemos darle la espalda a nuestros enemigos —Contestó Wonderful—

-Bueno, entonces está decidido —Dijo Iron Girl—, dos héroes por cada caso que se presente, si llega un tercero o más, serán sancionados, a menos que sea urgencia, ¿Quién está a favor?

Ace Savvy, Gihulk, Wonderful, Wind Woman, Quickash, Elemental, Medusa, Iron Girl y Ghost levantaron la mano pero Elektrica y Purple Bolt no

-¿Por qué ustedes dos no levantan la mano? —Preguntó Medusa—

-No queremos que les pase nada malo —Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, cabizbajas—

-No se preocupen chicas, somos súper responsables —Bromeó Elemental—

-¡Ja! Buena esa Lily —Dijo Medusa pero rápidamente se tapó la boca—

-¡Medusa! —Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo—

-Perdón, se me escapó —Se disculpó Medusa—

-No se preocupen, nadie nos está escuchando y ya se terminó esta junta, hagan sus deberes y Elemental, haz tus tareas —Contestó Elektrica—

—Elemental se cruzó de brazos— Está bien...

-Quien llegue primero a... —Interrumpieron a Quickash—

-Que estábamos discutiendo —Ace Savvy miró seriamente a Quickash—

-Upss... Lo siento

Entonces todos se fueron a sus respectivos trabajos, excepto Lily, Lana y Lola, que iban en la Universidad, si, Lily también salió un poco prodigio.

 **~S~U~P~E~R~H~É~R~O~E~S~L~**

En la residencia del sr. Loud, mejor conocido como Lincoln...

-Amor ¿Cuánto falta para que todas tus hermanas lleguen? —Preguntó Ronnie Anne—

-Unos 30-40 minutos ¿Por qué? —Contestó Lincoln—

-Es que el pavo va a estar dentro de una hora

-No te preocupes amor, pueden esperar media hora

Rápidamente una niña de 5 años baja las escaleras

 **-** ¡Papá, Liby me está molestando! —Gritó Linka—

 **-** ¡Liby Ronnie Loud Santiago, baja en este instante! —Ordenó Lincoln—

Y otra niña pero de 6 años bajaba las escaleras rápidamente

 **-** ¡No le creas papá, ella está mintiendo! —Gritó Liby—

 **-** ¡No tu estas mintiendo! —Le contestó Linka—

—Lincoln volteó a ver a Ronnie— Me preguntó si a si se peleaban Lori y Leni a su edad o Leni y Luna o Luna y Luan o Luan y Lynn

 **-** Siendo tus hermanas... Emmm... Sí, estoy segura que si

 **-** Bueno... A trabajar... —Luego hizo caso a sus hijas— ¡Niñas, contrólense o las voy a castigar!

—Liby y Linka se quedaron quietas agarrándose el pelo cuando su padre les dijo eso— Si papá —y se soltaron—

 **-** Así está mejor, ahora vayan arriba y traigan a Lyan para que las tres coman

-Si mamá —Decían desanimadas por el regaño—

-¿Te imaginas si hubiéramos tenido otras 7 niñas? —Se dirigió a Ronnie—

-Apenas tenemos 27 años y ya tuvimos 3 niñas, una seguida de otra, 6,5 y 4 años y acuérdate que tus hermanas mayores vinieron una después de otra, 33,32,31,30 y 29 años —Contestó Ronnie—

 **-** Creo que las próximas veces usaremos protección, mucha pero mucha protección —Lincoln bromeaba—

—Ronnie tenía una gran sonrisa alegre— Si tus padres pudieron con ustedes, ¿Por qué el hombre con un plan y la chica ruda y trabajadora no podrían?

-Pues porque si todos nosotros tuviéramos 11 hijos serian 121 nietos para nuestros padres y luego si ellos tuvieran 11 hijos serian 1331 bisnietos y si ellos...

-Si si si, ya entendí el punto, ¿Siempre fuiste bueno para las matemáticas?

-Solo con la maestra DiMartino no

-Recuerdo que esa maestra te gustaba —sonrisa pícara—

-Jaja que chistosita —Dijo sarcástico—

-Cambiando de tema, ¿viste en las noticias que hoy asaltaron un banco local pero el asaltante tenia poderes?

-Sí, eso me tiene preocupado, gente mala con poderes, lo bueno es que _Los Protectores_ llegaron y salvaron el día

-Sí, solo que son un poco torpes y se la pasan discutiendo, pero es lo único que el mundo tiene

-Si claro, torpes...

Tocan al timbre...

 **-** ¡Yo abro! —Gritó Linka desde arriba, Y bajó rápidamente las escaleras hacia la puerta para después abrirla _—_

—Linka abrió la puerta— ¡Tía Lana y tía Lola! —Decía emocionada—

 **-** Hola pequeñita, ¿Cómo has estado? —Contestó Lola mientras le desacomodaba el cabello de Liby—

-¡Bien tía, pasen!

Y ambas pasaron a la casa

 **-** Hola Lincoln —Lana empieza a olfatear el aire— ¡¿Cocinan ramen y pavo asado con la salsa secreta especial y picosa de la abuela de Ronnie de México?!

 **-** ¡Wow! —Ronnie se sorprendió—

 **-** Vaya olfato que tienes hermana; ¡Liby, Lyan, vengan, sus tías llegaron! —Gritó Lincoln—

Y velozmente una niña de 6 años agarrada de la mano de una niña de 4 años bajaron las escaleras

-Hola tías —Dijo Lyan con una tierna voz de niña de 4 años—

-Hola ratoncito —Así le dice Lana a Lyan de cariño—

-Hola tía Lana, hola tía Lola —Decía Liby desanimada—

 **-** Tu padre te volvió a regañar ¿verdad? —Preguntó Lola a Liby—

Liby solo asintió

 **-** Lincoln, ¡¿Qué te he dicho de que regañes a mis sobrinas?! —Lola gritó—

 **-** Amor, cuida tantito a las niñas, ahora vengo —Dijo Lincoln a Ronnie Anne—

Después Lincoln agarró de los brazos a Lola y a Lana y las llevó arriba donde nadie los escuchará

 **-** ¿Qué te pasa Lincoln? —Preguntó furiosa Lana—

 **-** Lana, no puedes estar usando tu poder de súper olfato fuera de tu traje y tu Lola, deja de consentir a Liby, siempre está reprochándome —Contestó Lincoln—

 **-** Es que me recuerda tanto a mí —Dijo Lola—

 **-** Yo digo que tus hijas van a estar con las mismas personalidades de 3 de nosotras —Lana contestó—

 **-** Eso es lo que estoy evitando

 **-** ¿Estás diciendo que nuestras personalidades te molestan? —Preguntó furiosa Lola—

 **-** Estoy diciendo que ya pase mucho tiempo con esas personalidades

 **-** ¿Estás diciendo que nos vayamos? —Cuestionó Lana—

 **-** ¡¿Qué? No!, solo no quiero que consientan a mis hijas y que no usen sus poderes cuando no están con el traje —mirando a Lana— ¿Entendiste Gihulk?

 **-** Solo fue esta vez y Ronnie ni siquiera se dio cuenta

 **-** Pero que sea la última vez

 **-** Como sea, bajemos

Y bajaron las escaleras...

 **-** Hola chicos, pensé que no estaban —Dijo Lori—

 **-** Si ¿Dónde estaban? —Preguntó Luna—

—Lucy apareció detrás de Lincoln, Lana y Lola— Yo los busqué arriba

 **-** Me alegro de que hayan venido todas —Dijo Lincoln, aguantándose el susto de Lucy—

 **-** Ven Lincoln, tenemos que hablar de algo —Lisa agarró a Lincoln del brazo lo llevo arriba—

Ya arriba...

 **-** ¿Qué pasa? —Lincoln estaba confundido—

 **-** Revise la sangre de tus descendientes y el súper gen de ellas está más desarrollado que el de nosotros

 **-** ¡Eso es sorprendente!, pero dime, no les haz inyectado nada ¿Verdad?

 **-** No te preocupes, no lo haré hasta que tengan una edad más avanzada

 **-** Entonces bajemos...

Y bajaron...

Después de una hora las niñas junto con Lana, Lola, Lisa y Lily fueron a jugar arriba mientras que los demás hablaban abajo...

 **-** Tengo una noticia que darles —Dijo Lori—

 **-** Tenemos una noticia que darles —Bobby corrigió a Lori—

 **-** ¿Cuál? —Preguntó Leni con emoción—

 **-** Escúpanlo ya —Dijo Luna con emoción—

-¡Estoy literalmente embarazada!

Se hizo un silencio de 2 segundos para que después todos empezaran a felicitar y abrazar a Lori y Bobby...

 **-** ¿Cómo se va a llamar? —Preguntó felizmente Luan—

 **-** Si es hombre, Luis Steve Santiago Loud —Contestó Lori—

 **-** Y si es mujer, Luz Natasha Santiago Loud —Respondió Bobby—

 **-** Es extraño ver que nuestros hijos son Loud Santiago y los de ustedes van a ser Santiago Loud —Dijo Lincoln—

 **-** No es la primera vez que pasa en el mundo —Contestó Ronnie—

 **-** De todas formas van a ser Loud y Santiago —Dijo Leni—

 **-** En eso concuerdo —Lynn apoyó a Leni—

 **-** Entonces será Luz Natasha Santiago Loud —Dijo Luan con seguridad—

-¿Por qué lo dices con tanta seguridad? —Preguntó Lori—

-Es obvio, Lincoln de los tres hijos que ha tenido todas son mujeres —Contestó Luan—

-Solo es una coincidencia —Dijo Ronnie—

-No lo creo... —Lynn estaba insegura—

-¿Que insinúas? —Cuestionó Lincoln—

-Nada, solo creo que toda tu vida la vas a pasar rodeado de mujeres —Dijo Lynn con una pizca de gracia—

-Eso se escucha mal, aparte, todavía tengo a Clyde y a papá —Contestó Lincoln—

-Hablando de papá ¿Por qué no los invitaste? —Preguntó Luna a Lincoln—

-¿Enserio no te acuerdas?, en una semana es su aniversario y hoy teníamos que proponer ideas para que tuvieran un feliz aniversario pero nos desviamos del tema

-Oh, es cierto, soy un poco olvidadiza

-Entonces, ¿Alguien tiene una idea? —Preguntó Lynn—

-Qué tal si... Les pagan un viaje a algún lugar —Dijo Ronnie—

-No, eso ya lo hicimos dos veces —Contestó Luan—

-Entonces... Una fiesta sorpresa —Dijo Bobby—

-Eso fue de lo primero que hicimos —Contestó Lucy—

-¿Cómo es posible que los Santiago tengan ideas y nosotros no? —Dudó Lincoln—

-Porque ellos están llenos de sorpresas —Respondió Leni—

-Y porque nosotros no pensamos en grande —Dijo Luan—

-¿Qué ironía no? Una familia tan grande y a nadie se le ocurre nada —Comentó Lynn—

-Y si les hacemos recordar el momento en el que se conocieron —Opinó Leni—

Todos se quedaron asombrados... Boquiabiertos, literalmente...

 **-** Hoy sí que es un día lleno de sorpresas —Dijo Lincoln—

 **-** ¿Dije algo malo? —Preguntó Leni, confundida—

 **-** De hecho dijiste algo muy inteligente —Contestó Lori, aún boquiabierta—

 **-** ¿Que la nueva moda debería ser vestir capuchas en verano?

 **-** Y nuestra Leni volvió —Dijo Lincoln, entre feliz y algo decepcionado—

 **-** ¿A dónde fui? —Preguntó Leni, de nuevo confundida—

 **-** Literalmente nuestra Leni volvió —Dijo Lori—

 **-** Ya chicos, díganme a dónde fui

 **-** A ningún lugar Leni, a ningún lugar —Dijo Ronnie mientras le daba palmaditas en la espalda a Leni—

 **-** Voy a subir a decirle a las demás sobre ambas noticias —Mencionó Lucy para después subir—

 **-** Me parece una buena idea —Luna concordó con Lucy—

Lucy empezó a subir las escaleras y vio como sus hermanas menores jugaban con sus sobrinas...  
Lana, quien se hacía pasar por un monstruo, jugaba a que tenía que atrapar a las demás mientras que Liby, Linka y Lyan eran las heroínas que tenian que salvar a Lana, a Lisa y a Lily además de tener que derrotar al monstruo

 **-** Jamás me vencerán, soy más poderosa muajajaja —Reía Lana con risa malvada fingida—

Y solamente eso falto para que Lucy tuviera una visión del futuro...

Visión:

-?: ¡Jamás me vencerán estúpidos héroes!

-?: ¡Estas en lo incorrecto! —Después lo ataca—

Visión 2:

Lincoln está peleando con alguien con una máscara pero no está solo... Esta con...

 **-** ¡Lucy!, ¡¿Qué tienes?, despierta! —Lola estaba preocupada—

Cada vez que Lucy tiene una visión se desmaya por un minuto y le duele la cabeza por indefinidos minutos, pero según Lisa, son de 2-11 minutos

 **-** Déjame revisarla —Dijo Lisa calmadamente, al saber qué es lo que ocurría—

—Ronnie acababa de subir las escaleras—¿Qué paso aquí? ¡¿Qué le paso a Lucy?!

 **-** Se desmayó repentinamente mientras nosotras jugábamos en la habitación de las niñas, solo la llevaré a tu habitación —Contestó Lisa—

 **-** Solo espero que este bien —Dijo Ronnie con un tono de preocupación—

—Todos los de abajo apenas habían subido— ¡¿Qué le pasó a Lucy?!

 **-** Se desmayó —Dijo Ronnie con preocupación—

 **-** Lynn y Lincoln, ayúdenme a llevar a Lucy a la habitación de Lincoln para poder curarla —Ordenó Lisa—

 **-** Claro —Contestaron ambos—

Después entre los dos cargaron a Lucy hasta la habitación de Lincoln que estaba en el segundo piso, es decir, no la cargaron mucho

 **-** Necesito que vengas Lori y los demás vayan abajo, Lucy estará bien —Dijo Lisa—

Entonces Lori entró a la habitación y Lisa cerró la puerta dejando solo a Lincoln, Lynn, Lori y a Lisa solos, sin contar a Lucy, los demás fueron abajo tal como se los dijo Lisa

—Lucy estaba despertando— ¿Qué pasó?

 **-** Te desmayaste —Respondió Lynn—

 **-** ¿Qué viste ahora? —Preguntó Lisa mientras sacaba una pequeña libreta—

 **-** No estoy muy segura, solo recuerdo que...

 **-** ¿Qué qué? —Preguntó Lori—

 **-** Primero nos vi a todos nosotros, los Loud, lastimados, solo había dos personas de pie, uno de nosotros que no distinguí y a un gigante de muchos metros

 **-** ¿Solo eso? —Cuestionó Lincoln—

 **-** No, tuve otra visión

 **-** ¿Cuál? —Preguntó Lynn—

 **-** Lincoln peleaba contra alguien enmascarado pero Lincoln no llevaba su súper traje y peleaba junto a otras dos personas pero tampoco tenían trajes súper

 **-** ¿Los distinguiste? —Lisa escribía en su libretita—

 **-** No, solo vi que uno de ellos tenía pelo castaño, también vi que el enmascarado llevaba una túnica negra y venció a los tres fácilmente

 **-** ¿Qué?, nadie puede vencerme —Dijo Lincoln con aires de grandeza—

 **-** Deberías tener más cuidado desde ahora, si te llegan a matar dejaras a una familia MUY grande destrozada —Ordenó Lori a Lincoln—

 **-** También vi un poco la vestimenta del otro hombre, el no-castaño por decirlo de alguna forma, llevaba un chaleco antibalas y una máscara negra que ocupa medio rostro y lo hacía ver misterioso —Lucy se perdió al pensar en el hombre—

 **-** No te salgas del tema, ¿Viste algo más? —Preguntó Lisa—

 **-** Solo el escenario, el de nosotros heridos era como el cielo, creo que estábamos en las calles y el de Lincoln sin supertraje era todo oscuro, eso fue todo lo que vi, si Lana no me hubiera "despertado" hubiera tenido la oportunidad de ver más —Terminó Lucy—

—Lisa seguía anotando cada dato de la visión de Lucy en la libretita— Debemos estar preparados para lo que sea, voy a tener que hacerles un examen de superhéroe a ver en que fallan y yo pueda ayudarles a resolver ese problema

 **-** Me parece lo justo —Lynn le dio la razón—

 **-** Solo una pregunta ¿Cuándo es el examen? —Preguntó Lincoln—

 **-** Mañana

 **-** ¡¿En miércoles?! Tú sabes que trabajamos temprano —Renegó Lincoln—

-En la tarde y no me digan que están cansados cuando terminan de trabajar porque todos tienen el poder de "durabilidad de energía" —Contestó enojada Lisa—

-¿Y qué excusa vamos a poner en nuestras casas? —Preguntó Lori—

-Horas extras —Contestó Lisa—

-Como sea, vamos a decirles a las demás —Lucy se levantó de la cama—

-¿Ya te sientes bien? —Preguntó preocupadamente Lynn—

-Sí, ya también paso el efecto del dolor de cabeza

-Está bien, vamos abajo —Y Lincoln abrió la puerta para que sus hermanas pasaran—

Luego fueron abajo todos...

 **-** ¿Te sientes mejor Lucy? —Preguntó Lana—

 **-** Sí, ya estoy bien, no se preocupen

 **-** Me alegro de que no te haya pasado nada —Dijo Bobby—

 **-** Solo me sentí cansada, gracias chicos —Lucy dio una sonrisa leve—

 **-** Bueno, muchas sorpresas para muy poco tiempo —Dijo Ronnie—, ahora que estamos todos aquí pongamos en marcha el plan... Emmmm...

-Has una fiesta para que los señores Loud tengan el mejor aniversario de toda su vida y pensar en un nombre más corto para este plan porque ya parecemos Lincoln —Dijeron todos menos Ronnie y Lincoln—

 **-** ¡Oigan! —Lincoln se ofendió—

 **-** Es la verdad papá —Dijo la pequeñita niña de seis años llamada Liby—

 **-** Lamentablemente —Dijo Ronnie—

 **-** ¡Oye! —Lincoln se volvió a ofender—

 **-** Pero aun así te quiero

 **-** Aww, gracias —Y Lincoln le da un beso en la mejilla a Ronnie—

La familia paso dos horas poniendo cada detalle en perfección para que el plan saliera bien, o por lo menos, aceptable, pero solo los mayores, las niñas se fueron a dormir a las 9 y algo, después, por las 11:30 pm todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas, excepto Lincoln y Ronnie, que ya estaban en su casa.  
Lincoln y Ronnie fueron a su habitación donde se desearon buenas noches y durmieron plácidamente.

 **~S~U~P~E~R~H~É~R~O~E~S~L~**

 **20 de Octubre de 2032**

 **9:43 am**

Lincoln ya se encontraba en su trabajo desde las 7:00 am, pero ahora recibía una llamada...

-¿Bueno? —Lincoln contestó la llamada—

-¡Rápido ven, tenemos un problema! —Dijo Lori alias Elektrica con prisa—

-Voy para allá

Lincoln se fue de su exitoso trabajo de cómics/oficina de cómics y salió para ayudar a sus hermanas contra el crimen.  
Lincoln ya había llegado al lugar donde había alguien de 8 metros de altura

 **-** ¡Diablos! ¡¿Qué es eso?! —Gritó Lincoln—

 **-** Vocabulario —Gruño Lori—

 **-** Ahora no hablemos de eso, ¿Cómo pasó esto?

 **-** Solo supimos que había alguien gigante destruyendo a la ciudad y venimos —Contestó Gihulk—

 **-** ¿Por lo menos saben su nombre? —Preguntó Ace Savvy—

-¡Soy Xolock, el Temible! —Contestó el gigante de ocho metros—

Y Xolock golpeó a los tres héroes haciendo que se estamparan bruscamente contra el suelo

-Diablos —Gihulk se quejaba del dolor—, necesitamos a las demás

-¿Y de qué quieres tu nieve? —Contestó Quickash—

-Qué bueno que llegaron —Dijo Elektrica—

Ly... Digo, Quickash levantó a los tres...

-Ahora sí, hora de salvar el día —Dijo Ace Savvy con seguridad—

-¡Claro que sí! —Contestaron todas las heroínas—

-Quiero ver que lo intenten —Xolock los estaba retando—

-¡A por él! —Dijo Ace Savvy—

Entonces los héroes empezaron a atacar...

 _ **¿Qué les pareció la segunda parte de "Héroes del Mañana"? ¿Malo, bueno, entretenido, un fiasco total? Y Xolock ¿Qué les pareció?**_  
 _ **Bueno, ¿Qué pasará con los héroes?, ¿Podrán con Xolock?, ¿Quiénes son los de la visión de Lucy?, Todo esto descúbranlo leyendo...**_  
 _ **[Transmisión cortada]**_  
 _ **Soy G y les deseo... un buen día.**_


	3. Xolock, el Temible

Los héro **e** s estaban siendo humi **l** l **a** dos cruelmente, Xolock a **p** enas tenia rasguñ **o** s, y eso que no llevaba armadura, solo ropa gigante, pero nada de armaduras; los héroes no podían **c** ontr **a** é **l** , cada formac **i** ón de ataque, técnica, **p** oder, todo fallaba, de **s** de Elektr **i** ca (Lori) u **s** ando **s** u máximo pod **e** r de electricid **a** d para freírlo hasta Elemental usando fuego, agua y tierra **c** ontra **e** l gigantón.

Todo fue un despe **r** dicio de energía, A **c** e S **a** vvy (Lincoln) temía perder a sus hermanas, por ello, siempre atacaba seguidamente a Xolock, no importa cuantas veces lo tirara al suelo, el siempre se levantaría y pelearía, pero como caía tan seguidamente, llego un punto en el que Ace Savvy ya no se pudo levantar, quedo vencido, al igual que Wonderful (Lola), quien, al usar tantos clones, su energía se desvaneció; todo parecía perdido, Medusa (Luan) intento sostenerlo con su cabello tan resistente y tan flexible pero al igual que Wind Woman (Leni) intentando tumbarlo al suelo con una tormenta de aire.

Purple Bolt (Luna) intentaba lo mismo, pero con el alto sonido de su voz... oh, lo siento, se me olvido contarles que Purple Bolt, reina del sonido, puede transformar la frecuencia de su voz en cualquier cosa, como una cuerda muy resistente para capturar gente malvada o como un puño que le quebraría el mentón a cualquier persona no-super, también conocidas como "personas normales", pero este no era el caso, Xolock no era normal, era un hombre de unos ocho metros con super resistencia avanzada, superfuerza avanzada y era inmune a los poderes de los héroes, aunque es por la resistencia, pero es inmune.

La ciudad estaba destruida, escombros por doquier, tuvo que intervenir el ejercito, aunque tantos tanques, helicópteros, yets de caza, todo ese equipo militar, destruido, al igual que los héroes, las personas tenían miedo, en su cabeza sonaba la idea de fin del mundo, el ultimo día que habría héroes, el ultimo día que en que la humanidad tendría libertad, tenían la idea de que ese monstruo derrotaría a los héroes y este pondría un nuevo orden mundial, su nuevo orden mundial, todo era un caos.

Pero, él llego en el momento mas inesperado, el doceavo héroe había llegado a la escena, un poco tarde, pero mas vale tarde que nunca, al ver el desastre ocasionado por Xolock, lo ataco con un ataque para hacerlo retroceder, para poder rescatar a los héroes caídos. Xolock no tardo nada en volver a atacar al nuevo héroe, pero este ni se inmuto, cuando el monstruo lanzo el golpe, un pedazo de los edificios caídos combinado con tierra, polvo, cenizas entre otras cosas, tapo el golpe.

El héroe no sufrió ningún daño, contraataco con un mega-puño de roca, golpeando en la cara a Xolock y por primera vez, este estaba en el piso, fue un golpe duro, de repente, todo alrededor del héroe empezó a ir hacia el, cuando todo termino, se hizo una armadura para estar del tamaño del gigante, una armadura de cobalto, el gigante, ya de pie, lanzo un golpe hacia la armadura gigante, pero no le hizo nada, solo lo empujo un poco.

En cambio, el puñetazo que le dio Thunthu en el estomago a Xolock lo dejo sin aire, haciendo que se arrodillara en la carretera destruida donde aprovecho Thunthu para darle un rodillazo en el mentón y tirarlo al suelo, el héroe levanto al grandulón del cuello de la camisa y lo estampo en el piso una y otra vez, hasta que el gigante rogaba que parara, entonces lo soltó con fuerza haciendo que se estampara con fuerza en el suelo, así, acabando con el desastre de Royal Woods, por lo menos eso fue lo que paso en la mente de Xolock y en un universo paralelo, lo que en verdad paso fue...

-¡A por él! —Dijo Ace Savvy—

Entonces los héroes empezaron a atacar, Elektrica atacaba con electricidad, Wind Woman con ventiscas de aire, Purple bolt con sus ataques sónicos, Medusa lo sostenía con su cabello, Quickash le daba múltiples golpes en el cuerpo, Ace Savvy le disparaba con los rayos láser que salían de sus ojos, Ghost le lanzaba conjuros, Gihulk le daba golpes fuertes en el torso, Wonderful atacaba multiplemente al igual que Quickash, solo que Wonderful lo hacia con sus clones, Iron Girl lanzaba sus rayos de propulsión a la cara de Xolock y Lily atacaba con tierra, fuego y agua a todo Xolock, este solo se cubría de los ataques, apenas le hacían rasguños.

Xolock solo retrocedió e hizó un mega aplauso que causo una mega ventisca que hizó que todos los héroes salieran volando por los aires, excepto Wind Woman, que apenas pudo reaccionar y hacer que el aire no le atinara a ella, lo bueno es que, los héroes se pudieron levantar de inmediato, no fue un golpe grave, solo algo leve, aunque para ser un primer golpe, si fue duro.

Al levantarse los héroes, volvieron a atacar con todo lo que tenían, solo que ahora con la táctica X-316, que consiste en que Wind Woman, Purple Bolt, Ghost y Iron Girl harían ataques de ondas para aturdir al enemigo, mientras que Elemental mezclaría su poder de control de agua con el poder eléctrico de Elektrica para causar un efecto más poderoso a la hora de electrocutar, luego, Quickash, Ace Savvy y Wonderful atacaban la pierna izquierda mientras que Gihulk y Medusa atacaban la derecha.

Pero también fallo, los que atacaban las piernas no hicieron mas que gastar su propia energía, y las heroínas que usaban las ondas quedaron aplastadas en las paredes de las torres que había en la ciudad, ya que Xolock les dio un buen golpe; es decir, con solo dos ataques dejo casi agotados a los once héroes presentes...

-Vaya que le hacemos daño... —Dijo Quickash adolorida—

Los héroes estaban escondidos adentro de una pequeña casa de un piso y un poco sucia mientras Xolock los buscaba

-Necesitamos ayuda, nosotros no podemos vencerlo —Propusó Elektrica—

-Solo conozco a una persona con poderes que nos puede ayudar a vencer al gigante —Contestó Ace Savvy—

-Colz —Contestaron todas las heroínas a la vez—

-Y esa persona esta aquí —Dijo Colz, apenas llegando a la escena—

-Que bueno que llegaste, necesitamos un poco de ayuda —Medusa le da un apretón de manos a Colz—

-Ya lo veo, hay que idear un plan

-Deberíamos usar la técnica P-001 —Opinó Wind Woman—

-Eso es muy peligroso Le... Wind, y tu lo sabes —Gruño Purple Bolt—

-Yo apoyo a Wind, no tenemos mas opciones —Dijo Ghost—

-Tu la apoyas porque si hacemos ese plan quedaras como la mejor heroína —Contestó enojada Elemental—

-¿Que importa quien sea la mejor heroína o el mejor héroe? Lo importante aquí es detener a Xolock, ¿Entendiste Elemental? —Elektrica regaño a Elemental—

-Lo siento por interrumpir la discusión, pero ya me perdí, ¿Que es eso del plan P quien sabe que? —Dudó Colz—

-El plan P-001 es una formación que descubrimos en los primeros meses como héroes pero, al ver que tan peligrosa era, la prohibimos, por ello lo de "P", ademas, nunca la hemos utilizado en nada o en nadie, es decir, en ninguna ocasión la hemos probado —Contesto Ace Savvy—

-¿Y en que consiste?

-Ghost hace un conjuro peligroso que ademas agota toda su energía, mientras que los demás lo distraen arriesgándose a sufrir daños colaterales —Respondió Medusa—

-No suena tan mal si lo modificamos un poco —Dijo Colz—

-Pues modificalo rápido si no quieres morir aquí —Ordenó Gihulk—

-Esta bien —Y Colz empezó a explicarle el plan a los demás héroes—

Un minuto más tarde...

Xolock levantó el techo de la pequeña casa en donde se encontraban

-¡1, 2, 3 POR LOS HÉROES! —Gritó Xolock haciendo un "chiste" malo—

-¡Estamos listos para vencerte! —Contestó Colz—

-¡Entonces ataquenme! —Xolock rió—

-Oh, ya veras lo que te vamos a hacer —Respondió Elektrica y luego los héroes empezaron a atacar a Xolock nuevamente—

Elemental echo agua a los pies de Xolock y Colz lo congeló de las rodillas para abajo con ayuda del agua, Purple Bolt, con todo su poder sónico, le gritó en el oído derecho e Iron Girl hacia lo mismo, pero con tecnología y en el oído izquierdo, Wind Woman hizó una ventisca muy poderosa y Quickash corría demasiado rápido alrededor de Xolock así provocando un tornado poderoso.

Xolock estaba aturdido, estaba rodeado por un tornado que le quitaba parte de su respiración y tenia congelado de las rodillas para abajo; Medusa, con su cabello, se encargo de hacer una mega habitación cuadrada que cubría la zona del tornado para que los daños del tornado o fueran colaterales, Wonderful, Gihulk y Ace Savvy se encargaron de sacar a todas las personas que iban a quedar dentro de la habitación de cabello, especialmente Wonderful, ya que tiene sus clones.

Era un continuo ataque, Iron Girl y Purple Bolt seguían aturdiendolo, Wind Woman y Quickash seguían ocasionando el tornado, Elemental y Colz congelando las piernas de Xolock; entonces lo importante empezó, Ghost comenzó decir un conjuro...

-Expectrum solum kirf folum chiu duio cko xomn emel wonlo socoloko dixye opiri, ¡ustujneg! orujnoc etse noc kcoloX a ecnev —Conjuro Ghost—

Ghost estiró ambos brazos hacia Xolock, con las palmas abiertas, de estas salieron rayos de color negro que chocaron contra la frente de Xolock y, de repente, Xolock se quedo paralizado, pensando en la nada, con los ojos muy abiertos y sin parpadear

-¿Funciono? —Preguntó Quickash, quien estaba muy agotada de tanto correr—

-Espero... —Contestó Ghost—

-Pues, fue fácil... pensé que seria mas complicado —Comentó Colz—

-Ni a mi se me habría ocurrido un plan tan brillante Colz —Alabó Iron Girl—

-Destruir a Thunthu -Murmuró Xolock—

-¿Que acaba de decir el monstruo? —Preguntó Elemental confundida—

-Destruir a Thunthu —Dijo Xolock nuevamente, solo que ahora un poco más alto—

-¿Exactamente que le hiciste a Xolock? —Le preguntó Gihulk a Ghost—

-Le hice un hechizo en el cual su mente lo engañaría y lo pasaría a "otra realidad"

-Pues creo que tu hechizo tiene efectos secundarios —Gritó Medusa desde un extremo del cuarto encabellado, ya que ella era la fuente—

-No es mi culpa, el hechizo ya estaba inventado, yo solo lo aprendí a usar

-Destruir a Thunthu —Dijo Xolock con un tono más fuerte y enojado—

-¿Alguien sabe quien es Thunthu? —Cuestionó Purple Bolt—

-Debe ser otro héroe o algo así de la "otra realidad" —Contestó Iron Girl—

-¡Debo matar a Thunthu! —Gritó enojado Xolock—

-Esto ya me esta preocupando —Dijo Ace Savvy—

-Creo que a todos —Contestó Wonderful—

-¡Golpear y matar! —Dijo Xolock y después lanzó un puñetazo hacia los héroes, golpeando a Colz en el acto—

-Por lo menos ahora no menciono a ese tal Thunthu —Comentó Gihulk—

-No se preocupen por mi eh —Colz se levantó del suelo y se limpió el polvo que tenía en el traje, el golpe no le dolió mucho ni le hizo daño de gravedad—

-Todos sabemos que también tienes super resistencia, ademas tenemos cosas mas gigantes de las que ocuparnos —Contestó la chica de hierro—

-Bueno, por lo menos sabemos que nuestro amigo grande no nos esta atacando a nosotros —Dijo Wonderful—

-¡¿Por que no le hago daño?! —Gritó desesperado Xolock—

-¿Tienes otro plan Colz? —Preguntó Ghost—

-Pues...

Colz estaba seco de ideas, pensaba que el plan de engañar a Xolock con su mente funcionaria, pero no, solo empeoro el problema. Colz giró a todos os lados en busca de algo y, a través del cabello de Lu... Medusa, vio la central eléctrica...

-¡Ya tengo un plan!

-Entonces dilo rápido porque tenemos dificultades técnicas —Ordenó Elektrica—

—Colz volteó a ver a Medusa— ¡Medusa, deja de hacer el cuarto encabellado, quitalo!

-¿Para que —Medusa fue interrumpida por Colz—

-¡Solo hazlo!

-Esta bien —El cuarto de cabello empezó a desaparecer—

-Así esta mejor, ¡Elektrica, Wind, Bolt, Ace, Ghost, Iron Girl y Elemental! ¡ataquen todos juntos de frente!

-¡A la orden! —Contestaron los siete al coro—

-¿Yo, Quickash, Gihulk y Wonderful que haremos? —Preguntó Medusa—

-Con tu cabello amarra los hombros, el torso y las rodillas de Xolock y jalalo hasta la central eléctrica y que Gihulk te ayude con su fuerza, Quickash con su velocidad y Wonderful con sus clones —Contestó Colz—

-Entendido y anotado

-¡A la cuenta de tres todos hagan lo que les dije...1...2...y 3!

Entonces Elektrica disparó sus rayos electricos, Wind Woman uso todo el poder de aire que tenia, Purple Bolt usaba las ondas sónicas de su voz, Ace Savvy disparaba los rayos láser desde sus ojos, Colz disparaba hielo, Ghost usaba rayos mágicos, Iron Girl usaba los rayos de propulsión de su armadura junto con todos los explosivos que esta tenia, Elemental usaba llamas que salían de sus manos mientras que Medusa amarro partes del cuerpo de Xolock y dejó varios mechones sueltos para que los clones de Wonderful, Gihulk y Quickash los agarraran, todo el poder utilizado ahí era para llevarlo a la central eléctrica.

-¡Un poco mas, ya casi llegamos! —Gritó Medusa—

Entonces Xolock tropezó con los cables de electricidad y cayó sobre los postes y todo lo que se encontraba ahí, en la central

-¡Ahora Elektrica! —Gritó Colz—

Entonces toda la luz de la central y de la ciudad se apagó, todos los héroes presentes se alejaron lo suficiente, toda la energía la estaba absorbiendo Elektrica, y después la lanzo toda sobre Xolock, haciendo que este se iluminara con un aura de luz amarilla, al poco rato de que la luz se desvaneciera junto con el aura, se encontraba Elektrica muy cansada, tanto que se desmayo, mientras que Xolock estaba soltando humo de su cuerpo

-Hemos derrotado a Xolock —Aseguró Quickash orgullosa de si misma—

-¡Destruir planeta! —Gritó fuertemente Xolock—

-Hablaste demasiado rápido —Medusa rió un poco— ¿Entienden?

Todos suspiraron pesadamente

-Este no es momento de chistes —Dijo Iron Girl—

-¿Ahora que hacemos?, no funciono el engaño de mente ni la descarga eléctrica de toda la ciudad, parece que este tipo es indestructible y para terminar, Elektrica se encuentra en una siesta —Wind Woman se encontraba preocupada—

-Hablando de ella, Ghost, llevatela a un lugar seguro y cuidala —Ordenó Ace Savvy—, nosotros nos encargamos de Xolock

-Entendido —Y Ghost se teletransportó junto con Elektrica—

-Ahora solo somos diez héroes —Dijo Elemental—

-¡Destruir! —Gritó el monstruo—

Después, golpeó el piso con sus puños cerrados haciendo un gran hoyo y empujando a todos los héroes, excepto a Gihulk, quien lo predijo con su sentido sobrehumano

-¡YA ESTOY CANSADA DE TI!

Gihulk gritó a todo pulmón para después convertirse en una "monstruo" de mas de tres metros de altura con un tono de piel gris, los ojos se le pusieron de color azul y además le brillaban y su fuerza aumentó unas diez veces más, ya que, al momento de golpear a Xolock lo alejo varios metros del lugar donde estaba, y lo más soprendente es que a Xolock le dolió

-¡Hijo de...! —Fue interrumpido por otro golpe en el mentón que lo saco volando diesiseis metros para después caer fuertemente al piso, causando un mini terremoto—

-Vaya que golpeas bien Gi —Dijo Quickash—

-Solo me enoje un poco —Contestó con una voz más gruesa—

-¿Cómo te llamas en esta fase? —Preguntó Ace Savvy—

-Mmmm... Creo que me llamaré... —Dudaba mientras miraba el cielo y se rascaba la barbilla— Strongilk

-¡Si que es un nombre genial! —Expresó feliz y emocionadamente Elemental—

-¡Eres un maldito, te mataré!

Xolock se volvía a lanzar sobre Strongilk, pero esta, saltó hacía Xolock y lo golpeó en el estómago aún cuando este estaba en el aire, así parando el ataque de Xolock

-¿Deberíamos ayudarle a Gihulk... O qué? —Wind Woman estaba confundida, de nuevo—

-Va a estar bien sin nosotros, tiene todo bajo control... o eso espero —Contestó Iron Girl—

Mientras tanto, Strongilk tenía a Xolock en el piso y esta le estaba dando múltiples golpes en la cara, como si de quebrarla se tratase

-Oye, Gihulk —Wonderful se acercaba por la espalda a Strongilk— , deberías parar ya, creo que lo dejaste inconsciente

-Deja le doy once más para asegurarme —Y siguió pegando—

Once golpes más tarde...

-¡Ya está! —Dijo orgullosamente Gihulk/Strongilk, separándose del cuerpo inconsciente de Xolock, volviendo a ser Gihulk y ya no Strongilk—

-Bueno... Ahora hay que reparar este desastre... Y nos va a llevar muuuucho tiempo libre —Dijo Colz—

Xolock, de repente, empezó a reír y cada segundo que pasaba su risa se hacía más fuerte hasta que se empezó a levantar...

-¿Saben?, Creimos que no me derrotarian —Decia Xolock con una gran sonrisa en el rostro—

-"¿Creímos?", ¿Quién más esta detrás de esto? —Preguntó Purple Bolt—

-Mi sacrificio habrá valido la pena

-¿A qué te refieres con...?

Elemental fue interrumpida por Quickash quien llevó a todos hasta un lugar seguro  
Segundos después, Xolock explotó y de él salió una gran ventisca que ocasiono grandes desastres, por ejemplo, el lugar donde estaban los héroes colapso y los escombros empezaron a caer sobre los héroes...

 **~S~U~P~E~R~H~É~R~O~E~S~L~**

Los héroes se encontraban en la casa Loud, la original, había uno que otro problemilla más en la casa, pero nada que el señor Loud no arreglara, a decir verdad, nada que el señor Loud no intentara arreglar...

-Hija, sabes que aquí es muy peligroso que estén, ¡y más si son los doce únicos héroes del mundo! —Dijo la señora Loud un poco intranquila—

—¿A dónde más querías que los llevara? ¡¿A algunas de sus casas?! —Contestó algo enojada Ghost, quien no traía la mascara—

-Tienes razón pero, ¿Aquí dónde los vas a poner si llega una visita sorpresa?

-Solo no abras la puerta y ya

-Eso sería de mala educación

-¿Qué prefieres, que descubran la identidad de los héroes en esta casa y los puedan chantajear secuestrando a sus familias o que alguien desconocido se enoje contigo por no abrirle la puerta?

-Como sea, solo ten cuidado, te digo esto solo porque me preocupo demasiado por ustedes, y verlos tan lastimados...

-No te preocupes mamá, somos héroes, somos "Los Protectores" y siempre protegeremos este mundo del mal, solo una vez hemos salido lastimados todos

-¿Pero qué pasa si...? —Fue interrumpida por Lincoln, quien tampoco traía su mascara, que apenas se estaba levantando—

-¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Lincoln confundido mientras se rascaba la cabeza y sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz—

-Cuando Xolock explotó, arrasó con una ventisca los edificios a 300m de circunferencia, los otros metros después de los 300 fueron daños muy leves —Explicó Lisa, ella no traía nada del traje de Iron Girl, solo ropa casual—

-Me alegro de que tú y Lucy esten bien, ¿Y las demás? ¿Y Clyde?

-Hijo, todos tienen daños severos excepto Luna, Lynn y Lana —Y puso una mano sobre su hombro—

-Luna pudo hacer un escudo con su voz, pero solo alcanzó para protegerla a ella, no fue tan rápida, Quick... Digo Lynn, por su super resistencia casi no le causó daño y Lana, pudo romper algunos de los grandes escombros del techo con sus manos, pero tampoco fue rápida, y solo pudo salvarse ella —Dijo Lisa—, pero lo bueno es que Lola se curará rápido debido a que el dolor desaparece en cuatro segundos, no importa que tan fuerte sea

-¿Y cómo es que tú estas ilesa? —Preguntó Lincoln—

-Mi armadura me protegió y estaba en medio de Luna y Lana, asi que me protegieron mitad de una parte y mitad de la otra

-Me alegro —Contestó Lincoln con una sonrisa en la cara—. Oye mamá ¿Dónde esta papá?

-Fue a ayudar a las personas afectadas por el "incidente"

-Mi papá siempre ha sido una buena persona —Dijo Lucy orgullosa de su padre—

-Lo se hija, he vivido con el alrededor de cuarenta años —Contestó la madre, felizmente con una sonrisa en el rostro—

-Cambiando de tema, Lisa, ¿En cuanto tiempo crees que Lori, Leni, Luan, Lola, Lily y yo podamos volver a combatir el crimen? —Preguntó Lincoln, un "poco" adolorido—

-Me imagino que, en uno o dos meses si a lo mucho

-¡¿Dos meses?!

-Solo para que se recuperen del todo, ahora mas que nunca son vulnerables

-¿Y mientras que?, ¿Qué le diré a Ronnie sobre las heridas, que me estampe contra un poste?

-No se, solo dile que un cliente llego enojado a tu tienda o que realicé un experimento contigo, acuérdate que entre menos personas sepan de tu identidad secreta todo estará mejor

-Solo los Loud y Clyde saben, es un total de catorce personas y ¡doce de ellas tienen poderes!

-No vas a poder salvar el mundo del crimen si estas devastado por la muerte de Ronnie o de tus hijas ¿Verdad, Lincoln?

-Solo te diré que eres un asco de persona, no metas a mi familia en esto —Dijo Lincoln con un serio enojo—

-¡Pues perdón por curarte de las heridas que te dejo un gigante que salio de quien sabe donde! —Contestó Lisa aun más enojada que Lincoln—

-¡No soy un niño pequeño que necesita de tus cuidados especiales!

-¡Entonces deberías largarte a esconderte en tu casita con tu pequeña familia!

-¡Por lo menos ellas no...! —Lincoln se quedo sin palabras— ¡¿Sabes que?, me largo, por lo menos yo tengo una familia propia que cuidar y de la cual preocuparme!

Esas ultimas palabras le dolieron a Lisa, ella nunca tuvo novio, por lo tanto nunca tuvo hijos ni mucho menos esposo, ella fue la que se quedo sin palabras. Después de que Lincoln azotara la puerta de la casa, unas pequeñas lagrimas salieron de los ojos de la genio, decía nunca mostrar emociones humanas pero en ese momento sintió enojo, preocupación y tristeza...

-Hija, ¿Quieres que...? —Iba acercando su mano hacia Lisa hasta que esta salio de su trance y reaccionó—

-¡Déjame sola madre! —Y Lisa subió las escaleras—

La señora Loud iba a subir las escaleras para solucionar algo con Lisa, pero Lucy la detuvo...

-No vale la pena mama, deja que ellos solucionen sus problemas, no es grave, solo fue una pequeña discusión que se solucionara con el tiempo

-Creo que tienes un poco de razón hija, el tiempo cierra todas las heridas

-Ya pasara mama, te lo aseguro —Y Lucy le dio un abrazo a su madre—

Alguien estaba en las nubes, nadie lo veía, obviamente porque nadie esta en busca de un hombre flotando en las nubes, pero ese hombre, veía la casa Loud con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Que alegría que todo el plan vaya bien, de nuevo, aunque Xolock no los aplastó, los lastimó, y eso bastara, por lo menos por ahora, pero si quieres un trabajo bien hecho, lo debes hacer tu mismo —Y el hombre desapareció—

 **~S~U~P~E~R~H~É~R~O~E~S~L~**

 _ **¡Hola de nuevo lectores!, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, por el momento las hijas de Lincoln (Liby, Linka y Lyan) no tendrán superpoderes. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, que tengan una excelente noche, día, tarde o madrugada, dependiendo de cuando lean esto.**_  
 _ **Atte. G**_


	4. El

Lincoln volaba por las nubes, para pasar desapercibido, él iba pensando en lo que dijo Lisa, la muerte de sus familia "propia" por decirlo de algún modo, él no quería eso, ¿Quién querría la muerte de su familia?

Ella no debió decir eso —Pensaba Lincoln—, no debió haber dicho que era mejor ocultarle algo a quien amas o si no morirá, es una mierda, Lisa no sabe lo que es tener familia, siempre ha estado con sus estúpidos experimentos, y gracias a ello nosotros tenemos poderes, nunca se ha preocupado por nuestra seguridad, nunca le hemos importado, mientras su experimento salga bien, todo esta bien, eso pasó con nosotros, nos inyecto sin importarle las consecuencias, sin antes preguntarnos si queríamos esa responsabilidad —Suspiró—; suficientes problemas tengo por ahora, voy a dejar un tiempo esto de intentar salvar al mundo, esta fue la primera vez que luchamos contra otro con poderes, y perdimos, parte de la ciudad esta destruida gracias a nosotros, y mis hermanas y Clyde... Lastimados. ¡Pero todo es culpa de Lisa!, ¡Siempre fue culpa de Lisa!, si nunca nos hubiera inyectado habríamos llevado una vida normal y esta destrucción nunca habría pasado, pero ella aún sigue experimentado y lo va a seguir haciendo, ahora con sus descendientes, con Lyan, Linka y Liby, mis hijas, no se lo permitiré, ¡No le permitiré tocar a nadie a mi familia!, cueste lo que cueste... Hasta mi muerte.

Lincoln estaba enfrente de su casa, aún volando en las nubes

-No es como si anduviera divulgando mi identidad secreta por todos lados —Dijo Lincoln para si mismo—, además, haría lo que fuera para poder salvarlas (se refería a Ronnie y sus tres hijas)

-Entonces yo te puedo ayudar en eso —Esas palabras hicieron que Lincoln parará de repente—

-¿Quién eres tú y por qué puedes volar? —Dijo Lincoln entre confundido, asustado, enojado—

-Puedes llamarme "C" y pues, digamos que yo también tengo poderes —Lincoln, por más que trataba de localizarlo lo único que podía ver eran las nubes—

-¿Cómo obtuviste poderes?

-Oh Lincoln, eso no te lo puedo decir

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —Dijo enojado—

-Eso no importa, ahora ¿Quieres que Ronnie, Lyan, Linka y Liby estén a salvo de cualquier peligro?

Lincoln estaba dudoso, pero era una propuesta muy llamativa

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?

-Veo que sabes sobre esto de los tratos, solo pido dos cosas, nunca te acerques de nuevo a tu familia y ya nunca seas "Ace Savvy" —Esas palabras dejaron en shock a Lincoln, no supo que responder hasta que "C" siguió hablando—, no te puedes acercar a tus hermanas, a tu amada o a tus hijas, ni siquera a tus padres, cualquier tipo de contacto amigable con ellos arruina el trato

-¿Tu crees que soy estúpido?, jamás abandonaría a mi familia, si no tengo contacto con mis hijas crecerán como si su padre las hubiera abandonado

-¿Qué prefieres, que tu familia esté muerta o que tu familia este sana y salva pero sin ti? —C río un poco—

-De todas formas no es como si tu tuvieras magia y podrías salvar a mi familia

-Solo tienes que estrechar mi mano y todo problema para tu familia terminará

-Solo tengo una condición, ellas seguirán con sus vidas normales, no estarán encerradas para mantenerlas "seguras"

-Esta bien, trato hecho —Y C estiró su brazo con la palma extendida—

-Trato hecho

Lincoln cerró el trato con estrechar su mano con C, de las manos de ambos salió un fuego amarillo, que no quemaba ni ardía, cuando Lincoln parpadeo C ya no estaba ahi, bueno, Lincoln nunca lo vio, pero sabía que ya no se encontraba ahí.

-¡Demonios! —Dijo Lincoln enojado—, ¿Ahora qué haré?, mis hijas crecerán sin su padre, crecerán sin mi —Una lagrima salió de su ojo derecho—, pero todo es por su bien, ya nadie les podrá hacer daño, mis pequeñas niñas —Otra lagrima salió y luego Lincoln se fue, para ya no volver nunca—

Jamás volvería a ser Ace Savvy y nunca volvería a ver a su familia, ¿Qué podría ser peor?

 **~S~U~P~E~R~H~É~R~O~E~S~L~**

En la casa Loud...

-¿Dónde estoy? —Preguntó Colz confundido mientras se levantaba del suelo—

-Hola Colz —Saludó Lucy—, estas en la casa Loud, la de mis padres, solo aquí estamos seguros, parte de la ciudad esta destruida

-Debo volver a mi casa, sino se preocuparan por mi

-Lo entiendo, pero deberías esperar a Lisa para que te haga unos estudios

-Esta bien la esperaré aquí, sentado con tus hermanas desmayadas —Lucy río por el chiste, pero río poco—

-Ahora vuelvo, traeré a Lisa

-Gracias

Lucy se fue de la sala y subió las escaleras, ella veía bien en la oscuridad de la casa (la casa estaba completamente a oscuras), se dirigió al cuarto de Lily, donde se escuchaba a Lisa sollozar; cuando Lucy estaba en la puerta, la abrió y entró

-Lisa, ¿Podemos hablar...? —Lisa la interrumpió—

-No hay nada sobre que hablar Lucy —Dijo mientras lloraba—

-Vamos, Lincoln solo estaba bromeando, en verdad no quiso decir lo que dijo

-¡Sus palabras fueron sinceras!, él tiene razón, siempre he sido un asco de persona, siempre con mis experimentos y... Gracias a mis experimentos mis hermanas, Lincoln y Clyde están muy lastimados —Lisa no paraba de llorar— y todo es mi culpa

-No digas eso, es verdad que tú experimentaste con nosotros poniéndonos un suero a nuestras bebidas y a Clyde lo inyectaste con nuestros genes y el suero mientras dormía pero nosotros fuimos los que eligimos ser héroes, nosotros eligimos utilizar esos poderes, nosotros eligimos entrenar y entrenar y seguir entrenando para proteger a este mundo, y tú nos diste ese entrenamiento, gracias a ti el crimen bajo un treinta dos por ciento (32%) mundialmente, gracias a ti pudimos y podemos salvar al mundo de personas malas como Xolock, sin nosotros el mundo ya habría sido destrozado

Lisa escuchó cada palabra que dijo Lucy, y en lugar de que se aburriera con su discurso, se animó y abrazó Lucy...

-Eres la mejor hermana mayor de todas, te quiero Lucy

-Yo también te quiero Lisa

Y la chica de veinticuatro años siguió abrazando a la chica de veinte años, y siguieron asi por unos minutos más...

-Oye Lisa, Clyde necesita irse, ¿Puedes atenderlo? Porfavor

-Lo que sea por los héroes del hoy

Lisa bajó y le hizo los estudios, todo se encontraba bien, no tenia muchos daños, Clyde agradeció y se despidió así yéndose a su casa

Momentos después las demás fueron despertando, confundidas por lo ocurrido, pero Lisa y Lucy les explicaron todo, aunque, excluyeron la parte en la que discutieron con Lincoln, todas entendieron lo sucedido, y Lisa les hizo los estudios a todas, algunas estaban más lastimadas que otras, obviamente.  
También les explicaron que por el momento, solo Lisa, Lynn, Luna y Lana podrían proteger a la ciudad, y eso con dificultad debido a las heridas, pero también lo entendieron, todas agradecieron a Lisa y se fueron a sus casas, aunque estas no se fueron enojadas, algo que alegro a Lisa, porque no quería pelear contra otro miembro de su familia.

 **~S~U~P~E~R~H~É~R~O~E~S~L~**

Lincoln entró en una casa pequeña abandonada, sucia, desarreglada, pero, por lo menos ahí podría vivir hasta que se recuperará y así poder proteger a su familia, aunque sus heridas eran algo graves, de todos, él fue el que recibió mas daño.  
Cuando entró a la casa, vio un lugar despejado, el lugar era el más limpio de toda la casa (más bien el menos sucio), ahí podría dormir, hasta que se consiguiera algo más cómodo, por el momento solo tenia su traje de Ace Savvy medio roto, no tenia nada más, así que se tendría que conseguir algo de ropa.

-Vaya mierda de día —Dijo antes de acostarse en el frío suelo duro y sucio de aquella casa—, por lo menos sé que mi familia estará a salvo —Luego cayó dormido—

 **~S~U~P~E~R~H~É~R~O~E~S~L~**

-Mamá ¿Dónde esta papá? —Preguntó Linka a su madre—

-No lo sé hija, son las cinco de la tarde y no aparece, pero no te preocupes, él esta bien, de seguro tiene mucho trabajo

-Está bien mamá, lo esperaré arriba junto con Lyan y Liby —Luego Linka subió las escaleras—

-Si hija —Linka apenas escuchó eso—, yo te aviso cuando llegue —Dijo en voz baja—

Ronnie Anne tomó el teléfono y le marcó a Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, a todad las hermanas de Lincoln, pero nadie sabía dónde estaba, a Lisa y a Lucy le preocupó mucho eso de que Lincoln no apareciera, asi que decidieron salir a buscarlo, claramente, Lucy como Ghost y Lisa como Iron Girl

Pero volviendo a la latina, no tardó mucho en llamar a alguien para que cuidará a sus hijas en lo que ella buscaba a Lincoln, él siempre llegaba a las tres de la tarde, a más tardar a las cuatro, por eso Ronnie se puso tan nerviosa, ¿Qué pasa si lo secuestraron? ¿O si lo hirieron en el trabajo en un robo? ¿O si tuvo un accidente en el auto? Eran muchas las cosas que le podrían pasar, y entre más pensaba, más se preocupaba, solo decidió esperar a que su madre llegará y asi poder salir a buscar al peli-blanco

 **~S~U~P~E~R~H~É~R~O~E~S~L~**

-¿Crees que Lincoln este bien? —Preguntó Lucy a Lisa—

-Esperemos que si, después de todo también es un super

Lisa y Lucy volaban por los aires, la genio con su armadura tecnológica y la gótica con su magia

-Lo mejor será separarnos, ¿No crees Lisa?

-Si, es una buena idea, en una hora nos veremos aquí, ojalá tengamos suerte, nos vemos Lucy

-Nos vemos Lisa

Lisa se fue al este de Royal Woods, mientras que Lucy se fue al oeste.

-Vamos hermano ¿Dónde estas? —Preguntó Lisa "para si misma"—, espero que no hayas escapado

Lo peor del caso es que Lincoln si escapó, pero fue para salvar a su familia, ya que, por su culpa ellas estaban en peligro, y si les pasaba algo, él no se lo perdonaría, por ello decidió dejar de ser Ace Savvy y dejar de comunicarse con su familia, aunque eso no significaba que dejaría de usar sus poderes...

 **~S~U~P~E~R~H~É~R~O~E~S~L~**

Tres horas más tarde...

Una mujer sumamente asustada y pidiendo ayuda se encontraba en un callejón sin salida mientras se le acercaban tres hombres con navajas y no tenían buenas intenciones...

-Vamos hermosa, si cooperas no te haremos daño —Dijo el hombre obeso y sudoroso—

-¡Déjenme en paz!

-Me gustan las chicas difíciles —Dijo el segundo hombre, un poco más alto que el otro y flaco—

-Ya la escucharon, déjenla en paz —Ordenó seriamente una voz que estaba en la oscuridad—

-¿O si no qué? —Contestó el tercer hombre—

Dos rayos rojos salieron de la oscuridad y cuando esté se dio cuenta, uno de sua compañeros estaba en el suelo, con dos pequeños hoyos en donde se encontraba el corazón

-¡Hijo de puta!, ¡Pagarás por lo que le hiciste a John!

Cuando lanzó su golpe hacía donde se veia la sombra de aquel hombre, "la sombra" detuvo su golpe y lo golpeó en la garganta, el hombre cayó al suelo y murió lentamente por la falta de aire

-Oye... Yo solo e-estaba aquí de paseo... Ya me voy —Dijo nerviosamente el único hombre que quedaba vivo—

-No me importa —Entonces otros rayos salieron de aquella sombra y le dieron en la cabeza al obeso, matandolo al instante—, ya estas a salvo —Se dirigió a la chica—, no deberías andar por estos lugares a las ocho de la noche, no es seguro

-Cla-Claro señor, gracias

-No hay de que —Dijo serio—

-¿Puedo saber quién me salvó?

-Soy el nuevo justiciero, puedes llamarme "Dark Warrior" —Después esté se fue volando—

-Necesitamos más de esos justicieros —Comentó la chica—

 **~S~U~P~E~R~H~É~R~O~E~S~L~**

Al día siguiente en los noticieros...

 _Tres hombres fueron encontrados muertos, la cámara del callejón donde se encontraron los cuerpos mostró que estos hombres querían hacerle daño a una chica pero un "super" llegó en el momento y mató a los agresores como se muestra en las imágenes, y antes de que el justiciero se retirará se autollamo "Dark Warrior"; ayer fue un día muy extraño, empezamos con un gigante que destrozaba la ciudad pero lo detuvieron los Protectores, aunque según imágenes de algunas cámaras estos salieron muy lastimados de aquella pelea, y para terminar el día aparece otro super, aunque este mató a los hombres en lugar de mandarlos a la cárcel, entonces ¿Se le puede considerar héroe?, ¿Tal vez el sistema que utiliza Dark Warrior es más efectivo que el judicial? ¿Ustedes qué opinan? ¿Un héroe puede...?_

Luna apagó el televisor...

-Que estupidez, matar no es una solución, por lo menos no para los buenos, Dark Warrior no es un héroe, es como cualquier otro villano, aunque este tiene poderes —Dijo Luna para ella misma—, llamaré a las demás para ponerlas al tanto, y a Lincoln

Luna sacó el celular de su bolsillo e hizo una llamada grupal por medio de "Mezenjer", esperó y esperó y poco a poco todas se fueron conectando a la llamada, aunque Lincoln no se conectaba, lo que era extraño, ya que siempre era el primero que contestaba...

-Hola chicas

-Hola Luna —Contestaron todas pero no en sincronía—

-¿Alguien sabe algo de Link?

-No, nadie sabe nada, no aparece desde ayer —Contestó Lucy—, no regresó a su casa, ni a su trabajo, lo buscó Ronnie pero no lo encontró

-Tendremos que buscarlo hoy, lo tenemos que encontrar —Dijo Leni—

-Tal vez yo se dónde está, o como encontrarlo —Comentó Luna—

-¡¿Enserio, cómo?! —Dijeron emocionadas Lucy y Lisa, algo muy extrañas en ellas—

-¿Alguien vio las noticias de hace rato?

Luna se confundió porque todas hablaron al mismo tiempo y algunas dijeron si y otras no

-A ver, ¿Quién si vio las noticias? Digan sus nombres

Lori, Lynn y Lisa contestaron

-Ok, entonces tuvieron que haber visto al "justiciero" que se apodo Dark Warrior ¿Cierto?

-Asi es —Respondieron las tres—

-Debemos detenerlo antes de que mate a más personas

-Por lo que yo vi solo mata personas malas —Respondió Lynn—

-Aún así esta mal matar Lynn —Dijo Lori—

-Por eso tenemos que atraparlo, y justo apareció cuando Link desapareció, ¿No les parece extraño? —Comentó Luna—

-Entonces él secuestró a nuestro Linki —Dijo Leni—

Todas dieron un suspiro...

-Entonces ¿Lincoln es Dark Warrior y ya no es Ace Savvy? —Preguntó Lola—

-Creo que si —Contestó Luna—, algo lo tuvo que cambiar, no hay forma de que abandonará su familia para cambiar su identidad

-Entonces Luna, Lynn, Lana y yo lo buscaremos en la noche, lo capturaremos y pagará por sus delitos —Dijo Lisa—, aunque sea nuestro hermano —Cambió su tono de voz a uno más triste—

-Asi se hará entonces, adiós chicas

-Bye Luna

Y se cortó la llamada, Luna volvió a guardar su teléfono y dijo...

-Estoy decepcionada de ti hermanito —Tomó una foto donde todos estaban juntos como familia—, nadie creería que te convertirías en eso —Luego unas lágrimas empezaron a escurrir por sus mejillas—

 **~S~U~P~E~R~H~É~R~O~E~S~L~**

 **7:23 pm**

Lincoln estaba golpeando un saco de boxeo con toda la ira del mundo, lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que sacó volando al saco de boxeo así haciéndolo estamparse contra la pared de "su casa"

-¡Mierda!, lo acababa de comprar hoy y ya lo rompí, vaya suerte la mía

Lincoln volteó a ver su traje negro, solo era puro negro, una camisa y pantalonera del color ya mencionado y una especie de banda negra que le cubría los ojos pero lo dejaba ver.

-Hora de volver a salir a deshacerme de algunos corruptos

El peli-blanco se puso su traje y salió de "su casa", ya afuera empezó a volar en busca de corrupción...

-Vamos a ver, que tenemos por aquí —Vio una persecución policial—, vamos a ayudarles un poco

Dark Warrior voló hasta el auto de los malos, se subió al techo y arrancó la capota y así pudo ver a los dos hombres que iban dentro, lanzó a uno de ello fuera del carro y al otro le tronó la cabeza, los dos ya estaban muertos, y antes de que lo detuviera la policía, éste escapó.

Dark Warrior otra vez estaba en los cielos...

-Eso fue más sencillo de lo que pensé

Un proyectil lo sacó de su distracción, este le explotó en el pecho, e hizo que se detuviera...

-¡¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar?!

-Yo te lo diré Dark Warrior —Contestó Iron Girl, antes de apuntarle con todas las armas de su traje—, tú vendras con nosotras

-¿Nosotras? —Lincoln le pareció chiste y río—, yo no iré a ninguna parte

-Entonces usaremos la fuerza

Purple Bolt apareció y con sus ondas de sonido lanzó a Dark Warrior al suelo

-Eso si que dolió —Iron Girl y Purple Bolt estaban enfrente suyo—, pelea quieren, pelea tendrán —Se levantó del suelo y justo segundos después de pararse, Gihulk lo recibió con un buen golpe haciendolo atravesar varias paredes— ¡Demonios! —Ahora se levantó más rápido— No puedo ganar contra tres heroínas, estoy en desventaja

-Y ahora estás más —Dijo Quickash antes de golpearlo varios veces en el torso—

Lincoln ahora si estaba adolorido, se encontraba en "cuatro patas" en el suelo, mientras con un de sus manos se sostenía el torso, las heroínas estaban enfrente suyo

-¿Ya te rindes? —Preguntó Purple Bolt seriamente—

Lincoln empezó a reír

-¿Dónde están las demás eh?, Oh, ya lo recordé, se encuentran lastimadas

Esto solo hizo enojar a Gihulk quien le lanzó una patada que Dark Warrior atrapó y con eso estampó a Gihulk en la pared, luego Iron Girl le empezó a disparar sus rayos propulsores, Lincoln esquivó todos y sostuvo a Iron Girl y la uso con un escudo ya que Purple Bolt empezó a lanzar sus ondas sonoras, todas le atinaron a Iron Girl, Dark Warrior tomó a la reina del sonido del brazo y se lo empezó a tronar...

-¿Por qué están aquí Luna?

-Por ti, venimos para entregarte a la policía

-Ya veo, entonces escaparé

Dark Warrior lanzó a Purple Bolt al suelo, el peli-blanco buscaba a la heroína que faltaba, pero un golpe por la espalda lo hizo caerse de nuevo al suelo

-Eres lento y débil para mi, será mejor que te entregues

-Dime, ¿Resistes el calor?

-Completamente

-Entonces servirá como distracción

Lincoln volvió a volar y empezó a "quemar" a Lynn con sus rayos láser que salían de sus ojos, empezó a salir humo de Lynn, por la ropa, entonces Dark Warrior aprovechó esto y escapó

-Ahora tuve que luchar con mis hermanas y tuve que fingir "demencia", yo no quería hacerles daño

Mientras tanto las chicas...

-Lincoln se hizo más fuerte o soy yo —Dijo Gihulk—

-Y más inteligente, supo como vencernos a las cuatro, aunque no nos derroto —Comentó Iron Girl—, seria mejor si nos dividimos en dos equipos, así será más difícil para él ganarnos

-Me parece una buena idea —Respondió Purple Bolt—, Gihulk e Iron Girl juntas, yo con Quickash—

-Entonces a buscar a Lincoln de nuevo

Después empezaron a buscar a Lincoln, mientras que este estaba en su casa...

 **~S~U~P~E~R~H~É~R~O~E~S~L~**

-¡NO NO NO!, ¡Maldita sea!, yo no quería lastimarlas —Empezó a aventar todo lo que estaba a su alcance—, pero necesito separarlas de mi, necesito que ya nunca me puedan encontrar, necesito a escapar a un lugar muy lejano —Tomó una foto que iba a lanzar, pero se detuvo a verla, la foto mostraba a sus tres hijas corriendo, jugando, Lincoln sonrió al ver la foto, la saco de su marco y la guardo en su bolsillo—, y hoy va a ser el día en el que me vaya de aquí, lo siento familia...

Lincoln salió de esa pocilga y se fue volando lejos, con algunas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, el iba volando hasta que...

-¿Enserio vas a dejar a tu familia? —La pregunta hizo que Lincoln se girara y se encontró con Iron Girl—

-Tenias razón, no puedo vivir con el pensamiento de ver a mi familia muerta, por ello decidí alejarme de ellas, de Ronnie y de las niñas, sin mi estarán a salvo, yo les traigo problemas

-No seas estúpido Lincoln, ellas te necesitan mas que a nadie, tus hermanas te necesitan, yo te necesito —Lisa se bajo el casco de su armadura, así mostrando sus ojos llorosos—, no te vayas, esa no es la única opción

-Gracias al trato que hice si es la única opción, de hecho en este momento no debería hablar contigo

-¿Cuál trato Lincoln?

-Eso no importa ahora, lo siento Lisa, lo siento por gritarte, jamas lo volveré a hacer, adiós Liz —Lincoln se dio media vuelta pero sintió unos pequeños brazos rodeando su estómago suavemente—

-Porfavor Lincoln, no te vayas

-No me queda opción Lisa, cuida de todas, de mis hermanas, de mi esposa, de mis hijas, de mis padres, de Clyde, son la única familia que tengo, adiós Lisa, te quiero —Lincoln le dio un golpe suave en el cuello a Lisa para desmayarla, luego le activo el casco—, nos veremos después —Soltó algunas lagrimas y luego se fue—

Desde alguna parte de Royal Woods...

-Me encanta que todos mis planes salgan bien, aunque tengo que proteger a la estúpida familia de Lincoln -—Bufo—, ahora resulta que soy niñera, aunque si puedo dañar a las hermanas de Lincoln, después de todo vine aquí para hacerle daño a Lincoln y a sus hermanas, solo me queda idear el siguiente plan y después podre destruir este y todos los universos que se me plazcan, después de todo, soy mas poderoso que cualquier estúpido Loud de este universo con poderes —Y entonces "C"lock desapareció—


	5. Dark Warrior

Dark Warrior se encontraba peleando contra las heroínas de Royal Woods, aunque él les llevaba la ventaja, ya que había matado a algunas, solo quedaban Quickash, Elektrica, Purple Bolt y Ghost, pero ellas estaban muy lastimadas, él también se encontraba lastimado y muy cansado, pero aún le quedaba la suficiente fuerza para matar a las demás.

La pelea había comenzado media hora antes, Dark Warrior les había puesto una trampa a las heroínas, las embusco y atravesó con los rayos láser de sus ojos atravesó a Iron Girl, después le trono la cabeza a Gihulk, Wonderful y Wind Woman murieron atravesadas por una viga que Lincoln les lanzó, luego uso las armas de Iron Girl para matar a Medusa y a Elemental.

Continuando con la lucha actual, Dark Warrior utilizó su ventaja de poder volar para poderle hacerle frente a Purple Bolt y a Ghost (Debido a que ellas también podían volar), él se movía rápido y contantemente para evitar algún ataque de estas dos o de Elektrica, aunque no le podía hacer frente a la velocidad de la luz.

Cuando estaba "frente a frente" con Purple Bolt esta comenzó a lanzar sus ondas sonoras, a veces normales y otras en formas creadas por ella, pero no le hicieron mucho daño a Lincoln, en cambio, el golpe de éste que atravesó el estómago de Luna si hizo mucho daño, a los segundos ella se empezó a desangrar y después murió, Ghost aprovechó que Dark Warrior estaba distraído para poderle lanzar un conjuro mortal, pero éste se dio cuenta y esquivó dicho hechizo, y atravesó la cabeza de Lucy con sus rayos láser.

Solo quedaban dos.

Él sabía que iba a ser difícil vencer a las dos últimas, ya que no tenía su misma velocidad, una corría a la velocidad del sonido y la otra a la velocidad de la luz, pero aun así era el hombre con un plan, podía ideárselas para derrotar al par.

El ex-Ace Savvy esperaba a que las dos salieran de su escondite, pero no las vio, hasta que estaban atrás suyo y sufrió varias descargas eléctricas acompañadas de varios golpes dados por Quickash, Lincoln empezó a soltar humo y después explotó, ambas heroínas quedaron pasmadas, el gusto les duró poco, Lincoln saltó desde arriba del edificio y cayó atrás de Lori y la partió en tres usando la misma técnica que usó con Lisa y Lucy, ahora solo quedaba Lynn.

Apenas Lynn se giró pudo ver como su última hermana estaba dividida en tres, fue la gota que derramó el vaso, se lanzó contra Lincoln y empezó a golpearlo y antes de terminar con él le preguntó...

-¿Por qué hiciste esto? —Gritó con odio y despreció pero Lincoln río—

-Por placer... —Fueron las últimas palabras del peli-blanco antes de que Lynn comenzará a destrozarle todos los huesos—

Lincoln despertó exaltado de su cama, tenía sudor en todo el cuerpo, había tenido una pesadilla.

-Diablos, es la tercera vez en esta semana —Volteó a ver el reloj que estaba al lado de su cama y eran las 3:52 am—, lo peor del caso es que ahora no tengo sueño—Lincoln se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al baño de aquel departamento—

Habían pasado dos meses desde la lucha con sus hermanas, por lo menos con cuatro de ellas, viajó a otro estado y la primera noche durmió en un basurero, a la mañana siguiente buscó trabajo y lo encontró, en una casa, tenía que limpiarla, pero no era suficiente y se consiguió otro trabajo de limpia baños en un restaurante de tres estrellas, ese día se pudo hospedar en un hotel de dos estrellas, era mucho mejor que aquel basurero, después se compró una camisa y un pantalón nuevo, ya que su camisa naranja y su pantalón azul estaban muy desgastados y ni se diga su traje negro. Una semana después, al ver que en las redes sociales, en la de sus hermanas y la de su amada esposa había una foto de él con lo de "se busca", decidió pintarse el pelo de castaño.

En la primera noche después de haber peleado con sus hermanas, empezó a tener pesadillas, se podría decir que por la culpa de haber dejado a su familia y por haber lastimado a sus hermanas, en algunas de las pesadillas él mataba a sus hermanas, en otra veía como le disparaban a Ronnie y a sus tres hijas, cada pesadilla era diferente, aunque algunas compartían el mismo tema.

En la actualidad aún tenía las pesadillas, se podría decir que ya se había acostumbrado, pero ¿Quién se acostumbra a las pesadillas?

Lincoln se había preparado un café después de haberse dado un baño a las cuatro de las madrugada, y después de haberse tomado el café, salió a correr por las calles de "su nueva ciudad", más bien, la ciudad en la que ahora vivía, que no estaba demasiado lejos de Royal Woods.

En el primer mes Lincoln intentaba volver a dormir, si lo conseguía tenía pesadillas y si no lo conseguía se quedaba mirando el techo agrietado de su departamento hasta que sonara la alarma para avisarle que tenía que ir a su primer trabajo.

Después ya empezó a irse a correr por las calles, hasta que tuviera que ir a su trabajo, en esos dos meses que Lincoln "estaba desaparecido" también había desaparecido Ace Savvy, el único hombre de "Los Protectores" y también el nuevo justiciero llamado Dark Warrior, aunque no levantó ninguna sospecha, ya que "todos los días" desaparecen personas, para las personas normales fue una coincidencia que desaparecieran al mismo tiempo, aunque eso fuera si les importará la desaparición de un hombre albino de veintisiete años.

 **~S~U~P~E~R~H~É~R~O~E~S~L~**

Lincoln ya se encontraba en aquella casa que tenía que limpiar, ahí era el único lugar donde podía ver la televisión, aunque lo hacía mientras limpiaba la casa, cabe decir que siempre la dejaba impecable, regresando a lo de la televisión, en aquella casa veía las noticias, era lo único que le interesaba ver, era el único lugar donde podía ver a sus hermanas, a Lori, a Leni, a Luna, a Luan, a Lynn, a Lucy, a Lana, a Lola, a Lisa y a Lily, donde podía ver que ya se habían recuperado y ahora podían luchar con el mal, pero ese día algo cambio, en si no eran noticias buenas, al menos no para él...

-... _Así es Cookie, como iba diciendo, la ingeniera, constructora y heroína Iron Girl acaba de inventar unos nuevos robots que funcionan para poder buscar personas, son súper sigilosos y rápidos, además, si le das a estos robots algo con un poco de ADN rápidamente localizan al sujeto..._

Lincoln sabía que estaba perdido, nunca creyó que Lisa podría crear algo así, sabía que era súper inteligente pero... Eso superaba todo lo que Lincoln había pensado que construiría Lisa...

-Tengo que esconderme...

Entonces Lincoln apagó la televisión y dejo su trabajo a medias, rápidamente se fue de aquella casa y se dirigió a la suya

Lincoln empezó a empacar sus cosas en cuanto llegó a su departamento, solo eran dos pantalones y dos playeras, tampoco era tanto, rápidamente salió de su casa con su traje de Ace Savvy y voló, de nuevo, por las nubes...

Pero...

Uno de los robots que presentaron en el noticiero apareció adelante de Lincoln, éste último intentó volar hacia otra dirección diferente a la que se encontraba el robot, pero varios robots empezaron a rodear a Lincoln y luego apareció ella...

-¿Sabes?, todas batallamos mucho en encontrarte, pero por fin estás aquí Lincoln —Dijo Iron Girl cruzada de brazos—

Lincoln intentó escapar pero un robot lo agarró de ambos pies y lo lanzó hacia el piso, pero Lincoln se quedó flotando muchos metros sobre el suelo, y sabía que no quedaba otra opción...

Lincoln comenzó a destrozar los robots, batallo un poco debido a que eran resistentes, pero eran lentos y no eran muy fuertes; cuando terminó de romperlos suspiro pesadamente

-Esos robots se supone que los construí para soportar la fuerza de Gihulk, necesitan algunos arreglos

-¿Y las demás?

Lisa río y después Lincoln recibió una descarga eléctrica muy alta que hizo que cayera en picada hacía el suelo.

Cuando se estampó contra el suelo rocoso, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y se tronó los huesos del cuello, la espalda y las manos...

-Ahora sí no queda de otra

Lincoln volteó para arriba y vio a Las Protectoras, al parecer, las que no podían volar (Wonderful, Gihulk y Quickash), Iron Girl les había dado un Jet-pack de alta tecnología

-Lincoln, ríndete, no le puedes ganar a once súper —Dijo Elektrica—

-¿Once?

Entonces el ahora castaño recibió una esfera de hielo en la espalda, lanzado por Colz, e hizo que cayera de nuevo al piso, pero se volvió a levantar

-Oh, ya veo

-Veo que cambiaste tu color de pelo —Comentó Purple Bolt—, ¿Enserio pensaste que no te encontraríamos?, que patético

-¿Quieren pelear de nuevo? —Preguntó Lincoln muy seriamente—

-Si te resistes... Sí —Contestó Wonderful—

Lincoln se limitó a observar a las once personas adelante suyo y... Entonces voló lo más rápido que pudo...

-¡Mierda!, tan bien que iban las cosas, tendré que idear un plan y rápido —Dijo Lincoln para sí mismo—

Los once héroes estaban buscando al ex-Ace Savvy pero éste era hábil escondiéndose

-Lisa, ¿No tienes más de tus "buscabots"? —Preguntó Quickash—

-Los demás están resolviendo casos de secuestro, lo tenemos que hacer por nuestra propia cuenta, no puede estar muy lejos

Lynn asintió y ambas siguieron buscando; se habían divido en cinco equipos: Quickash con Iron Girl, Elektrica con Elemental, Wonderful con Wind Woman, Purple Bolt con Gihulk y el último eran Medusa, Colz y Ghost, además de contactar a la policía para que algunas patrullas y las cámaras de la ciudad pudieran ayudar en la búsqueda.

Ninguno de los doce súper quería luchar, pero según las Loud y Clyde él ya no era Lincoln, pensaron que la batalla contra Xolock lo cambió más de una forma, en sí tenían razón, el se alejó para poder tener a su familia protegida, ya que, con él cerca ellas estaban en peligro.

Lincoln se encontraba en un callejón oscuro, su corazón estaba latiendo como si hubiera corrido todo un maratón, pero solo estaba nervioso...

-¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? —No se dejaba de repetir esa pregunta—, Necesito ayuda ¿Pero de quién? —Entonces a Lincoln se le prendió su foco— ¡Ya sé!, en esta ciudad vive Cookie, ella me puede ayudar, aunque no tenga poderes, además de que la puedo exponer al peligro —Lincoln lo pensó—... es mejor olvidarlo, tengo que escapar y que ya no me encuentren, pero ellas tienen el suficiente ADN para que me vuelvan a encontrar —El castaño volvió a pensar—... ¡Ahora sí!, necesito hacer otro trato con "C", él me puede ayudar...

-¿Me hablabas? —C apareció atrás de Lincoln y este salto del susto—

De nuevo, C apareció en la esquina más oscura de aquel callejón, pero a diferencia del último encuentro, se veía que traía una capa con una capucha, todo de color negro

-Sí... Necesito que ellos ya no me puedan encontrar, pero sin afectar de alguna forma a alguien ¿Sí?

-Mmm —C se rasco un poco la barbilla mientras pensaba—... Está bien, pero en el caso de que te vuelvas a encontrar con tus hermanas, Clyde o cualquiera al que consideres familia o sean amigos de la familia que no sean tuyos, no podrás decirle nada, cualquier palabra cancela el trato —C estiró su brazo derecho—, ¿Trato? —Y Lincoln le dio el apretón de manos—

Entonces C desapareció, dejando a un Lincoln muy confundido, pero algo extraño empezó a pasar, el pelo castaño de Lincoln se volvía a hacer blanco, el traje de Ace Savvy que traía lo empezó a sustituir su típica vestimenta de playera naranja y pantalón azul, incluyendo los tenis blancos.

-¿Qué está pasando?

Cuando la "conversión" finalizó Lincoln se fue hasta los cielos y vio como ya no estaban los héroes, sus hermanas y Clyde ya no estaban, por fin podía estar en paz, Lincoln suspiró de alivio, ya no tenía más problemas, pero sentía un vacío en su pecho, desde hace dos meses que no veía a su familia, a Ronnie y a las niñas, entonces decidió ir a verlas, donde ellas no lo pudieran ver a él, solo necesitaba saber que estaban bien, entonces Lincoln comenzó a volar hacía Royal Woods, su ciudad natal.

Le tomó unas pocas horas llegar a su casa, pero todo valdría la pena, ya estaba oscuro afuera así que de seguro Ronnie, Liby, Linka y Lyan estaban en casa, pero cuando Lincoln se acercó lo suficiente, y vio a su amada en la cocina, estaba cocinando algo que se veía muy bueno, pero entonces Clyde llegó abrazándola por atrás y después la beso, cuando el beso finalizó Ronnie sonría, luego pasó lo peor, sus hijas comenzaron a bajar las escaleras gritando "¡Papá!" y abrazaron a Clyde.

Dentro de Lincoln todo se desmoronó, su corazón se rompió, y su cabeza empezó a doler, Lincoln pensó que Ronnie le estuvo siendo infiel por mucho tiempo, el peliblanco no lo pensó dos veces y entró a la casa con toda la furia del mundo, así golpeando la puerta y haciéndola volar, Clyde y Ronnie se asustaron

-¡¿Desde hace cuánto me engañas?! —Gritó Lincoln a Ronnie—

-Aléjate de mi familia —Dijo Clyde mientras todas se escondían atrás de él—

-¡¿Tu familia?! —Lincoln río—, ¡Es mi familia!

-¿Mamá, quién ese señor? —Preguntó la más pequeña de las tres—

Entonces Lincoln las pudo ver bien a todas las niñas, su tés era oscura (como Clyde) o morena (como Ronnie Anne)

-Te lo voy a decir de nuevo, sal de esta casa o si no...

-¿O si no qué Colz?, ¿Me vas a congelar?

Clyde se asombró, nadie sabía su identidad secreta, solo las Loud

-¿De qué hablas?

-Por favor, no me sigas que ellas no lo sabes señor frío —Lincoln río—

Clyde se estaba empezando a enojar, su poder de hielo estaba saliendo a la luz

-¡Te lo diré una vez más!, ¡Sal de la casa!

-¡¿O SI NO QUÉ?!

Clyde levantó sus brazos y de las palmas empezaron a salir varias esferas de hielo que iban dirigidas hacía Lincoln, éste empezó a quemar todas y cada una de ellas, dejando a los cuatro presentes sorprendidos...

-Tienes poderes... —Dijo Clyde—

Esto confundió mucho a Lincoln...

-Tú ya lo sabías, yo era Ace Savvy, único héroe en el equipo Los Protectores, hermano de diez mujeres, soy Lincoln Loud —Dijo seriamente—

-No hay ningún hombre en las Loud, ni en Las Protectoras, excepto yo

La cabeza de Lincoln empezó a doler aún más, era como si le estuvieran dando martillazos en la cabeza, y lo que se vino después fue peor, Clyde lo atacó con un bat de hielo muy grande y lo sacó volando hasta el patio, así rompiendo la pared.

-Te lo advertí

Clyde levantó su bat y lo iba a golpear pero solo golpeo el piso, ya que Lincoln empezó a volar

-¿No me reconocen?, soy Lincoln, el peliblanco de Royal Woods, el hombre con un plan

-Nadie te conoce, nunca hubo un peliblanco en Royal Woods, excepto Albert, el padre de la señora Loud, pero él ya murió

Lincoln empezó a reír mientras se agarraba la cabeza, le empezó a doler mucho más...

-¡Ahora di quién eres! —Ordenó Clyde—

Lincoln terminó de reír y se dejó de agarrar la cabeza y le contestó a Clyde con una sonrisa en la cara...

-Soy Dark Warrior, el nuevo súper de Royal Woods —Después voló hacia las nubes dejando a un Clyde anonadado—

 **~S~U~P~E~R~H~É~R~O~E~S~L~**

Lincoln se encontraba en un baño de una cantina, dando vueltas por todo el baño mientras trataba de asimilar lo que había pasado, Ronnie no era su esposa, sus hijas no eran sus hijas, nadie lo conocía, Ace Savvy jamás existió, Lincoln Loud tampoco, ¿Entonces quién era?, ¿Quiénes eran sus padres?, ¿Quién era su familia?

-Veo que tienes muchas dudas —C apareció—

-¡¿Qué hiciste?! —Gritó con furia—

-Tú dijiste que no querías que te encontrarán, entonces pensé y me dije, si no lo buscan, no lo encuentran, así que borré los recuerdos de ti de todas las personas, no eres Loud, nunca fuiste Ace Savvy ni Dark Warrior, jamás saliste en las noticias, nunca peleaste con Xolock, no conociste a Ronnie y no tuviste hijas, pero, velo por el lado bueno, no tendrás más preocupaciones...

Lincoln se lanzó sobre C para intentar golpearlo, pero este desapareció diciendo unas últimas palabras...

-...Excepto una, ser el villano de Royal Woods

-¿Villano?

Lincoln salió del baño y volteó a ver la tele de aquella cantina y estaban las noticias, en el enunciado decía "Nuevo Villano en Royal Woods"...

- _Aquí el caballero nos dice que alguien que llegó diciendo que era Lincoln Loud, además de que tiene poderes, según la descripción que nos dio el señor McBride el atacante es peliblanco, tiene pecas en el rostro y usa una camisa naranja y un pantalón de mezclilla, en otras noticias_

Entonces la atención de Lincoln se fijó en una mujer que gritó "¡es él, es el villano!", Lincoln se fue lo más rápido que pudo (volando) de ese lugar, debido a que ya habían llamado la policía...

-Genial, antes estaba desaparecido y ahora soy un fugitivo, que buenos tratos hago

-Tú debes ser el "villano de Royal Woods" ¿No?, vamos a ver cuánto duras

Lincoln reconoció aquella voz, tenía que ser ella, talvez lo podría ayudar o no...

-¿Lisa?

-Entonces es cierto lo que dijo Colz, sabes nuestras identidades secretas, era cuestión de tiempo hasta que alguien las descubriera

Lincoln se volteó y entonces pudo ver a Iron Girl

-Necesito que me ayudes

-¿Por qué debería de ayudarte?

-No soy un villano, yo tenía una vida feliz, yo pelee con Xolock junto a ustedes, mis hermanas, después tú y yo tuvimos una discusión, entonces yo hice un trato con un sujeto que se hace llamar C para que mi familia, Ronnie, Linka, Liby y Lyan, estuvieran a salvo pero yo me tenía que ir muy lejos y no les tenía que hablar pero tú y las demás me buscaron, me encontraron y tuve que volver a hacer un trato con C, que ustedes ya no me pudieran encontrar y ahora estoy aquí —Lincoln dijo esto último con tristeza y bajó la cabeza—, perdí a mi familia, a toda

Iron Girl sacó una grabadora que estaba metida en la pierna derecha de su armadura y la encendió...

-El nuevo sujeto con poderes platico conmigo el día 20 de diciembre, hora 8:52 pm, diagnóstico —Lisa suspiró—, loco

Esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza del peliblanco, ¿Loco?, todo lo que le dijo era verdad, poco creíble pero era verdad

-¿No recuerdas a Xolock, un gigante con mucha fuerza y resistencia?

-Jamás peleamos con un gigante, y menos con alguien que se llame Xolock, ahora di tus verdaderas intenciones

-Sus verdaderas intenciones son destruir el mundo, él atacó a mi familia —Colz apareció detrás de ellos, listo para pelear—, acabas de decir que está loco, no hay nada más peligroso que un loco con poderes

-Un villano loco con poderes, eso es más peligroso —Dijo Luan, quien había aparecido con todas las demás heroínas, las que no podían volar estaban equipadas con un Jet-Pack—

-Yo estoy de su lado, siempre lo he estado —Contestó Lincoln—

-¡¿Ah sí?!, ¡¿Por ello llegaste a mi casa y atacaste a mi familia?! —Gritó Colz—

-Pensé que Ronnie me estaba engañando, entiende que de donde yo vengo ella era mi esposa y las niñas mis hijas, tú eras mi mejor amigo y ellas —Señalando a las Loud— eran mis hermanas

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y de dónde vienes? —Preguntó Purple Bolt—

-Mira Luna... Perdón, Purple Bolt, soy Lincoln Loud, hijo de Rita y Lynn Loud, hermano de diez chicas de Royal Woods llamadas Lily, Lisa, Lola, Lana, Lucy, Lynn, Luan, Luna, Leni y Lori Loud, ¿Quieren que también digan las edades? —Todos se quedaron callados y quietos y Lincoln lo entendió como un no—, fui a la escuela de Royal Woods, Ronnie Anne era una bravucona que me molestaba y ustedes —Señalando a las chicas— me dijeron que la besara, tiempo después nos hicimos novios, pero en todo ese tiempo Clyde siempre fue mi mejor amigo, el chico que estaba enamorado de mi hermana mayor Lori, la chica adicta al teléfono y a su novio Bobby Santiago, y por último los poderes los conseguimos cuando fuimos de campamento al bosque Doer, donde Lisa echó "Terrix" a nuestras bebidas, ese viaje pasó después de reencontrarnos en el aeropuerto ¿Me creen?

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, excepto Lisa quien seguía con su mirada seria y Clyde, que estaba aún con la cara de enojado

-Todo lo que dijiste es verídico, pero, puede ser que seas un acosador o que tengas el poder de meterte a nuestras mentes y ver nuestros recuerdos —Dijo Lisa inexpresiva—

-Juro que no tengo el poder de ver memorias o cosas de esas, solo tengo poca fuerza extra, puedo volar, ojos con rayos láser y poca resistencia extra, eso es todo lo que el Terrix me dio

-Mencionaste a Lynn Loud ¿Cierto? —Preguntó Lynn, quien era cargada por Luan (Con su pelo)—

-Si ¿Por qué?

-Ese bastardo se fue cuando nuestra madre se embarazo de Lily, hace unos diecisiete años

Lincoln se quedó pasmado ante esas palabras ¿Lily no conoció a su padre? ¿Su padre se había marchado? ¿Cómo se mantuvo la casa?

-Solo fuimos nuestra mamá y nosotras —Siguió hablando Lynn— después de ese sujeto nunca hubo otro hombre en la casa Loud

-Por ello no te podemos creer —Dijo Luan—, nosotras jamás tuvimos un hermano y Clyde fue el que era molestado por Ronnie y después se hicieron novios, Clyde fue nuestro amigo desde que éramos pequeñas...

-Y jamás estuve enamorado de Lori —Gritó Clyde—

-Entonces no me van a creer —Afirmó Lincoln—

-No, no tienes las pruebas para que te podamos creer —Contestó Lisa—, además te tenemos que meter a la cárcel por daño a propiedad privada y daño físico a un civil indefenso

"Esto no puede estar pasando", eso fue lo que pensó Lincoln al escuchar a Lisa, otra vez lo querían meter a la cárcel, todo empezó a empeorar después de hacer ese trato con C... El trato con C...

-¡Eso es! —Gritó Lincoln felizmente—, ya hablé con ustedes, el trato se cancela, ¡¿Escuchaste C?!, ¡El trato se canceló!

-Creo que si está loco Lisa —Dijo Luna—

Una risa apareció atrás de todos, pero no cualquier risa, era la de C

-Oh Lincoln, ¿Enserio creíste que sería tan fácil? ¿Creíste que te quería ayudar? Que estúpido fuiste —Dijo C mientras se reía como si se tratase de un chiste—

-¿Quién eres tú? —Preguntó Iron Girl con seriedad mientras le apuntaba con sus rayos propulsores a C—

-Soy C, un ser que odio a todos y cada uno de los Loud, mataré a todos y cada uno de ellos, todos caerán ante mis pies y, Lincoln, solo hay una forma de acabar con el segundo trato, ya que el primero se rompió y mira que tengo aquí —El encapuchado levantó su brazo a la suficiente altura para que Lincoln viera lo que estaba en su palma, tenía a Ronnie y a sus hijas en una especie de vaso o algo así—

-¡Suéltalas ahora mismo! —Dijeron Clyde y Lincoln al mismo tiempo—

-No te preocupes Clyde, ellas no son tu familia, la tuya sigue sana y salva en la casa McBride, es decir, tu casa —C vio su reloj—, oh, es hora de irme, tengo otros asuntos de los cuales encargarme, por ejemplo, otros Loud que juegan a los soldaditos e intentan capturarme o matarme, ya no sé, sea como sea a ellos también los mataré, ah, y como te iba diciendo Lincoln, la única manera de romper el trato es venciéndome —C río— y basta de C, soy Clock, un dios —Y luego desapareció—

-¡MALDITA SEA! —Gritó Lincoln a todo pulmón—, ¡encontraré a ese maldito y le tronare el cuello!

-Cálmate Lincoln... —Lisa fue interrumpida por Lincoln—

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme si mi familia está en peligro?!

-Déjame terminar, tengo un plan, pero llevará un tiempo realizarlo, él acaba de comprobar la existencia de universos paralelos, dijo que iría a visitar a otros Loud que jugaban a los soldaditos, es decir que, fue a otro universo donde nosotros somos soldados

-¿Y eso quiere decir qué?

-Que lo podemos atrapar en el otro universo y así poder darle la justicia que se merece, pero necesito una máquina capaz de viajar entre universos, por ello tardaré un tiempo, el viaje entre universos es casi imposible

-¿Y mientras qué?

-Mientras, serás el nuevo héroe del mundo, "Dark Warrior"

Lincoln sonrió honestamente, por fin había recuperado a sus hermanas, ahora solo faltaba recuperar a Ronnie y a sus hijas

Abajo de los héroes "apareció" una persecución policial a alta velocidad

-¿Entonces qué esperamos para salvar el día? —Dijo Dark Warrior felizmente y todos los presentes sonrieron—

Después los héroes volaron en dirección hacía "el peligro". Los Protectores volvían a ser un equipo, un equipo de héroes.


	6. Días Dificiles

Fue un día difícil para todos, pero Lincoln había tenido el más complicado de todos: fue mandado a otra dimensión donde él no existe y su padre es un bastardo, su amada esposa es esposa de Clyde, conoció la identidad de "C", aunque fue con otro sobrenombre, Clock, descubrió que se enfrentaba a algo multiuniversal, a alguien que tenía el poder de viajar entre realidades.

Si, muchas cosas por digerir, pero ahora tenía a sus hermanas a su lado, y a Clyde, aunque él aún estaba enfadado porque el peliblanco había atacado a su familia, y destruido parte de la casa; Lincoln realmente se arrepentía de tales acciones.

Para finalizar, Lincoln estaba estresado por saber quién era Clock y porqué se había interesado en él, pero lo ocultaba para que sus hermanas no se preocuparan por él.

Después de aquella reunión tan peculiar y de salvar un día más, la noche se presentaba y, como Lincoln no era de ese universo no tenía donde quedarse...

-Me retiro chicas —Dijo Lincoln—, ya está oscureciendo y ha sido un día muy largo, así que me despido de ustedes —Lincoln se dio media vuelta y le dio la espalda a sus hermanas—

-Espera Lincoln —Lo detuvo Luna—, ¿Almenos tienes dónde quedarte?

-La verdad no, pero conseguiré un motel o algo así, aún tengo un poco de dinero

-¡No!, puedes quedarte en mi casa hasta que consigas un buen lugar donde quedarte

-¿Cómo crees que haría eso? ¿No crees que Chris se enojaría si llevas a otro hombre a tu casa por la noche?

-Vaya, no había tomado en cuenta eso

-Pero si te puedes conmigo —Dijo Lisa—, además podré hacerte algunas preguntas y una que otra prueba para ver tus poderes

-Bueno, me parece mejor que quedarme una noche en un motel de mala-muerte

Así, todos acabaron sus horarios laborales y se fueron a sus respectivas casas, excepto Lily, las gemelas y Lincoln, este último iba con Lisa y las tres Loud iban a casa con Rita, su madre.

Pasó algunos minutos antes de que llegarán al laboratorio de Lisa, aunque lo único que veía Lincoln era un callejón lo demasiado oscuro como para que te asalten tres veces.

-¿Estamos en la dirección correcta? —Preguntó Lincoln algo confundido—

-Espera y verás —Lisa sonrió levemente y luego se adentró en aquel callejón y Lincoln la siguió—

Lisa siguió caminando hasta llegar a una pared de ladrillos, en la cual el peliblanco se estampó

-A la próxima ten más cuidado —Comentó la genio—

Después empujó once ladrillos, y luego todos se iluminaron y una compuerta abajo de los dos héroes se abrió, haciéndolos caer, Lincoln empezó a gritar por la sorpresa pero Lisa seguía con su expresión sería; la caída no fue larga, en segundos cayeron en una especie de tobogán sin la parte superior, el peliblanco había cambiado su expresión a una alegre.

El tobogán tardó como minuto y medio, al parecer el laboratorio de Lisa estaba muy profundo y por lo que vio allá arriba, también debe estar muy protegido.

Finalmente habían dejado de deslizarse por aquel "tobogán", pero Lincoln llegó de un sentonazo y Lisa cayó parada; aquél héroe pudo observar el laboratorio de Lisa, era extraordinario, tenía muchos objetos muy avanzados tecnológicamente hablando, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue que tenía muchos trajes para usar en combate, uno le interesó en específico, porque era mucho más grande y robusto que los demás, por lo que tuvo que preguntar por aquel traje.

-Lisa, ¿Para qué es aquel traje? —Lincoln señalo el traje dicho anteriormente—

-Por si cierta persona se sale de control —Contestó Lisa inexpresivamente—

- _¿Para quién necesitaría una armadura así?, Lori no se puede salir de control, Leni puede que no sea inteligente pero la podrían vencer, Luna no es como si tuviera mucho poder, Lily puede controlar tres elementos pero aun así no es muy resistente, Lana..._ —Pensó Lincoln—, ¿Me estás diciendo que no confías en tu propia hermana? ¡¿Que no confías en Lana?!

Lisa dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y volteó a ver a Lincoln— Necesito tomar precauciones, mejor prevenir que curar

-¡Es tu propia hermana!, dime ¡¿Cuándo ella ha ocasionado problemas?! ¡¿Ella no es una de las heroínas que protegen este mundo?!

-¡Sé que es mi hermana!, ¡Pero no me perdonaría dejar que mi hermana lastime a personas inocentes si algún llega a salirse de control el ser dentro de ella! —Contestó Lisa, después se le salieron dos hilos de lágrimas—

-Lo siento Lisa, yo no quería ofenderte —Respondió Lincoln—, lo mejor será que me vaya —Antes de que Lisa dijera algo, Lincoln se fue volando por donde vino—

Un par de minutos después, Lincoln se encontró con la trampilla por donde había entrado, esta se abrió automáticamente, al parecer cualquiera que pudiera entrar podía salir con facilidad.

Lincoln continuó volando las calles oscuras de Royal Woods, ya era muy tarde así que los habitantes ya deberían estar durmiendo.

Dark Warrior volaba tranquilamente por las nubes, aunque no estaba a suficiente altura por lo que alguien podía ver su identidad, eso ya no le importaba al chico, en esa dimensión él no tenía familia.

Algo sacó a Lincoln de su trance e hizo que volteara hacía donde se había escuchado una serie de disparos, momentos después se escucharon patrullas con las sirenas prendidas, era el momento de actuar.

Lincoln se dirigió hacia allá a toda velocidad, solo para encontrarse a un "hombre" de piedra, estaba hecho completamente de piedra, medía como dos metros de altura y era un poco robusto (por las piedras).

Había muchos policías disparando a aquella cosa, con escopetas y pistolas, pero nada funcionaba, las balas si apenas y le hacían rasguños.

-Será una larga noche —Dijo Lincoln para sí mismo—

Dark Warrior voló rápidamente en dirección al monstruo de piedra, preparó un golpe, y junto con la velocidad y la fuerza, el puñetazo empujó a aquello unos cuantos metros, pero no lo tumbó y al parecer tampoco le hizo mucho daño.

-Un tipo duro eh —Dijo Lincoln—

En cuanto los policías vieron a Dark Warrior aparecer bajaron sus armas y pidieron que ya nadie más disparara, ahora solo era el villano contra el nuevo héroe de Royal Woods.

"El nuevo héroe de Royal Woods" iba a lanzar otro ataque hacía aquel que causaba daños a la ciudad, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar fue golpeado por un puño de puro hierro que lo sacó volando hasta un edificio, lo bueno que no lo derrumbó.

Dark Warrior se volvió a levantar y pudo ver que alguien volaba arriba de aquel sujeto de piedra, tenía apariencia de mujer y era completamente de color magenta.

Lincoln voló hacía ellos para dar inicio a la pelea, pero el primer golpe lo dio el señor piedra, cuando abajo de Lincoln salieron dos puños de piedra y lo hicieron volar por los aires, además de ocasionarle daño y dolor.

-Esto debe ser obra de Clock —Dijo Dark Warrior antes de lanzarse a la pelea de nuevo—

Lincoln disparó sus rayos láser de sus ojos hacía la chica, pero esta se convirtió en agua y los rayos solo le atravesaron, después volvió a ser magenta; Lincoln no se rindió y disparó repetidas veces a aquellos dos sujetos pero la chica los esquivaba y al chico no le hacían daño.

La chica se convirtió en hierro y voló hacía Lincoln, este no pudo esquivar ni cubrir el golpe, lo recibió en el estómago y de nuevo salió disparado hacia las nubes, Dark Warrior vio como la chica volvía para darle otro golpe pero unos cabellos la rodearon y la lanzaron al piso.

-Veo que necesitas ayuda —Dijo Medusa—

-Me alegra que hayas aparecido, no puedo con ellos, son fuertes, ni siquiera me les puedo acercar

-Bueno, para eso estamos Iron Girl y yo aquí

Lincoln se sorprendió al escuchar que Lisa estaba allí, creyó que por la discusión que habían tenido no iba a querer ayudarlo.

Dark Warrior vio como Medusa bajaba a luchar, este solo la siguió, ahora la lucha estaba más nivelada.

Iron Girl era atacada con rocas muy grandes que generaba el hombre de piedra, pero ella podía esquivar todas gracias a sus sensores de movimiento integrados a su armadura, era como el poder de Gihulk.

Medusa cubría con su pelo todos los ataques que lanzaba la chica magenta, mientras Lincoln intentaba darle algún golpe a aquella chica, pero los podía esquivar todos aun cuando seguía golpeando a la súper-comediante. Necesitaban más refuerzos inmediatamente.

Y vaya que si aparecieron inmediatamente, Ghost (Lucy) y Wonderful (Lola) habían llegado al combate, rápidamente la gótica lanzó conjuros a los villanos e hizo que retrocedieran mientras que la chica clon sacaba copias de ella y ordenaba que atacaran a la pareja.

Por primera vez la chica magenta habló...

-Ustedes son obsoletos —Su cuerpo cambió a ser del material de piedra y junto con su compañero golpearon el piso—

El piso parecía un mar, se empezaron a levantar olas de pura piedra, destruyendo todos los clones de Wonderful, no les ocasionó daños a los superhéroes debido que Ghost se cubrió a ella y a Iron Girl con un hechizo de protección y Medusa había cubierto a Lincoln y a Wonderful con su cabello, claro que ella misma también se cubrió.

Gracias a la ola de piedra, Ghost tuvo una visión...

Visión 1:

-¡Ellas jamás te amaron! —Dijo un tipo parecido a Clock y le gritaba a Lincoln mientras lo golpeaba—

Visión 2:

-Jamás nos rendiremos Clock, te destruiremos y salvaremos a... —Dijo un Lincoln ¿de doce años?—

 _Fin de la visión_

-¡Lucy! ¿Estás bien? ¿Fue una visión? —Preguntaba Lincoln mientras la sacudía—

-¿Eh? Ah, sí, fue una visión —Contestó Ghost mientras se recuperaba del desmayo de la visión—

Lincoln suspiró de alivio— Bueno, hora de volver de nuevo a la lucha, después hablaremos de la visión o visiones que tuviste —Lucy asintió—

Lincoln voló de ahí y fue a luchar de nuevo, momentos después Lucy hizo lo mismo.

Ghost recordaba que sus visiones pasaban cuando algo relacionado con el futuro ocurría, algo había salido mal, ¿Qué tenía que ver Clock con una ola de piedra? ¿Sus poderes estaban fallando?  
Por el momento eso no importaba, ahora tenía que concentrarse en la lucha.

Ghost y Medusa peleaban contra la chica de color magenta mientras que Dark Warrior, Wonderful e Iron Girl luchaban contra el hombre de piedra.

Aunque los héroes eran más, no podían contra aquella pareja de supervillanos, por lo menos Ghost y Medusa podían defenderse pero los otros tres Loud no. De hecho, el hombre de piedra estaba a punto de aplastar a los tres súper, pero Colz (Clyde) llegó al rescate, congeló los brazos de aquel sujeto.

Detrás de Colz venían Quickash (Lynn) y Wind Woman (Leni), esta última mandó a volar a la chica magenta y Colz alejó un poco a piedritas. Gracias a eso todos pudieron reagruparse.

-¿Cuál es la situación? —Preguntó Colz algo calmado—

-Cómo puedes ver —Lincoln mostró la zona de combate muy destruida y luego a Medusa, Ghost, Iron Girl, Wonderful y a él— la situación es crítica, no podemos contra ellos, son demasiado poderosos.

La pareja de supervillanos se estaba recuperando y en poco tiempo iban a dar otro golpe

-¿Cuáles son sus superpoderes? —Preguntó Quickash—

-Aquel sujeto —Iron Girl señaló al hombre de piedra— puede controlar todo lo que tenga piedras y rocas y la otra puede convertirse en cualquier material o líquido.

-Está bien, Iron Girl, Ghost y Medusa vengan conmigo —Ordenó Colz—, los demás enfréntense al hombre piedra, y roguemos porque las demás lleguen antes de que nos pulvericen ¿Entendido?

Todos asintieron y después hicieron lo que Colz les ordenó, Lincoln, Wonderful, Wind Woman y Quickash peleaban contra el monstruo de piedra.

Aunque todos atacaran a la vez, a aquel sujeto nada le hacía daño, entonces a Dark Warrior se le ocurrió una idea.

-¡Lo tengo!, ¡Quickash, necesito que des vueltas alrededor de él lo más rápido que puedas! —Lynn hizo lo que Lincoln le pidió—, ¡Wind Woman, sopla mucho aire al hombre piedra! —Leni también obedeció al chico peliblanco—, ¡Wonderful, utiliza tus clones para que él no salga del tornado! —Al igual que Lynn y Leni siguió las órdenes del chico Loud— Bien, hora del show —Dijo para sí mismo, después disparó sus rayos láser hacía el tornado por un largo rato, hasta que se vio como el tornado empezaba a echar fuego—

El hombre de piedra cayó de rodillas, el oxígeno se le estaba acabando y el fuego solo hacía que el ambiente se sintiera más sofocado, su compañera magenta lo quería ayudar, pero Colz, Medusa, Ghost e Iron Girl no se lo permitían.

Medusa tenía amarrada a la chica con su super-pelo, Ghost también la tenía atrapada con un conjuro, y Colz aprovechó para poder congelarla pero antes la comediante quitó su cabello para que no se quedara encerrada con ella.

Después de que la chica mala quedara congelada, la súper gótica hizo otro hechizo para que quedara desmayada, al mismo tiempo el compañero de roca también cayó.

Todos suspiraron de alivio, pero antes que nada, tenían que estudiar a aquellos dos sujetos y saber quiénes eran.

 **~S~U~P~E~R~H~É~R~O~E~S~L~**

Algunas horas después, la chica que antes era de color magenta, empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente para percatarse de que no estaba en su casa, empezó a sentir miedo y nervios, cuando quiso levantarse se dio cuenta de que estaba amarrada a lo que parecía ser una cama de metal, giró a la izquierda en busca de ayuda, lo único que pudo ver fue a su hermano mayor con sus ropas rasgadas, después volteó a verse a ella misma y su vestimenta también estaba rota, ahora también sentía vergüenza.

Ella empezó a revisar el cuarto donde estaba, las paredes parecían ser de metal, aunque también tenían líneas azules, al parecer solo había una puerta pero también era de metal y no parecía tener una perilla o una cerradura, hasta que volvió a observar y al lado de la puerta había una pequeña pantalla verde con nueve botones abajo.

Además de eso, el cuarto estaba vacío y no parecía tener alguna ventana, aunque el cuarto estaba bien iluminado, no tenía mucha ni poca luz, estaba en "el nivel correcto", poco después la chica observó que su hermano estaba despertando, segundos después alguien entró por la puerta...

-¿Lisa?

-¿Ronnie Anne?

 **~S~U~P~E~R~H~É~R~O~E~S~L~**

Lincoln y Medusa se encontraban en lo más alto de un edificio, ambos comían un sándwich sencillo...

-Lincoln...

-¿Sí? —Respondió antes de darle otro mordisco a su sándwich y seguir viendo a Royal Woods de noche—

-Tú comentaste una lucha que tuvimos contra alguien llamado Forok, Soloc...

-Xolock, si, se lo comenté a Lisa ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Pues, como aquí nunca luchamos contra él, ¿Podrías decirme cada detalle de la pelea? —Lincoln sonrió ante tal comentario—

-Por supuesto, todo comenzó una mañana cuando yo me encontraba en mi trabajo...

 **~S~U~P~E~R~H~É~R~O~E~S~L~**

-¡¿Por qué nos tienes amarrados?! —Gritó enojada Ronnie Anne—

-¡¿Y por qué nuestras ropas están rasgadas?! —Bobby también estaba enojada—

Lisa seguía sorprendida de que aquellos dos individuos que son parte de la familia Loud (en el caso de Ronnie Anne es considerada como parte de la familia) fueran los que atacaran la ciudad.

-Es que —Hizo una pausa—... Véanlo ustedes mismos —Lisa presionó un botón amarrillo y de una de las paredes salió un televisor y después transmitió desde la perspectiva del casco de Iron Girl la lucha que tuvieron—

-¡¿Y eso que tiene que ver con esto?! —Preguntó Bobby— ¡¿Y por qué todavía no nos sueltas?!

-Oh, es cierto —Lisa sacó un aparato de su bolsillo y apretó el único botón que había, después los dos Casagrande fueron liberados—, y respondiendo a tu otra pregunta, ve el video completo

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que el video acabó.

-Esas cosas —Ronnie hizo una pausa—... ¿Éramos nosotros?

-Sí —Respondió seriamente la pequeña genio—

-Vaya, deberíamos estar encerrados para toda la vida en una cárcel de máxima seguridad —Dijo Bobby—

-O nos pueden ayudar a salvar cada día —Lo que dijo Lisa sorprendió a ambos Santiago—

-¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó Bobby—

-Yo y los demás súper los podemos ayudar a controlar sus poderes

-Sobre eso —Comentó Ronnie—... ¡¿Tú siempre fuiste Iron Girl?! —El grito aturdió un poco a Lisa— ¡¿Ahora qué?! ¡¿Me vas a decir que tus hermanas son las otras heroínas de Royal Woods?! —Lisa solo se le quedo mirando—

-¿Entonces mi amada Lori tiene poderes? —Cuestionó Bobby, Lisa solo asintió—, vaya, ¿Cómo no lo noté?

-Y supongo que ya sabes que Clyde es Colz, por lo del súper nuevo —Comentó Lisa—

-Sí, espero que hayan atrapado a ese tarado y lo metan a una cárcel especial por siempre —Dijo la morena y Lisa contestó con una risita nerviosa—

-Si... Sobre eso, él es de los buenos —Ronnie Anne volvió a abrir los ojos hasta que se hicieran gigantescos—

-¡¿Qué?! —Parecía que quería reventar los tímpanos de Lisa y Bobby—, ¡Él está loco!, ¡Llegó a mi casa diciendo que yo le estaba siendo infiel, después atacó a Clyde y rompió parte de la casa! ¡¿Y dices que es de los buenos?!

-Deja explicarte, él viene de una dimensión alterna, de donde él viene, tú eres su prometida y tienes tres hijas con él, y las Loud somos sus hermanas, por lo tanto, él es un Loud, además Clyde es su mejor amigo desde la infancia —La Casagrande volvió a abrir sus ojos hasta llegar a ser del tamaño de un plato—, antes de que grites, piensa en todo y cálmate, tómate todo como lo está haciendo Bobby —Por si acaso, la genio llamó al casco de su armadura por si se presentaba otro grito, el casco tenía una función la cual podía silenciar todo ruido—

Pasaron algunos segundos...

-¿Ya lo pensaste? —Preguntó Lisa un poco nerviosa, extraño en ella—

-Sí, solo que... ¡¿Un Loud?! ¡¿Casado con él?! ¡¿Dimensión alterna?! —Lo bueno que Lisa pudo activar su casco a tiempo, al contrario de Bobby, quien ahora si ya no escuchaba nada—

-¡Deja de gritar! —Dijo finalmente Bobby—, ¡Casi me dejas zordo! —Se controló un poco— Es cierto que todo esto parece increíble, pero si no controlamos nuestros poderes podemos dañar a la gente inocente... O a nuestra propia familia —Hubo un silencio sepulcral—

-Reunión de emergencia, ahora —Dijo Lisa seriamente a través del intercomunicador de su casco—

 **~S~U~P~E~R~H~É~R~O~E~S~L~**

-¡No puede ser verdad! —Gritó Lori—, ¡¿Cómo es posible que ellos tengan poderes?! —Volteó a ver a Lisa para después ponerse delante de ella con su poder, y levantarla del cuello de su suéter— ¡Dime que no les inyectaste el Terrix! —Sus ojos brillaban de electricidad—

-Negativo hermana mayor —Contestó Lisa guardando la calma—, esta vez no fue responsabilidad mía, fue tuya y de Clyde

-¡¿Qué?! —Dijeron todos en la sala, todos los súper (Las Loud, Clyde, Bobby, Ronnie Anne y Lincoln)—

-¿Cómo es posible que nosotros hayamos tenido la culpa? —Preguntó Clyde algo confundido—

-El gen que tenemos combinado con el Terrix funcionan como una ITS o una Infección de Transmisión Sexual, por lo tanto, al tener s... —La genio fue interrumpida por Lincoln—

-Es suficiente Lisa, ahora déjame preguntar algo, si aquí Bobby y Ronnie Anne tiene poderes, ¿Quiere decir que...?

-¿Qué los de tu dimensión también los tendrán? No estoy segura —Lincoln se quedó dudando un rato—

-¿Y ahora qué? En menos de una semana aparecieron tres súper nuevos —Dijo Purple Bolt—, tendremos que viajar por todo el mundo para salvar a todos

-Técnicamente —Elemental tomó la palabra— hubo nueve héroes nuevos, pero los otros seis están en San Fransokio

-A lo que quiero llegar es que catorce héroes no pueden estar en la misma ciudad, digo, de por sí peleábamos cuando éramos once —Comentó Luna—

-Bueno, solo habrán ocho héroes cuidando Royal Woods —Todos quedaron confundidos ante el comentario de Lisa—, yo estaré trabajando en el portal entre universos y Bobby y Ronnie Anne necesitan entrenamiento, el cual tres de ustedes les proporcionarán, y uno de ellos será Lincoln —De nuevo, todos quedaron anonadados—

-¿Por qué yo? —Preguntó Lincoln confundido—

-Gracias al aparato que te puse en el cuello antes de que te fueras, pude introducir otro aparato en tu cerebro, con el cual pude ver tus recuerdos, en algunos recientes vi como podías darnos pelea a Lynn, Luna, Lana y a mí al mismo tiempo —Las cuatro mencionadas y Lincoln se sorprendieron—

-Vaya, no es uno de mis recuerdos favoritos, gracias a ese día tuve pesadillas por muchos días —Dijo Lincoln—

-Lo sé, también pude verlas

-¿Enserio él pudo con mi fuerza? —Preguntó Lana—

-¿Y con mi poder del sonido? —Cuestionó Luna—

-¿Y con mi rapidez y tu inteligencia? —Finalizó Lynn—

-Así es, aunque solo nos lastimo un poco, él no quería luchar, ¿Quieren ver el recuerdo? —Aquello no era algo que Lincoln quisiera volver a ver—

-Yo paso, tengo que hacer otras cosas —Después se retiró de la sala donde estaban todos—

Algunas horas después, ya en la madrugada, Lincoln se encontraba sentado en el edificio más alto de Royal Woods, desde ahí estaba viendo como el sol se asomaba, dando comienzo a un día nuevo

-¿Saben? En todo este tiempo han pasado muchas cosas, demasiadas para mi gusto, aun así necesito mantenerme cuerdo, lo tengo que hacer por mi familia —Lincoln suspiró—, olvidaba que bien se sentía hablar con ustedes, aunque era más divertido antes de que tuviéramos poderes, pero cada uno tiene su destino escrito —Se levantó—, por más doloroso que sea aquel destino uno tiene que aceptarlo y resistirlo, sin importar las consecuencias

-Veo que sigues hablando solo después de tanto tiempo —Clock había aparecido atrás de él—

Lincoln volteó a verlo y le lanzó una mirada de odio antes de lanzarle un golpe con todas sus fuerzas, pero Clock ni se inmutó, cuando el golpe llegó al villano, el puño lo atravesó como si se tratase de aire.

Clock comenzó a reír— Ustedes los Loud y sus intentos de destruirme, siempre me hacen reír, pero no te preocupes, llegará el día en el que finalmente llegué hasta este universo y destruya a cada una de tus hermanas y todos aquellos que se entrometan —Clock había empezado a subir el tono pero después se tranquilizó—, así que, no hagas nada estúpido, me sirves más estando vivo, dicho esto, me despido, no sin antes decirte que te apresures a llegar hasta donde hay problemas, gente inocente está muriendo—Después desapareció mientras reía—

Lincoln escuchó unas sirenas de patrulla— Desgraciado infeliz —Voló hasta llegar a la ubicación donde había problemas—

Lo que vio lo asqueo y lo sorprendió, había algunos policías y personas tirados en el suelo con sangre alrededor, y estaban aquellas cosas, cosas de entre 1.70 y 1.80 metros de altura, en lugar de brazos tenían dos picos filosos, en lugar de pies tenían tres garras en cada pierna, eran completamente blancos, no tenían ojos, nariz, cejas, pelo u oídos, solo tenía una boca con unos dientes muy filosos y en la parte de los oídos tenían dos agujeros negros, al parecer por ahí escuchaban, también estaban manchados de sangre.

Los policías les disparaban, pero las balas no les hacían nada, es cuando Lincoln decidió intervenir.

Disparó con sus rayos láser a la cabeza de una de esas cosas, rápidamente cayó al piso, el peliblanco voló hasta otra de esas cosas y le dio una patada en la cara que lo sacó volando, también matándolo al instante.

Uno de ellos iba a enterrarle su brazo pero unas espadas moradas lo atravesaron, que después desaparecieron, Ghost había llegado.

Después cayeron cuatro truenos, matando así a cuatro de las cosas, luego dos de aquellas cosas fueron quemadas y otras tres fueron congeladas y luego fueron hechos pequeños cubitos de hielo, Elektrica, Elemental y Colz también habían llegado.

-¿Qué son estas cosas? —Preguntó seriamente Colz a Lincoln—

-No lo sé, ¿Por qué debería de saberlo?

-Esperaba que en tu dimensión hubiera de estas cosas y supieras que eran

-Pues simple y sencillamente son monstruos a los cuales hay que matar

Entre los cinco se dispusieron a matar a los monstruos que quedaban, pero eran decenas de ellos y no iban a poderlo hacerlo sin ayuda.

-¿Ya llamaron las demás? Necesitamos ayuda —Dijo Lincoln mientras disparaba con sus rayos láser a las cosas—

-Vienen en camino, mientras hay que aguantar como sea —Respondió Elektrica al mismo tiempo en que disparaba rayos eléctricos—

-¿Nos llamaban? —Dijo Purple Bolt antes de hacer una súper onda de sonido que le explotaría la cabeza a 18 de los monstruos—

Después Medusa atravesaría a seis de ellos con su cabello, Wind Woman sacaría volando a tres de ellos, Quickash y Wonderful golpearían a varios así dejándolos confundidos y Gihulk mandaría a volar a unos cuantos.

-Así sí —Dijo Lincoln al ver que el número de enemigos bajaba rápidamente—

En cuestión de minutos acabaron con aquellas monstruosidades, les alegró saber que aquellas cosas no soltaban sangre ni otros fluidos al atacarlos.

Después de acabar con ellos dejaron todo en manos de los policías, es decir, dejaron que se llevaran los cuerpos de aquellas cosas.

Claro que los súper le llevaron un cuerpo a Lisa para que pudiera estudiarlo y saber que eran esas cosas que habían matado personas.

En cuestión de minutos habían llegado al laboratorio de Lisa, donde le entregaron el cuerpo para que lo estudiara.

La mayoría de los súper se fueron de ahí, excepto los dos Santiago, Lisa, Lucy y Lincoln, estos últimos dos se encontraban hablando mientras caminaban por uno de los pasillos de aquel gran laboratorio.

-Lucy... ¿Me podrías decir que visión tuviste durante la pelea con los Casagrande? —Preguntó Lincoln—

-En la primera visión vi a Clock gritándote "Ellas jamás te amaron" mientras te golpeaba, aunque no traías un traje súper, pero no vi que vestías exactamente

-¿Dónde estábamos?

-El lugar era algo oscuro, solo eso pude ver

-¿Sólo esa visión tuviste?

-No, en la otra visión que tuve, estábamos en el mismo lugar oscuro, bueno, estabas, solo que en esa visión vi a un tú de como unos trece años diciéndole a Clock "Jamás nos rendiremos Clock, te destruiremos y salvaremos a..." y hasta ahí llegó la segunda visión

-¿Viste que traía puesto mi yo de trece años?

-Sí, una playera naranja, un pantalón de mezclilla y unos tenis blancos

-Hm... Extraño

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Además del hecho de que tengamos poderes ya es bastante extraño, ahora resulta que en tu visión hay un yo catorce años menor vistiendo algo que yo vestía en mis momentos de pubertad.

-¿Y por qué eso no es bueno?

-Porque Clock está involucrado

 **~S~U~P~E~R~H~É~R~O~E~S~L~**

 _ **Tiempo sin leerme ¿Eh? ¿Qué tal les pareció el capítulo? Sin más que decir nos veremos en no sé cuánto tiempo, tal vez esta historia la deje en hiatos por un tiempo después del siguiente capítulo, esto lo hago para que a otra historia se pueda actualizar más rápido. Nos vemos.**_  
 _ **Atte. G**_


	7. Megaversos

Lincoln, Lucy, Lisa, Ronnie Anne y Bobby se encontraban en el laboratorio de la pequeña genio, los dos Santiago habían dejado su entrenamiento solo para escuchar a Lisa, ya que los resultados de las examinaciones del cuerpo de aquel monstruo habían concluido.

-Entonces —Dijo Lincoln— ¿Qué son esas cosas?

-Según mis exámenes, son humanos

-¡¿Qué?! —Gritaron los cuatro súper al mismo tiempo—

-¿Cómo es eso posible? —Preguntó Lucy—

-Ellos están contaminados con Terrix, la sustancia que nos dio poderes —Contestó Lisa—

-¿Estás diciendo que el Terrix convierte a las personas ordinarias en... Esas cosas? —Cuestionó Bobby—

-Así es

-¿Y quién los pudo haber contaminado? —Preguntó Lincoln—

-Quien más que yo —Clock apareció detrás de ellos—

-Maldito —Dijo Lucy antes de lanzar varios conjuros a Clock—

Clock estaba intacto— Vamos Lucy, eres mejor que eso

-¿Ahora qué es lo que quieres? —Preguntó un Lincoln muy enfadado—

-Qué tal si te digo que puedes volver a recuperar a tu familia —Esas palabras dejaron paralizado a Lincoln—

-¿Cómo?

-Tendrás que matar a cinco nuevos villanos que cree...

-¿Qué creaste? —Interrumpió Lincoln—

-Así es, cuando nos encontramos por primera vez te dije que yo tenía poderes, al igual que ustedes, solo que yo soy mucho más poderoso.

-¿Sólo por el hecho de que puedes crear villanos?

-No, mi estimado amigo, por el hecho de que si yo pudiera estar en esta dimensión podría matar a cada uno de los súper sin ninguna ayuda

-¿Y por qué no puedes estar aquí? —Intervino Lisa—

-Oh Lisa, la última vez que hablé contigo eras una pequeña niña de cuatro años

-Responde mi pregunta —Dijo muy seriamente—

-Directo al grano ¿Eh? Bueno, no puedo estar en esta dimensión porque no está dentro de mi Megaverso

-¿Megaverso? —Dijeron Lincoln y Lisa al mismo tiempo—

-En este mismo momento están dentro de un Universo, que esta dentro de un Multiverso y éste está dentro de un Megaverso, y podría continuar, pero me aburriría

-Es decir que no enviaste a Lincoln a otro Universo sino a...

-Un mismo Universo con variaciones, así es pequeña Loud —Después volteó a ver a Lincoln—, también te diré que en este mismo momento tus hermanas te están buscando en tu Universo, además los Santiago —Volteó a ver a Bobby— están buscando a Ronnie y a tus hijas, por eso estoy aquí —Denuevo vio a Lincoln—, vengo a ofrecerte un trato —Clock sonrió, era lo único que se podía ver debido a la máscara que traía puesta—

-¿Cuál es el trato?

-Como decía anteriormente, cree cinco nuevos villanos, el trato es que los enfrentes y los mates, para ello te dejaré escoger a cinco valientes guerreros que luchen a tu lado —Clock río un poco—

-¿Qué pasa si me niego?

-Les daré una visita a tus hermanas

-¿Dónde va a ser la pelea?

Clock volvió a reír— En medio de un desierto, así que no te preocupes por demostrar tu verdadero potencial

-¿Él que hace aquí? —Dijo Elektrica, atrás de ella venían los demás súper—

Clock se teletransportó hasta los súper que acababan de llegar— Estoy a punto de hacer un trato con el peliblanco de allá, así que no se entrometan

-Ya elegí a mi equipo —Interrumpió Lincoln y Clock volvió a teletransportarse hasta él—

-Entonces dime quiénes serán los afortunados de luchar contra mi equipo destructor

-Mi equipo será Gihulk... —Fue interrumpido por Clock—

-Por favor Lincoln, yo sé todas sus identidades —El peliblanco solo se le quedo viendo con furia—

-Está bien, mi equipo estará formado por Lana, Lucy, Lynn, Clyde, Lori y yo

-Excelente elección, y por si te lo preguntas, ninguna otra persona podrá intervenir, literalmente hablando —Clock extendió la mano a Lincoln— ¿Trato? —Lincoln dio el apretón de manos y después Clock desapareció—

-¡¿Qué te sucede Lincoln?! —Lori lo levantó del cuello de la camisa— ¡¿Por qué aceptaste el trato?!

-Porque si no mis hermanas morirían

-¡¿Y prefieres que nosotros muramos?! —Gritó Lana—

-No es así, por algo los elegí a ustedes, son lo mejor que hay, sin ofender a los demás —Se soltó del agarre de Lori—, además ya me he enfrentado contra dos de sus creaciones, bueno, tres si contamos a los monstruos

-Según los recuerdos que vi —Dijo Lisa—, de no haber sido por Lucy, Lori y Lana no habrían podido derrotar a Xolock

Lincoln solo sonrió— ¿Por qué crees que las elegí?

-¿Entonces por qué nos elegiste a Clyde y a mí? —Preguntó Lynn un poco enfadada—

-Tú tienes una súper resistencia que nos puede servir de mucho, y el poder de Clyde vaya si es fuerte, además, él es el segundo más inteligente del equipo

-Pero, ¿Dónde será la pelea y cuándo? —Preguntó Lori—

Lincoln iba a responder algo, pero un aura azul empezó a rodearlo y a hacerlo levitar, después ocurrió lo mismo con Lori, Lynn, Clyde, Lucy y Lana

-¿Qué está ocurriendo? —Preguntó Lana un poco asustada—

Nadie le contestó, unos pocos segundos después todos desaparecieron.

-Voy a trabajar en algo para curar heridas rápidamente —Dijo Lisa algo impactada mientras se acomodaba los lentes—

 **~S~U~P~E~R~H~É~R~O~E~S~L~**

Lincoln y su equipo cayeron en arena, unos pocos segundos bastaron para que se levantaran

-¿Dónde estamos? —Preguntó Clyde—

-Eso no importará cuando nos deshagamos de ustedes —Dijo un tipo con un jet-pack que volaba junto a lo que parecía ser una niña de ocho años y al otro lado estaba una mujer, abajo de ellos había un tipo de más de dos metros de altura con lo que parecía ser una a aleta que recorría toda su espina dorsal y esta cosa era de color café, además tenía un gran cuerno en su cabeza, al lado suyo había un tipo de como un metro ochenta de tez clara, con una armadura completamente dorada y una espada y un escudo del mismo color.

-Déjenme presentarme —Dijo aquel sujeto con la armadura dorada—, soy Gorgokius, jefe de los Jinetes de la Muerte, ellos son mi equipo, el tipo de mi derecha es Doogernaut —Éste rugió—, la chica es Kine, la pequeña niña es Marion y el otro sujeto es Kark

-Basta de formalidades Gorgokius, es hora de pelear —Dijo Lincoln—

-Si así lo quieres, round uno —Gorgokius chasqueo sus dedos—

Doogernaut y Kark se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacía los héroes.

-Es hora de la pelea chicos —Dijo Lincoln—

Lana se dirigió hacía Doogernaut y Lincoln hacía Kark.

Lana esquivó un golpe de su contrincante y lo contraatacó con un golpe en la barbilla, esto lo hizo volar unos pocos metros sobre los aires para después caer bruscamente al piso, por otro lado, los brazos de Kark se transformaron en dos ametralladoras y empezó a disparar a Lincoln, este apenas pudo esquivar sus balas, el peliblanco disparó sus rayos láser y le dio a Kark en el pecho, apenas si quemó un poco la camisa

-¿Por qué todos son resistentes a mis rayos láser? —Maldijo Lincoln—

-Prepárate para morir —Kark volvió a disparar mientras reía—

Los demás súper solo veían la pelea hasta que Gorgokius y Kine empezaron a correr hacía ellos (Kine volaba hacia ellos).

Lucy y Lori serían los que se enfrentarán a ellos.

Lucy lanzó la ráfaga de espadas mágicas hacía Gorgokius pero estas rebotaron en la armadura, mientras tanto, Lori lanzaba ráfagas eléctricas pero Kine las desviaba con sus poderes psíquicos, y con esos mismo poderes lanzó a la chica eléctrica al suelo bruscamente, después la volvió a levantar y la volvió a estampar.

-Suficiente —Dijo Clyde antes de lanzar varias esferas de hielo hacía Kine, haciendo que dejara a Lori—

Lynn también se metió a la pelea contra Doogernaut, ya que Lana no tenía súper resistencia y el monstruo y Lynn sí.

La pequeña niña esperaba desde su posición inicial, hasta que vio el potencial de Lana, entonces Marion levantó ambos brazos y de las palmas de las manos salieron unas cuerdas pero el tiro falló y le dio a Clyde, las cuerdas le atravesaron los brazos y las piernas.

-¡Clyde! —Gritó Lincoln—

De los brazos y piernas de Clyde comenzó a salir un poco de sangre, pero segundos después paró y no solo eso, los ojos de Clyde cambiaron a ser rojos completamente.

Lynn dejó su lucha y fue a ayudar a Clyde.

-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Puedes continuar? —Clyde no respondió— ¡Clyde, responde! —El chico moreno en un movimiento rápido hizo un bate de béisbol de hielo e intentó golpear a Lynn pero esta lo pudo esquivar— ¡¿Qué te pasa Clyde?! —El bate desapareció y el chico comenzó a disparar proyectiles de hielo hacía Lynn—

Gorgokius aprovechó y atacó a Lynn con su espada, esta rasgo un poco su ropa y le hizo una pequeña cortada.

Lincoln vio que Lynn estaba contra Clyde y Gorgokius, Lana estaba en desventaja, Lori estaba siendo sometida por Kine, y él mismo no se le podía acercar a Kark porque sus brazos no paraban de dispararle por más extraño que suene, nunca debió aceptar ese trato con Clock, pero entonces se le ocurrió una idea.

-¡Lynn, deja ese combate y cambiemos de lugar! —Gritó Lincoln—

-¡¿Y eso en qué servirá?!

-¡Solo hazme caso!

Lynn hizo lo que Lincoln le pidió, este último difícilmente se libró de Kark, ahora era el peliblanco contra dos súper.

Ghost también le estaba ayudando a Lincoln.

-Lucy, necesito que tú desaparezcas y des un ataque sorpresa a Marion —Dijo Lincoln mientras esquivaba unos golpes de Gorgokius—

-Está bien, nos veremos en un rato —Lucy desapareció—

-¿Crees que puedes vencernos? —El guerrero con armadura dorada le pegó con el escudo a Lincoln— Somos más fuertes que ustedes, no podrán detenernos, después de que acabemos con ustedes seguirán los demás súper y todo aquel que se nos interponga.

-¿A sí? ¿Más fuertes que nosotros? Puede ser —Lincoln seguía esquivando la espada y de vez en cuando le conectaba un golpe a Gorgokius—, pero no son más inteligentes

Lucy apareció detrás de Marion y le lanzó una lanza mágica, esta pudo reaccionar y esquivar la lanza, después disparó unos rayos cósmicos de sus manos así atravesando a Lucy, pero esa Lucy solo desapareció, era una distracción, atrás de Marion apareció otra lanza y la atravesó, así dejando de nuevo a Clyde en libertad.

Uno de los Jinetes estaba muerto.

Gorgokius se distrajo un poco al ver como moría Marion, Lincoln aprovechó y le conectó varios golpes, aunque gracias a la armadura casi no recibió daño.

-Ahora somos seis contra cuatro, ¿Sigues creyendo que vas a matarnos? —El villano solo dio un grito de furia y volvió al combate—

Lucy fue a ayudar a Clyde.

-¿Ahora si ya estas con nosotros?

-Así es, aunque siento un dolor leve en la cabeza

-No es nada de qué preocuparse, ve a ayudar a Lori, tiene algunos problemas con Kine, yo ayudaré a Lincoln —No dijo nada más y desapareció—

Kine tenía contra las cuerdas a Lori, ella estaba muy lastimada, pero lo que no sabía Kine es que Lori tenía un plan debajo de la manga.

Lori vio que Kine paró de estamparla contra el suelo— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? —Dijo Lori con una sonrisa para después escupir un poco de sangre—

-Ya verás —El comentario hizo enojar a Kine y la iba a volver a someter pero de repente Lori desapareció— ¿Adónde fue?

-¡Atrás tuyo! —Gritó Lori antes de lanzarle una mega descarga eléctrica e hizo que chocara contra el suelo— ¿Ahora quién es la débil?

-¡Maldita, me las paga...! —Fue interrumpida por Clyde, quien la había congelado—

-Perdón, ¿Me podrías repetir lo que dijiste? Es cierto, no puedes —Dijo Lori y después le dio una patada a Kine haciendo que se hiciera pequeños cubos de hielo—

-Cayeron dos, quedan tres —Comentó Clyde—, tú ve a ayudar a Lynn y yo ayudo a Lana —Lori asintió—

Ahora la pelea era Lori y Lynn contra Kark, Clyde y Lana contra Doogernaut y Lincoln y Lucy contra Gorgokius.

Lori se puso atrás de Kark y le destruyó el jet-pack, sin nada que volar, Kark cayó al suelo, donde lo esperaba Lynn, preparada para darle una ráfaga de golpes. Cuando el jinete quedó inconsciente Lori lo quemó con las descargas eléctricas, dándole así una muerte electrizante.

Por otro lado, Lana aún no se convertía en Strongilk, pero estaba muy lastimada por los golpes que le había dado Doogernaut, fue un alivio que Clyde llegara al rescate.

Disparó varias flechas de hielo al grandote, después, congeló sus pies y lo dejó pegado en el piso.

-¿Lista Lana? Vamos a hacer el súper golpe —Dijo Clyde—

-Más que lista Clyde

Colz juntó mucho hielo en su mano izquierda, tanto que logró hacer un mega puño compuesto de puro hielo.

En un ataque, Clyde con su puño de hielo y Lana con su puño super fuerte le dieron el golpe a Doogernaut en el rostro, el puñetazo fue tan fuerte que hizo que se despegara del suelo y sacará volando al monstruo muy muy lejos.

-No creo que se recupere de eso —Dijo Lana—

-Yo tampoco lo creo —Contestó Clyde—

Mientras tanto Lincoln y Lucy estaban atacando contantemente a Gorgokius pero no le hacían daño

-¡Voy a acabar con esto de una buena vez! —Gritó Lana, ella corría hacía Gorgokius mientras se transformaba en Strongilk— ¡Muere! —Le dio un puñetazo al guerrero e hizo que el suelo temblara un poco—

Se comenzó a escuchar una risa, era la de Gorgokius— Mi escudo puede soportar lo que sea, bestia tonta —El guerrero se quitó el puño de Lana de encima y contraatacó con una patada en el estómago, que alejó a Strongilk varios metros— ¿Alguien más?

Lynn se acercó por detrás rápidamente y embistió al último villano, y repitió el movimiento una y otra vez. Además Lana había dejado de ser Strongilk.

-¿Estamos jugando al fútbol americano acaso? A mí me gusta más jugar a los quemados —Dijo Gorgokius y luego su espada se convirtió en un arma y de esta salía lava—

-¡Reunión, ahora! —Gritó Lincoln, y Lucy teletransportó a los seis héroes hasta un punto algo lejos del caballero dorado—

-Creo que tengo un plan —Dijo Clyde—, como Lynn y yo tenemos súper resistencia vamos a atacar de frente, Lucy y Lori atacaran desde el cielo, algo retiradas y Lincoln y Lana atacaran por detrás ¿Entendido?

-Sí —Dijeron los cinco al unísono—

-Entonces vamos allá

En ese preciso momento Gorgokius apareció— Ustedes no podrán vencerme, aún si combinaran sus poderes no podrán hacerme nada

-¿Seguro? Te crees superior solo por poseer una armadura, pero ¿Qué serías sin ella? —El comentario de Lana hizo enfurecer a Gorgokius—

-¡Ahora veras maldita sabandija! —Gorgokius empezó a atacar a los héroes, pero estos tomaron sus posiciones y pusieron en marcha el plan—

Clyde congeló el piso e hizo que el villano perdiera un poco su equilibrio, Lynn aprovechó esto y comenzó a golpearlo, todos los golpes los acertaba, Lucy comenzó a lanzarle varios hechizos de ataque, Lori lanzaba descargas eléctricas cada vez más fuertes, Lana y Lincoln aún esperaban su momento para actuar

-Tus insignificantes golpes no me hacen daño alguno —Dijo Gorgokius—, aún así eres una completa molestia —Su espada de nuevo se convirtió en una arma lanza lava y con ella descongelo el piso—

Clyde se acercó con dos espadas de hielo hacía el caballero dorado y empezó a atacarlo, éste reaccionó y rompió ambas espadas con la suya, pero el moreno creó varias esferas de hielo que comenzó a lanzar hacía Gorgokius, este ni se inmutó.

Lincoln y Lana usaron aquella oportunidad que Clyde les estaba dando al distraer a Gorgokius.

Lana golpeó el piso estando algunos metros cerca de él, esto hizo que saliera volando por los aires y que se cayera su escudo y su espada, Lincoln lo estaba esperando en el aire donde le dio un golpe juntando ambas manos así haciendo una, esto hizo que bajara al suelo y se estampara en él bruscamente.

-Debo decir que eso me impresionó un poco —Dijo Gorgokius—, aunque pudieron haberlo hecho mejor

-¿Mejor? ¿Te parece bien así? —Dijo Lincoln—

-¿Eh? —Antes de que Gorgokius pudiera decir otra palabra fue golpeado duramente por Lana—

El golpe hizo que de nuevo volara por los aires, solo que esta vez lo esperaba Lori, quien lo tomó de los pies y soltó varios watts de potencia sobre él, dejando así su piel y su armadura con unas partes quemadas, después lo soltó e hizo que fuera en dirección al suelo.

Antes de llegar fue golpeado con un bate de hielo muy grande de parte de Clyde, el golpe lo mando para arriba pero en dirección inclinada, del otro lado lo esperaba Lynn, esta lo atrapó para después darle varias vueltas a una velocidad rápida, unos pocos segundos después lo lanzó en dirección a Lincoln, cuando llegó hasta él, el peliblanco lo recibió con una patada que lo mando hasta la posición de Lucy.

Gorgokius estaba muy lastimado, la mitad de su armadura había quedado inservible, así que el golpe que le pudiera dar Lucy podría ser el último que reciba.  
Pero Lucy dejó que el contrincante cayera al suelo.

-Vamos, da tu golpe —Dijo Gorgokius con pocas fuerzas y con sangre en la boca—

Los ojos de Lucy se tornaron morados, con sus poderes mágicos la chica gótica levantó la espada de Gorgokius y se la puso a unos centímetros de él.

-¿Últimas palabras Gorgokius?

-Llámame Lope, y sí, díganle a mi hermano Barry que me iré por indefinido tiempo, y que lo quiero mucho

-Así será entonces Lope —Lucy atravesó la espalda de Gorgokius con su propia espada, matándolo al instante—

Todos se reunieron alrededor de Lope.

-¿Ahora qué? Digo, ya vencimos a todos, algo debe pasar ¿No? —Dijo Lana—

-No lo sé, Clock solo dijo que los matáramos y ya, mi familia se salvaba y ustedes también —Contestó Lincoln—

Se empezaron a sentir unos pequeños temblores.

-Díganme que ustedes también lo sienten —Comentó Lori un poco asustada—

-Así es, y no se puede significar algo bueno —Respondió Clyde—

-¡Cuidado! —Gritó Lana y todos se quitaron pero Lincoln reaccionó diferente, éste volteó hacia donde Lana había visto el peligro y se encontró con Doogernaut corriendo a toda velocidad hacía él apunto de enterrarle aquel cuerno que traía en su cabeza—

-¡Lincoln! —Gritó Lucy pero Lincoln ya no podía hacer nada para evitar que lo embistieran, ni siquiera con la velocidad de Lori—

Entonces sintió como lo empujaban, volteó a ver quién era y se encontró con Clyde, él lo empujó para que se salvara, pero entonces, aquel cuerno atravesó a Clyde, haciéndole un hoyo en el pecho.

-¡CLYDE! —Gritó Lincoln con tristeza, ya que aquel chico se había sacrificado por él, entonces vio como Doogernaut se quitaba a Clyde del cuerno— ¡ME LAS PAGARÁS MALDITO MONSTRUO! —De Lincoln empezó a salir un aura naranja, sus ojos se tornaron del mismo color—

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Lincoln ya había golpeado varias veces a Doogernaut, su velocidad era increíble, no tanto como la de Lori, pero aun así era más rápido que Lynn y sus golpes se comparaban a los de Lana en su forma normal.

-¡PAGARÁS CON SANGRE! —Lincoln usó sus rayos láser y partió en tres a Doogernaut, asesinándolo casi al instante—

El peliblanco se acercó a la parte de en medio del grandote y le arrancó el cuerno, para después enterrárselo en el ojo derecho, luego de que hiciera eso, su aura naranja desapareció y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad.

-¡Tenemos que llevar a Clyde con Lisa AHORA! —Gritó Lincoln desesperado y acto seguido, Lucy los teletransportó con Lisa—

 **~S~U~P~E~R~H~É~R~O~E~S~L~**

Lincoln cargaba a Clyde en sus brazos— ¡Lisa, Clyde está muy grave! —Decía desesperado y asustado—

-¡Tráelo por aquí! —Lisa le hizo una seña de que la siguiera—

Lisa señaló una "cama" metálica y ahí puso Lincoln a Clyde.

-Vamos amigo, resiste —Dijo Lincoln desesperado— ¡Lisa!

-¡Ya voy! —Prepara una jeringa— ten, inyéctale esto —Lincoln obedeció—

Lisa toma una máquina en forma de cuerpo y la puso arriba de Clyde, solo que la máquina no era tan grande...

-¿No tienes una más grande? —Lincoln estaba muy nervioso—

-Solo espera —La armadura se agrando un poco y después envolvió a Clyde— ¡Listo!, esto detendrá la hemorragia interna, externa y le dará una regeneración rápida, ya está fuera de todo peligro

-Gracias Lisa, sin ti Clyde hubiera muerto

-No es nada Linc, todo por la familia —Ambos sonrieron—

-Pero ¿En cuánto tiempo se recuperara?

-Dos semanas, pero estará fuera de combate como por un mes o un poco más

-Vaya eso es malo, otra cosa ¿Tú le dirás a Ronnie Anne o quién lo hará?

-Serás tú, yo tengo que revisar el estado de Clyde constantemente y además darle los últimos ajustes a mi máquina de Universos, los últimos arreglos me llevaran unos quince minutos ya que también la estoy haciendo para Megaversos

-Solo con un "Tú hazlo" hubiera bastado —Suspiró—, ok, entonces iré a los pisos de abajo para dar la noticia a Ronnie Anne

Lincoln se fue hasta el ascensor de aquel laboratorio,por el camino no se encontró a alguna de sus hermanas, eso lo alivió, después se metió en el ascensor y pulso el último botón, el cual llevaba al piso que estaba más abajo, ahí eran donde se encontraban Ronnie Anne y Bobby.

 **~S~U~P~E~R~H~É~R~O~E~S~L~**

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y entonces pudo ver a los dos Casagrande demostrando todo su poder, Bobby estaba haciéndose grande y pequeño, haciendo mega rocas, entre otras cosas y Ronnie, ella se estaba transformando en todo tipo de material y líquido.

Aunque aquella chica aun le gustara, Lincoln tenía que decirle como estaba su prometido, así que se acercó a ella y...

-Ronnie Anne —Esta dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y le hizo caso a Lincoln—

-¿Qué pasa chico albino? —Respondió con una sonrisa—

-Es Clyde, él esta... Grave

-¿El qué? —Su expresión cambió a una de preocupación—

-El sufrió mucho daño por la pelea que tuvimos contra los Jinetes de la Muerte, él me salvo de un golpe mortal —Lincoln miraba el suelo, no se atrevía ver a Ronnie Anne a los ojos—

-¿Entonces fue tu culpa? —Lo dijo en un tono de enojo—

-Así es

Los ojos de Ronnie Anne se volvieron completamente blancos y empezó a salir un aura blanca alrededor de ella.

-¡Es tu culpa que él este lastimado!, ¡Sabía que no debíamos confiar en ti! —Acto seguido un gran puño conformado de agua le da un gancho a Lincoln y hace que salga volando varios pisos arriba—

-Creo que me lo merecía —Dijo con las pocas fuerzas que tenía—

Ronnie Anne apareció hecha de lava y se puso delante de Lincoln, ella estaba a punto de darle un golpe final pero...

-¡Ronnie detente! —Dijo Bobby—

-¡¿Qué está pasando?! —Lisa entró a la sala gritando—

La Santiago se transformó en roca— ¡Él casi ocasiona la muerte de Clyde!

-¡No es así!, ¡Clyde eligió salvar a Lincoln! —Contestó Lana—

-¡Aun así fue culpa de Lincoln! —Ronnie Anne tomó al peliblanco del cuello de la camisa— ¡Y él pagará!

-Él no tiene la culpa —Dijo débilmente Clyde, quien había aparecido repentinamente, pero batallaba para caminar—

-¡Clyde! —Ronnie se volvió de nuevo completamente blanca— ¿Qué haces? Estás lastimado y te arriesgas a salir de tu reposo

-Estoy bien, en unas semanas me curare, estoy vivo gracias a mi súper resistencia y a que Lisa es una genio.

-Aun así debes guardar reposo —Ronnie Anne volvió a su estado humano—, es peligroso

-Ya te dije que estoy bien

-Clyde, veo que ya puedes caminar —Dijo Lisa—, veo que la máquina si funcionó —Se escuchó un gran alarma desde el primer piso— y al parecer la otra también

-¿Es la máquina universal? —Preguntó Lincoln—

-Así es —Respondió Lisa—

-¿Máquina universal? —Dijo Lori— ¿Qué es eso?

-Les explico después —Contestó Lisa—, Lucy ¿Harías el favor? —La gótica asintió y teletransportó a todos al primer piso—

Lisa se acercó a la máquina y empezó a teclear algo.

-¿Qué está pasando Lisa? —Preguntó Lincoln—

-La máquina dice que alguien se acerca, pero la persona es de otro Megaverso

-Veo que tienen problemas —Clock apareció—

-¡Ahora no Clock! —Gritó Lincoln— Lisa, ¿Puedes decirme quien se acerca?

-Mi máquina no puede saber eso, solo sé que llegará aquí en catorce segundos

13  
12  
11  
10  
9  
8  
7  
6  
5  
4  
3  
2  
1

Un gran destello de luz ocurrió en la habitación.

Lincoln intentaba ver quién era la persona que estaba en medio de la explosión de luz, pero era imposible ver.

Segundos después la luz se fue...

-¡Lincoln! —Gritó aquella voz tan conocida para el peliblanco, la voz parecía ser de mujer, pero para Lincoln era imposible ver quien era debido a que estaba cegado— ¡Te buscamos por tanto tiempo! —Lincoln sintió unos brazos rodeando su cintura—

-¿Quién eres? —Preguntó Lincoln confundido—

-¿Acaso no me recuerdas? —Sintió como los brazos se alejaban de él— Soy...

-¿Lily? —Lincoln había recuperado la visión y pudo ver claramente a Lily con ropa casual, él giró a los lados y entonces vio otra Lily pero esta poseía su traje de superheroína— ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?

-Eso no me lo esperaba ni yo —Dijo Clock un poco sorprendido—

-Lisa construyó una máquina, me metí en ella y... Acabe aquí

-Vaya, me alegro de verte pero es peligroso que estés aquí, creo

-¿Por qué? ¿Y quiénes son las personas que están aquí y por qué usan nuestros trajes de superhéroes?

-Ellos... Son nosotros Lily, estas en otro universo paralelo al nuestro, en este yo no existo y tú no conociste a papá

-¿Enserio? Creí que cuando Lisa dijo lo de los universos paralelos me estaba jugando una broma, ¡Pero es real, ya quiero conocer a mi contraparte! ¿Ellas es mala? ¿Es una Loud? ¿Es bonita?

-Tranquila Lily, se que estas emocionada pero tienes que relajarte para poder hablar tranquilamente y poder presentarte debidamente

Clock se acercó hasta ellos y le extendió la mano a Lily— Hola Lily, yo soy Clock —Lily le dio la mano pero su mano solo atravesó la de Clock— ¡Ja!, siempre caen en ese truco

-¿Ahora a qué viniste? —Dijo el peliblanco—

-Solo a decirte que Ronnie Anne y tus hijas ya están de nuevo en Royal Woods, en el de tu universo, también les borré la memoria en la parte que las secuestre para que no me recordaran, solo eso, me despido, pero no será la última vez que nos veamos Lincoln Loud —Clock volvió a desaparecer—

-¿Quién era él Linky?

-No lo sé Lily, pero es nuestro enemigo

-¿Entonces si existen otros universos? —Preguntó Ronnie Anne—

-Afirmativo —Contestó Lisa—

-¿Lincoln nunca mintió? —Preguntó Ronnie—

-Así es

-Vaya, me siento como una estúpida

-No eres la única amor —Dijo Clyde, ambos sonrieron por el comentario—

Lily iba a decir algo pero Lincoln le contestó como si le hubiera leído la mente— Aquí Ronnie Anne y Clyde son prometidos y tienen tres hijas, también Bobby y Ronnie Anne tienen poderes, aquí existe una ciudad llamada San Fransokio donde hay seis héroes nuevos y por último aquí nunca pelearon contra Xolock.

-Wow, tengo que anotar eso —Saca una libreta pequeña y un lápiz de su bolsillo—

-¿Por qué?

-Petición de Lisa

-Tenía que haberlo visto venir

-También me dijo que cuando te encontrara te diera esto —Le entrega una caja pequeña rectangular con un círculo azul arriba—, púlsalo —Dijo Lily en un tono calmado—

Lincoln presionó aquel círculo azul y de él salió un holograma de Lisa

-Veo que Lily dio contigo, los resultados fueron más rápidos de lo que esperaba —Dijo el holograma—

-Yo también me alegro de verte Lisa, aunque la última vez que te vi fue hace unos segundos, bueno, no a ti sino a otra Lisa...

-Sí, lo sé Lincoln, ella es de otro universo —Seguía con su tono serio—, esta transmisión no va durar mucho, así que te diré esto rápidamente, tú y Lily se quedarán ahí unos tres días más en lo que resuelvo el problema para traerlos de vuelta.

-Por mí no hay problema Lisa, aquí todos son buenos, solo que aquí yo no existo

-Eso será un tema a discutir para después, por el momento mantén a salvo a Lily y tú también cuídate —En las últimas palabras Lisa dejó de lado su tono serio—

-Cuidaré de Lily, no te preocupes por eso Lisa —Lincoln contestó sonriente—, tú y las demás también cuídense, las quiero. Hasta luego Lisa —La llamada se cortó— Bueno Lily, como escuchaste, nos quedaremos aquí algunos días

-¡Siii!

-Sabes Lincoln —Dijo Lisa—, tú y Lily se pueden quedar aquí en el laboratorio si así lo desean

-Gracias Lisa, pero la decisión es de Lily

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Me encantaría conocer a todos ustedes, sus poderes y sus aventuras!

-Pues no es nada que tú no hayas vivido, creo —Contestó la Lily de ese Universo—

-¡Tú eres yo, y yo soy tú!

-Así es, pero al parecer tú eres más entusiasta de lo que yo soy

-Perdón si me exalte mucho, pero me emociona mucho conocer un nuevo universo paralelo al mío

-Creo que deberíamos dormir un poco Lily, fue un día largo, más para unos que para otros —Dijo Lincoln—

-Tienes razón —Bosteza—, me vendría bien un descanso, el viaje interuniversal me cansó mucho

-Pueden dormir en la tercera planta, en un momento los acompaño —Dijo Lisa con una sonrisa—

-Tú eres más expresiva con las emociones que nuestra Lisa ¿No es así Lincoln?

-Tienes razón Lily, ella no es tan seria como nuestra Lisa

-Está bien, basta de halagos y comparaciones, por el momento vayan a sus habitaciones —Ordenó Lisa—

La pareja de hermanos obedeció pero bajaron por los agujeros ocasionados por el golpe de Ronnie Anne.

-¿Ellos no ocasionaran una ruptura espacio-tiempo o algo así? —Preguntó Colz—

-Espero que no —Contestó Lisa—

 **~S~U~P~E~R~H~É~R~O~E~S~L~**

Lisa (Del Universo donde no existe Lincoln) se encontraba en un cuarto pequeño, donde había un escritorio, una silla detrás de éste y adelante del escritorio había una pantalla que abarcaba toda la pared.

-¡No discutamos más "Iron Girl"! ¡Ustedes vendrán mañana a primera hora o si no habrán graves consecuencias! —Un señor al cual no se le veía la cara, ya que era tapada por la oscuridad, le gritaba a Lisa, esta llevaba su traje de Iron Girl, el señor que estaba en la pantalla constaba de un traje negro— ¡Y recuerde, tendrán que venir TODOS los súper!

-Estaremos ahí a primera hora, hasta luego secretario

-¡Más le vale! —El videochat finalizó—

-Sabes que estas en serios problemas cuando el presidente te quiere ver en la Casa Blanca —Dijo para sí misma, mientras se tomaba de la cabeza como si se le fuera a caer—

 **~S~U~P~E~R~H~É~R~O~E~S~L~**

 _ **¿Qué tal? No esperaban una actualización del mismo fanfic en menos de una semana ¿Cierto? Pero la tormenta llega después de la calma, ya que ahora comienza el hiatus de esta historia, pero los dejaré con la intriga ¿Por qué el presidente quiere ver a los héroes en persona? ¿Qué problemas tendrán? ¿Qué pasará cuando Lincoln y Lily vuelvan a su Universo original? ¿Qué otros planes tiene Clock para los Loud? Las respuestas se mostrarán en el próximo capítulo de Llam... Perdón, en el próximo capítulo de "Héroes del Mañana".**_

 _ **Posdata: Este capítulo va dedicado para el usuario de que sugirió que hiciera este capítulo, aunque fue anónimo, pero todos agradézcanle, ya que de no haber sido por él hubieran tenido que esperar un mes para ver este capítulo.**_

 _ **Hasta luego, se despide G.**_


	8. Hermanos Hasta el Final

**Día 1**

-Explícame otra vez porqué nos levantaste a las cuatro de la madrugada para que nos bañáramos —Dijo Lincoln mientras se acomodaba la corbata de un traje elegante que le había dado Lisa

-Porque tendremos una reunión muy importante —Contestó Lisa mientras limpiaba rápidamente su armadura

-¿Quién puede ser tan importante como para qué nos tengamos que levantar a bañar a las cuatro de la madrugada? —Dijo Lily (La recién llegada)— ¿Y por qué tengo que usar un traje de superheroina?

Lisa lanzó una parte de su armadura al piso— ¡Iremos a ver al presidente y él no sabe nuestras identidades pero la de Lincoln sí! —Ambos hermanos se le quedaron viendo pasmados— Lo siento, es que estoy nerviosa —Recogió la parte de armadura que lanzó

Lincoln fue a abrazar a su hermana menor— Yo también estaría nervioso en tu lugar, no hay nada porque disculparse —Lisa sonrió y devolvió el abrazo—, cambiando de tema —Soltó a Lisa—, ¿Ya hablaste con los demás súper?

-Así es, les dije a todos que nos reuniéramos aquí en doce minutos

-¿A las seis? —Preguntó Lily

-Así es

-Espero que todos vengan de buenas —Dijo Lily

-Eso es algo muy difícil de pedir —Contestó Lincoln

Una pared de la habitación explotó y de ahí entraron Elektrica (Lori), Purple Bolt (Luna), Quickash (Lynn), Wonderful (Lola) y Elemental (Lily de ese Universo), ellas estaban enojadas

-¡Más te vale que haya una razón importante para arruinar mi sueño de belleza! —Gritó Lola y sujeto a Lisa del cuellos de su suéter

-¿No dijiste que vendrían en doce minutos? —Preguntó Lily (Del Universo de Lincoln)

-Bueno, un error de cálculos —Contestó Lisa zafándose del agarre de Lola—, y si Lola, la razón es más importante que tu tonto sueño de belleza

-¿Y nos podrías decir cuál es esa razón? —Decía Lori furiosa

-Veremos al presidente —Contestó Lincoln

Todas se quedaron calladas por unos segundos hasta que Luna decidió hablar

-¿El presidente de qué?

-De los Estados Unidos de América —Todas quedaron boquiabiertas

-Lo hubieran dicho antes y con gusto veníamos —Dijo Lori y de inmediato, las recién llegadas se arreglaban aún más su traje de superheroinas

-Bueno, ahora sí, en unos seis minutos llegarán los demás, creo —Dijo Lincoln

-Solo esperemos que lleguen pronto, ya que para las 6:30 am tendremos que estar listos para irnos y Lucy aún no llega —Dijo Lisa

-No te preocupes, aún faltan cuarenta minutos para las 6:30 am —Dijo Lily (Recién llegada)

En la próxima media hora llegaron Ronnie Anne, Bobby, Leni, Luan, Lana y hasta el final Lucy

-Ahora si estamos todos listos —Dijo Lincoln

-¿No me van a invitar? —Dijo Clyde, apareciendo por una puerta con vendas cubriendo todo su torso

-¡Clyde! —Ronnie corrió hasta él y le empezó a dar besos pero con cuidado— ¿No deberías estar en reposo? —Preguntó preocupada

-Sí, pero ya me siento mejor, de todas formas si me llegara a pasar algo tendré a Lucy para teletransportarme y a Lisa para curarme

-Aun así con tus graves alteraciones a tu cuerpo tendré que negarte el viaje hacía la Casa Blanca, estas en pésimas condiciones —Dijo Lisa

-Vamos Lisa, el equipo no está completo si no estoy yo, además, solo falta que me ponga el traje y listo, de todas formas no vamos a pelear

-Está bien, puedes venir con nosotros, pero no quiero quejas de dolor, o de cualquier otra cosa —Respondió Lisa

Clyde celebró

-Iré a conocer al presidente, iré a conocer al presidente, iré a conocer al presidente —Y así lo fue repitiendo felizmente mientras lo cantaba de diferentes maneras

Minutos después...

-¡Ya estoy listo! —Gritó Clyde con felicidad

-Ahora sí, todos listos —Dijo Lincoln

-Lucy ¿Puedes hacer el favor? —Preguntó Lisa

De repente, Lucy teletransportó a todos hasta la entrada de la Casa Blanca

-Me sorprende como Lucy puede teletransportar a tantas personas —Comentó Lincoln

-De hecho, en base a los estudios que realicé, Lucy solo puede teletransportar a quince personas y a ella misma, no a más —Contestó Lisa

-Algo nuevo se aprende todos los días, para la próxima ya sabré

Algunos hombres de negro los empezaron a rodear y a apuntar con sus armas

-¡¿Qué hacen aquí y qué quieren?! —Gritó uno de los hombres

Todos los súper pusieron sus manos en las nucas despacio para que no sospecharan que fueran una amenaza

-Fuimos contactados para una reunión con el presidente —Dijo Iron Girl—, si quieren pueden llamarlo para que venga aquí y así él se los pueda confirmar

-¿Crees que somos tan tontos como para traer la presa a los depredadores? —Dijo otro de los hombres— Y como no tiene pruebas les pediremos que salgan de aquí o abriremos fuego

-Si hacen eso será el peor error que habrán cometido —Dijo Lincoln— Además ¿Qué diría la gente de mundo al saber que los héroes murieron a manos del gobierno de los Estados Unidos? Creo que no lo tomarían muy bien.

-¡Bajen las armas ahora mismo! —Gritó un hombre que salía de las puertas de la Casa Blanca acompañado de otros dos hombres de negro, obviamente, todos obedecieron— ¡¿Se puede saber por qué le apuntan a mis invitados de honor?!

-Señor secretario, lo sentimos, pensamos que... —El hombre fue interrumpido

-¡Ni siquiera pensaron!, ¡¿Quién en su sano juicio pensaría que los héroes que nos han protegido por dos años vendrían a hacerle daño al presidente?! —El secretario suspiró y sobo sus sienes— ¡Todos pueden retirarse!

Los hombres obedecieron, también los que acompañaban al secretario, dejando solos a los héroes y a aquel hombre

-Lo siento chicos, a veces es difícil tratar con la seguridad de aquí —Colocó sus manos en la espalda baja—, soy el secretario John, se podría decir que soy como la mano derecha del presidente —Se dio media vuelta, en dirección a la Casa Blanca— por el momento no está el presidente, tuvo que salir de emergencia, pero yo atenderé sus asuntos, especialmente el que él quería tratar con ustedes, ahora síganme —Y el secretario comenzó a caminar

-Bueno, vamos a ver que nos dice —Dijo Elektrica y todos asintieron, después, siguieron al secretario

Aquel hombre de traje negro los guio hasta una sala donde había una mesa rectangular y enfrente de esta, una pantalla grande, aquel lugar no tenía ventanas, solo un foco que iluminaba lo suficiente.

-Tomen asiento porfavor —Dijo el secretario y después se puso frente a la pantalla, luego tomó una especie de Tablet que había en una mesa pequeña al lado de la pantalla

Todos los súper estaban sentados

-Ahora podemos empezar —John pulso la Tablet y la pantalla negra prendió—, el gobierno los ha reunido aquí debido a sus acciones, de hecho, toda la ONU acordó esto —El secretario empezó a teclear en la tablet—, primero fue la aparición del nuevo súper —Volteó a ver a Lincoln, y después la pantalla mostró imagenes de una casa con partes destruidas y a un señor (Clyde) diciendo que fue atacado por alguien que se autoproclamo Dark Warrior—, la lucha en las calles de Royal Woods —La pantalla mostró la pelea contra Bobby y Ronnie Anne, pero no se veían su identidad secreta, solo sus formas "súper"—, los monstruos aparecidos de la nada —La imagen cambió de nuevo y ahora mostraba a los súper luchando con unas cosas blancas con manchas de sangre— y lo último, la pelea contra los otros súper —La pantalla mostraba a seis súper luchando contra los Jinetes de la Muerte—, a lo que quiero llegar con esto es que la gente tiene miedo, ya que, ustedes no son diferentes a los villanos que enfrentan

Todos los héroes se exaltaron y enfadaron

-¡¿A qué se refiere que somos iguales que los villanos?! —Gritó Medusa enojada

-Ustedes también son asesinos —El secretario seguía serio—, los últimos villanos que enfrentaron los mataron ¿Qué me hace saber que ustedes no son villanos deshaciéndose de la competencia?

-¡Hace unos momentos dijo a sus guardias que nosotros éramos los héroes que los habíamos protegido por dos años! —Gritó Elektrica— ¡¿Y ahora nos acusa de villanos?!

-Les dije que ustedes eran los héroes que nos habían protegido por dos años, pero todo cambió estos últimos días con la llegada de él —El secretario señaló a Lincoln—, pero todo puede volver a ser normal —Este último comentario hizo que los héroes se confundieran

-¿A qué se refiere? —Preguntó Lincoln

-A los Acuerdos de Royal Woods

-¿Cuáles son los acuerdos? —Preguntó Iron Girl

El secretario volvió a pulsar la tablet y de abajo de la pantalla salió una especie de libro, lo tomó y lo lanzó a la mesa donde estaban los súper

-Si firman, el gobierno los podrá controlar y tendrán que revelar sus identidades secretas, ustedes han estado operando con poder ilimitado, y eso se acabará

-¿Qué pasa si no firmamos? —Preguntó Gihulk y John sonrió

-Serán considerados criminales peligrosos y los pondremos en una prisión especial que ya fue construida —Volvió a sonreír— ustedes tienen la última palabra, los dejo para que lo discutan —Y John se retiró de la sala

-Todo esto es tu maldita culpa —Quickash levantó a Lincoln del cuello de la camisa, pero llegó hasta él con su súpervelocidad—, Si nunca hubieras aparecido todo estaría bien —Se le notaba enojada

-Siempre echándole la culpa a alguien más ¿No? Nunca cambias —Lincoln se quitó el agarre de Lynn

-De hecho, si fue culpa tuya, hasta el mismo secretario lo dijo, cuando tú apareciste, todo cambió —Dijo Lori—, todos los actos mostrados en la pantalla fueron culpa tuya

-¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡¿Entonces que ellos —Señaló a los Santiago— tuvieran poderes fue mi culpa?!

-Eso no, pero lo demás si —Dijo Elemental (Lily) de ese Universo—, esos monstruos nunca habían aparecido, los súper villanos tampoco, y ningún súper había atacado a un inocente civil

-¡Dejen de discutir! —Gritó Iron Girl—, ¡Ya no importa quién haya tenido la culpa! —Se calmó un poco— Lo que importa ahora son los acuerdos

-¡Los acuerdos son basura, nadie los va a firmar! —Dijo Wonderful (Lola)

-Pero es cierto lo que ha dicho el secretario, hemos operado con poder ilimitado y necesitamos que nos controlen —Dijo Gihulk

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! —Contestó Wind Woman— ¡Ellos revelaran tu identidad secreta!

-¿Y eso qué? Aún voy a poder proteger a las personas inocentes

-¡¿Acaso no lo entiendes?! —Gritó Elektrica— ¡Los villanos van a saber de tu identidad secreta y le harán daño a todo aquel que alguna vez tuvo algún contacto contigo!

-¿A quién le pueden hacer daño? ¿A ustedes? Son las únicas personas cercanas que tengo —Dijo Gihulk—, aparte de mis padres

-¡Pues yo no firmare los acuerdos! —Comentó Wonderful— ¡Yo me voy! —Y salió de la sala

-¡Yo tampoco firmaré nada! —Dijo Elektrica y también salió

-¡Espera Elektrica! —Stock (Como se hacía llamar Bobby) salió detrás de su amada

-¡Ni yo! —Wind Woman también salió

-¡Yo tampoco! —Elemental de ese universo salió

-Esto es una tontería, yo me retiro —Ghost salió

Ahora solo estaba Lincoln, Elemental (Del Universo del anterior mencionado), Gihulk (Lana), Purple Bolt (Luna), Medusa (Luan), White Knight (Ronnie Anne), Quickash (Lynn), Iron Girl (Lisa) y Colz (Clyde).

-¿Ustedes firmarán los acuerdos? —Preguntó Iron Girl a los presentes

-Yo me iré en dos días de aquí, pero por el momento yo firmare, de todas formas ya saben mi identidad —Dijo Lincoln

-Yo si lo haré —Contestó Gihulk a Iron Girl

-Yo apoyo a Gihulk, no podemos seguir lastimando a los inocentes —Medusa apoyó a Gihulk

-Yo también firmaré —Dijo Purple Bolt

-Aunque mi identidad sea revelada, va a ser por un bien mayor —Comentó Colz—, así que firmaré

-Yo haré lo mismo que Colz —Comentó White Knight

-Si Lincoln dice que firmará, yo lo seguiré —Dijo Elemental—

-Entonces está decidido, todos los de esta sala firmaran los acuerdos —Dijo Iron Girl

-Yo aún no decido —Comentó Quickash y todos voltearon a verla, sorprendidos de que no se hayan percatado de su presencia

-Vamos Quickash, tu sabes que los acuerdos son buenos, necesitamos una autoridad que nos ponga un alto —Dijo Purple Bolt

-Yo no quiero que mi identidad sea revelada, ni que el gobierno me diga que hacer y qué no hacer para salvar una persona —Suspiró—, pero por otro lado al final nos van a obligar a firmarlo, y no quiero ser una fugitiva, así que lo haré, firmaré los Acuerdos de Royal Woods

-Has hecho una buena elección —Dijo Medusa

El secretario entró de nuevo a la sala para solo encontrarse a la mitad del equipo

-¿Solo ustedes firmarán? —Preguntó John

-Así es señor, nosotros firmaremos los acuerdos —Contestó Iron Girl

-Perfecto, aquí tienen una pluma —Sacó una pluma negra de su traje y lo deslizó por la mesa, hasta que topó con los acuerdos—, no se arrepentirán de haber firmado, este es un paso más para llevar a la humanidad a un mundo más seguro —El secretario sonrió—. Que tengan un buen día héroes, nos veremos después —El secretario volvió a salir de aquella sala

 **~S~U~P~E~R~H~É~R~O~E~S~L~**

El secretario John fue hasta otra sala donde necesitaba una tarjeta especial para pasar, pero al ser la mano derecha del presidente la tenía.

Abrió la puerta y el cuarto estaba vacío y completamente oscuro, pero aun así alguien estaba adentro...

-Está listo, los Protectores están separados, cumplí mi parte del trato, ahora mata a esos malditos secuestradores y tráeme a mi hija con vida —Dijo el secretario, su voz ya no era calmada, ahora era entre enojada y triste

-Claro que sí Sr. Secretario, yo siempre cumplo un trato —Un ser salió de las sombras, este estaba completamente cubierto por una capa negra, con una capucha que tapaba su cabello, y en su cara tenía una máscara que solo dejaba ver su sonrisa, y este ser, se hacía llamar...

-Clock, no quiero mentiras, si no cumples el trato romperé los acuerdos

-No te preocupes John, ahora traeré a tu hija —Clock chasqueo los dedos y desapareció, para que después, pasados unos tres minutos, trajera en sus brazos a una pequeña de siete años—. Aquí está tu hija

La pequeña comenzaba a abrir los ojos— ¿Papá?

El secretario John se acercó hasta su hija y la cargó— Aquí estoy hija mía —John comenzó a llorar—, jamás te volveré a dejar sola, siempre te protegeré —El secretario volteó a ver a Clock—, ambos ya cumplimos el trato, ahora te puedes retirar

-Fue un gusto hacer tratos con usted Sr. secretario, y recuerde, los acuerdos siguen en pie o sino el trato cambiará de rumbo y su hija desaparecerá de nuevo —Clock sonrió—, Buen día John—Y Clock desapareció

 **~S~U~P~E~R~H~É~R~O~E~S~L~**

Los súper que rechazaron firmar los Acuerdos de Royal Woods o por sus siglas, los A.R.W, salían de la Casa Blanca, enfadados, ya que sentían como si los demás héroes los hubieran traicionado.

-No puedo creer que después de estos dos años salvando las calles nos consideren villanos —Dijo Wonderful enfadada

-Literalmente es lo peor que nos haya pasado —Comentó Elektrica

-Lo peor del caso es que la mitad del equipo está de acuerdo con esa estupidez —Dijo Elemental (De ese Universo)

-No puedo creer que mi hermanita haya decidido apoyar los acuerdos —Agregó Stock (Bobby)

-Chicos —Ghost llamó la atención de todos— ¿Saben que ahora somos como criminales por no firmar los acuerdos?

-No nos pueden meter a una prisión especial, ellos nos necesitan —Dijo Wind Woman

-Técnicamente no, ya tienen nueve héroes a los cuáles pueden controlar, no necesitan a los otros seis —Respondió Elektrica

Todos se quedaron callados por un momento

-Eso significa que somos inservibles —Finalizó Elektrica—, vámonos de aquí, haz el favor Lucy —Está solo asintió y todos fueron teletransportados a las afueras del laboratorio de Iron Girl

 **~S~U~P~E~R~H~É~R~O~E~S~L~**

El secretario John volvió a entrar a aquella sala donde estaban nueve de los quince héroes.

-¿Ya todos firmaron? —Preguntó el secretario

-Así es señor —Contestó Iron Girl

-Perfecto, mañana será el día que expongan sus identidades al mundo, por lo que tendrán que traer un gran traje, en el caso de los varones, o un gran vestido, en el caso de las mujeres, debajo de ese súper traje.

-Así será señor —Respondió Lincoln

-Además, mañana después de quitarse el traje ya nunca se podrán las máscaras, y ya no utilizarán sus nombres de súper héroes, utilizaran sus nombres reales

-¿Y qué pasará con los otros héroes? —Preguntó Purple Bolt

-Si no se retiran de ser súper, enfrentarán a la nueva súper justicia, es decir, a ustedes, y si se niegan a realizar el arresto, ustedes también serán arrestados, y si se resisten al arresto, no dudaremos en abrir fuego y matar hasta el último de los súper, aunque eso signifique que el mundo se quede sin poderes

-¿Entonces dice que no tenemos más opción que arrestar a los otros si no se retiran? —Preguntó Lincoln

-Así es chico —Contestó John—, si para mañana no se han retirado, ustedes tendrán que arrestarlos

-¿Y llevarlos a dónde? —Preguntó Elemental

-A la P.M.S.S.V

-¿Y eso es? —Cuestionó Gihulk

-Prisión de Máxima Seguridad para Súper Villanos

-Pero ellos no son villanos —Dijo White Knight (Ronnie Anne)

-Si no firman los acuerdos lo serán —El secretario se dio media vuelta—, pero si no quieren que sean arrestados, tienen 36 horas, es decir, hasta mañana a las ocho de la noche, para hacerlos firmar o tendré que hacerlo por las fuerzas con un equipo de élite que no dudaran en disparar ante cualquier percance —El secretario camino hasta la salida—, vayan a casa a descansar, mañana será un día largo —El secretario salió de ahí

-Vaya que lo será —Dijo Iron Girl

Además de eso el día estuvo muy tranquilo, no hubo muchos criminales a los cuales detener

 **~S~U~P~E~R~H~É~R~O~E~S~L~**

 **Día 2**

De nuevo levantarse a las cuatro de la madrugada para bañarse, solo que ahora no se reunirían quince héroes, ahora solo serían nueve, y no hablarían con el gobierno, sino que revelarán sus identidades a todo el mundo.

Mientras Lisa, Lily y Lincoln se encontraban en el laboratorio terminándose de vestir, los otros seis héroes que firmaron los acuerdos hacían lo mismo en otros lugares.

Como el día anterior, todos estaban reunidos en el laboratorio de Lisa listos para irse, solo que ahora los iba a recoger un helicóptero del gobierno, y en esta ocasión no irían a la Casa Blanca, irán a la estatua de la libertad, en el puerto de la ciudad de Nueva York, pero primero, el helicóptero los llevará al aeropuerto donde los estará esperando un avión privado y el secretario John.

Aunque el día podría ser estresante, pesado o frustrante por el hecho de que todo el mundo sabrá sus identidades secretas, o fabuloso, porque irán en un avión privado con la mano derecha del presidente de los Estados Unidos hacía la estatua de la libertad donde los esperará mucha gente solo para verlos.

Los héroes se sentían vacíos, aunque Lincoln y Lily no fueran de ese universo, también sentían aquel vacío en sus corazones, pero se sentían así porque sabían que su familia, sus amigos, el resto de los Protectores en otras palabras, no se retirarían de ser superhéroes, y sabían que por esa razón, el gobierno los obligaría a capturarlos y encerrarlos como si fueran personas malas.

Aunque no quisieran hacerlo, al final era lo mejor, al menos así lo pensaban ellos.

-¿Están listos chicos? —Preguntó Lisa a todos, sacándolos de su trance, ella también se notaba un poco triste, pero seguía actuando con su personalidad seria; el helicóptero había llegado por ellos

-Si Lisa, estamos listos —Respondió Lincoln, más serio de lo normal, aunque él no sea serio

Así, los nueve héroes presentes, subieron al helicóptero, en dirección al aeropuerto, para entonces ir a N.Y

 **~S~U~P~E~R~H~É~R~O~E~S~L~**

-Ya llegamos chicos —Dijo John— ¿Están listos para revelarle al mundo sus identidades? —Mencionó con emoción

-Si Sr. Secretario, estamos listos —Respondió Lisa

-¡Entonces vayan allá! —Gritó con felicidad

Los héroes bajaron del avión privado, aunque esté estaba aún en el cielo a altas alturas y los héroes se lanzaron del avión, sin paracaídas.

Cuando estaban a punto de tocar el suelo, usaron su poder de volar, en el caso de Iron Girl voló con su traje, Quickash y Gihulk, como no podían volar, Lincoln sostuvo a la fuerte y Purple Bolt a la rápida.

Todos llegaron de forma increíble a aquella estatua. Toda la gente empezó a gritar con mucha más emoción.

-¡Sabemos que están aquí para ver nuestras identidades! —Gritó Purple Bolt felizmente para que todos la oyeran

-¡Y les cumpliremos ese derecho! —Dijo Medusa

-¡Ahora mismo! —Finalizó Elemental (Del Universo de Lincoln)

Empezó a salir humo alrededor de los héroes, y cuando este se dispersó, los Protectores ya no traían sus súper trajes, ahora tenían trajes de gala.

La gente enloqueció más y gritó mucho más fuerte y con mucha más emoción.  
Pero todos se callaron cuando los héroes comenzaron a presentarse.

-Yo soy Lisa Loud, dueña y creadora de Iron Industries, yo era Iron Girl —Todos los presentes la escucharon y la emoción volvió a empezar, pero de pronto se volvieron a callar

-Soy Luna Loud, cantante del grupo Luna y los fantásticos, yo era Purple Bolt —Los gritos se hicieron presentes una vez más

Durante los próximos minutos los siete héroes restantes se presentaron.

Ahora el mundo sabía sus identidades.

Ahora todos conocían uno de los mayores secretos del mundo.

Horas después, luego de toda celebración, el secretario y los héroes se fueron en aquel avión.

-Escuchen, sé que no están del todo felices con esto —Dijo el secretario—, pero aún les quedan ocho horas para hacer que sus compañeros de los Protectores entren en razón y firmen

-¿Qué les vamos a decir? —Preguntó Lisa— "Hola, tienen que firmar o si no unos agentes vendrán y no dudarán en disparar" —Imitó una voz estúpida

-Solo háganlos entrar en razón, no me importa cómo —El secretario dio punto final y el viaje fue puro silencio, nadie habló

 **~S~U~P~E~R~H~É~R~O~E~S~L~**

 **Seis horas restantes**

Ahora solo tenían seis horas para hacer que los otros seis héroes entrarán en razón, o alguno de ellos podría resultar, y muchos de los agentes, muertos.

-Todos saben el plan ¿No? —Preguntó Lisa con su traje de Iron Girl y los seis presentes asintieron

-Lana, tú cuidaras a Clyde y tú Clyde, estate quieto, no queremos que tu herida se abra —Dijo Lisa—. Es hora de irnos equipo —Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lincoln, Lily y Ronnie Anne asintieron, acto seguido, todos salieron del laboratorio de Lisa y tomaron diferentes direcciones.

Lynn encontró rápidamente a su objetivo, después de todo estaba "combatiendo" con un criminal, aunque ella ganaba por mucho.

-Vaya, creí que te retirarías —Dijo Lynn a su objetivo

-Y yo creí que eras más inteligente como para caer en los Acuerdos —Contestó Elektrica (Lori)

-Solo vine para que los firmes

-Tarde o temprano vendrían, ya lo sabía —Elektrica estaba de espaldas, pero se giró y lanzó una descarga eléctrica a Lynn, la sacó volando hasta estamparse contra una pared de aquel banco

-Lisa dijo que no responderían bien, así que nosotros tampoco —Con su súper velocidad le pudo atinar un golpe a la chica eléctrica en el mentón

-¿Quieres pelear Lynn? —Dijo Elektrica limpiándose algo de sangre de la boca, producto del golpe

-Conoces la respuesta

Ambas se lanzaron a una lucha entre heroínas.

En otro lado de Royal Woods, Lincoln había encontrado al súper que le asignaron.

-Debo decir que escondiste a los súper bien —Dijo Lincoln

-Nosotros sabíamos que los enviarían, estábamos preparados para ello —Contestó Ghost (Lucy)

-Yo no quiero pelear Ghost...

-Pero lo harás si es necesario —Lincoln quedó cabizbajo—. Lo sabía

-Solo ven conmigo por las buenas, por favor

-Ellos te controlan Lincoln, yo no cometeré el mismo error —Lanza una explosión mágica al peliblanco y hace que se estampe contra unos botes de basura, debido a que se encontraban en un callejón

-No creí que tú reaccionarias así, pero al parecer lo que dijo Lisa era cierto, responderían mal —Lincoln se levantó—, y nosotros tendríamos que hacer lo mismo.

Otra pelea comenzó.

En otra parte de Royal Woods.

-No iré contigo Luna —Dijo Stock (Bobby) enojado y le da la espalda a la rockera

-No creo que quieras hacerlo por las malas —Comentó Luna

-Ghost dijo que teníamos que estar preparados cuando llegaran, yo lo estoy —Se dio media vuelta y su puño se hizo de piedra y golpeo a Luna en el estómago

El golpe hizo que Luna atravesara varias paredes, ya que se encontraban en la casa de Lori y Bobby, éste estaba ahí con su traje puesto.

-Si así lo quieres —Dijo Luna para sí misma y se lanzó al ataque

Sonido contra rocas

En Royal Woods habían comenzado varias peleas, Elektrica contra Lynn, Stock (Bobby) contra Luna, Elemental (Lily) contra Lisa y Lily (de la dimensión de Lincoln), Ghost contra Lincoln, Wind Woman (Leni) y Wonderful (Lola) contra White Knight (Ronnie Anne) y Medusa (Luan).

Mientras el plan de Ghost y su equipo era pelear para después escapar para que los otros no los encontraran, el plan de Lisa y su equipo era hacer que los héroes firmaran los acuerdos, pero si había que utilizar fuerza, la podían utilizar, y si esto pasaba, tenían que reunir a todos los héroes rebeldes y hacerlos firmar de una vez por todas.

Así lo hicieron, reunieron a todos los rebeldes en el centro de Royal Woods.

-¡¿Esto es lo que querías Lisa?! —Gritó Elektrica— ¡Ve tú alrededor, la ciudad quedo con varios daños!

-¡Ustedes fueron los que atacaron primero! —Contestó Luan

-¡El plan era hacerlos firmar por las buenas! —Gritó Lincoln— ¡Ustedes no quisieron, así que lo hicimos por las malas!

-¡Tú ni siquiera eres de este Universo! —Respondió Wonderful (Lola)— ¡Los Loud estarían mejor sin ningún hermano, solo un papá bueno, mamá y nosotras!

-¡Quiero que lo digas de nuevo Lola!

-¡Los Loud estarían mejor sin ti!

Lincoln se lanzó a toda velocidad contra Wonderful, pero un aura morada lo rodeó

-¿Qué... Me... Está... Pasando? —Decía con dificultad

-Veo que no eres tan bueno como decías —Dijo Ghost y lo lanzó contra un muro, el albino lo atravesó, algunos segundos después salió

-¡Suficiente! —Gritó Lisa— ¡Ahora vendrán con nosotros!

-¡¿O si no qué?! —Respondió Elektrica

-Habrá lucha

Los héroes se pusieron en formación, el equipo de Lisa de un lado y del otro estaba el equipo de Ghost.

-¿Querían pelea? Pues eso obtendrán —Dijo Lisa

Todos se comenzaron a caminar hasta el equipo contrario, pero la velocidad fue aumentando hasta que todos corrieron a una misma velocidad.

Pero antes que nada, Ghost teletransportó a todos hasta aquel desierto donde anteriormente habían peleado contra los jinetes.

Una lucha épica había comenzado, héroes contra héroes, familia contra familia.

Ghost atacaba lanzando objetos mágicos a los "enemigos".

Elektrica y Wonderful luchaban contra todos a a vez, la primera gracias a su velocidad y la segunda por sus clones.

Stock atacaba cuerpo a cuerpo.

Elemental peleaba con Iron Girl, pero la armadura no sufría daños de fuego ni agua, pero golpes de tierra si

Wind Woman luchaba con White Knight

Así era la lucha, parecía que el equipo de héroes de Lisa iba perdiendo, pero ellos solo esperaban algo.

Lucy se teletransportó cerca del lugar y por intercomunicador le habló a sus compañeros

-Equipo, al menos uno tiene que escapar, todos sabemos que no todos podemos salir de aquí.

 _-Necesitamos una distracción_ —Dijo Wonderful

 _-Yo la puedo hacer, esperen mi señal_ —Dijo Stock

 _-¿Por qué no nos teletransportas a todos?_ —Preguntó Elemental

-Porque no creo tener suficiente energía para teletransportarnos, apenas si lo pude hacer hace un momento

 _-Entonces si creare la distracción, la señal para correr la sabrán cuando la vean_ —Dijo Stock

-Está bien, confiamos en ti Bobby —Dijo Ghost y después la comunicación se cortó

Ghost volvió a a batalla, pero pasó algo antes de que pudiera hacer algo, la chica mágica recibió un dardo tranquilizador en el cuello

Lentamente comenzó a bajar al suelo y ver todo borroso.

-¡Ghost! —Gritó alguien, pero ella no pudo ver de quien se trataba

-¡Corran! —Gritó Stock, ella pudo distinguir su voz, aunque no pudo ver lo que pasaba

Pero los demás sí.

De repente Stock se hizo un gigante de piedra, medía como seis metros.

Elektrica se quedó a luchar junto a su amado, mientras que Elemental, Wonderful y Wind Woman se dirigían a otro lado volando, aunque Wonderful era cargada por Wind.

-¡¿Crees que los dejaremos escapar?! —Gritó Luna con mucha potencia a la pareja de rebeldes

-¡No, pero nosotros evitaremos que los atrapen! —Contestó Stock y dio un puñetazo que apenas pudieron escapar

Pero cuando lo esquivaron recibieron una descarga eléctrica de Elektrica

-Nunca al alcanzarán mi velocidad —Dijo la chica eléctrica

-¿Me estás retando? —Contestó Lynn, pero la chica solo sonrió— Es un hecho —Lynn comenzó a perseguir a su hermana

-¡Oye Stock! —La gran cosa volteó a ver a Lincoln— ¡¿Crees que no me he enfrentado a alguien más fuerte que tú?!

-Pero necesitaste de todas tus hermanas y Colz para vencerlo —Contestó Bobby—, específicamente necesitaste a Lana

-¡¿Quién crees que tiró el dardo tranquilizante a Ghost?!

Antes de que el grandote pudiera reaccionar un gran golpe lo hizo moverse algunos metros, Lana había llegado al combate.

Mientras, Lynn aún perseguía Elektrica, pero como último recurso la chica deportiva lanzó un golpe que Elektrica pudo esquivar con facilidad.

Ambas dejaron de correr y Lynn cayó al suelo por fallar el golpe con el salto.

-¿Creíste que me podrías golpear? —Dijo Elektrica con una sonrisa

-La verdad no, solo era para que te quedaras quieta —Contestó Lynn, la sonrisa de Lori se desvaneció pero antes de que pudiera mover algún músculo, fue atacada por las ondas sonoras de Luna

-¡Así mantenla Luna! —Gritó Luan y la rockera levantó el pulgar, debido a que no podía hablar

Luan se acercó a Elektrica, la cual estaba arrodillada en el suelo mientras se tapaba los oídos. Luan aprovechó y con su cabello amarró a la chica eléctrica de brazos y piernas.

Luna paró de lanzar las ondas sonoras.

-¡Suéltame! —Elektrica lanzó una descarga eléctrica muy potente pero Luan ni se inmuto— ¿Por qué las descargas no te hacen nada? —Gritó enojada

-Lisa vertió un líquido en mi cabello para que la electricidad no me hiciera algún daño —Luan sonrió—, ahora estate callada —Luan tapó la boca de su hermana mayor con su cabello

Las tres heroínas que se fueron pudieron ver lo que pasaba

-¡Tenemos que volver! —Dijo Wind Woman

-No podemos, tenemos que escapar —Contestó Wonderful

-¡Yo apoyo a Leni, debemos volver! —Dijo Elemental

-¡Esta bien! —Dijo finalmente Wonderful— ¡Volvamos!

Las tres chicas volvieron al combate.

Lana, Lincoln y Ronnie Anne, seguían luchando con el gigante Stock, Luan tenía a Elektrica amarrada, y Luna, Lily, Lisa y Lynn descansaban un momento de aquella lucha, o eso hacían antes de que las tres heroínas que se habían ido regresaran.

Wind Woman llegó haciendo una ventisca que hizo volar a las cuatro heroínas (Luna, Lynn, Lisa y Lily), pero no les causó mucho daño.

Después, Wondeful creó todos los clones que pudo y empezó atacar a las cuatro, y por último, Elemental atacaba a Lincoln, para que así su compañero Stock no estuviera en desventaja.

Los clones desaparecieron muy rápido, Wonderful y Wind Woman no podían competir con la velocidad de Lynn, con el sonido de la voz de Luna, ni con los poderes elementales de Lily, aunque si le podían dar pelea a Lisa, pero contra las cuatro era imposible ganarles.

Luna lanzó una poderosa onda de sonido constante que dejaba inmovilizadas a las dos rebeldes, Lisa hizo lo mismo de la resonancia con su armadura, y en seguida, las dos heroínas (Lola y Leni) quedaron fuera de combate.

Wonderful, Wind Woman, Elektrica y Ghost estaban fuera, ahora solo quedaban Stock y Elemental, pero esta última perdió al enfrentarse con Ronnie Anne y Lincoln.

Stock estaba apunto de caer, segundos atrás Lana se había convertido en Strongilk, y Bobby ya no pudo hacer mucho, él seguía siendo un novato.

El gigante cayó desmayado con el último golpe, en cuanto tocó el suelo, volvió a ser Bobby.

Los rebeldes habían sido detenidos.

Pero al parecer Ghost necesitaba más que un tranquilizante para dejarla inconsciente, pero le quitó mucha energía y ya no podía teletransportarse, pero podía volar, y no podía hacer que el plan de escape fuera en vano.

Rápidamente voló lejos de ahí, pero los ocho héroes se dieron cuenta y enseguida, Lisa, Lincoln y Lily la persiguieron.

Elemental (la de ese universo) aún no estaba fuera de combate tampoco y también fue volando en dirección a la persecución, iba a intentar darle algo de tiempo a su hermana mayor Lucy.

Los tres héroes que perseguían a Ghost, se percataron de la presencia de Elemental.

- _Ronnie ¿Me copias?_ —Decía Lisa por su intercomunicador

-Aquí estoy, te copio —Contestó Ronnie

 _-Conviértete en fuego y lanza una esfera de la sustancia a Elemental, pero solo que la deje fuera de combate, por si acaso dale en las piernas y haz que Lynn la atrape_

-Entendido Lisa, cambio y fuera

Se cortó la comunicación y Ronnie Anne hizo lo que le dijo Lisa, la esfera de fuego explotaría en cuanto toque al objetivo, así que apuntó a Elemental y disparó.

Elemental sintió la presencia de fuego cerca y cuando volteó atrás, vio como una esfera de fuego la iba a alcanzar, pero pudo esquivarla a tiempo.

La esfera pasó de largo en dirección a Lincoln, él no pudo hacer nada para esquivar el proyectil.

La esfera le dio en el pecho, donde hizo mucho más daño de lo que hubiera hecho si daba en la pierna.

El proyectil explotó e hizo que el peliblanco quedara inconsciente, él empezó a caer en dirección al suelo.

-Linc —Dijo Lily para ver si Lincoln reaccionaba, pero seguía cayendo— ¡Lincoln! —Lily empezó a volar en dirección a Lincoln, pero ya no podía alcanzarlo

Lincoln se estrelló contra el suelo, Lily llegó segundos después hasta él.

Ella levantó la cabeza de Lincoln, él estaba sangrando por todas partes, tenía muchas heridas en todo el cuerpo.

-Lincoln, respóndeme por favor —Dijo Lily llorando a su hermano mayor

En eso llegó Elemental (Lily de ese universo) con el sentimiento de culpa.

-Lo siento, yo no... —Elemental fue interrumpida por una bola de fuego que fue lanzada por Lily, dejándola en el suelo inconsciente

De inmediato y al mismo tiempo llegaron Lisa y Lynn.

-Lo lamento Lily —Dijo Lynn—, no reaccione rápido y... —La deportista estaba a punto de derramar lágrimas

-No es tu culpa Lynn —Lily se limpió las lágrimas y le dio una sonrisa a la mayor —, fue culpa de los malos, pero ya los atrapamos, ahora todo estará bien —Lily sonaba quebrada, ella volvió su vista al peliblanco— ¿Verdad hermano?

-Lynn —Dijo Lisa—, llévate a Lincoln a urgencias —Lynn asintió y de inmediato tomó a Lincoln con suavidad y lo llevó al hospital más cercano; Lisa se concentró en la contraparte de su Lily—. Vamos Lily, tenemos que arrestar a ciertas personas —Lily asintió, después siguió a Lisa

 **~S~U~P~E~R~H~É~R~O~E~S~L~**

 **Día 3**

Todos los rebeldes fueron arrestados y metidos en la súper prisión que había construido Lisa.

Bueno, no todos habían sido detenidos, aún se desconocía el paradero de Ghost (Lucy), debido a que ya se había quitado el rastreador que tenían todos los súper.

Lincoln, él seguía inconsciente, en una camilla de hospital, la operación ya había terminado, además tuvieron que enyesar su brazo derecho y la pierna izquierda, además de que tendrá que usar collarín, la columna vertebral estaba muy dañada, tres de las costillas se habían roto y uno de sus pulmones dejó de funcionar.

Lily nunca se despegó de su lado, siempre lo vio en aquella camilla, ella ni siquiera había dormido, por lo que sus ojeras eran muy notorias.

Lisa tenía algo en mente para que Lincoln se recuperara más rápido, algo que no se había probado nunca en nadie.

Los demás súper que firmaron descansaban del día anterior, fue muy largo.

La chica genio entró a la sala donde descansaba Lincoln.

Lily se levantó rápido.

-Dime que sabes cómo hacer que Linc vuelva a despertar sin ningún daño —Lily había tomado de los hombros a Lisa

-Solo tengo un método, pero es muy peligroso

-¿Qué pasa con la máquina que curó a Clyde?

-No funciona así, la máquina solo puede curar una herida, no importa lo grande que sea, pero solo dejaría a Lincoln con una herida menos —Lily soltó a Lisa

-¿De qué trata el método que dijiste? —Preguntó Lily con decepción

-Le inyectare Terrix, la sustancia que nos dio los poderes, pero lo junte con sangre de Wonderful y de Lynn —Suspiró—, puede que funcione, pero no creo que pueda resistir tantos poderes

-Hay que intentarlo, sino él nunca podrá volver a ser un héroe —Lily volteó a ver a su hermano para después de un momento volver a ver a la genio— ¿Cómo podría funcionar la inyección?

-El Terrix puede modificar celulas y genes, eso podría ayudar a fortalecer a los sistemas de su cuerpo, así ayudando a su regeneración, la sangre de Lynn ayudaría a fortalecer todo su cuerpo y también a regenerar más rápido el cuerpo aunque ella no tenga regeneración, y por último, la sangre de la chica rosa serviría para ayudar a Lincoln que no sufra por demasiado tiempo.

-¿Entonces le dolerá mucho? —Preguntó Lily algo asustada

-Así es —Contestó seriamente

-Pero podría salvarlo...

-Afirmativo

-¿Ya tienes la sustancia? —Preguntó Lily decidida y Lisa sonrió

-Aquí tienes —La científica le entregó una jeringa con un líquido morado

La menor lo tomó y se acercó a su hermano, después le quitó el tapón a la aguja y acto seguido, inyectó aquella sustancia al cuello de su hermano.

En pocos segundos la máquina que revisaba el pulso de Lincoln se puso en alerta, y el anterior mencionado había comenzado a moverse erráticamente.

-¡Lisa! —Gritó Lily— ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

-El dolor, eso está pasando —Contestó de forma seria mientras veía al chico retorcerse, ella sabía que eso pasaría

-¡Ayudalo!

-Solo espera un momento Lily, y tal vez todo salga bien

Lily hizo caso y solo se quedó viendo a su hermano, que después de pocos segundos, estaba quieto de nuevo y la máquina había dejado de sonar.

-¿Ahora qué? —Cuestionó Lily

-Tendremos que esperar horas, días, semanas, meses, incluso hasta años para que... —Lisa fue interrumpida por Lincoln, quien se levantó de la cama de un salto, así también quebrando todo el yeso que tenía— o tal vez solo segundos —Quedó boquiabierta

-¡Lincoln! —La menor se apresuró a correr hasta su hermano pero él la interceptó con un golpe en el estómago que hizo que atravesará la pared y saliera del hospital

-Oh-oh —Dijo Lisa

-¿Dónde estoy? ¡¿Qué me hicieron?! —Gritó Lincoln para después tomar a Lisa del cuello de la camisa

-Estás en el hospital Lincoln, estabas mal herido —Respondió Lisa un poco asustada

-Lo último que recuerdo fue una explosión mientras yo volaba, y que junto con otro grupo de personas tengo poderes, entonces ellos debieron ser los culpables —Miró a Lisa directamente a los ojos— ¡¿Dónde están los demás súper?!

-Lincoln, estás sufriendo amnesia temporal por la explosión en el desierto, pero solo necesitas recordar —Mientras tanto con su mano izquierda presionaba un botón del reloj de la mano derecha, esto llamaba a los otros héroes

-¡Eso no fue lo que pregunté Lisa! —Lisa se dio cuenta de que empezaba a recordar

-Ellos son héroes Lincoln, la chica a la que acabas de golpear es tu hermana, las personas con poderes a las que mencionas son buenas

-¡Solo dime dónde están ellos!

-¡Aquí! —Gritó Lynn mientras le daba una patada voladora al peliblanco y lo hacía atravesar la pared y salir al exterior, tal como pasó con Lily— ¿Qué está pasando Lisa?

-Primero golpear y después preguntar ¿No? —Contestó mientras respiraba aceleradamente— Tiene amnesia temporal y necesita que le hagan recordar, pero por ahora piensa que los súper somos malos

-Ve por tu armadura, voy a controlarlo por ahora —Lisa asintió y después Lynn bajo a toda velocidad hacía donde estaba Lincoln

Esté estaba volando.

-¿Tú tienes poderes?

Lynn respondió corriendo a toda velocidad alrededor suyo para sofocarlo

-¿Esto responde tu pregunta?

Lincoln se empezaba a quedar sin oxígeno, pero gracias a que tenía su súper vista mejorada debido al suero, pudo ver con claridad donde podía dar el golpe.

Lincoln golpeó justamente por donde pasó Lynn y la sacó volando hasta una casa.

-Detente ahí Lincoln, o saldrás lastimado —Dijo Luna, a su lado estaba Lisa con su traje y Lana

-Gracias por traer a los demás Lisa, será un honor aplastar a la genio, a la gritona y a la fuerte —Él seguía recordando

Luna atacó primero, gritando a Lincoln para que se quedara quieto, pero no lo detuvo, éste contraatacó con sus rayos láser lastimando el brazo de Luna, aunque solo fue una quemadura.

Lisa atacó con sus rayos propulsores a Lincoln mientras que Lana lo iba a golpear

-¡Toma esto! —Gritó Lana y lanzó un golpe al peliblanco pero este lo detuvo con ambas manos y después respondió con una patada que hizo que Lana atravesara una casa cercana

Lisa seguía atacando, pero solo retrasaba a Lincoln, no le hacía ningún daño.

-Necesitarán más que eso para detenerme —Lincoln voló hasta atrás de Lisa muy rápido y después golpeó con ambas manos la espalda de la chica, haciéndola chocar contra el suelo.

En eso llegó Ronnie Anne, preparada para luchar

-¡¿Qué diablos haces Lincoln?! —Gritó Ronnie Anne

-La última, según recuerdo a los demás los encarcelaron ¿No?

-Esto se fue de las manos Lincoln ¿Qué pasó?

Lincoln no respondió y de enseguida comenzó a atacar a Ronnie Anne.

Rápidamente la chica se convirtió en agua, haciendo que todos los ataques del peliblanco fueran nulos.

Pero el hombre con un plan le hacía honor a su nombre, empezó a lanzar sus rayos láser para evaporar a la chica, pero detrás de él apareció Lana dándole un duro golpe que lo dejó incrustado al suelo.

De inmediato se levantó e iba a atacar a Lana, pero...

-¡Detente Lincoln! —Gritó Lily

Los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar, aunque seguía con la idea de vencer a los súper.

-¿Quién? ¿Por qué...? —Él estaba confundido, y empezaba a ver borroso— ¿Lily? —Cayó al suelo, aún consciente— Debo hablar con mis hijas, debo volver a verlas... —Después de decir eso se desmayó

-¿Por qué era tan fuerte, Lisa? —Preguntó Lana

-Le di una combinación del Terrix, la sangre de Lola y la sangre de Lynn —Dijo mientras se tronaba algunos huesos

-¿Acaso estás loca? Se dio un golpe en la cabeza y ya esperábamos que tuviera amnesia temporal, y aun así tú le das aún más poder —Dijo Luna

-Tenía que recuperarse, así fue —Contestó Lily

-Ahora tenemos que limpiar este... —Ronnie Anne fue interrumpida por un pitido agudo proveniente de la muñeca derecha de Lincoln

Lily le quitó el brazalete a Lincoln y después presionó el botón negro arriba de éste, del brazalete salió el holograma de Lisa

- _La máquina ya está en funcionamiento de nuevo, ahora pueden regresar, solo deben pulsar el botón rojo que está detrás del brazalete, los veré aquí en un tiempo, dependiendo de cuándo quieran regresar, la llamada se cortará en breve, por ello no puedo hablar con ustedes. Suerte, y tengan cuidado de no pisar otra realidad_. —La señal se cortó

-¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Lincoln confundido mientras se levantaba del suelo y re sobaba la cabeza

-Casi nos vences a todas —Dijo Lynn— y pensé que eras débil

-¿Les hice daño? —Preguntó Lincoln algo asustado

-No te preocupes, ese no eras tú —Contestó Lisa—. Pero te tenemos noticias de tu Lisa

-Ya podemos volver Lincoln —Dijo Lily con una sonrisa, y en el rostro del chico se dibujó otra

-¿En serio? —Cuestionó feliz y Lily asintió

De inmediato Lincoln se levantó y fue a abrazar a Lily para después saltar de alegría junto a su hermana menor.

Pero algo los interrumpió, una llamada que provenía del teléfono de Lisa. Esta contestó.

-¿Bueno?

 _-Tenemos problemas Lisa_

-¿Secretario John?

- _Hubo una fuga en la súper prisión, todos los súper que capturaron ayer escaparon, necesitamos que los busquen ¡Ahora!_

-¿Sabe qué? No lo haremos, no volveremos a cometer el mismo error. Hasta luego John

 _-¡No te atrevas a...!_ —Lisa colgó

-Qué tipo más odioso —Todos rieron un poco por el comentario de Lisa, pero La genio volteó a ver a las dos personas que no eran de su dimensión—, creo que es tiempo de que se vayan ¿No? —Dejó de lado su lado serio y dijo esas palabras con una tristeza sincera

-Así es Lisa —Contestó Lincoln con una sonrisa que cubría un poco de tristeza

-Lo siento por meterlos en tantos problemas

-Nosotros decidimos entrar al combate, no fue tú culpa, pero esperemos que ya no se vuelva a repetir y quién sabe, tal vez en un futuro cercano todo vuelva a ser como antes de los acuerdos

-Gracias Linc, extrañare tener un hermano —Ambos rieron muy poco

-Nos vemos Lisa —Dirigió su vista hacía las demás— ¡Adiós chicas!

-¡Adiós Lincoln! —Contestaron todas al unísono y con una sonrisa sincera

Lily pulsó el botón rojo y se abrió un portal rojo, después ambos entraron en él y segundos después, este desapareció.

-Bueno ¿Ahora qué? —Dijo Lynn

A Lisa le llegó un mensaje de un número, bueno de hecho, donde debería ir el número solo había una carita feliz.

El mensaje decía:

 _-Sé que las diferencias son notorias entre nosotras las Loud, pero siempre nos hemos mantenido juntas a pesar de ello, no importa que nos guste, siempre nos apoyamos, y no solo las Loud, también Bobby, Ronnie Anne y Clyde, ellos ya son parte de la familia._

 _La familia no debe estar separada Lisa, pero aunque la idea les disguste a todos, tendremos que estar separados por un tiempo, pero el día que nos necesites, estaremos ahí para ti, en las buenas y las malas._

 _Con cariño y sin rencor, Lucy_

 _Posdata: Lamento que haya dejado a esos guardias inconscientes, no me dejaron alternativa._

3

Lisa dejó caer algunas lágrimas sobre su teléfono.

-Claro Lucy, la familia lo es todo —Dijo con una sonrisa y lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

Al momento, sus hermanas preguntaron por qué lloraba, les mostró el mensaje y después todas se dieron un abrazo familiar, incluso Ronnie Anne.

 **~S~U~P~E~R~H~É~R~O~E~S~L** ~

Lincoln y Lily se encontraban en lo que parecía ser Royal Woods, pero el lugar se veía un poco diferente, además era de noche.

-¿Segura que ya estamos en nuestro Megaverso? —Preguntó Lincoln

-Si, el reloj dice que estamos en el Megaverso nueve, ese es el nuestro

-¿Entonces estamos en el mismo Universo?

-Eso no lo sé, esta cosa solo dice en que Megaverso estábamos.

Se escucharon unas sirenas a lo lejos.

-Bueno, solo hay una manera de averiguarlo —Dijo Lincoln

Ambos salieron volando en dirección a las patrullas.

En cuestión de segundos llegaron, pero lo que vieron no fue nada bonito, ya que a Lincoln le recordó malos momentos.

Vieron como del carro que perseguía la policía, se subía una persona vestida de negro y mataba a los del vehículo, para después salir corriendo de ahí así escapando de la policía.

-Vamos a por él —Dijo Lincoln y Lily asintió

De nuevo, en pocos segundos llegaron hasta su objetivo, solo que se presentaron sin volar.

-Oye tú —Dijo el peliblanco y el sujeto de negro se volteó, él traía un chaleco anti-balas y una máscara negra que ocupa la mitad de su rostro—, has cometido un crimen y lo tendrás que pagar —Los tres se encontraban en un callejón oscuro; ante el comentario de Lincoln, el sujeto estalló ben risa

-¿Tú me detendrás? —El sujeto siguió riendo

-Bueno ¿Quieres hacer esto por las buenas o...? —El sujeto comenzó a golpear al peliblanco— por las malas será entonces.

Lincoln golpeó al sujeto y lo sacó volando hasta una pared.

-Te lo advertí —El golpe hizo que se le cayera la máscara al tipo, haciendo que revelara su rostro, él era...— ¿Lincoln?

-Diablos ¿Cómo es que tienes tanta fuerza?

Lincoln (súper) dio un paso hacia adelante, donde había poca luz y reveló su rostro.

-Yo soy tú de otro Universo

 _ **Hasta aquí el capítulo de 8145 palabras, sin contar esta despedida ¡Además de que el hiatus termino!**_

 _ **No olviden comentar además de seguir la cuenta de "SupremoConsejoLoud" donde junto con otros doce escritores mucho más talentosos y famosos que yo haremos un fic (En Wattpad)**_

 _ **¡Hasta la próxima!**_

 _ **Perdonen si hay alguna falta de ortografía.**_

 _ **¿El Lincoln no-súper será Blood River de "Disfuncional" de Uriel-rdz?**_


	9. Peleas y Mas Peleas

_**¿Me extrañaron? O mejor dicho ¿Extrañaron la historia? Si ven que no actualizo es por... Flojera xD**_

 _ **El último capítulo de "La Guerra: Armaggedon" les hace saber un poco de como están las hermanas de Lincoln, las súper por supuesto.**_

 _ **Todos los personajes de otros fic que reconozcan tengo el permiso para usarlos, así que no pueden acusarme de copyright.**_

 _ **Una última cosa, si les gusta más narración que diálogos no podrán disfrutar cómodamente este capítulo, pero si es alreves, lo disfrutarán muy cómodamente.**_

 _ **Dicho esto ¡Que disfruten el capítulo!**_

 **~S~U~P~E~R~H~É~R~O~E~S~L~**

-¿Cómo que tú eres Lincoln? -Preguntó el chico que había matado a aquellos hombres en la camioneta

-Por error de Lisa terminé aquí junto a Lily -Señaló a su hermana y esta saludó al chico con la mano y una feliz sonrisa-, pero eso no importa ahora, tendré que llevarte con la policía por asesinato

-Tú no vas a a hacer nada -El Lincoln de esa dimensión se paró-, vamos a ver si eres fuerte "súper tonto"

-Esto va a ser divertido de ver -Dijo Lily y empezó a flotar en el aire mientras hacía una pose de estar sentada

-Solo perderás tu tiempo Lincoln, soy más fuerte que tú -Dijo el súper

-Ya veremos -Le lanzó una patada al rostro y el otro Lincoln se cubrió fácilmente

El súper le dio un golpe "leve" en el torso e hizo que se estampara contra la pared

-¿Ves? Te lo dije

-¿Pero puedes contra dos a la vez? -Preguntó Lincoln de ese universo mientras se paraba

De la nada otra persona joven cayó del cielo e intento atacar al súper, pero si apenas le hizo daño.

-Veo que sin mi te matan Blood River -Dijo la joven

-Puedo arreglármelas sin ti Slashed Queen -Dijo el Lincoln de ese universo-, solo que este tipo parece ser un humano modificado

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque... ¿Cómo decirlo? -Blood fue interrumpido

-Chicos -Dijo Lincoln súper-, no quiero lastimarlos, pero necesito y debo llevar a Lincoln tras las rejas por asesinato

-¡¿Cómo sabe tu nombre?! -Dijo la chica a Blood-

-En un momento me quitó la máscara y vio mi rostro

-Y además porque yo soy él -Agregó el súper y de nuevo se acercó a donde había luz, así revelando su rostro

-Esto va a estar bueno -Dijo Elemental desde atrás mientras flotaba en el aire y admiraba todo

-Silencio Lily -Dijo su hermano

-¿Lily? -Preguntó Slashed Queen- Si Lily apenas es una pequeña niña, además ¿Cómo diablos ella está flotando en el aire?

-Larga historia -Contestó el súper-, ahora necesito llevarme a Blood River a la policía

-Sobre mi cadáver -La chica se puso entre los dos Lincoln-, no sé qué seas, o quien te haya enviado, pero no dejaré que dejes a Lincoln pudriéndose en la cárcel

-Eso lo debió haber pensado antes de asesinar -Respondió súper Lincoln

-¡Esos tipos se lo merecían! -Gritó Blood River- ¡Yo no mato porqué sí, solo a la escoria de esta maldita ciudad!

-Aún así es asesinato Lincoln -Contestó el súper

-¿Jamás has deseado matar a alguien? -Preguntó Slashed Queen

-Como Dark Warrior Lincoln -Dijo Lily mientras veía la discusión

-Recuerda que te puedo vencer Lily, así que ya no te metas si no me vas a ayudar -Amenazó el ex-Ace Savvy

-No te enojes Lincoln, solo juego, además es mi venganza por habernos abandonado para irte al Megaverso cuatro -Contestó Lily

-¿De qué mierda están hablando? -Preguntó Slashed Queen

-Nada que importe ahora, solo déjame llevarme a Lincoln, él necesita pagar por sus crímenes -Contestó el antigüo Ace Savvy

-No te dejaré que te lo lleves -Dijo la chica y se puso en posición de ataque-, así que prepárate para luchar "Lincoln"

Antes de que Lincoln súper pudiera reaccionar, una patrullas llegaron a la escena, así acorralando a los cuatro presentes; los oficiales se bajaron enseguida.

-¡No se muevan o abriremos fuego! -Ordenó uno de los oficiales

-Elemental... -Dijo Lincoln súper

-Enseguida hermano

-¡No digan otra palabra más o...! -Los oficiales fueron empujados por agua a presión generada por Elemental/Lily, la cual se aseguró de no lastimar a los policías

-¿Cómo carajos hiciste eso? -Preguntaron ambos jóvenes (Blood y Slashed) al mismo tiempo

-Les dije que teníamos poderes -Dijo Lincoln súper- ¿Ahora si vendrás conmigo por las buenas?

-Lincoln, ya me cansé de la tonta discusión -Contestó Lily-, cuando fuiste Dark Warrior, después de la batalla contra Xolock, asesinaste a tres maleantes que trataban de dañar a una mujer, no he visto que te entregues

-Te dije que no te metieras en la discusión Lily -Dijo Lincoln perdiendo la paciencia-, además no podemos saber si él mata a criminales o a todo aquel que se tope con él

-Slashed Queen y yo solo asesinamos la escoria de Royal Woods, a los malditos criminales que atormentan a la gente inocente -Respondió Blood River

-¿Y tienes pruebas de que no eres como ellos? -Preguntó enojado el súper- Puede que también hayas matado a inocentes

-¡Siempre los he intentado proteger maldita sea! -Gritó Blood

-Lincoln, esto puede pasar a peores, mejor vayámonos para regresar a nuestro Universo -Dijo Lily a su hermano, ella colocó una mano sobre su hombro

Entonces los ojos de Lincoln se volvieron rojos, es decir, igual que cuando fue inyectado con la mezcla.

Reaccionó de mala manera y le dio un golpe a su hermana en el estómago, así sacándola a volar hasta una de las patrullas que había ahí.

La súper se levantó rápido, y al instante, en lugar de atacar a su hermano, se llevó a Blood River y a Slashed Queen hasta un lugar lejos de ahí, llegaron a la cima de un edificio.

-Tenemos poco tiempo -Dijo Lily respirando muy rápido, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a volar con tanto peso-, y supongo que ustedes tienen habilidades en combate, necesito que me ayuden a detenerlo

-Espera espera espera -Contestó Slashed Queen- ¿Quieres que te ayudemos a derrotar a un loco con poderes?

-Así es, ustedes dijeron que se encargan de cuidar esta ciudad, este Royal Woods, por lo tanto, como protectores de éste deben ayudarme a detener a mi hermano

-¿Qué tanto podemos hacer? -Preguntó Blood

-Pueden darme tiempo, el suficiente para vencerlo ¿No?

-Lo intentaremos -Dijo Slashed Queen decidida

-Miren a quién tenemos aquí, a mi copia, la guardaespaldas de mi copia y a la pequeña Lily Loud del lado del bando equivocado -Comentó Lincoln mientras volaba-, será divertido acabar con ustedes

-Lincoln, esté no eres tú, recapacita -Dijo Lily en un intento de no provocar una pelea

-¿Recapacitar? Estoy más que bien Lily -Dijo muy serio-, y estaré mejor cuando su sangre se derrame sobre el suelo -Después río y acto seguido voló rápidamente hacía su hermana

-No me dejas alternativa -Lily formó un gran puño de tierra en su mano derecha y le dio un golpe en todo el cuerpo a Lincoln, esto hizo que ganaran un poco más de tiempo, ya que el golpe lo mandó algo lejos-, chicos, necesito llevarlos al suelo, a mi señal se alejan de Lincoln

-Entendido -Dijeron ambos

En unos segundos, la joven súper volvió a cargar a los dos jóvenes y los dejó en la banqueta.

-En cuanto lo vean háganle una señal, solo lo tienen que entretener un minuto, ahora los veo -Y Elemental se fue

-¿Ahora qué? -Preguntó Blood River

-Esperar a tu contraparte malvada -Contestó Slashed Queen

-¿Cómo lo puedes decir tan natural? Ellos acaban de llegar de otro Universo supuestamente y a ti no te parece extraño

-Claro que me parece extraño, solo que ahora tenemos una misión, y no podemos perder tiempo pensando como ocurrió esto

-Está bien, si tú lo dices -Ambos miraban al cielo-, ya lo vi

-¿Dónde está? -Preguntó la chica mientras lo buscaba por los aires

-Justo delante de ti -Respondió el súper, y efectivamente, el "héroe" estaba a muy pocos metros de distancia de ambos jóvenes antihéroes-, romperé cada uno de sus huesos y escucharé como sufren lentamente

-Inténtalo súper tonto -Dijo Slashed Queen y ambos jóvenes sacaron sus armas, Blood sacó una katana y Slashed dos sai

El peliblanco con poderes sonrió de manera nada confiable.

-Les voy a dar un poco de ventaja -Lincoln puso sus manos atrás de su espalda-, lucharé sin mis manos

-Por mí está perfecto -Dijo Blood-, así podremos matarte más fácilmente

Ambos antihéroes corrieron hasta el "villano" y Slashed Queen pudo enterrarle ambas armas en el pecho y Blood River le enterró su katana en el estómago.

-¿Si saben que el dolor desaparece en doce segundos? Así que en lo que los ataco el dolor se desvanecerá -Con una sonrisa en el rostro, el súper golpeó a ambos jóvenes y los alejó varios metros de distancia, además de hacerles daño, acto seguido se sacó las armas de su torso y las lanzó a la calle

Pero estos no se iban a rendir tan fácilmente, ambos se levantaron casi al instante para volver a atacar a Lincoln.

-En este momento me gustaría tener poderes -Dijo la chica

-A mi también -Contestó Blood

Ambos volvieron a correr hasta su contrincante y empezaron a golpear en diferentes puntos del cuerpo, algunos los podía bloquear el villano, y los otros casi ni le dolían, eran como pequeñas apuñaladas con una aguja para coser.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienen niños? -Lincoln comenzó a reír y después levantó a ambos del cuello y ascendió hasta estar a dos metras arriba del suelo- Me sorprende que aun sigan vivos en esta ciudad llena de vandalismo, será tan divertido destruirla

-No si lo puedo impedir -Dijo Lily

Un puño de fuego se estrelló en la espalda de Lincoln, así haciéndolo soltar a ambos jóvenes con los que peleaba anteriormente, luego otro puño más grande conformado por fuego golpeó a Lincoln de frente, así estrellándolo bruscamente contra el suelo.

-Nos veremos chicos -Lily apareció enfrente de ambos combatientes-, gracias por la ayuda, espero encontrarlos en una situación mejor -Lily sacó de su bolsillo derecho del pantalón súper el aparato negro de Lisa, presionó el botón rojo y abrió un portal detrás de su hermano

-Maldita perra -Expresó Lincoln-, me las pagarás

-Será a la próxima -Contestó Lily seriamente y creó otro puño en el aire, conformado por tierra ahora, con este golpeó a Lincoln en el rostro y lo metió al portal- ¡Suerte chicos! -Gritó Lily a Blood River y Slashed Queen y después entró al portal, al instante este se cerró.

-Jamás hay que volver a enfrentar a un tipo con poderes -Dijo Blood River

-De acuerdo -Respondió Slashed Queen y ambos se quedaron en el frío suelo descansando de la batalla

 **~S~U~P~E~R~H~E~R~O~E~S~L~**

Lily cayó encima de un Lincoln desmayado, al parecer el portal se había abierto algunos metros sobre el suelo, aunque eso no le importó a Elemental, quien apenas caer sobre su hermano se puso a revisar dónde estaban.

-Vaya, ahora aparecimos en nuestra casa, quién sabe con que nos topemos

-¿Lily? -Lincoln despertaba- ¿Qué rayos ocurrió?

-Te volviste más loco que en el Megaverso cuatro, empezaste a luchar contra mi y contra otros dos jóvenes justicieros en el anterior universo -Lily se quitó de arriba de su hermano

-¿Qué? Se supone que eso solo era por la anemia

-No te preocupes, cuando lleguemos al Universo correcto le diré a Lisa que te revise

-¿Pero que pasará si me...? -Fue interrumpido

-No creo que te vuelvas a convertir en "eso"

-Ojalá sea así -Lincoln comenzó a voltear a todos los lados con calma- ¿Dónde estamos?

-¿Dónde crees? Estamos en otro Universo, y de nuevo aparecimos en Royal Woods

-Pues parece que aquí esta pacífico

-Tal vez es porque es de noche

-Mejor hay que investigar, y con eso me refiero a que hay que ir a tocar la puerta de nuestra propia casa -Lincoln y Lily se pararon y caminaron hasta la puerta- ¿Quieres tocar tú?

-Creo que ya tuvimos suficientes problemas cuando tú te presentaste, así que si, yo tocaré la puerta -Acto seguido Lily tocó la puerta

-Solo con un "Si, yo tocaré" era suficiente

-Da igual

Una pequeña niña que parecía tener unos once años, que se parecía un poco a Lisa y que tenía el pelo castaño de la tonalidad de Luan les abrió la puerta.

-¡Abuelo, dos personas están aquí afuera! -Gritó la niña

-¡Ya voy pequeña! -Gritó el Sr. Lynn desde la cocina

-¿Abuelo? -Preguntaron ambos hermanos al mismo tiempo

-¿Qué se les ofrece? -Preguntó Sr. Lynn a los dos súper mientras se secaba las manos con una pequeña toalla

-Necesitamos hablar con Lisa Loud -Dijo Lily seriamente

 **~S~U~P~E~R~H~É~R~O~E~S~L~**

Iron Girl se encontraba observando lo que había grabado desde el pin que le dio a Lincoln, no podía creer de lo que eran capaces algunos Loud.

-¿Sigues revisando eso Lisa? Deberías dejarlo ya, solo eran una estúpida familia supersticiosa -Dijo el soldado Lincoln

-Lo reviso para ver si encuentro alguna pista de humanidad en ellos, pero por más que veo la grabación me doy cuenta de que tan malos pueden ser algunos humanos -Lisa dejó de ver su laptop y se quitó los lentes, para después comenzar a limpiarlos con una pequeña toalla que tenía a la mano

-Y no creo que sean los peores Loud -La genio dejó de limpiar sus lentes y volteó a ver a "su hermano"

-¿A qué te refieres? -Lisa se colocó sus lentes

-Pensé que ya sabrías más del tema, pero al parecer no, lo que trato de decir es que, si aquí hay villanos, en tu universo, en el mío hay un tipo que usa una capa con capucha y una máscara, además de usar un sobrenombre, pues ese tipo causó una guerra en mi mundo, me puedo imaginar que hay cosas peores cosas allá afuera, en los otros Universos

-Eso solo lo sabremos si investigamos

-¿Estás lista para ir a otros Universos? -Preguntó Lincoln sonriente

-Servirá para encontrar a mi hermano, así que vamos para allá -Lisa se paró de la silla y estiró sus manos a los lados, separó sus piernas y de pronto, la armadura que la hacía Iron Girl se colocó en ella-, además ya creé uno para mí -Lisa metió un pin como el que le había dado a Lincoln a su armadura-, ahora si ya estoy lista

-Entonces vamos allá -Lincoln se paró también y se colocó su pin, acto seguido sacó su control negro y presionó el botón verde, delante de ambos salió un portal, y ambos ingresaron en él.

 **~S~U~P~E~R~H~É~R~O~E~S~L~**

Después de varios minutos insistiendo en ver a Lisa, la misma genio dejó entrar a Lily y a Lincoln súper, solo para sentarse en la mesa de los grandes.

-¿Para qué necesitan de mi presencia en esta hora de la noche? -Preguntó Lisa seriamente

-Se me había olvidado que tan desesperante era hablar con una Lisa monótona seria -Dijo Lincoln a Lily y esta lo pellizcó en la pierna por debajo de la mesa

-Necesitamos de tu ayuda Lisa, necesitamos saber cómo regresar a nuestro... -Lily hizo una pausa- es difícil de explicar

-Vamos a empezar desde el principio ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Eso también es difícil de decir pero... -Lily fue interrumpida

-Eres muy lenta con las presentaciones Lily -Dijo Lincoln-, Lisa, yo soy Lincoln y como dije anteriormente ella -Volteó a ver a su hermanita- es Lily, y venimos de otro Universo

Lisa se quedó viendo a ambos por unos pocos segundos, después de eso comenzó a reír mucho.

-¿Mamá, te pasa algo? -Preguntó preocupada la niña (que le abrió la puerta a los héroes) a Lisa mientras se acercaba a ella

-¿Hija? -Se preguntaron ambos súper

-Tranquila Lía, solo me contaron un mal chiste -Dijo Lisa a la pequeña de once años, después prestó atención a los dos Loud mayores-, ahora, se pueden retirar de nuestro lugar de reposo

-Pero es enserio lo que te decimos Lisa -Respondió Lily

-Si tú realmente fueras Lily no tendrías alrededor de 17 años, a menos que hayas viajado en el tiempo, algo de lo que no creo capaz a nadie

-Lisa, enserio necesitamos tu... -Antes de terminar la oración Lincoln comenzó a sentir un dolor fuerte en la cabeza, tanto así que tuvo que arrodillarse en el suelo mientras se sostenía la cabeza con ambas manos

-¿Ahora qué le pasa a este loco? -Preguntó Lisa con una mueca de confusión

-¡Lincoln! -Lily de enseguida trató de ayudarlo de alguna forma

-Detecto un severo daño en el cerebro del señor -Dijo Lía

-¿Qué? -Preguntó Lily confundida, y la confusión aumentaría más debido a que Lincoln había dejado de quejarse y en lugar de ello comenzó a reír- Oh no

-¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó Lisa mientras Lily se alejaba de Lincoln lentamente

-Dime que en este Universo hay alguien bueno con poderes o habilidades sobrehumanas -Dijo Lily

-¿Por qué? -Cuestionó Lisa

-Porque algo malo está a punto de pasar

-Tienes toda la razón Lily, algo muy malo está a punto de comenzar, y esta vez no hay nadie que te ayude a detenerme -Lincoln se comenzó a levantar-, destruiré este Universo y todos los demás

-Tú nunca lastimaras a mi familia, no mientras yo viva -Dijo Lía

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué harás pequeña esco...? -Lincoln fue interrumpido por un puñetazo de Lía en el pecho, que hizo que atravesara la pared de la sala

-Me alegra tener una aliada en este Universo también -Dijo Lily

-Las mataré dolorosamente pequeñas sabandijas -Exclamó el villano mientras se levantaba de los escombros

-Inténtalo -Respondió Lía y junto a Lily se puso en una pose de combate

 **~S~U~P~E~R~H~É~R~O~E~S~L~**

-Según las pocas imágenes borrosas y audios con estática que emitía el pin de Lily, se supone que estuvieron en este Universo -Dijo Lisa mientras volaba a casi un metro sobre el suelo con su armadura

-Eso piensas tú, por lo que recuerdo solo dijiste que se escuchaba una discusión y luego una pelea, pero nunca dijiste nada de que mencionaron en que Universo estaban -Contestó Lincoln al mismo tiempo que caminaba tranquilamente

-En eso tienes razón, pero creo que tu Lisa se tardó mucho en hacer este control, ya que también muestra si alguien ha estado aquí hace once horas, y hace menos de una hora, de hecho, hace unos minutos aquí estuvo alguien

-Vaya, Lisa sí que era lista, y respecto a lo que dijiste, tenemos que encontrar a nuestras contrapartes de este Universo para recolectar más información y saber si saben algo

-Me parece bien, haré un escaneo por la ciudad y cuando encuentre algo regresaré por ti -Comentó Iron Girl para después irse volando

-Espero que los encuentre pronto -De pronto, el soldado vio a dos siluetas negras corriendo y saltando de techo en techo, no estaba lejos-, suponiendo que en ningún Universo algún Loud será normal, iré a revisar a aquellos dos -Lincoln suspiró para después empezar a escalar por un callejón con ayuda de un bote de basura y la escalera para incendios, acto seguido empezó a correr hacía las siluetas

Saltando de techo en techo, se sentía ridículo, ojalá valiera la pena.

Mientras tanto Lisa seguía escaneando, hasta que vio como una persona corría por los techos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Lincoln? -Preguntó para ella misma, de enseguida lo empezó a perseguir

En cuestión de segundos lo alcanzó y se puso enfrente de él para negarle el paso.

-Déjame pasar Lisa -Decía agitado

-Cállate tonto, recuerda que aquí soy Iron Girl -Contestó un poco enojada

-Lo siento, pero me encontraba en una persecución que tal vez resultara beneficiosa en cuestión de información

-¿A quién perseguías?

-No lo sé -Lincoln miró atrás de la chica y vio que ya no podía ver a las dos siluetas-, pero ahora no podré saberlo

-¿No sabías a quién perseguías? -Preguntó en tono de burla- Eso es estúpido

-Solo ayúdame a encontrar a ese par y te aseguro que nos podrán ayudar

-Más te vale -Y así, Iron Girl tomó a Lincoln de la espalda y lo llevó cargando hasta que vieran a ese par que decía

-No estoy nada a gusto aquí -Dijo Lincoln

-No creas que pesas poco -Lincoln bufó

-Creo que ya los vi, bájame -Sin ningún cuidado, Lisa dejó caer a Lincoln y esté se estampó contra el techo.

-Tú dijiste

-Como sea -Lincoln se levantó del suelo y se asomó en un callejón que había entre dos casas, parecía que ese Royal Woods estaba lleno de callejones-, vamos chica de hierro, ven acá -Dijo el albino a su "hermana"

Lo que veían ambos Loud:

-Vamos Lincoln, nadie nos ve aquí -Decía una chica enmascarada mientras le desabrochaba el pantalón a Lincoln, quien traía un chaleco antibalas por alguna razón

-¿No crees que hay que descansar un poco después de pelear con ese loco? -Preguntó Lincoln pero de una forma seductora- Además yo no veo que te quites tus prendas Lynn

-Eso es todo lo que necesitábamos saber -Iron Girl se apareció detrás de ellos, y obviamente estos se asustaron-, necesitamos hacerles unas preguntas

-Maldición -Expresó Lynn- ¿Cuánto apuestas que vienen de otro Universo? -Apostó a Lincoln

-Ni un centavo, estoy seguro de que vienen de otro Universo -Contestó Lincoln mientras se abrochaba su pantalón y se ponía su máscara de Blood River

-Así es tortolitos -Lincoln (soldado) saltó del techo cayendo de pie-, y por favor, díganme que en este Universo no son hermanos

-Eso no importa Lincoln -Dijo Iron Girl-, ahora, Lincoln y Lynn, necesito saber si aquí vinieron dos personas con poderes

-Así es -Se adelantó a decir Blood-, Lincoln y Lily, pero ese estúpido se volvió loco y nos atacó, antes de que nos matara llegó la mujer de tierra, fuego y agua y nos salvó, luego ambos se fueron por una especie de portal

-Te lo dije Lisa, ellos sabían algo -Dijo el soldado

-¿Lisa? -Se preguntaron ambos Loud justicieros

-Soy del Universo de esos dos, de los que vinieron antes que nosotros -Contestó la genio

-Entonces espero que atrapen a su Lincoln y lo encierren en una prisión para personas con poderes especiales, ya que dijo que nos quería destruir a todos -Comentó Lynn con el traje de Slashed Queen

-Pero él también es un superhéroe -Contestó Lisa rápidamente

-Pues algo está mal en su cabeza -Dijo Lynn

-Trataremos de corregir sus errores, adiós chicos -Lisa ahora poseía el control, solo que ella lo sacó de su armadura y la misma apretó el botón verde, así saliendo un portal

-Adiós Lincoln y Lynn -Se despidió el soldado-, los estaré vigilando incestuosos -Y ambos entraron en el portal

-¿Quieres continuar? -Preguntó Blood River

-Solo aparecerá otra contraparte de ti y arruinara el momento, mejor vamos a detener a algunos maleantes

-Eso está mucho mejor -Ambos justicieros empezaron a patrullar la ciudad

 **~S~U~P~E~R~H~É~R~O~E~S~L~**

-¿Por qué ese sujeto y tú tienen poderes? -Preguntó Lía mientras se levantaba del suelo

-Ya lo mencioné antes, Universo diferente -Contestó Lily

-¡Jamás me detendrán! -Gritó Lincoln enojado mientras disparaba con sus rayos láser a las chicas

En eso Lía aprovechó su súper velocidad y su súper fuerza para darle una patada en el torso a Lincoln, dicha patada lo sacó volando hasta una casa de la siguiente calle.

-Lía -Llamó Lily-, necesito que lo sostengas, tengo una idea para vencerlo, pero habrá que esperar el momento indicado, así que a mi señal lo atrapas

-Claro Lily -Con su súper velocidad fue hasta donde estaba Lincoln y empezó a luchar de nuevo con él

-De haber sabido que el pin era necesario, se lo hubiera dado desde que llegue al Universo donde estaba -Dijo Lily para ella misma mientras observaba un pin que le había dado Lisa/Iron Girl

Acto seguido, Lily fue hasta donde se encontraba la lucha.

-¡¿Por qué los Loud siempre son tan obstinados?! -Gritó Lincoln mientras se encontraba en el suelo, pero parado

-Tú también eres un Loud estúpido -Contestó Lily mientras le lanzaba varias esferas de fuego al pecho

-Yo no soy ningún Loud, mi nombre es Dark Warrior y todos los que se entrometan en mi camino pagarán las consecuencias

-Hace menos de una hora te vencí -Contestó la menor de los Loud- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo podré hacer otra vez?

Dark Warrior sonrío- Porque esta vez te mataré

Lía apareció detrás de Dark Warrior y le dio un golpe en medio de la espalda, mandándolo en dirección a Lily, esta reaccionó rápido y pudo esquivar el cuerpo de su hermano.

-Oye Lía, ten más cuidado

-Lo siento señorita, es la primera vez que peleo a este nivel -Dijo la sonriente niña

-Malditas escorias -Expresó Dark Warrior mientras se levantaba-, de alguna u otra forma las lograré matar, y cuando esa ocasión llegue -Un dolor severo en su cabeza lo interrumpió, este tuvo que poner sus manos en la cabeza, como si se le fuera a caer, acto seguido se tumbó al suelo mientras aún se tomaba la cabeza

-¡Ahora Lía! -Gritó Lily y de enseguida la niña corrió hasta el Lincoln malvado y lo dejó inmóvil

Luego Lily se acercó y le colocó el pin a su hermano en el torso, para después crear un puño de tierra y darle varios golpes en el rostro hasta que se desmayara.

Después de tres golpes lo logró y Lía lo soltó, así dejándolo caer en el suelo, y Lily cayó sentada en el suelo.

-Estoy exhausta -Dijo la menor de los Loud

-¿Ahora me puede explicar por qué se volvió loco su acompañante? -Preguntó Lía alegre, no se le notaba nada cansada

-Venimos de un Universo muy distante, allá le inyectaron algo para curarse de una caída fatal que había tenido, pero en esos momentos tenía amnesia, al parecer ahora desarrolló una especie de otra personalidad

-Su historia no tiene nada de sentido...

-Lo sé, si no lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos tampoco lo hubiera creído

-No me dejó terminar señorita, revisé sus genes, su ADN, sus fechas de nacimiento aproximadas y su tipo de sangre, al parecer todo concuerda con Lincoln y Lily Loud, solo que hay una anomalía en sus genes, no son nada comunes pero quitando eso son exactamente con mi padre y mi tía

-¿Eso significa que me crees?

-Así es tía -Después le sonrío y Lily regresó la sonrisa

-Bueno, gracias por ayudarme a detener a mi hermano, y ni siquiera voy a preguntar por qué le dices padre a Lincoln y madre a Lisa, tal vez nos veamos en un futuro -Lily sacó la caja negra que la hacía viajar por los Universos y pulsó el botón rojo, así abriendo un portal

-Espera Lily -La chica volteó a ver a la niña- ¡Tus poderes son geniales! Espero algún día ser igual de fuerte que tú -Lily le sonrío

-Ya lo eres, pequeña -La Loud tomó a su hermano y ambos se iban a meter al portal, pero de pronto...

-¡Lisa, quítate de encima mío!

Lía y Lily voltearon a ver de dónde venía aquella voz y vieron como un portal se cerraba y la una máquina estaba arriba de un peliblanco.

-Lo siento Lincoln -La máquina empezó a volar-, la G32 aún es un prototipo

-¿Lisa? -Preguntó Elemental mientras soltaba a Lincoln súper

-¡Lily! -Ambas avanzaron y se abrazaron en el aire- Hasta que los encuentro ¿Qué le pasó a Lincoln? -Preguntó mientras deshacía el abrazo y miraba al súper desmayado

-Junto con Lía tuve que luchar con Lincoln para detenerlo

-¿Se volvió malo? -Preguntó preocupada

-Al parecer tiene otra personalidad, solo que esta es mala y se autollamó Dark Warrior, como Lincoln después de la batalla contra Xolock

-Bueno, intentaré arreglarlo al llegar a nuestro Universo -Iron Girl volteó a ver a la niña mientras esta sonreía- ¿Quién es ella Lily?

-Oh, ella es Lía, la que me ayudó a detener a Lincoln

-¿Qué? Pensé que quien te había ayudado era alguien mayor, no una niña de unos aparentes once años

-No la subestimes Lisa, ella supera a Lynn en cuestión de velocidad llegando casi a la misma velocidad que Lori, además su fuerza es comparable con la de Lana en su estado normal, y creo que nunca se cansa

-Eso es porque no soy completamente una humana Lily -Intervino Lía-, fui creada por un accidente culpa de mi padre en el laboratorio subterráneo de mi madre, de ahí yo nací, la mitad de mi cuerpo son nanobots y la otra mitad es tejido artificial, por ello me veo humana, así que técnicamente soy mitad humana

-Ya veo ¿Quiénes son tus padres? -Preguntó Lisa y al instante Lily se rió

-Lincoln y Lisa Loud -Contestó la niña con completa inocencia

-¡¿Qué?! -Preguntaron Lincoln (soldado) y Iron Girl a la vez

-Mejor hay que irnos Lisa -Dijo Lily mientras aún se reía por momentos

-¿Qué rayos pasó? -Dijo el peliblanco súper mientras se levantaba del suelo, antes de hacer nada Lía corrió hasta él y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa

-¡Espera Lía, ya no es malo! -Gritó Lily

-¿Malo? ¿Y por qué esta niña tiene tanta fuerza? -Preguntó Lincoln (súper) confundido

-Larga historia Lincoln, Lía por favor suéltalo, si intenta algo malo yo misma le haré saber con quién no debe meterse -La niña le hizo caso a Lily y soltó a Lincoln, pero aun no le tenía confianza

-¿Ahora me pueden decir qué pasó y por qué me duelen partes del cuerpo? -Preguntó Lincoln (súper)

-Solo te volviste loco de nuevo -Contestó Lily-, ahora que ya estamos todos hay que irnos

-Me parece bien -Dijeron Iron Girl y los dos Lincoln a la vez

Acto seguido, como el portal que abrió Lily ya se había cerrado, Lisa pulsó el botón verde de su control y abrió un nuevo portal.

-Nos vemos Lía -Dijo Lily y junto con los demás entró al portal y este se cerró

La pequeña volteó a ver todo a su alrededor, viendo cosas destruidas.

-Se llevará tiempo arreglar todo esto

-¡Lía! -Dijeron todos los Loud saliendo de la su casa para ir a abrazarla

-¿Estás bien? -Preguntó Lincoln

-Nunca había estado mejor padre -Y todos se dieron un abrazo familiar

 **~S~U~P~E~R~H~É~R~O~E~S~L~**

Los cuatro Loud (los tres súper y el soldado) aparecieron en lo que parecía ser un almacén pero el soldado había caído de cara mientras los demás volaban.

-No de nuevo -Expresó el soldado mientras veía a sus alrededores adolorido, hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba en un almacén-, ojalá no hayamos regresado a ese Universo

-No lo creo Lincoln -Contestó Iron Girl-, es muy poco probable que eso pase, además, ahora hay tres súper para hacer justicia en caso de que esos desgraciados aparezcan de nuevo -Dijo con un tono algo enojado

-Oye Lincoln -Dijo Lily

-¿Si? -Contestaron ambos peliblancos

-Desde ahora llamaremos a Lincoln con poderes Ace Savvy y al soldado Lincoln, para evitar más confusiones -Intervino Lisa y todos aceptaron

-Lincoln, aun no nos hemos presentado, soy Lily -Y le dio la mano a Lincoln y este contestó con el apretón

-Pues lo supe en el Universo anterior, yo soy Lincoln y en mi Universo estamos en guerra -Contestó con una sonrisa verdadera y se deshizo el apretón-, aunque no hay razón para estar feliz me alegra poder volver a ver a mi hermana menor

-Pues ya sabes quién soy, pero aun así me presentaré, soy parte de Los Protectores de Royal Woods, aunque comúnmente me conocían como Ace Savvy -Luego Ace estiró la mano e dirección a Lincoln

-Lisa me contó mucho sobre ti -Le dio el apretón y después lo soltó-, también los problemas que causaste gracias a tu partida de tu Universo -Dijo burlón

-Si... No fue mi intención hacer eso -Contestó mientras se rascaba la nuca

-Pues lo hecho, hecho está, así que ya no te preocupes por eso -Dijo Lincoln y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a Ace Savvy

-Bueno, de nuevo hay que averiguar dónde estamos -Comentó Lily

-Espero esta vez que aquí no tengamos problemas -Dijo Lincoln-, tengo una pregunta ¿Por qué no nos vamos de este Universo y seguimos buscando el de ustedes?

-Porque yo aún estoy haciendo una investigación sobre el Multiverso y los Megaversos, hasta ahora conozco tres Universos diferentes al mio sin contar este, y solo sé de la existencia de dos Megaversos que según mi máquina señalan que son el cuatro y el nueve, este último es donde estamos nosotros -Contestó Lisa

-Demasiada explicación innecesaria -Mencionó Lincoln

-Dejen de hablar y vamos a salir de este lugar -Dijo Ace Savvy

Nadie dijo nada más y los cuatro salieron de ese almacén, al revisar un poco la ciudad se dieron cuenta que de nuevo estaban en Royal Woods, como las anteriores veces.

Y en esta ocasión, también era de noche al igual que cuando visitaron el Universo de los jóvenes justicieros.

Lisa propuso buscar la casa Loud para dar más rápido con la diferencia de ese Universo, y como nadie se opuso, todos fueron en dirección a "su casa".

Tardaron pocos minutos en llegar, ya que todos podían volar, y porque Ace Savvy iba cargando a su contraparte, situación que no le agradaba a ninguno de los dos.

Al llegar, Ace Savvy y Lincoln se escondieron enfrente de la casa mientras que Lisa y Lily volaban arriba de la casa, viendo si había algo raro.

Gracias a la súper vista de Ace, pudo ver por las ventanas de la casa todo movimiento que hubiera, aunque le agradaba que la ventana del baño no estuviera de ese lado, era todo un alivio.

Aunque el súper peliblanco podía ver a todas las hermanas Loud y a sus padres, no podía ver a Lincoln, pero le restó importancia pensando que estaba encerrado en su cuarto leyendo.

El súper le hizo una señal a sus hermanas para que bajaran, ambas chicas obedecieron y con cautela fueron hasta donde estaban ambos Lincoln.

-¿Qué sucede Ace? -Preguntó Lily susurrando

-No creo que haya ninguna extrañeza en este Universo, o por lo menos no tan importante creo yo -Contestó el héroe en un tono bajo

-Debemos investigar más -Susurró Lisa-, tal vez estos Loud escondan algo

-¿Y qué les hace pensar eso? -Preguntó un chico con un tono poco enojado, usaba un tipo de súper traje, solo que este tenía una chamarra abierta de color rojo con partes negras, con una capucha totalmente roja, abajo de esta chamarra traía un traje casi completamente rojo, lo poco demás era café, traía unas botas cafés y en su espalda había, al parecer, una katana, y por lo que pudo notar Ace, el sujeto aparentaba estar en la adolescencia, aunque estaba musculoso (Desde la perspectiva de las chicas)

No hace falta decir que los cuatro se asustaron por la aparición de este sujeto.

-Déjame adivinar -Comenzó a hablar el soldado-, tienes poderes, eres Lincoln Loud y usas ese traje para ocultar tu identidad y así proteger a tu familia, además de ocultarles que eres... Bueno, como sea tu nombre de superhéroe

-Te equivocas anciano, no soy un héroe, no soy un villano, no escondo mi identidad de mi familia, y mi nombre es...

 _ **Eso lo descubrirán en el próximo capítulo de La Guerra: Armageddon, así es, dije La Guerra: Armageddon.**_

 _ **La batalla final se acerca, y solo hay una pregunta ¿Los Loud podrán detener la amenaza antes de que sea demasiado tarde?**_

 _ **G fuera.**_


	10. Volviendo a Casa

**Este capítulo originalmente estaba en "La Guerra: Armaggedon" pero me di cuenta que era muy incómodo estar saltando de una historia a otra, nada fue cambiado de la historia, ya que todo el texto pasó directamente después de "Peleas y Más Peleas".**

 **Que disfruten la lectura.**

 **-C-L-O-C-K-**

-Mi nombre es Bright Shade -Dijo el enmascarado.

-Bonito nombre Lincoln -Dijo el soldado-, pero ya sabemos que eres tú, así que...

-Ya cállate si no quieres que te rompa la mandíbula anciano -Contestó Bright Shade-, ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que quieren con mi familia? -Preguntó en un tono nada amable-

-Pues, mira, con tu familia no queremos nada -Contestó Iron Girl (Lisa)-, solo pasábamos por aquí, mirando este universo y comparándolo con el nuestro-

-¿Quién los envío? -Lanzó otra pregunta.

-Oye, deberías calmarte, no sabes con quien te metes -Le reprochó Ace Savvy.

-Tú eres el que no sabes con quien te metes -Contestó el albino de ese universo.

-Basta chicos, es mejor irnos -Comentó Elemental (Lily).

Iron Girl iba a sacar su control para abrir un portal e irse al siguiente universo, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el control desapareció de sus manos.

-¿Qué es este aparato? -Preguntó Bright mientras observa el control que ahora estaba en sus manos- ¿Una especie de bomba a distancia?

-Devuélvenos el control Lincoln -Dijo el superhéroe peliblanco en un tono algo enfadado.

-¡Dejen de llamarme Lincoln! -Gritó el enmascarado... De ese universo.

Entonces Elemental pudo notar que, una vez más, los ojos de su hermano se ponían rojos.

-Oh no... Lincoln y Lisa, prepárense -Dijo Lily antes de tomar distancia.

-¿Para qué? -Contestaron al mismo tiempo la chica y el soldado.

Entonces Ace Savvy tiró un golpe al rostro de Bright Shade, pero este lo pudo atrapar, así contraatacando con un golpe en el estómago y un rodillazo en el mentón, lo que ocasionó que súper-Lincoln se fuera metros arriba.

-Tú lo pediste -Comentó Iron Girl y enseguida empezó a disparar al nuevo sujeto, aunque, este de alguna manera pudo esquivar todas las balas.

Acto seguido, Elemental hizo que del piso salieran dos manos gigantes hechas de pura tierra, y estas sostuvieron a Bright Shade... Por dos segundos, debido a que las destruyó como si nada.

-Bueno, por lo menos lo intentaré -Dijo el soldado y, al momento, fue corriendo hasta el nuevo enmascarado y comenzó a golpearlo, o al menos eso intentaba hacer-, sería más fácil si no te movieras.

El enmascarado respondió con un golpe en el torso, que hizo que el soldado se arrodillara en el suelo mientras que con sus manos sostenía su estómago.

-¡Atrás! -Gritó Iron Girl mientras se acercaba a Bright Shade por atrás, lo que hizo que este volteara, pero de frente le vino Elemental y le dio un golpe de fuego en el rostro, lo que lo dejo ciego por unos segundos.

Acto seguido, Iron Girl empezó a golpear al contrincante varias veces en todo el cuerpo, pero no parecía dar efecto alguno, más que el enojo de el antihéroe.

-¡Te voy a asesinar! -Gritó Ace Savvy "convertido" una vez más en Dark Warrior, quien caía del cielo a toda velocidad en dirección al nuevo súper.

-¡¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí?! -Todos se detuvieron como si el tiempo se congelara al escuchar la voz de una chica que salía de la casa Loud- ¡¿Quiénes son ellos Lincoln?! -Gritó La chica.

-Ay no -Dijo el héroe-, son unos villanos, vienen a lastimar a las chicas -Contestó con seguridad.

-¡Eso no es cierto! -Intervino Elemental- Sólo pasábamos por este... Universo, viendo las diferencias, pero nos iremos una vez que... -Fue interrumpida.

-¡Una vez que acabe con este malnacido! -Gritó Dark Warrior y le dio un golpe a la mejilla a Bright Shade, y en el aire le iba a dar otro golpe, pero alguien se lo dio primero a él.

-Nadie se mete con mi esposo -Dijo la chica, luego ayudó a Bright a levantarse.

-Bien dicho Rebecca -Dijo el chico.

-¡¿Esposo?! -Preguntaron Elemental, Iron Girl y Lincoln (soldado) a la vez.

-¿En que nos metimos? -Preguntó Lisa para ella misma.

-Lily... Necesitamos irnos, ambos Lincoln están fuera de combate -Dijo Iron Girl mientras ayudaba al soldado a levantarse.

-Lo sé Lisa, pero necesito que me des algo de tiempo en lo que activo el portal.

-No tardes -Iron Girl lanzó varias granadas de su armadura, las cuales eran de humo, así Lily pudo alejarse agarrando al soldado y al héroe y se los llevó a lo alto de un edificio, donde los dejo y sacó su control-, ojalá esta sea la buena -Pulso el único botón y salió un portal enfrente de ella, y por él se veían a todos los Louds adultos, excepto a Lily, Lisa y Lincoln, en la sala-, ¡Por fin! -Iba a entrar junto con los peliblancos, pero escuchó un gran pedazo de metal caer atrás suyo- Mierda.

-¿Eso es un portal? -Preguntó Rebecca al mismo tiempo que tenía a sus pies a Iron Girl derrotada.

-Miren chicos, Lincoln y... Tú, su esposa -Dijo Lily-, nosotros somos héroes y buscábamos nuestro universo, sólo dimos una parada aquí para una investigación de Lisa -Señaló a Iron Girl.

-¿Entonces por qué estaban frente a mi casa? -Preguntó el súper.

-¡Las investigaciones! Queríamos ver qué diferencia había aquí, y nos pareció la mejor idea comenzar por ahí, ya que los cuatro somos Loud, tú eres Loud y... Supongo que ella legalmente también.

-¡¿Y por qué nos atacaron?! -Gritó el chico.

-¡Tú empezaste! Nos quitaste el control.

-¿Este? -Bright sacó el aparato que anteriormente le había quitado a Lisa-, pues no se los devolveré, no te creo nada.

-No me importa si me crees o no, sólo déjanos irnos -Dijo la Loud.

-Ustedes no se pueden ir sin antes pagar con justicia... Nuestra justicia -Dijo Rebecca.

-No quería hacer esto, pero no me dejan opción -Contestó Lily.

De pronto, pero muy tarde, ambos antihéroes de ese universo (Rebecca y Bright Shade) se dieron cuenta de que algo venía atrás de ellos, dos grandes cilindros conformados por tierra los cuales no pudieron esquivar.

Estos ataques provocados por Elemental hicieron que todos los presentes se metieran al portal, en donde estaban las demás heroínas y el héroe.

 **-C-L-O-C-K-**

En la sala de la casa Loud, en el universo de Los Protectores de Royal Woods, los únicos héroes del mundo, de ese por lo menos, había nueve personas en total, quienes eran: Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola y Clyde, algunas de las identidades secretas del ya mencionado equipo de héroes.

Ellos discutían sobre la carta que dejó su hermana menor Lisa, una donde decía que se iba a ir a hacer una investigación rápida por los universos junto con el "nuevo Lincoln".

-¡¿Por qué rayos no nos avisó en persona?! -Preguntó de manera enojada Lori.

-Tranquila Lori, es Iron Girl, se sabe cuidar sola -Dijo Luna-, además, esta con ese soldado entrenado en un universo que está en guerra, así que estará bien.

-Pero... ¿Qué tal si en uno de sus universos hay un monstruo gigante y aplasta a Lisa? ¿O qué tal si aparece un súper villano poderoso y la mata? ¿O qué si...? -La Loud fue interrumpida.

-¡Basta Lori! -Gritó Leni-, ella también es una súper, sabrá cuidarse sola, además, por el camino se puede encontrar a Lily y/o a Lincoln, ya que ellos también están viajando por los universos.

-Leni tiene razón Lori, de hecho, en lugar de preocuparnos por ella deberíamos estar buscando formas de contactar con Lincoln, Lisa o Lily, para asi... -Al igual que Lori, Clyde fue interrumpido, solo que ahora no lo hizo una persona, sino un portal que apareció de la nada- ¿Qué diablos es eso?

-Si es Lisa le daré una descarga que hará que la próxima vez que piense en escaparse se la piense más se una vez -Dijo Lori un poco enojada.

Y pasaron los segundos, y ese portal seguía ahí, nada entraba por él, solo la corriente del aire que venía de un lado a otro.

-¿Deberíamos entrar? -Preguntó Lana.

-No creo que sea una buena idea -Contestó Luan.

-Y todos los presentes, ya parados, se acercaban poco a poco al portal, aún a pesar de que dijeron que era mala idea entrar, hasta que mucha tierra inundó toda la sala y a los presentes.

Después de que saliera toda la tierra, el portal se cerró, y algunos Louds empezaron a salir de la tierra, Lucy se teletransportó junto con las gemelas afuera de la casa y Lori se pudo mover por los enchufes hasta llegar a la planta superior, Leni y Luna salieron por su propia cuenta usando el aire y el sonido para quitar la tierra, y a Luan y Lynn las sacaron entre todas.

-¿Todas están bien? -Preguntó Lynn y todas contestaron que sí.

Pero de la tierra salieron otros dos sujetos disparados, de la tierra hacia las ventanas, eran dos tipos de cabello blanco, uno con una vestimenta militar y el otro con un traje semejante al de...

-Ace Savvy -Dijo Lana con sentimiento, mientras sus ojos se empezaban a volver vidriosos.

-Necesitamos... Ayuda -Dijo Iron Girl con el casco roto, mostrando su ojo derecho y parte de su cabello, además de que toda la armadura estaba dañada, y antes de que cayera desmayada al suelo, Elemental apareció y la cargó.

De la sala salieron otras dos personas, Rebecca y Bright Shade.

-¡¿A dónde nos trajiste?! -Gritó el Lincoln antihéroe a Elemental.

-Por favor, no queremos pelear, no somos los malos, además, ya no estamos en tu universo, aquí tenemos más ventaja -Contestó Lily con cansancio.

-Si pudimos derrotarlos a ustedes cuatro fácilmente podremos con todo lo que nos ataque -Dijo confiadamente Bright Shade.

-¿Quieres averiguarlo? -Dijo de manera retadora Lori.

-¿Lori? ¿Chicas? -Preguntó confundida Rebecca.

-Tranquila amor, ellas no son mis hermanas, son de otro universo, al parecer malvado -Contestó su esposo.

-Esperen todos -Intervino Luna-, ¿Él es Lincoln? ¿Y por qué está casado con alguien tan joven?

-Preguntas para otro momento Luna -Le respondió Elemental.

Entonces las chicas y Clyde, presionaron un botón de su pantalón y enseguida sus trajes de Los Protectores surgieron, asi revelando a los héroes de Royal Woods.

Purple Bolt vestía un traje totalmente morado con un gorro morado, con un antifaz mitad azul y la otra mitad azul, usaba guantes y tenis negros.

Ghost utilizaba una túnica con gorro negro, debajo de esto se apreciaba una blusa gris con pantalones plateados, usaba unos tenis rojos y unas vendas que cubrían su nariz y boca.

Medusa usaba un traje que cubría todo el cuerpo excepto las manos, el cuello y los pies, amarrillo con líneas rojas a los costados, usaba una máscara que la mitad derecha estaba feliz y la otra mitad triste y usaba tenis marrones, por último, un gorro naranja que cubría su cabello en cuanto lo encogía.

Elektrica utilizaba un traje azul en la parte del torso, y en las piernas color negro, en el centro del torso tenía un rayo color blanco, usaba guantes, antifaz tenis del mismo color, además de una capucha del mismo color que la blusa, el cual cubría su cabello.

Wind Woman utilizaba un traje blanco con las mangas grises y guantes y tenis negros, además de un gorro y un antifaz verde claro.

Gihulk vestía una blusa de manga larga azul con rojo a los costados y verde en las mangas, los pantalones eran azules y el gorro, el antifaz y los tenis eran rojos.

Quickash era una blusa totalmente roja de manga larga con una flecha en el medio del torso, unos pantalones rojos con líneas cafés y unos zapatos y guantes café tipo cuero.

Wonderful tenía un traje completamente rosa con guantes, tenis, antifaz y un gorro violeta, con brillos plateados en todo el traje.

Colz tenía un traje totalmente gris con un copo de nieve azul claro que cubría todo el torso, además de que los extremos se extendían de forma no recta por las extremidades del héroe, los tenis y guantes eran color blanco y su gorro y antifaz azul rey.

La primera acción fue de Ghost (Lucy), quien teletransportó a Ace Savvy, Lincoln y Iron Girl a un lugar seguro, acto seguido volvió a la "zona de guerra".

-No quieres hacer esto Lincoln -Dijo Lily al enmascarado de otro universo.

-En realidad, puede ser divertido -Contestó el peliblanco.

Ghost desapareció y apareció detrás de Bright Shade, con un hechizo poderoso preparado, este notó la presencia de esta y se iba a girar para golpearla, pero entonces todos los presentes ya no prestaron atención a la pelea debido a que se escuchó una explosión no muy lejos de ahí, luego le continuaron otras tantas.

-¿Qué rayos sucede? -Preguntó Rebecca.

-No sabemos -Respondió Quickash (Lynn)-, pero tenemos que detenerlo.

-Una vez más, hay que salvar el día y a Royal Woods -Dijo Medusa (Luan).

Enseguida, los doce súper presentes fueron hasta donde ocurrían las explosiones.

Cuando llegaron, los héroes de ese universo no podían creer lo que veían, había diferentes portales parecidos al por donde llegaron los recientes súper, solo que con la diferencia que por estos salían cosas voladoras con cuernos y tridentes.

Y al fondo de todos los portales había uno más grande, por el que salió lo que parecía ser un humano, alto, que vestía un traje negro y un sombrero de copa negro, y que a simple vista no se le veía peligroso.

Atrás de él venían otros tres seres, uno de unos tres metros, robusto, musculoso, solo traía una prenda para cubrir su cadera hasta las rodillas y una especie de martillo (Un gran cuadro de un metal y un palo para agarrarse).

El segundo y el tercer ser, los héroes los reconocieron enseguida, eran dos sujetos con los que ya habían peleado anteriormente, de hecho, hace no más de tres meses, pero había algo diferente en ellos, ambos tenían la piel negra y sus ojos eran completamente rojos.

-¡¿Dónde mierda te metiste?! -Gritó enojado el hombre del traje que había salido del portal grande- ¡Búsquenlo y tráiganme su cabeza!

Todos los demonios lo obedecieron, al igual que los tres que lo acompañaban. Los que demonios empezaron a destrozar casas y edificios, a atacar civiles y a los policías que les disparaban, no había piedad.

Hasta que todos los súper llegaron y atacaron por aire y tierra a los demonios que se encontraban ahí.

-¡Quickash, aleja a todos los no súper de aquí! -Ordenó Elektrica, y la heroína asintió-, los demás, acaben con estos malditos.

Varios demonios se acercaban a la chica eléctrica, pero ésta, con su rapidez, le dio unos cuantos voltios a cada uno de ellos, así como Purple Bolt (Luna) destrozó a algunos con ondas sonoras, Ghost (Lucy) hizo caer a varios con hechizos mortales, Medusa (Luan) usaba su cabello para atrapar a varios y golpearlos a la vez, y los nuevos héroes usaban su velocidad, fuerza y parálisis con el ojo para ayudar a vencer a los demonios.

-Ese idiota -Reprochó el hombre de traje-, bueno, Xolock, ya sabes que hacer

-Seguir órdenes -Contestó Xolock, y enseguida se volvió gigantesco, como la última vez que pelearon con él.

-Tenemos problemas chicos -Avisó Ghost-, si volvió.

-¡Aplastar héroes! -Gritó el gigante.

-Ustedes dos también pueden jugar con los héroes un rato -El hombre habló, y sus dos sirvientes le hicieron caso de inmediato.

-Esto va a ser divertido Chispas -Dijo el musculoso de tres metros.

-Tienes mucha razón Dogark -Ambos rieron de forma nada agradable

-Esto va a ser cansado -Comentó Elemental-, pero será divertido vencer a tantos villanos.

Acto seguido comenzó una guerra en esa zona de Royal Woods, en donde un ejército de demonios y otros cuatro seres poderosos luchaban contra los únicos defensores del mundo, excluyendo a dos héroes y un soldado, pero incluyendo a dos antihéroes muy poderosos.

Bright Shade junto con Rebecca vencían a todos los demonios en una zona, mientras que en otros lugares, Purple Bolt (Luna) con Wind Woman (Leni) y Medusa (Luan) y Quickash (Lynn) con Elemental (Lily) también peleaban contra el ejército.

Ghost (Lucy) y Gihulk (Lana) en su estado normal luchaban contra el nuevo Xolock, Wonderful (Lola), Elektrica (Lori) y Colz (Clyde) trataban de luchar contra los otros dos villanos, aunque la chica de electricidad sólo se concentraba en atacar a Chispas y los otros dos héroes a Dogark.

-Son demasiados demonios -Dijo Purple Bolt después de haber lanzado una gran onda sonora para dejar inconscientes a algunos.

-Concuerdo contigo -Respondió Wind Woman-, pero por ello hay que seguir atacando.

-Me arrepentiré de esto -Dijo Bright para sí mismo-, ¡Necesitamos reunirnos y atacar a todos lados! ¡Atráiganlos hacia acá!

Dicho y hecho, los siete poderosos hicieron un círculo en el suelo y los demonios empezaron a llegar por todos lados, pero juntos los vencían de forma más eficaz.

Mientras tanto, Ghost usaba hechizos para confundir y debilitar a Xolock, y Gihulk daba golpes en el mentón, aunque no tan fuertes como la última vez con su forma Strongilk, ya que ambas se habían percatado de que el "nuevo" gigantón era menos fuerte y resistente que el anterior, aunque aun así seguía siendo un digno oponente.

Todo parecía ir a favor de los héroes, pero todo cambió cuando el hombre del traje intervino en la pelea, apareciendo atrás de Elektrica y enterrándole un arma que sacó de su manga, la cual consistía en una vara metálica con varias cadenas en un extremo, las cuales tenían en la punta esferas negras de un metal con varios picos rodeando cada esfera.

Estas pequeñas esferas se clavaron en la piel de la chica eléctrica, lo cual le provocaron mucho dolor y daño.

-Y aún no acabo preciosa -Dijo el "hombre", así lanzando a Elektrica contra el suelo duramente, para después hacer que toda su arma se volviera una miniatura y se metiera en su manga nuevamente.

-¡Elektrica! -Gritaron Colz y Wonderful al unísono, ya que ellos estaban al lado de ella y vieron todo, pero fue muy rápido, no lo pudieron evitar-.

-¡Maldito! -Colz fue rápidamente hacía el "hombre" para atacarlo, pero fue interceptado por un golpe con el martillo de Dogark, el cual lo mandó hasta un edificio.

Aunque Bright Shade, Rebecca y los demás héroes al lado de ellos eran muy fuertes, eran mucho los demonios, necesitaban más apoyo, y sin una heroína menos la tendrían más difícil.

-¡Llegó la caballería! -Gritó Ace Savvy totalmente recuperado y su traje totalmente arreglado, atrás de él venían dos máquinas, y entre los tres ayudaron a Bright y los demás.

El traje de Ace Savvy consistía en una playera de manga larga de color rojo, con un gorro naranja que tapaba completamente sus cabellos blancos, un antifaz negro, zapatillas negras y un pantalón azul cian, no usaba guantes pero si unos brazaletes negros con una línea ondulada amarilla a lo largo del brazalete, justo en la mitad.

-Tardaron demasiado -Dijo Elemental.

-Lo sentimos, tuvimos algunos problemas -Contestó Iron Girl-, pero ahora tenemos ayuda extra -Señaló a la otra "máquina", la cual era una armadura como la de ella pero azul con verde y gris, además de más pesada y robusta.

-Hora de aplastar a estos demonios -Dijo Iron Soldier, así es como se puso Lincoln (Soldado), acto seguido, fueron acabando con los demonios a una velocidad mayor.

Colz se levantó de los escombros y fue a ayudar a Wonderful, quien estaba luchando contra Chispas y Dogark al mismo tiempo, ya se le notaba muy agotada y adolorida.

Con sus poderes de hielo, hizo una espada dura y una armadura que envolviera su cuerpo, luego, fue a toda velocidad contra el grandote. Lo tomó desprevenido y le intentó enterrar la espada en la espalda, pero esta se rompió.

Dogark se volteó, y con su martillo golpeó a Colz, pero, sorpresivamente, el hombre de hielo se rompió en varios pedazos, y en segundos la arma del demonio de tres metros se congeló, había golpeado un señuelo.

Colz apareció con un martillo parecido al de Dogark, y lo golpeó en el rostro con este, así tumbando al "gigante", sin esperar nada, Colz golpeó dos veces más el torso del demonio, para después deshacer su arma de hielo y convertirla en una espada.

-Debo decir que fueron buenos golpes, pero no lo suficiente -Dijo Dogark, mientras se levantaba sin dificultad del suelo.

El héroe, no respondió nada, sólo volvió a tomar su pose de batalla, lo que al demonio le dio risa. Tomó su arma y trató de atacar al héroe, pero este le ganaba en cuestión de velocidad, y la arma congelada no le ayudaba mucho al "villano".

El héroe enterró la espada en el pecho de Dogark, pero no pareció afectarle mucho, por lo que respondió con un potente golpe que dejó enterrado en el suelo al héroe.

-¡Ace! ¡Ve a ayudar a los demás! -Gritó Iron Girl, y el héroe aceptó sin pensarlo.

El Lincoln de ese universo llegó con Chispas, quien acababa rápidamente con los clones de Wonderful.

-¿Me recuerdas? -Preguntó Ace Savvy al villano eléctrico, el último dejó de atacar a la chica y se concentró en el nuevo.

-Eres el idiota del banco -Chispas sonrió-, por fin tendré mi venganza -Empezó a lanzar potentes rayos a Linc... Ace Savvy, los cuales lo ralentizaban, pero no le hacía más daño- ¡Muere sabandija!

-Tuvimos que deshacernos de ti cuando tuvimos la oportunidad -A Ace Savvy se le pusieron rojos sus ojos, pero no porque iba a convertirse en Dark Warrior, sino porque activó sus rayos láser y atravesó el cráneo de Chispas, matandolo al instante-, hasta nunca infeliz.

-Gracias Ace, te debo una -Dijo Wonderful muy cansada.

-Agradéceme luego, ahora hay que ayudar a Colz -Ambos héroes iban hacía el héroe de hielo para ayudarlo contra Dogark, pero decenas de los demonios "comunes" llegaron y empezaron a atacar a ambos justicieros.

Mientras tanto, Colz seguía luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra Dogark, pero ya se le notaba cansado y al villano apenas si se le notaba una gota de sudor en la frente.

-¿Te rindes hielo? -Dogark rió

-Podría hacer esto todo el día -Contestó Colz entre exhalaciones (expulsiones de aire por la boca).

Colz hizo enseguida dos seres de hielo con armaduras, escudo y espadas, los cuales atacaron al grandulón, pero este los destruyó fácilmente con su martillo. El héroe, al ver que no había funcionado, hizo una especie de portal en el cielo hecho de hielo, del cual salían varios proyectiles hechos de lo mismo que el "portal", los cuales iban dirigidos hacía Dogark.

Al tocarlo, congelaban algunas partes de su cuerpo, y gracias a esto Colz tenía más tiempo para pensar y atacar, por lo que apareció otros dos portales, y los tres apuntaban a Dogark.

Pero el grandulón no se quedaba atrás, ya que levantó su martillo con ambas manos lo más alto que pudo y lo chocó contra el suelo, causando un cráter y una explosión en el lugar, que destruyó los tres portales y mandó a volar muy lejos a Colz.

-¡Tenemos que ayudar a Colz! -Gritó Wonderful

-Es imposible -Contestó Ace Savvy-, nos tienen rodeados estos demonios -Dijo mientras atacaba-, parecen ser infinitos.

-Y Xolock, aunque no es lo mismo que antes, sigue siendo muy fuerte -Dijo Ghost

-¡Sigan atacando equipo, no caeremos el día de hoy! -Gritó Iron Girl-, pero ellos sí.

-¡Gihulk, conviértete en Strongilk ahora! -Gritó Ghost-, es momento de usar una vieja técnica ¡ustujneg, orujnoc etse noc kcoloX a ecnev! -Con las palmas de la mano abiertas, apuntó hacía el renovado Xolock y le disparó en el rostro.

Un ataque como ese debió dejarlo sin cabeza, pero hablábamos del gigantón que dejo totalmente malheridos a las doce personas más poderosas del mundo, sólo lo dejó cegado por unos momentos y con la cara hirviendo, ya que salía humo de ella.

Pero era justo lo que planeaba la chica mágica, ya que esos momentos en los que el grandote no podía ver, Strongilk aprovechó para darle un doble gancho y elevarlo unos cuantos metros en el aire, para darle un remate en el cielo con una doble patada en el torso, lo que hizo que Xolock se estampara muy fuerte contra el suelo.

-¡Quítate Strongilk! -Avisó Ghost, a lo cual la chica fuerte se alejó mucho de ahí- ¡Expectrum! -Varias espadas de color morado aparecieron en el cielo, arriba del cuerpo tirado de Xolock, estás bajaron a toda velocidad y se enterraron en el cuerpo del ya mencionado.

Pero sólo le hicieron cosquillas, ya que de un salto esté se levantó, mientras reía a carcajadas.

-¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienen malditas sabandijas?! -Preguntó mientras reía fuertemente.

-Por supuesto que no, idiota -La chica mágica sonrió por segunda vez hoy, ya que las espadas explotaron al mismo tiempo y desaparecieron el cuerpo de Xolock-, Deja vu.

Ahora sólo quedaban los cientos de demonios y Dogark. Gihulk había vuelto a la normalidad, bueno, a su forma fuerte normal, y junto a Ghots intentaron ayudar a Colz, pero también fueron detenidas por los demonios, quienes empezaron a atacarlas, y viceversa.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes? -Preguntó Dogark a Colz con felicidad maliciosa- ¿Y te haces llamar un héroe? Que idiota eres.

-Los héroes jamás pierden, y te lo demostraré -Colz hizo una espada de hielo y se la lanzó al nuevo grandote con fuerza, pero esta se rompió al impacto.

El villano iba a empezar a reír, pero entonces vio la sonrisa de Colz, y de pronto, empezó a sentir pesados sus pies, así que dirigió su vista hacía el suelo, y observó cómo sus pies estabas congelados y que estaba rodeado por un círculo de hielo.

-¿Crees que esto me detendrá? -Cuestionó mientras reía.

El héroe de hielo no dijo nada y sólo observó cómo varios brazos salían del círculo, y después cabezas, eran soldados como los que invocó hace unos momentos.

Estos se dirigían con rapidez hacía Dogark intentando matarlo, pero apenas le hacían daño.

Varios de los soldados de hielo enterraron sus espadas en el cuerpo de Dogark, pero aun así, este podía seguir destruyendo esos centinelas sin dificultad.

En pocos segundos, el piso volvió a la normalidad y el villano pudo romper el hielo de sus pies ya que ya no había soldados de hielo, así que pudo avanzar hasta Colz, quien estaba arrodillado en el suelo, pero no por traición y querer unirse a Dogark, sino porque ya se encontraba en las últimas.

-Fue divertido mientras duro -Dijo Dogark posicionándose enfrente de del héroe.

-Aún no acabó -Colz hizo un puño grande en su mano derecha de hielo e intento golpear a su contrincante, pero esté lo detuvo con su mano izquierda.

Dogark empezó a apretar la mano del héroe, y pronto rompió el hielo.

-Diste una buena batalla, mis respetos -El villano rompió los huesos de la mano de Colz, lo que hizo que esté gritara del dolor-, es una pena que no te podrás despedir de tus amigos -Dogark, con su mano derecha, soltando el martillo, volteó la cabeza hacía donde estaban los demás héroes luchando contra el ejército-, de tu familia, o de tus hijos, aunque, creo que siendo un héroe no tienes tiempo para esas tonterías, ¿O sí? -El villano rió fuertemente-, tu tiempo acabó -Dogark hizo un puño con su mano derecha, y cargó el golpe, iba dirigido hacía el rostro de Colz, pero la mano libre de éste lo bloqueó.

-Estás muy equivocado, mi tiempo no ha acabado, pero el tuyo sí -Congeló el puño derecho de Dogark y lo quebró, Dogark gritó de dolor y furia, mientras retrocedía.

-¡Maldita escoria! Haré que desees nunca haber nacido -Extendió su mano izquierda y su martillo fue hacía él.

Colz se levantó del suelo, e invocó una espada hecha de hielo en su mano derecha, con la cual cortó su mano rota, y se hizo una nueva de un hielo resistente que, al igual que su anterior mano, podía mover a voluntad propia.

Acto seguido, todo su cuerpo se hizo de una armadura de hielo que cubría completamente todo su cuerpo, e invocó varios soldados con exactamente la misma armadura que él, y todos empezaron a cambiar de posición rápidamente.

-Este truco me lo enseñó una amiga llamada Wonderful -Dijo uno entre la multitud.

-¡Te voy a matar! -Contestó el villano con completa furia.

Todos los guerreros comenzaron a atacar a Dogark, pero a diferencia de los otros soldados, estos eran más rápidos, fuertes y resistentes.

Por lo que pudieron enterrarle totalmente la espada, y en esta ocasión si ocasionándole daño, y esta vez, los soldados aguantaban dos golpes con el martillo, y, aunque Dogark ya había destruido algunos soldados, seguía sin darle un golpe a Colz.

-¡Deja de esconderte maldita sabandija! -Gritó Dogark al mismo tiempo que estampaba su martillo en el suelo más fuerte que nunca, así destruyendo a todos los presentes, excepto a uno, que sólo se le había destruido la armadura- Ahí estás -Lanzó su martillo con una gran fuerza hacía aquel hombre, pero este pudo esquivarlo y cuando el mango pasaba frente a él, tomó el arma, la congeló y la destruyó-, ¿Cómo mierda hiciste eso? ¡Es imposible!

-No para mí -Entonces desde esa distancia, congeló los pies del gran demonio, y dos pilares de hielo salieron del suelo para inmovilizar sus brazos-, ahora, te enseñaré que es salvar el día -Se acercó lentamente hacía su enemigo, mientras su mano izquierda hecha de hielo se convertía en un pico con una punta muy filosa.

Estando a escasos centímetros de él, lo miró a los ojos y Colz pudo notar miedo combinado con furia en los ojos de su enemigo, mientras que Dogark sólo podía ver unos ojos totalmente de color azul claro brillante.

Entonces Colz atravesó con su arma el torso de Dogark, haciendo que este escupiera sangre negra, el héroe sacó una mano izquierda hecha de hielo, dejando dentro del villano el pico filoso.

-Esta es tu última batalla, así que, vayas a donde vayas después de tu muerte, recuérdala como la batalla en la que fuiste asesinado por un solo hombre humano -Colz se alejó, y del piso comenzaron varios picos iguales al que tenía el héroe en su mano, y todos comenzaron a atravesar al último demonio poderoso.

Ya sólo quedaba todo el ejército y su jefe, aquel demonio con apariencia de hombre, quien miraba con una sonrisa a Colz, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aquel demonio apareció frente al héroe, mientras en el suelo aparecía un charco de sangre negro.

-Hola hombre al que llaman Colz -Dijo cordialmente el demonio, a lo que Colz iba a responder con un ataque, pero estaba paralizado-, si, no creo que puedas atacarme en estos momentos, estas bajo el efecto del veneno de Dogark que suelta al morir, el cual te deja paralizado unos momentos, pero bueno, me presento, soy Surm, y te he visto combatir, eres muy bueno con eso, por lo tanto quiero tu alra.

-¿A qu-qué t-te refi-fie-fieres con al-alra? -Preguntó Colz con dificultad debido a la parálisis.

-Todo tu poder fusionado con tu alma, de eso se alimentan los seres poderosos como yo, bueno, más bien con eso ganamos más poder -Dijo Surm con una gran sonrisa-, pero primero dejaré que te puedas defender, así que -Surm levantó su mano derecha y enterró su dedo índice en el pecho de Colz, pero este no sintió nada-, esto anulará el veneno.

En menos de tres segundos el héroe ya podía moverse con normalidad de nuevo.

El justiciero no espero y empezó a atacar a su nuevo contrincante, usaba de todo tipo de ataques, pero ninguno le lograba atinar, entonces el jefe demonio dio su primer ataque, le dio un simple golpe a Colz en el pecho, pero esto hizo se enterrara varios metros bajo tierra.

-Preguntaría si en realidad tú sólo derrotaste a Dogark, pero ése imbécil también era muy débil, por lo menos para mí -Dijo Surm.

-Ya verás cómo te derroto a ti también demonio de mierda -Contestó Colz y se lanzó a la carga de nuevo.

Elemental y los demás seguían combatiendo y venciendo a los demonios, pero seguían saliendo demasiados de los portales.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo con esos portales! -Gritó Elemental a los demás héroes.

-¡Hay que destruirlos!, ¡Necesito que me den tiempo! -Respondió Ghost

-¡Formación círculo! -Dijo Ace Savvy y todos se reunieron alrededor de Ghost para defenderla de los demonios, mientras que los que no podían volar, es decir, Wonderful, Quickash, Rebecca, Bright Shade y Gihulk defendían a la agonizante Elektrica estando debajo de donde estaban los demás héroes.

Pero entonces Elemental vio cómo su amigo, Colz, estaba siendo golpeado brutalmente por el demonio de traje.

-¡Colz! -Gritó la menos de los Loud de ese universo y fue volando a toda velocidad hacía él, evadiendo con éxito a los demonios- ¡Muere maldito! -Gritó al humanoide demonio y le dio un golpe con un mega puño de tierra que hizo que el demonio retrocediera unos pocos metros, pero seguía en pie.

El hombre de hielo ya estaba en las últimas, le quedaba muy poca fuerza y nada de resistencia.

-Gracias Elemental, pero, es mi batalla -El héroe se levantó pero no pudo hacer nada al ver como Surm le daba un golpe a la heroína, el cual la mandó muy lejos.

-Los humanos son débiles, por ello deben ser sometidos, después de saber dónde está ese idiota al que llaman "Clock" y matarlo con mis propias manos.

-¡¿Hiciste todo esto sólo por estar buscando a una puta persona?! -Colz estaba furioso- ¡Pagarás todo el daño hecho! -El héroe gastó su última energía en una gran maza con la que golpeó a Surm con dirección al suelo, así aplastándolo y rompiendo a su vez la arma; en el lugar de muerte de Surm solo había una mancha de sangre- Ahora ya no estás maldito hijo de puta.

Elemental ya se había recobrado e iba devuelta a ayudar a su amigo, pero no podría evitar lo que pasaría.

-Te equivocas -Respondió Surm, estando detrás de Colz-, sigo aquí, y tú ya no eres un buen combatiente, ya no mereces vivir -Acto seguido, Surm tomó a Colz del brazo derecho y la pierna derecha, las jaló con fuerza y despedazó al héroe, dejándolo con órganos y tripas de fuera, mató al instante al pobre héroe.

Una escena grotesca para los demás héroes, en especial Elemental, la primera en verlo.

-¡Nooo! -Gritó la heroína de tres elementos de forma desgarradora, pero algo empezó a crecer dentro de ella.

-¡Mayak mortus! -Lanzó un hechizo destructor a los portales, logrando su objetivo, pero de pronto empezó a debilitarse, Surm apareció arriba de ella y la atacó con la misma arma con la que golpeó a Elektrica, así dejándola fuera de combate.

-¡Ghost! -Dijeron los integrantes de Los Protectores.

-¡Tres héroes caídos! -Surm empezó a reír fuertemente- ¡Y los tres por mí, si hubiera sabido que yo haría todo el trabajo hubiera matado a todos estos inútiles desde el comienzo! -Chasqueó los dedos y todos los demonios se empezaron a desintegrar-, ahora son ustedes doce contra yo, ¡Intenten detenerme! -Río fuerte y diabólicamente.

-No tienes que decirlo dos veces -Dijo Elemental y lo golpeó con fuego, y sorpresivamente, este golpe lo alejó muchos más metros lejos que el anterior golpe.

La cosa no paró ahí, ya que se posicionó detrás de él y lo golpeó con un martillo hecho de tierra, fuego y agua, esto lo mandó directamente hacía el suelo, haciendo que se estrellara y, debido al impacto, se hiciera humo por la tierra levantada.

Elemental no esperó nada y enseguida empezó a hacer bolas de fuego del tamaño de una bola de demolición, lanzándolas hacía donde se suponía que estaría Surm.

Entonces Wind Woman disipó el humo con sus poderes y sólo había una mancha de sangre en donde se suponía que estaría el demonio.

-Creo que lo acabaste Elemental -Supuso Wind Woman.

-Él desapareció, no lo he vencido, las bolas de fuego ni siquiera lo tocaron -Contestó la chica de los tres elementos con cero felicidad.

-Estas en lo correcto estúpida heroína -Dijo Surm atrás de Elemental, alejado unos metros-, y tus ataques ridículos apenas me hicieron daño, ustedes doce no me podrán detener, la más rápida y la que me podía hacer gran daño están agonizando, ¡Ustedes son simple basura! -El demonio rió con mucha fuerza.

-Te demostraremos que no, y te vamos a quitar esa maldita sonrisa -Contestó Purple Bolt

Acto seguido, Wind Woman, Ace Savvy, Iron Girl, Iron Soldier, Medusa, Elemental y Purple Bolt volaron a toda velocidad hacía aquel demonio, con la única idea de acabar con él para siempre.

Medusa lo envolvió con su pelo y lo apretó con la esperanza de quebrarle todo su interior, pero por el pelo empezó a escurrir sangre.

-¡Atrás Medusa! -Gritó Purple Bolt cuando detrás de su hermana se posicionó Surm, pero con el grito hizo que el demonio retrocediera (poder de sonido).

Enfrente de Surm se pusieron Ace Savvy y las dos armaduras de combate, los cuales lo atacaron con los rayos propulsores y los láser, el demonio sólo se cubría con sus brazos, así que atrás de él apareció Elemental aún llena de furia, así que, como si de un lanzallamas se tratase, lanzó fuego hacía el asesino de Colz.

En muy pocos segundos comenzó a salir humo del centro de los cuatro rayos lanzados por los héroes, por lo que se dieron cuenta que sus poderes chocaban entre sí, así que dejaron de hacerlo, y pasó lo que se esperaban, Surm se había teletransportado de nuevo.

-¡Deja de desaparecer maldito cobarde! -Gritó Elemental furiosa.

El demonio contestó con un ataque por la espalda a Ace Savvy, Iron Soldier y Iron Girl, ya que los había golpeado a los tres con su arma, las pequeñas esferas se enterraron en cada uno y los lanzó al suelo con fuerza, haciendo que se estrellaran.

Elemental aprovechó que su enemigo estaba concentrado en eso y, juntando las manos, mandó a Surm hacía donde estaban Quickash, Gihulk y Wonderful, donde la segunda mencionada lo recibió con un gancho que lo mandó con Medusa, esta lo tomó de los pies, y con su pelo estirandose, lo estrelló varias veces en el suelo para luego lanzarlo hacía sus hermanas mayores, Wind Woman y Purple Bolt lo rodearon en el cielo y le lanzaron ondas de sonido y viento, lo que hacía que se quedara inmóvil.

Luego llegaron las dos "máquinas" y, en posición de X con la chica sonido y la chica viento, lanzaron sus rayos propulsores, por arriba llegó elemental y de nuevo usó sus manos como lanzallamas, por último, por abajo apareció el héroe peliblanco y usó sus rayos láser hacía Surm.

Eran seis ataques de héroes, y aunque el viento de Wind Woman y las ondas de Purple Bolt no le hacían mucho, lo mantenía en el centro, hasta que de nuevo comenzó a salir mucho humo del centro, una vez más desapareció, por lo que los héroes dejaron de usar sus poderes.

Surm había aparecido en tierra, para darles un ataque sorpresa a las tres chicas terrestres, pero alguien se anticipó a él, Bright Shade y Rebecca le dieron una doble patada al villano, lo cual lo lanzó hasta un edificio desalojado, el cual se cayó arriba de él.

Aun así, Surm salió de los escombros con apenas unos pequeños rasguños.

-Maldito demonio, lo hemos golpeado y atacado con fuerza, y aun así parece como si lo hubiéramos estado golpeando con una pluma de ganso -Dijo Iron Soldier con cansancio.

-Nuestro único problema es que cada vez que lo tenemos se teletransporta -Respondió Elemental.

-Sé cómo hacer para que su poder le perjudique y a nosotros nos beneficie -Dijo Bright Shade-. Les diré esto rápido, antes de que el tipo nos ataque -Entonces el antihéroe les dice el plan a todos.

Surm sólo los veía con interés y enfado, hasta que vio tods se separaron y Ace Savvy y Purple Bolt iban hacía el a toda velocidad.

La heroína gritó en dirección al villano y formó una mano con el sonido, con lo que pudo atrapar al demonio, entonces el héroe que la acompañaba uso sus rayos láser para empezar a lastimar al ya mencionado, pero una vez más, desapareció.

Apareció detrás de la chica sonido para propinarle un golpe, pero fue evitado por Medusa, quien lo tomo de la muñeca con el cabello, y comenzó a estamparlo contra el duro pavimento de las calles, luego lo enredó en su cabello y apretó con mucha fuerza, pero no sintió nada aplastándose, de nuevo salió de ahí como mago.

Estaba alejado unos metros de los tres héroes que lo habían atacado, pero al lado de él se encontraban Wind Woman y Quickash, rápidamente la chica rápida lo rodeo esperando quitarle el oxígeno, no surgía efecto en Surm, entonces la chica aire soltó fuertes ventiscas, haciendo que se formara un tornado potente que arrastro al demonio y antes de que arrastrara a las dos heroínas, Quickash corrió, cargando a su hermana, muy lejos de ahí.

Surm chocaba con muchas cosas que se tragaba el tornado, escombros, autos, ventanas rotas, y otras tantas cosas, así que de nuevo se teletransportó.

Wind Woman, al ya no sentir presencias dentro del tornado, disperso el aire y acabó con el anterior mencionado.

El demonio, en cuanto apareció revisó su alrededor, esta vez estaba solo, aunque no revisó arriba, donde se encontraban Elemental en su estado Furia, Iron Soldier y Iron Girl.

Elemental lanzó una mega bola de fuego del tamaño de una casa, la cual esta vez sí le atinó a Surm, ocasionándole mucho daño, además de ocasionar una gran explosión que no alcanzó a ninguno de los héroes.

Wind Woman por última vez dispersó todo el polvo y tierra, haciendo visible a un Surm muy lastimado e hincado en el suelo, todos los poderosos presenten los rodearon.

-Malditos... No había forma de que me vencieran... Los humanos son débiles, tontos, y corrompibles... Alguien más los acabará a todos, idiotas -Dijo el demonio.

-Cierra tu puta boca, demonio de mierda -Respondió Elemental y fue la primera en lanzar su rayo de fuego, luego le siguieron Ace Savvy, Iron Soldier, Iron Girl y Purple Bolt, mientras que Rebecca y Bright Shade usaban uno de sus ojos para hacer que Surm quedara inmóvil, sin posibilidades de teletransportarse.

Duraron un minuto realizando su multi-ataque, cuando finalizaron vieron a Surm totalmente lastimado, sin el característico traje formal que traía, y ahora se le notaba su piel roja y no la de humano, aún así se pudo parar.

-¿Es todo lo que tenían? Lo sabía, ustedes sólo... -Un brazo atravesó el estómago de Surm, luego otro brazo lo atravesó donde mismo, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los brazos se separaron y partieron en dos al demonio, ahora si acabando con él para siempre.

Elemental tomó a su víctima de los pies y lo lanzó con fuerza al cielo en donde lanzó varias esferas de fuego, haciendo que sólo llovieran pequeñas y pocas gotas de sangre negra del antiguo demonio.

-A ver si con eso cierras tu maldita boca -Últimas palabras de Lily hacia el asesino de Clyde.

-Vamos a mi laboratorio, tenemos que recuperarnos antes de venir a ayudar a arreglar este desastre -Dijo Iron Girl, a lo que todos la siguieron, aunque los dos antihéroes solo iban porque sí.

En las nubes, justo arriba de los héroes, se encontraba un ser que hace tiempo no aparecía, él era Clock.

-Así que por fin moriste ¿eh?, ahora mi poder esta finalmente está completo, ahora tengo toda la alra de Surm -Bajó hasta el cadáver del demonio y vio como salía media esfera, la tomó y la metió a su pecho-, nadie estará a mi nivel de poder -Rio malvadamente y después desapareció.

 **-C-L-O-C-K-**

Ya en el laboratorio de Lisa curaron las heridas de todos, especialmente las de Lucy y Lori, además de haber puesto a Colz es un ataúd, en el cual Lincoln (de esa dimensión) y Lily lloraban, mientras que algunas de sus hermanas los consolaban mientras algunas cuantas lágrimas salían.

-Toma esto -Dijo Bright Shade a Lisa, quien veía a sus dos hermanas mayores recuperándose, le dio el control-, de cierta forma lamento haberles dado problemas.

-No te preocupes Lin... Bright Shade, nosotros tuvimos toda la culpa, además hoy nos ayudaste mucho -Lisa presionó el botón azul, el cual enseñó en los universos en los que ha estado y presionó la pantalla del último, entonces salió un portal-, ahora podrán regresar a casa, seguro los esperan, gracias por la ayuda.

-Tipos como esos deben morir Lisa -Contestó Rebecca-, vamos amor -Tomó suavemente de la mano de su esposo Lincoln y juntos entraron al portal, el cual se cerró al ya no detectar a nadie entrando.

El soldado Lincoln con su ropa militar rota se encontraba atrás de la chica genio.

-Veo que aquí también se llevaban muy bien con Clyde -Lisa no respondió-, supongo que los Loud nacieron con la mala suerte por defecto y al parecer la contagiamos a los seres cercanos, todo el que se nos acerca sale lastimado.

Lisa rió- Puede que tengas razón, puede que solo sean coincidencias, pero Clyde sabía en lo que se metía al enfrentarse él sólo a ese demonio, sólo si hubiera... -El soldado la abrazó.

-Sólo prometan que será un muy honorable entierro -Lisa devolvió el abrazo mientras una lágrima salía de su ojo.

Un portal salió detrás de Lincoln, por lo que rápidamente deshizo el abrazo y se posicionó para defenderse.

-Tranquilo, es el portal a tu universo, nada saldrá de ahí -Dijo Lisa tranquilamente, a lo que el soldado dejó de estar en guardia.

-Bueno, creo que es momento de irme entonces, gracias por las aventuras Lisa -Lincoln rió y luego estiró su mano hasta Lisa.

-Digo lo mismo Lincoln -Hace lo mismo y le da un apretón de manos.

El soldado entró al portal, seguido de Lisa para despedirlo desde dentro, pero no se esperaban lo que veían.

Fuego, escombros, cadáveres, vehículos destruidos, edificios caídos, ¿Dónde estaban?

-Mi querido Royal Woods... Todo... Todos murieron -Dijo Lincoln con lágrimas a punto de salir, se dejó caer al suelo.

-¿Quien hizo esto mató a tus hermanas? -Decía Lisa con asombro.

-Si... Fue él, fue Clock, y ahora sé que no importa cuánto me cueste, lo encontraré, y lo mataré.

-¿Dijiste Clock? -Dijo súper Lincoln, quien acababa de entrar al portal-, ese desgraciado fue el que me hizo irme a otro Megaverso, además de hacerme atacar a mis hermanas.

-¿Lo conoces? ¿Cómo es que...? -Entonces el soldado recordó palabras de Clock, de como él venía de otro universo, de cómo necesitó el control de Lisa para entrar a su universo, y como uso a Lily para hacer el trabajo-, nos está cazando, no quiere acabar con la humanidad, sólo con los Loud.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -Preguntó Lisa.

-Porque todo lo que hemos hecho él lo tenía planeado.

 **-C-L-O-C-K-**

Al siguiente día.

Los Loud, conocidos como Los Protectores, estaban con sus trajes de héroes, incluyendo al soldado Lincoln, quien iba con su nueva armadura, todos estaban en el entierro de Colz.

Ahora se conocía que la identidad secreta del héroe era Clyde McBride.

En el entierro estaban los padres del héroe, y, lamentablemente, su esposa Haiku, con un hijo en el vientre.

Las noticias filmaban el entierro, fue noticia nacional, muchas personas de Estados Unidos veían el triste entierro de un hijo, un esposo, un padre, un amigo...

El entierro de un héroe.

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, nos vemos a la próxima.**_

 _ **¡G ha vuelto!**_


	11. La Inexistencia de lo Inmortal

_**Antes que nada, éste es un aviso IMPORTANTE, éste capítulo y el de "La Guerra: Armaggedon" llamado "El Comienzo del Final", son similares, OJO, van por diferente camino.**_

 _ **El final esta muy cerca queridos lectores, así que si tienen quejas o ideas para la historia, no las tomaré en cuenta ya que el final y las escenas ya están en mi mente.**_

 _ **En este capítulo veremos recuerdos viejos, flashbacks, capítulos viejos, y nada tendrá que ver con cierto traje de un animal café, además, habrá mucho diálogo, asi que no se desesperen**_.

 _ **Que disfruten el capítulo.**_

 **{1}**

Los héroes estaban de luto, y aunque Lincoln no-súper no era de ese universo, aun así estaba triste por la muerte de Clyde, al igual que los otros Loud.

Pero la tristeza no había impedido a Lisa y al soldado trabajar en un plan para deshacerse de Clock de una vez por todas.

Lisa, Lincoln (Armaggedon), Lucy, Elektrica y Ace Savvy se encontraban en el laboratorio de la primera mencionada, el paradero de los demás héroes era desconocido.

-Sus heridas de combate ya casi desaparecen -Comentó Lisa a Lucy y Lori-, aún así no deben esforzarse demasiado, ya que podrán romperse algo.

-Gracias Lisa, pero dime, ¿Qué nos diste para recuperarnos tan rápido? -Preguntó la chica eléctrica.

-Sangre de Lincoln -Señaló al héroe-, antes de que digan algo, en el universo en el que él se quedó algunos días le inyectaron sangre de Lynn, Terrix y sangre de Lola, aunque por lo que me contó él le dolió al ser inyectado, con ustedes, el soldado y conmigo no hubo dolor ya que la mezcla se combinó con sangre de Lincoln, anulando el efecto, así solo haciendo la función de curación rápida.

-Wow, me sorprende haber entendido eso -Dijo Lori- aun así, gracias a ambos por ayudarnos.

-Ahora entiendo como es que se recuperaron tan rápido ayer, para llegar a la pelea -Comentó Lucy.

-Si, de no haber sido que Ace dio la idea y de que este laboratorio estaba cerca, jamás hubiéramos llegado a pelear contra los demonios -Respondió la chica genio-, ¡Ah! Y una cosa más, al ser una mezcla nueva, no obtendran poderes de quitar el dolor en segundos o tener regeneración un poco más acelerada.

-Creo que eso ya había quedado claro con lo que les dijiste a Lucy y Lori hace unos segundos -Dijo Ace Savvy, quien estaba sentado arriba de una mesa metálica.

-Como sea -Lisa volvió su vista a las chicas-, ya son libres de irse, si presentan efectos secundarios o se sienten extrañas no duden en venir o llamarme.

-Gracias Lisa, queda claro -Se despidió Elektrica y de un chispazo se fue.

-Hasta luego chicos -Lucy se teletransportó.

-Lisa -Habló Lincoln (Soldado)-, ¿No es peligroso usar sus poderes mientras no tienen el traje?

-Con los poderes que ellas poseen nadie las puede ver, ahora, basta de charlas y vamos a poner el plan en marcha -Dijo Lisa con seguridad.

Entonces ambos Lincoln la siguieron hasta llegar a una sala con un gran moitor en una de las paredes y una mesa metálica en el centro, con varias sillas del mismo material alrededor del mueble ya mencionado.

-Necesito que me digan todo lo que saben de Clock, su aspecto, cómo habla, si tiene poderes, los contactos que han tenido con él, todo -Dijo Lisa con seriedad.

Los dos Lincoln comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo y la chica tuvo que gritarles para que se callaran.

-Uno por uno, por favor -Ordenó la chica genio.

-Comienzo yo -Contestó Lincoln (Armageddon)-,mi primer contacto fue antes de que él pudiera traer a sus soldados a mi Universo.  
Volvía a la casa de nuestros padres, horas después de que me fuera por una discusión que tuve con mis hermanas, pero al volver, al entrar a la casa, lo vi a él...

 _Flashback._

Lincoln entró a la casa Loud, y vio como su hermana menor Lily, era abofeteada por un hombre totalmente encapuchado, con una tunica negra y una máscara tapaba todo su rostro, exceptuando la parte de la boca.

Lincoln le gritó que quién era él, e intentó golpearlo, pero al hacerlo el hombre ya no estaba, así que Lincoln dejó de preocuparse por eso y se concentró en Lily.

 _Fin del Flashback._

 _-_ Después lo vi en la televisión, él estaba en todos los canales de la TV -Dijo el soldado-, proclamó la guerra a todos aquellos que se opusiera a su nuevo régimen, claramente ningun país lo aceptó, así que en unos días él tomó China, fue muy rápido su avance, su ejército era imparable.

Lisa anotaba algunas cosas en un computador que estaba en la mesa, todos estaban sentados en las sillas.

-Entonces, ¿Él usa una máscara de qué forma?, ¿Viste el color de su piel? ¿Se te hizo conocida la voz? -Preguntó Lisa.

-La máscara parece una antigas, sólo que sin la parte de abajo, solo la parte de los ojos y eso; no vi su piel, usaba guantes negros y el día que lo vi abofetear a Lily no vi su mentón; la voz siempre la escuché distorsionada, de seguro usaba un aparato para cambiar su voz.

-¿Es todo Lincoln? -Lisa hizo la última pregunta.

-Es todo -Contestó el peliblanco.

-Entonces sigues tú, hermano -Dijo la chica castaña al Lincoln súper.

-Bueno, todo comenzó después de la batalla contra Xolock... La primera vez que peleamos con él -Respondió Lincoln-, nos recuperabamos de la pelea en la casa de nuestros padres, después una cosa llegó a otra y tuve una discusión contigo Lisa, luego de ahí me fui pensando en que mi esposa e hijas no estarían a salvo conmigo al lado y que haría lo que fuera por ellas, en ese instante apareció él con el seudónimo de "C" ofreciendome que ellas estarían bien mientras que yo no me acercara de manera amigable a ningún familiar mio y que ya no fuera Ace Savvy nunca más, acepté el trato.

-Luego de eso te localizamos Luna, Lana, Lynn y yo después de que mataras a tres violadores bajo el nombre de Dark Warrior -Contestó Lisa-, para que después nos quitaras del camino a las cuatro y te fueras hacía tu "guarida" -La chica sólo anotaba pequeñas cosas referentes a Clock.

-Y ahí, al escapar, en el camino estabas tú, te tuve que dejar inconsciente, luego pasaron un par de meses hasta nuestro próximo encuentro, en donde hice el segundo trato con Clock...

 _Flashback._

Lincoln, quien traía el pelo castaño en ese entonces, se encontraba en un callejón con el corazón latiendole muy rápido, ya que se escondía de Los Protectores, quienes le daban una especie de caza.

Entonces, en un acto desesperado llamó a Clock, haciéndole el segundo trato, hacer que ya no lo buscaran los héroes, sólo que el encapuchado le dijo que con la condición de que si se volvía a cruzar con alguno de ellos, no les podría decir nada sobre ese trato.

El castaño aceptó el trato, apretó la mano de Clock y éste último desapareció, luego esperó unos minutos y no pasaba nada, así que optó por elevarse en el aire, entonces se dio cuenta de que ya no estaban los héroes.

Pasó menos de una hora hasta que volvieron a hablar Clock y Lincoln, ya que el último mencionado se había dado cuenta de que nadie se acordaba de él, como si él no existiera.

Clock le dijo: "Tú dijiste que no querías que te encontraran, entonces pensé y me dije, si no lo buscan, no lo encuentran, así que borré los recuerdos de ti de todas las personas, no eres Loud, nunca fuiste Ace Savvy ni Dark Warrior, jamás saliste en las noticias, nunca peleaste con Xolock, no conociste a Ronnie Anne y no tuviste hijas, pero, velo por el lado bueno, no tendras más preocupaciones... Excepto una, ser el villano de Royal Woods".

Luego de eso Lincoln trató de darle un golpe, pero éste desapareció, entonces Lincoln se comenzó a cuestionar sobre a qué se refería a lo del villano mientras salía del lugar donde estaba, el cual era un baño público, solo para que al salir se diera cuenta que en la TV de ahí salía su rostro junto con un anunciadoo de villano.

Después de eso salió rápidamente del lugar, sólo para toparse con los héroes de ese universo, en dónde él no existía.

Luego de unos pocos minutos tratando de convencer a los héroes de que él era bueno, llama a Clock para cancelar el segundo trato, debido a que ya había hablado con los héroes, con sus hermanas, pero cuando apareció el villano, le dijo que no era tan fácil mientras en una mano tenía a Ronnie Anne y las tres hijas de él encerradas en una especie de vaso.

Sólo para que al final Clock le dijera que la única forma de romper el trato es venciéndolo.

 _Fin del flashback_

-Pero a las cuatro las vi hace poco -Dijo Lisa confundida.

-Si, ya que luego de vencer a unos poderosos villanos dijo que las libe... -Fue interrumpido por una gran explosión que lo sacó volando fuera del laboratorio.

-¡Vengaré la muerte de mi hermano, Lincoln Loud! -Gritó un hombre con armadura dorada parecida a la de un caballero medieval, además de portar una espada que Ace Savvy ya había visto antes.

Enseguida Lisa llamó su armadura y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su armadura ya estaba puesta.

-Ya llega la tuya Lincoln -Dijo Lisa y enseguida fue a atacar al de la armadura dorada, pero este le disparo una esfera de magma, la cual le explotó enfrente a Iron Girl y la enterró en una de las paredes del laboratorio, además de aue dejó su armadura inservible.

-Esa chatarra no es rival para la espada de Lope, mi hermano, o, como tú lo conociste -Dirigiéndose a Ace Savvy-, Gorgokius.

-Diablos, entonces tú debes ser Barry -Contestó el peliblanco de ese universo adolorido-, mira, en primera yo no lo maté, en segunda, yo no ataqué primero y en tercera, Clock fue el que nos hizo luchar.

-¡Basta de charla! -Iron Soldier comenzó a disparar con una minigun que salía del brazo derecho de la armadura, pero la armadura dorada de Barry era mejor y las balas simplemente se rompían al estrellarse con la armadura.

-Digo lo mismo -Barry lanzó una ráfaga de lava que cortó la armadura de Iron Soldier, además de quemar los fusibles, y dejarle una cortada grande a Lincoln.

Ace Savvy aprovechó la distracción del hombre dorado y le dio el golpe más fuerte que pudo en el pecho, luego otro en donde mismo y una último en el casco, pero no pareció hacerle nada al villano, esa armadura que le cubría todo el cuerpo parecía ser invencible, y sumando la espada, parecería como si fuera el mismisimo Jinete de la Muerte.

Barry, en un movimiento muy rápido, fundió la espada en su brazo, haciéndolo más fuerte y le dio un golpe en el rostro a Ace Savvy, el cual una vez más lo volvió a mandar afuera del laboratorio.

-Y creer que mataste a los Jinetes de la Muerte, eres tan débil -Comentó el atacante.

Unos rayos rojos salieron desde donde estaba el peliblanco súper, y le dieron al hombre de armadura dorada en la cabeza, pero estos solo se deshicieron y apenas si dejaron un poco negro el casco de Barry.

-Esa armadura es aun más resistente que la de Lope, ¿De dónde rayos la sacaste? -Preguntó Lincoln mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-Eso a ti no te incumbe -Apuntó su brazo hacía Ace Savvy, y de nuevo surgió la espada dorada, solo que en la punta había una pequeña esfera, y de ella salió un rayo que le dio al héroe en el pecho, y la explosión lo mandó a volar, cayó al suelo bruscamente y se quedó adolorido ahí, hasta que a su posición llegó Barry.

-¿Últimas palabras? -Preguntó el hombre dorado mientras ponía la punta de la espada en el cuello del poderoso.

Lincoln rió- Caíste en la trampa.

Atrás de Barry salió un portal y un mega puñetazo lo hizo entrar por las fuerzas, y enseguida se cerró el ya mencionado portal.

-Fiu, a la próxima hay que estar atentos -Dijo Iron Girl con la súper armadura Gile-khost, una armadura prototipo aun en estado de perfeccionamiento, ya que esta se supone que es capaz de aguantar miles de voltios, los golpes de Strongilk y pegar con casi la misma capacidad que la anterior mencionada, además de lanzar descargas casi igual de fuertes que Elektrica y podría aguantar hechizos fuertes de Ghost.

-Lo bueno que tenemos el control -Dijo el soldado-, sino creo que hubiéramos muerto.

-¿A dónde lo mandaron? -Preguntó el héroe mientras trataba de levantarse.

-No sabemos, sólo presionamos el botón verde y salió el portal, pero de seguro no ocasionará problemas -Contestó Gile-Khost.

-Por lo menos no por el momento -Dijo Ace Savvy-, vamos a avisarles a las demás, sino puede pasarles lo mismo -Los dos Loud asintieron, y los tres fueron en dirección a las demás heroínas.

 **{2}**

-¿Crees que este muerto? -Preguntó una chica con un antifaz y un traje completamente verde con un cinturón negro.

-No creo, por algo debe llevar esa armadura, se ve resistente -Contestó una chica con un traje idéntico a la anterior chica, sólo que este era de color rojo, incluyendo el antifaz.

-Pues entonces deberíamos curarlo o algo así, ¿No? -Preguntó una chica con un traje igual que las anteriores dos, pero de color azul claro.

-No será necesario, estoy completamente sano -Dijo el hombre de la armadura dorada-, sólo necesito saber una cosa, ¿Conocen a Lincoln Loud?

 **{3}**

En los subsuelos, debajo de la casa Loud, en el Súper Búnker.

-¿El hermano de Gorgokius? Diablos, pensé que nunca lo veríamos -Dijo Lily-, además, ¿Cómo es que llegó aquí? Se supone que tú y los demás habían matado al villano en otro Megaverso.

-Si, pero de alguna forma llegó aquí -Contestó el peliblanco con poderes-, y es mucho más fuerte que cualquiera de los Jinetes de la Muerte.

-¿Y cómo quieres que lo paremos? -Cuestionó Lori- ¿Como a Surm?

-Si unimos ataques y poderes no será un obstáculo para nosotros -Comentó Luna muy segura.

-Ese es un buen punto Luna, ya que Barry, a diferencia de aquel demonio, no puede volar ni teletransportarse -Respondió Lisa.

-Pero él los puede cortar a todos y cada uno de ustedes con su nueva espada -Dijo una voz distorsionada y que provenía de detrás de todos los héroes-, dudo que ustedes puedan detenerlo, esta vez será diferente.

-¡Sabía que tú estabas detrás de esto! -Gritó Ace.

Clock suspiró con gracia- Pobre idiota, aun no captas que todos los problemas que has tenido han sido gracias a mi -El enmascarado rió-, el idiota eléctrico del banco, Xolock, Surm, los Jinetes, Barry, bueno, aunque estos últimos dos ya lo sabías.

-¿Dijiste Surm? -Preguntó repentinamente Lily.

-Oh si, ¿No sabían que él me estaba buscando a mi? Vaya que si son lentos -Dijo burlándose el encapuchado.

Clock comenzó a sentir una sensación extraña en su espalda, y sólo río mientras pasaba una mano sobre su máscara y movía su cabeza de izquierda a derecha y viceversa.

-¿Po-por qué no te hago nada? -Preguntó entre enojo y un poco de miedo la chica eléctrica.

-Porque aun no es momento de que luchemos, y sólo me pueden hacer daño en mi universo -Como siempre, Clock desapareció, pero no sin antes decir su última frase-, él ya viene.

-¡En posición! -Gritó Lisa y todos los héroes, incluyendo al soldado, pulsaron un botón de su pantalón y enseguida, todos tenían sus trajes, aunque la chica genio y el peliblanco de otro universo tardaron un poco más debido a que las armaduras nuevas apenas llegaban, y porque esta vez Lisa llevaba la armadura Gile-Khost

-Vamos allá -Dijo Ghost y trasladó a todos hasta la superficie, en el centro de Royal Woods.

Todos observaban hacia todos lados, en busca de Barry, para que así no los tomara de sorpresa y les diera una mega paliza que no olvidarian.

De pronto, un espadazo sonó enfrente de ellos, y un corte había aparecido de la nada en el aire, del cual salieron dos manos y empezaron a hacer un agujero más grande, por el cual salió el villano.

-Fue divertido viajar, gracias héroes -Dijo Barry con una sonrisa, luego lanzó una cadena hacía los héroes, la cual tenía tres cabezas de las heroínas del otro universo-, una cosa más, doce contra uno no me parece justo, así que vamos a arreglarlo.

-¿Y crees que te haremos caso? -Respondió Elektrica al instante.

-No tendrán alternativa -El hombre de la armadura convirtió su espada en un gran mazo y golpeó el suelo, pero no causó un cráter, sino que lanzó a todos los héroes hacía atrás, y después salió un domo azul hecho de magia y energía.

-¡A él con todo! -Gritó Gile-Khost y se lanzó hacía él con el objetivo de hacerle mucho daño.

Entonces dio un golpe a su contricante, pero este lo paró con su espada convertida en escudo, pero la genio activó la electricidad y lanzó una gran descarga con su otro brazo, lo que lanzó al suelo a Barry, pero este se levantó rápidamente de un salto.

Velozmente Ace Savvy lo golpeó con una patada voladora, que sólo movió un poco al villano, y en lo que éste se volteaba para contraatacar, Iron Soldier apareció, portando una nueva armadura, y le dio un golpe con las manos juntas en la nuca, para después lanzarle los rayos propulsores y dos cohetes en el rostro.

-¡Código C.S.P.C! -Gritó Gile-Khost y lanzó los rayos propulsores con ambos brazos, además de que estos rayos tenían efecto de electricidad adjunto.

Con el grito, Iron Soldier también atacó con sus rayos y una ametralladora de su espalda, y Ace Savvy con sus rayos láser.

Pero... Las demás heroínas no hacían nada.

-¡SUFICIENTE! -El villano causó una expulsión de energía que desvió los poderes hacía la chica genio y ambos peliblancos, esto hizo que dejaran de atacar, y Barry aprovechó esto.

-¡¿Qué mierda están haciendo Protectoras?! -Preguntó con enojo Lisa. Miró a su alrededor y solo vio a los Lincoln, sus hermanas habían quedado fuera de la esfera protectora-, rayos.

-Deberías prestar atención al combate -Dijo Barry, pero en lo que la genio reaccionaba, éste ya la había golpeado con su espada convertida en un mazo, el cual la lanzó por los aires.

-¡Iron Girl! -Ace Savvy rápidamente intento golpear al hombre de la armadura dorada, pero éste esquivó el golpe y lo golpeó con su mazo en el torso, lo que mandó hasta lo más alto del "domo" y que chocara, y al caer lo volvió a golpear como si jugara baseball, y lo mandó hasta el otro extremo del campo, el cual medía alrededor de veinte metros.

Barry, al volver a voltear a ver a la chica, fue golpeado por ésta en el rostro, el cual, combinando la fuerza y la descarga eléctrica hizo que chocara en el otro extremo del campo de energía casi con la misma fuerza que Ace.

Antes de que se pudiera levantar, los tres héroes realizaron la misma técnica que hace rato, combinaron sus poderes y atacaron a Barry, pero éste una vez más desvió los ataques e intentó volver a atacar a los súper, pero Iron Girl le lanzó un choque eléctrico que lo hizo retroceder.

-¡¿Por qué rayos no vienen a ayudarnos las demás?! -Preguntó Iron Soldier mientras veía como Lisa hacía retroceder al poderoso villano.

-Porque no podemos romper ni atravesar el campo, y Ghost no se puede teletransportar dentro, no porque no queramos -Respondió Elektrica por el intercomunicador.

-¡Basta de juegos! -Gritó Barry y convirtió su espada en la arma a distancia con la que atacó a Ace Savvy antes de que lo mandaran a otro universo.

Éste lanzó una gran esfera de la punta de su espada hacía los tres héroes, y estos no tuvieron como cubrirse.

Todo estaba lleno de humo, y entre ese humo el villano caminaba hacía los lastimados héroes.

Gile-Khost (Lisa) había perdido uno de los brazos de la mega-armadura, y una de las piernas le fallaba, Barry aprovechó que la genio estaba en el suelo y, convirtiendo su espada en el mazo, le dio un golpe a la armadura, después otro, y otro, hasta que le rompió toda la armadura Gile-Khost, sólo dejando la armadura "normal" un poco dañada, entonces volvió a hacer su arma una espada.

El villano levantó a Iron Girl del cuello.

-Ahora sólo será Lincoln contra mi -Barry atravesó con su espada el torso de Iron Girl, luego la lanzó lejos de ese lugar, para que su cadáver no estorbara.

-¡LISA! -Gritó con furia y tristeza Iron Soldier, quien apenas se podía levantar, pero por desgracia había visto todo-, ¡Esta vez te vengaré! -Un aura blanca salió de la armadura de Lincoln, y rápidamente, volando, golpeó en el rostro a Barry, así lanzandolo hacía el extremo más cercano del campo, al parecer el golpe fue más fuerte que uno de Ace Savvy.

-Tranquilo Lincoln, estoy viva, controlaba la armadura desde el laboratorio, ya que había probabilidades de que la armadura prototipo estallara, entonces tome precauciones, ve a ayudar a Lincoln y detengan al desgraciado -Dijo Lisa desde su laboratorio por el intercomunicador.

Entonces Iron Soldier fue a levantar a su yo de ese universo para que lucharan juntos.

Barry se levantó en pocos segundos, con el casco roto, entonces fue ahí donde Ace Savvy lo pudo reconocer, no era el hermano de Gorgokius, era un deformado Gorgokius, con la cara negra y los ojos rojos completamente.

-Ay no -Dijo el cansado héroe.

-¿Qué sucede Lincoln? -Preguntó Iron Soldier, ya sin el aura blanca.

-Al parecer ya lo notaste Lincoln -Clock apareció en el aire, con su característica sonrisa-, el sujeto de allá -Señalando al villano-, en realidad es la combinación de cuatro de los cinco Jinetes de la Muerte, juntando su fuerza, inteligencia, resistencia y rapidez, sólo que lamentablemente la chica de los hilos la dejé fuera debido a su inutilidad.

-Eres un... -Ace fue interrumpido.

-Guardate los comentarios Lincoln, y mejor prestale atención a Mortus -Clock rió desquiciadamente mientras desaparecía.

-Mierda, la tendremos difícil -Dijo Ace mientras veía como desaparecía su mayor enemigo.

-Y ahora más -Contestó Iron Soldier.

Entonces el Lincoln con poderes volteó a ver a Mortus, y éste estaba absorbiendo su propia armadura y espada, hasta que se hizo un musculoso hombre rojo conformado por lava, con la habilidad de transformar su brazo derecho en cualquier arma.

-¿Alguna idea para matarlo? -Preguntó Iron Soldier con un poco de nervios.

-¿Alguna vez jugaste Dead Island o Left 4 Dead? Porque se me ocurre algo que tal vez funcione.

-Bueno, sólo observaré lo que haces y lo repetiré, ya que no tengo ni puta idea de lo que dices.

-¡HORA DE MORIR! -Gritó con una voz demoníaca Mortus, quien corrió a toda velocidad hacía Ace Savvy como si jugara football americano.

El héroe esperó un poco hasta tener a su enemigo más cerca, entonces los esquivó e hizo que se estampara duramente contra el campo de energía, lo que ocasionó que el villano cayera bruscamente al suelo, al igual que una pequeña grieta en el campo de energía.

-Ya entendí tu plan -Dijo Iron Soldier-, ¿No era más fácil decir que seríamos toreros?

-Da igual, sólo haz que choque o golpee el campo, tal vez así lo podamos romper -Contestó Ace.

-¡Maldito insecto! -Gritó Mortus y lanzó su espada convertida en maza hacía los dos Lincoln con mucha fuerza.

Ambos peliblancos lo esquivaron y el arma fue a dar al campo de energía, donde chocó, provocando otra pequeña grieta.

-¡Por acá idiota! -Iron Soldier atacaba al villano con sus rayos propulsores, pero con el fin de que Mortus hiciera una embestida y chocara una vez contra lo que los tenía presos.

El hombre de lava fue a toda velocidad hacía el soldado, salto para alcanzarlo, ya que éste estaba volando, y lanzó un golpe, el cual Lincoln (Armaggedon) esquivó, así que Mortus dio un golpe a la nada, cayendo de pie en el suelo.

-¡Toma esto! -Gritó Ace Savvy y, con ambas manos, lanzó el mazo de Mortus hacía él, pero el villano lo esquivó y rió.

-¿Crees que con eso me derribarias? -Preguntó burlón el malo.

-No te apuntaba a ti -Contestó el Lincoln con poderes con una sonrisa.

Entonces Mortus volteó y vio su mazo enterrado en el campo, y alrededor de él había mucgas grietas que se seguían extendiendo.

-¡Eres un...! -El villano no pudo terminar su frase debido a que Iron Soldier y Ace Savvy les habían dado un dúo-golpe, así mandandolo para atrás y haciendo que, por última vez, chocara contra la cúpula.

Ésta finalmente se rompió y cayó a pedazos sobre el villano. Y una vez más los dos Lincoln podían ver la luz del día, era agobiante estar allá adentro.

Pero había algo mal, las Protectoras estaban en el suelo, lastimadas, con sus trajes rasgados y casi todas estaban inconscientes. Alrededor de ellas habían muchos trozos de armaduras de Iron Girl.

-¡Diablos! -Dijo Ace Savvy- ¡Chicas! ¡¿Que les sucedió?! -Preguntó altamente preocupado mientras se acercaba a Medusa, pero ésta sólo pudo levantar su brazo lenta y dolorosamente, para así alzar su dedo índice y señalar a Clock, para después desmayarse.

-Les advertí que me dejaran observar la pelea, no hicieron caso -Clock comenzó a reír como loco.

-¡Maldito! ¡¿Qué les hiciste?! -Gritó Iron Soldier.

-¿Quién dijo que yo fui quien las lastimó? -Clock rió un poco- Deberían prestar más atención -El encapuchado rió más fuerte y desapareció.

-¿Prestar más atenci...? -Ace Savvy no pudo terminar de preguntarse lo que dijo su "archienemigo", ya que Mortus lo había embestido y mandado a volar, para después caer inconsciente a unos metros de ahí.

-HoRa De TeRmInAr CoN eStO -Dijo de forma demoníaca Mortus, entonces se arrodilló y puso ambos antebrazos en el suelo.

Lava comenzó a salir de su cuerpo, y ésta lo comenzó a rondear, pequeñas piedras y la tierra comenzó a elevarse y también a rodearlo junto con la lava, así haciendo una esfera que cada vez se hacía más grande, y en el transcurso de todo esto él gritaba con odio.

-Diablos, sé como terminará esto -Dijo algo asustado Iron Soldier, rápidamente se dirigió hacía Ghost (Lucy) e intentó despertarla- ¡Vamos Ghost! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! -El soldado sacudia a la heroína gótica una y otra vez- ¡LUCY! -Entonces la gótica comenzó a cobrar consciencia.

-¿Qué su-sucede? -Preguntó débilmente la chica.

-¡Sacanos de aquí! AHORA

-DeMaSiAdO tArDe HéRoE -Comentó Mortus mientras reía macabramente- sU fIn EsTa CeRcA.

-Lamento esto Ghost -Iron Soldier lanzó una pequeña descarga de su traje a la chica, lo que hizo que se sentara de inmediato, para luego respirar agitadamente-, ¡Sacanos de aqui!

Ghost volteó a todos lados, entonces un aura morada la rodeó y empezó a flotar.

-AdIoS hÉrOeS -Dijo Mortus, y la gran esfera que lo rodeaba, fue absorbida completamente, para que después la soltara y generara una explosión catastrófica.

Iron Soldier se cubrió el rostro con ambos brazos, pero no sintió nada, entonces volteó y, el villano kamikase ya no estaba, y tampoco Ghost.

Lincoln, en su robo-traje, entendió que pasó, con el poco tiempo que estuvo en ese universo, y por lo mucho que estuvo en su universo en guerra, sabía reconocer un sacrificio por el equipo, cambiar tu vida por la de otras personas.

El soldado se dejó caer de rodillas, sontiendo de nuevo la sensación de perder a una de sus hermanas, y, sabía de quién era la culpa.

-Sé que me oyes Clock, y ten por seguro que no importa cuánto tiempo te escondas, te encontraré, y te mataré tan dolorosamente que desearas volver en el tiempo y deshacer lo que hiciste.

 **{4}**

-Pobre, aún tiene esperanzas de derrotarme, ya hasta me esta dando lástima, digo, ya maté a sus hermanas una vez, ¿Qué dice que no lo puedo hacer una segunda vez? -Dijo Clock confiado, todo lo veía desde una cámara satelital de la corporación de Iron Girl-, además, ya sólo me faltan matar a otras siete, y entonces sólo quedaran los dos albinos, ¿No es cierto Lisa? -Volteó a ver a la chica, quien tenía su cabeza llena de sangre sobre el teclado de su gran computadora, al parecer no aguantó tantos choques entre su cabeza y el teclado-, tienes razón, si sólo esos dos llegan a "la batalla final" no será divertido, gracias Lisa, tus comentarios siempre tan acertados.

Entonces el encapuchado salió de ahí solamente con rasgar con sus uñas la nada y abrir un portal, y estaba a punto de entrar cuando recordó algo.

-Cierto, creo que ya no necesitarás eso -Y con la palma de su mano lanzó un rayo naranja que destruyó el control para viajar entre dimensiones que hizo para Lily.

Acto seguido, como es costumbre en él, rió maliciosamente y entró en su portal, al instante el portal se cerró.

 **{5}**

-Con un demonio Ace ¡Despierta! -Gritó Gihulk a sus súper hermano.

El héroe estaba sobre varios escombros de lo que antes era un edificio abandonado, y al parecer eso nunto con la embestida del villano muerto habían ocasionado que estuviera inconsciente por más media hora.

-¿Él está bien? -Preguntó Wind Woman, quien traía un collarín y una muleta en el lado derecho.

-Estoy perfecto -Contestó Lincoln mientras se levantaba con poca dificultad de los escombros-, ¿Cómo están ustedes y las demás, y Iron Soldier? -Casi se olvidaba de su "yo".

-Bueno -Respondió la chica fuerte-, Elektrica, Quickash y Purple Bolt siguen sin despertar, aunque ya están siendo atendidas en el hospital, ellas se llevaron la peor parte, a Ghost y a Iron Soldier no los encontramos, no hay rastro del sirviente de Clock, ni de Clock, y Wonderful, Medusa, Elemental, y nosotras dos -Señalando a Wind Woman y a ella misma- tenemos algunos huesos fracturados, aunque no rotos, pero si quemaduras y cortes.

-Maldita sea -Dijo el héroe procesando las cosas, pero algo no tenía sentido-, espera, ¿Por qué las atendieron en el hospital? ¿Qué le pasó a Li... Iron Girl?

-No sabemos, apenas fueron Medusa y Elemental a ver si estaba bien, se contactaran apenas tengan información de lo acontecido, además de buscar al soldado y a Ghost con las cámaras que posee Iron Girl -Contestó la chica viento.

-Pero, ¿Entonces ganamos? Porque tengo una sensación extraña, la cual no se siente como perder o ganar -Comentó el chico.

-Aun no sabemos, pero debemos estar preparados por si regresa Barry -Intervino Wonderful en la conversación, ella, a diferencia de su gemela, traía ambos brazos llenos de moretones y raspaduras, también traía una venda en la pierna izquierda-, porque si nos toma por desprevenidos podríamos acabar muertos.

-Entonces en lugar de esperar a que venga, vamos a buscarlo, debe estar debilitado, así que será blanco fácil, si no es que está muerto -Comentó Ace Savvy, a lo que ninguna de sus tres hermanas reprochó.

-Puede que este un poco lastimada, pero eso no impedirá que le muestre la fuerza del viento -Dijo Wind Woman.

Así pues los cuatro salieron en busca del malvado, Wind Woman y Gihulk por el este y Ace Savvy y Wonderful por el norte.

Pobres héroes, harían una búsqueda innecesaria e inútil, debido a que aquel villano ya estaba más que muerto.

 **{6}**

Mientras tanto con Lincoln soldado...

-Fue buena idea robarle el control a Lily mientras estaba desmayada -Dijo mientras paseaba por las calles de Royal Woods, y por pasear digo volar-, aquí es -Descendió y tocó la puerta de la casa algo fuerte.

De adentro se escuchó una voz que gritaba "Ahí voy", por lo que Lincoln esperó, y a los segundos el Sr. Lynn le abrió la puerta.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Lynn, ¿Me permite a Lia?

-¿Quién rayos eres tú? -Preguntó con algo de enfado el padre.

A lo que el peliblanco desactivó el casco de su armadura.

-Lincoln Loud, y necesitó ver a Lia de inmediato.

El Sr. Loud se quedó boquiabierto, pero se hizo a un lado de la puerta, por lo que Lincoln se dio la libertad de entrar en la casa.

-¡Lia, Lincoln vino a verte! -Gritó el padre y de enseguida bajó la niña cyborg por las escaleras.

Lo primero que hizo, fue escanear al peliblanco con la vista, comprobando ADN y genes, así como aquel particular sistema inmunológico que poseía globulos cafés, producidos por el terrix, pero éste último no lo encontró.

-Hola señor Lincoln, sé que viene de otro universo, y que usted, al igual que la Lisa que vino hace poco no tiene poderes, o eso pareció la vez que vino aquí con otro Lincoln, Lily y Lisa -Concluyó Lía.

-Así es pequeña, y ahora necesitamos, o por lo menos yo, necesito tu ayuda -Hizo un pequeño silencio-, un ser más poderoso que cualquiera de nosotros, hasta los héroes de la tierra que estuve, nos está cazando, en mi universo ya mató a todas mis hermanas, en el universo de donde provenían los tres Louds que me acompañaban ya mató a una, hasta el momento, y una vez que acabe con nosotros, llegará un momento en que vendrá aquí y, no podrás detenerlo.

-Creo que me está diciendo que si o si lo tengo que ayudar.

-Puedes contestar no, tal vez tú y Lisa puedan avisar y advertir a la población, y si con suerte les creen, habrán hombres a los que de seguro ustedes equiparán con armaduras, como la mía, o peor o mejor, y/o construyan máquinas para la lucha, quizás alguien más como tú, pero Clock es muy poderoso ahora, cuando esté aqui lo será más, y entonces esa resistencia no valdrá nada.

-¿Entonces seguirás hablando o le dirás como ayudarte? -Intervino Lisa, y atrás de ella estaba toda su familia-, porque al parecer tienes el tiempo contado.

-Te cuento en el camino, así que -Volteó a ver a Lisa y a Lincoln-, si entendí, ustedes dos son sus padres, pero no están en edad de concederme el permiso, así que, señores Loud, ¿Permiten que su hija me acompañe?

Ambos se miraron, y Rita contestó por ambos.

-La última palabra la tiene Lía -Dijo con una sonrisa.

Todos voltearon a ver a la niña con aparencia de once años.

-Vamos a salvar a los universos -Y chocó su puño derecho con su palma izquierda.

Lincoln volvió a activar su casco, y sacó el control de universos, con el que abrió el portal a otro universo, con la esperanza de que ahora no se tardara en encontrar uno de los que buscaba.

-Vamonos Lía -Dijo algo serio el soldado.

-¡Si señor! -Y puso su mano en la frente, así burlándose de Lincoln, a lo que éste sonrió.

Ambos entraron por el portal mientras los Loud de ahí les deseaban suerte.

 **{7}**

Ambos Loud salieron del portal, así apareciendo en una calle frente a la casa Loud, ambos escucharon gritos de una persona dentro de la casa, pero no de gritos de ayuda o de sufrimiento, sino de enojo, alguien, más que gritar reclamaba.

-¿Entramos? Creo que será un trabajo rápido -Dijo Lincoln, quien traía toda su armadura activada.

-Me parece buena idea, aunque no creo que sea algo en lo que necesiten dos personas como nosotros Sr. Lincoln.

-Cierto, ahora llámame Iron Soldier, por favor, y también deja de hablarme de usted.

Lía sólo asintió y ambos iban a cruzar la calle, cuando de pronto una patrulla llegó y se paró enfrente de la casa, y al instante alguien abrió la puerta de la residencia desde dentro, ambos vieron que era Lincoln.

Los oficiales bajaron del automóvil, pero ambos concentraron la mirada en nuestros dos héroes.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué hacen aquí? -Preguntó el que iba de copiloto.

La niña cyborg notó que ambos oficiales acercaban lenta y discretamente la mano a sus pistolas.

-Lo siento señor, mi padre y yo ibamos al centro comercial, sólo que nos perdimos -Contestó Lía rápidamente.

-¿Y esa cosa que trae puesto qué es, señor? -Preguntó el otro oficial.

-Un disfraz -Velozmente respondió-, es que en la noche tendremos una fiesta de disfraces, por ello llevo a mi hija al centro comercial, para conseguirle el disfraz -Se le notaba serio y seguro, bueno, se le escuchaba.

-Está bien, que disfruten la fiesta -Dijo el copiloto.

Lía notó que ambos policías alejaban sus manos de las pistolas, entonces los oficiales se dirigieron a la casa, donde comenzaron a hablar con la familia.

-Vámonos antes de tener problemas -Comentó un poco nervioso Lincoln, a lo que tomó a Lía y la puso en sus hombros, para después salir corriendo de ahí.

Hizo esto para no levantar más sospechas, ya que al parecer ahí no había tipos con armaduras voladoras o héroes, aparte de los policías, bomberos y doctores.

Ya estando en un callejón, Lincoln abrió otro portal y salieron de ahí.

 **{8}**

Ace Savvy y Wonderful no veían rastro alguno del villano, lo mismo pasó con Gihulk y Wind Woman, por lo que los cuatro fueron al punto de partida, es decir, de donde se habían ido.

-¿Novedades? -Preguntó el héroe cuando ya habían regresado sus dos hermanas.

-Ningún rastro, y al parecer ustedes tampoco encontraron algo -Contestó la chica ruda.

-Así es, pero debe... -Wonderful fue interrumida por la llegada de Elemental.

Los cuatro héroes voltearon a verla, sólo para notar que estaba llorando.

-¿Qué sucede Elemental? -Cuestionó preocupada Wind Woman, mientras se acercaba a ella.

-¡Es Lisa! Ella... Ella -Se interrumpía a si misma.

-¡¿Qué le pasó a Lisa, Ele?! -Preguntó asustado y muy preocupado el peliblanco.

-¡La mató! ¡El desgraciado la mató! -Entonces la heroína menor abrazó a Wind Woman, y empezó a llorar más fuerte.

-¿Q-Qué? -Apenas pudo preguntar Gihulk.

-Vimos las grabaciones del laboratorio... -Purple Bolt había aparecido- después... D-de encontrar a Lisa muerta -Trataba de resistir llorar-, Clock había estado ahí mientras ustedes seguían peleando con Barry, también mando máquinas y armaduras de Iron Girl para que nos entretuvieran y también al otro, para así ocuparse él de Lisa -Mientras hablaba de sus ojos no paraban de salir lágrimas.

Nadie pudo decir nada, todos lloraban en ese momento, pero, como héroes, Ace Savvy sabía que no tenían tiempo de llorar, sólo de proteger.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Clock, y lograr una forma de atacarlo, para así evitar que más gente muera -Dijo con determinación Lincoln, aunque también con enojo y deseo de venganza.

Las cinco Protectoras presentes se miraron entre sí.

-Pero ahora estamos muy vulnerables Ace, si atacamos perdemos, debemos recuperarnos de nuestras heridas -Dijo Wind Woman-, tan solo si Iron Girl o Ghost estuvieran aquí ya sabrían qué hacer.

-Yo sé que hacer, sólo necesitamos ir al hospital y al laboratorio de Lisa -Afirmó el súper-peliblanco.

 **{9}**

-Era más fácil hacer esto cuando tenía el otro control universal -Se quejó Iron Soldier.

-¿Y por qué no te trajiste el otro? -Preguntó inocentemente Lía.

-Como dijo tu madre, no tengo tiempo de sobra.

Ambos Loud se encontraban sobrevolando Royal Woods desde hace buen rato, ya que habían aparecido como tres ciudades al norte de está, así que tardaron casi una hora en llegar y ubicarse para ir a "su casa", lo bueno que era de día.

Cuando finalmente llegaron, observaron la casa, por si notaban alguna anomalía.

-Mejor ir con esto rápido -Dijo Lincoln y bajó hasta la entrada de la casa, donde subió las pequeñas escaleras y tocó la puerta.

Luan abrió la puerta.

-¿Quién es? -Preguntó para hacer una broma.

-Disculpa Luan, ¿Está Lincoln? -Ignorando a la comediante.

-Que aburrido eres -Contestó seria la chica, para después reírse- pero tú disfraz es ridículo -La chica rió, para después notar la seriedad del hombre-, ya enserio, ¿Quién es usted?

-Luan, necesito ver a tu hermano, soy uno de sus profesores, vengo a hablar algo con él.

-¿Y por qué está vestido así?

-Voy a una fiesta de disfraces

Luan se le quedó mirando unos segundos, de pies a cabeza- Está bien, pase, pero lo estaré vigilando -Después fijó su mirada en las escaleras-, ¡Lincoln, alguien te busca!

Rápidamente el peliblanco bajó las escaleras para encontrarse a Iron Soldier.

-¿Quién es usted? -Antes de que el soldado respondiera alguien tocaba la puerta.

Lincoln, el de ese universo, se acercó a la puerta y abrió, para encontrarse con una niña de su edad.

-Hoola -Sonrió la niña.

-Disculpa Lincoln, ella es mi hija Lía -Se arrodilló para estar a su altura y el soldado le susurró a la chica-, bueno, ella te dirá.

-Él es normal padre -Dijo Lía.

El peliblanco mayor maldijo su existencia, pero suspiró con pesadez y se retiró de la casa, dejando confudidos a los Loud de dentro, luego cerraron la puerta y volvieron a hacer lo que hacían.

Ya afuera se dirigieron a un callejón y abrieron otro portal.

Para fortuna de ambos, estaban frente a la casa Loud.

-Ojalá está sea la buena -Mencionó Lincoln.

En un abrir y cerra de ojos, tenían al chico en el suelo, incapaz de moverse.

-¿Vienen a investigar? Porque no quieren saber qué les pasó a los últimos que vinieron a observarme. -Dijo una voz conocida para el chico.

-Bright Shao, Shae, como sea, ¡Soy yo! Uno a los que les diste una golpiza hace poco.

Bright Shade soltó a su yo y lo dejó pararse.

-¿Ahora qué necesitas? ¿Y quién esa niña? -Volteó a verla y ésta lo saludo sonriendo.

-Créeme, es fuerte, y te necesito para una misión, necesito tu ayuda.

-No es de mi incumbencia, ahora largo -Comentó enojado.

-¿Siempre eres tan cascarrabias? ¡Si no me ayudas él vendra y matará a todos los Loud de esté universo! -Contestó aún más enojado este Lincoln-, ¡Ya mató a todas mis hermanas, y acaba de matar a otra en el universo de los héroes! ¿Crees que podrás derrotarlo sólo? ¡Vas a acabar más muerto que un humano rodeado de caníbales hambrientos!

Bright Shade lo tomó del cuello y lo levantó- Éso sonó como amenaza.

-Aun si tú puedes detenerlo, otros universos no podrán Lincoln -Intervino Lía-, y morirán muchos antes de que lo detengas.

Soltó a Iron Soldier- Los ayudaré, pero el maldito terminará muer...

-Muerto, no te preocupes, la mayoría del equipo lo quiere más que muerto -Respondió el soldado-, ve despidete Bright, te esperamos.

El justiciero sólo volteó, y caminó a su casa.


	12. Héroes del Mañana

{1}

 _Tierra. Royal Woods. Universo 56._

-¿Crees que esto funcione? -Elemental desconfiaba.

-Esperemos, de lo contrario tendremos que pelear en desventaja con Clock -Contestó Ace-, Listo doc. Cuando quiera.

Elektrica, Wind Woman, Purple Bolt, Medusa, Quickash, Wonderful, Gihulk, Elemental y Ace Savvy estaban en camillas, formando un círculo, con un tubo conectado en el brazo derecho, y todos los tubos iban a un cilindro que estaba enmedio de la habitación del hospital, este contenedor de cinco litros.

-Comenzando transfusión -Dijo uno de los tres doctores, mientras los otros dos se aseguraban de sedar a todos.

Entonces comenzaron a pasar sangre de los héroes a los tubos, y de éstos al contenedor, donde la sangre comenzó a mezclarse, cuando los nueve heroes ya habían dado medio litro de sangre, comenzó el segundo paso.

-Iniciando segunda transfusión -Dijo el mismo doctor de antes.

La sangre ya mezclada del contenedor comenzó a viajar de nuevo a los cuerpos de los Loud, y todos comenzaron a moverse y a temblar.

-Doctor Urrutia... -Dijo el doctor Gutiérrez.

-Sabíamos que algo así pasaría Dr. Gutiérrez, no se preocupe -Contestó el Dr. Hernández.

Y en unos segundos, todos dejaron los sedados dejaron de moverse, para después levantarse de un salto, así sentándose, los nueve al mismo tiempo, abrieron los ojos lo más que pudieron y tragaron mucho aire, y así, se volvieron a desmayar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo los dejaremos sedados? -Preguntó el Dr. Hernández.

-No lo sé, jamás había hecho esto -Respondió Urrutia-, pero esperamos una media hora, no es poco ni mucho tiempo, los Protectores lo entenderán.

{2}

 _Tierra. Royal Woods. Universo 43._

-¿A quién más estamos buscando? -Preguntó Bright Shade a Iron Soldier.

Los tres, poderosos, acababan de entrar a otro universo.

-A dos justicieros -Respondió cortamente.

-¿Qué poderes tienen? -Preguntó ahora Lía.

-Sólo poseen habilidades, como yo sin ésta armadura.

-Y si son normales, ¿Entonces para qué los quieres en la lucha? -Cuestionó un poco molesto Bright Shade.

-Porque ahora necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, Louds valientes para luchar contra una gran amenaza -Contestó calmadamente el soldado, mientras los tres seguían caminando.

-¿Y por qué no buscamos más Loud-superhéroes entonces? -Habló la pequeña.

-Sólo a ustedes dos, y a los otros dos nos los hemos encontrado, así que si por ésta travesía encontramos más ayuda, lo uniré a las filas, pero hasta ahora, aparte de lo que ya dije, sólo he encontrado un universo en donde a un Lincoln de once años su familia lo sacó de la casa sólo por no tener un disfraz de ardilla puesto -Mientras el soldado hablaba, su voz era notoriamente más de enfado-, esos malditos no merecían llamarse su familia.

-No todos los universos pueden ser perfectos -Dijo el anti-héroe-, de hecho ninguno lo es, siempre tiene que haber problemas en éstos.

-Aún así, me dio rabia cómo pudieron hacer completamente al lado a uno de los suyos, como si fuera bas... -El soldado fue interrumpido.

-Chicos, creo que hay problemas -Lía señaló a una gran pantalla que estaba en un edificio, pero en ella se proyectaba una chica delgada de unos quince años con elegante vestido de noche con una cantidad de marcas en la piel.

- _Mi nombre es Soul Breaker_ -Dijo con una voz suave pero pertubadora que resonó por todas las calles-, _hace no mucho fui una de ustedes pero ésta ciudad me despreció, quise ayudarlos pero ustedes me rechazaron, mandaron a sus policías a encerrarme y a sus técnicos a borrar mi identidad, cada archivo sobre mi fue eliminado, en lo que al gobierno concierne yo no existo, no nací nunca, no estudié en ninguna escuela y jamás tuve una familia, la comisionada Eva Fernanda Santiago creyó que podía eliminarme pero se equivocó, todos se equivocaron, creyeron que el sistema podía protegerlos de mí pero se equivocaron porque_ _ **yo soy el sistema**_ _._

Acto seguido, todos los semáforos y las luces de la ciudad se cortaron, así como todos los aparatos eléctricos, excepto la armadura de Lincoln y, Lía.

Los tres Loud se quedaron callados unos segundos, sólo para que Lía rompiera el silencio con un chillido de emoción y alegría.

-¡Sí! ¡Voy a combatir a mi primer villana! -Dijo Lía con felicidad, a lo que Iron Soldier le tapó la boca.

-Por fin, tendremos algo de acción -Comentó Bright Shade.

-Guarden silencio ambos -Respondió Iron Soldier y destapó la boca de la niña-, si decimos cosas como esas podemos comprometer nuestras identidades, y tal vez las de los héroes de éste universo.

-¿Cómo sabes que aquí hay héroes? -Preguntaron Lia y Bright Shade al mismo tiempo.

-Porque hay una villana, no existe mal sin el bien.

Entonces Lincoln salió volando en dirección al centro de la ciudad, Bright y Lía se miraron, para después seguirlo.

Pasó alrededor se un minuto y los tres candidatos a héroes estaban en lo alto del centro de Royal Woods, y mientras Lía y Bright Shade veían saqueos y robos por todos lados y escuchaban disparon, sirenas y gritos, Iron Soldier parecía buscar algo.

-¿Qué buscas? -Preguntó algo hartado el anti-héroe.

-Eso -Entonces el Lincoln con la armadura voló hacía un lado, a lo que los otros dos Loud suspiraron y nuevamente lo siguieron.

Los tres volaron hasta que Iron Soldier se detuvo en donde se veían cuatro personas, las reconocieron de inmediato.

Eran Bobby, Ronnie Anne, la Sra. Santiago, quien estaba vestida de oficial, y Slashed Queen; las cosas no se veían bien debido a que Bobby le apuntaba a la justiciera.

-Te lo advierto -Dijo el joven Santiago-, he tomado clases de tiro y juro que te dispararé si tan sólo te mueves.

Antes de que Slashed Queen dejará desarmado al chico de un movimiento, Iron Soldier descendió y con sus brazos apuntó a ambos.

-Nadie haga nada -Dijo el soldado.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú? -Dijeron los cuatro a la vez.

El soldado desactivó el casco y dejó ver su rostro y cabello- Slashed Queen me conoce, ya había venido aquí antes.

-¡¿Lincoln?! -Se preguntaron los tres Santiago al unísono.

-¿Por qué te ves más viejo y traes ese traje? -Preguntó la oficial.

-Larga historia -Dirigió su mirada a la justuciera y activó el casco-, ahora, necesito tu ayuda.

-¿No ves que estoy en medio de algo?

-Mira, te ayudaremos a arreglar éste problemon que tienes, pero necesitaré tu ayuda y la de tu... La de Blood River.

-¿Ayudaremos? ¿Tú y quién más? -Preguntó confundida la chica matona.

Entonces descendieron los otros dos Loud.

-Debido a todo esto supongo que ambos poseen poderes -Dijo la Slashed-, de todas formas no necesito ayuda de ustedes súper-tontos.

Bright Shade, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenía levantada del cuello del traje a la justiciera.

-No vinimos hasta acá para que no nos ayudaran tú y el otro al que busca el soldadito, así que nos dejaras ayudarte, de todas formas no es como si tú pudieras detener todo éste caos con un poco de artes marciales y una katana, al final hasta nos lo agradecerán -A Bright se le notaba un poco enojado.

-Sólo déjenme terminar esto y me podrán ayudar, sólo sueltame -Contestó enojada la chica, luego el antihéroe la bajó, y para cuando la justiciera vio hacia donde estaba la comisionada Santiago, ya no estaba-, ¡Mierda! ¡Ustedes hicieron que los Santi...! -Seguiría gritando de no ser que la niña que no conocía estaba deteniendo la camioneta con facilidad- Bueno, denme cinco minutos para sacarle información a la comisionada.

Siete minutos después, Iron Soldier volaba mientras cargaba a la chica, un poco lastimada, y a su lado venían los otros dos dotados.

-Ahora dime, ¿Dónde está tu "hermanovio"? -Preguntó el soldado.

-¿Estás celoso o qué?

-Sólo contesta, por favor

-No lo sé, no es como si siempre supiera dónde está ese idi-¡Ya lo vi! -Slashed Queen señaló a unos edificios, donde se veía a una silueta corriendo y brincando a toda velocidad sobre los edificios.

Lo alcanzaron y Iron Soldier bajó a Lynn para que pudiera correr junto a su compañero.

-¿Qué demonios? -Preguntó confundido Blood River al ver de repente a sus hermana a su lado.

-No te asustes, me trajeron volando, mira -Con el pulgar señaló hacía atrás, a lo que el chico volteó y vio a tres personas volando.

Pero por ir corriendo y mirando hacía atrás, en un espacio entre un edificio y otro, cayó, pero Lía consiguió atraparlo y volverlo a ponerlo en el techo, donde se detuvieron los cinco.

-Explicaciones, ahora -Decía el justiciero mientras tomaba aire.

-Él es el soldado que venía con la Lisa con armadura, ellos dos tienen poderes, no sé más, y, pues nos van a ayudar -Contestó Slashed Queen.

-No necesito ayuda

En una reacción rápida, Iron Soldier y Lía pusieron su brazo frente a Bright Shade, a lo que éste rió.

-Ésta vez no iba a hacer nada.

Lynn le susurró algo al oído a su hermano, y después de unos segundos, Lía observó como subía un poco la temperatura de Blood River.

-Bueno, Slashed Queen ya me puso al tanto de la situación, y con gusto los ayudaremos, pero primero debemos detener esto -Dijo Blood River y los tres Loud que volaban asistieron-, entonces ¡A la presa!

Los justicieron de ese universo saltaban y corrían por los edificios, los otros volaban, y aunque éstos se ofrecieron a llevar volando a los chicos, éstos rechazaron la idea.

-Oigan chicos, ¿Escuchan eso? -Preguntó el soldado a los otros Loud que volaban, pero los tres siguieron volando-, ese ruido se me hace familiar, aunque no logro identificarlo -Bright y la niña pusieron más atención, sin dejar de volar, y también reconocieron el sonido.

-¿Cómo lo puedes escuchar? -Preguntaron ambos Loud, una vez más, al mismo tiempo.

-La armadura -Respondió sin más-, esperen es...

-¡Vanzilla! -Gritaron los tres al unísono y se detivieron.

Lincoln y Lynn enmascarados se detuvieron por el grito.

-¿Dijeron vanzilla? -Preguntó Blood River.

-Sí -Respondió Lía-, y el sonido viene de... ¡Allá! -Señaló una calle justo abajo de ellos y, pareciera que los estaba siguiendo, porque en cuanto se detuvieron, la van también.

Los dos justucieron suspiraron y de un salto cayeron sobre la camioneta, sólo para ver que era Luna la que conducía.

-No deberías estar aquí -Dijo Blood River-, regresa a casa, estás en una zona muy peli...

-¡Pero quiero ayudarlos! -Interrumpió Luna.

-Ya tenemos suficiente ayuda, así que por favor vete de ésta zona -Respondió Slashed Queen.

-¿Se refieren a esos que vuelan? ¿Son parte de la Unión Revolucionaria? Aun así más ayud... -Luna recibió un golpe con el costado de la palma en el cuello, de parte de Lía.

-¡Oye! -Reclamaron los hermanos.

-Mejor dormirla antes de que se lastime -Respondió segura la niña.

Entre ella y Bright Shade levantaron el carro cuidadosamente hasta un edificio vacío, luego, con una cuerda que había en el maletero, amarraron a la chica al asiento, para que así no intentara ir de nuevo a la presa.

-Ahora si apuremonos -Exclamó Blood River.

A lo que la niña y Bright sujetaron a Lincoln y Lynn y, junto con Iron Soldier, volaron a toda velocidad hacia la presa, llegando en menos de quince segundos.

Los cinco estaban "escondidos" en el aire, donde las nubes los tapaban.

-Sólo hay dos en la entrada -Dijo Iron Soldier.

-Me encargo -Bright Shade, con su ojo, tomó posesión de ambos guardias e hizo que sus cabezas chocaran, así desmayandolos-, listo, ahora vamos.

Todos bajaron al suelo y entraron por donde estaban ambos guardias, a lo que Blood River sacó un revólver y le disparó a ambos, a lo que Lía dio un salto y soltó un grito mientras se tapaba la boca.

-¿Eso era necesario? -Preguntó Iron Soldier mientras trataba de tranquilizar a Lía.

-Perdóname soldadito -Dijo Blood con sarcasmo-, pero tengo entendido que todos en está sala han visto muerte y sangre menos ella -Señalando a Lía.

-¡Porque es una niña!

-Entonces no te servirá para tu batalla, si nunca ha visto sangre y muerte nunca ha peleado -Respondió el justiciero de ese universo, a lo que el soldado le dio un derechazo, ocasionando que se cayera al suelo-, muy fuerte con tu armadura, pero sin ella ¿Qué eres? -Y Blood se volvió a parar

-Te lo mostraré -Iron Soldier se quitó su armadura e iba a pelear con su contraparte.

-Ya chicos, no estamos aquí para pelear, así que dejen de comportarse como si fueran niños de kinder -Dijo seriamente Bright Shade-, ahira continuemos.

Lía se estaba calmando, el soldado se volvió a poner su armadura y Blood River tocaba un poco su herida, había sido un golpe fuerte.

Pasaron los segundos y todo iba en silencio, mientras caminaban en dirección a la sala donde se controlaba el agua y la electricidad de la ciudad.

-¿Sabías que ella técnicamente es hija de nosotros tres? -Comentó Iron Soldier, quebrando el hielo, a Blood-, sólo que en su universo tenemos once años.

-¿Qué? -Preguntaron los otros dos Lincoln, y también Lynn.

-Si, y, Lía, diles quién es tu madre, por favor -A lo que la niña asintió.

-Lisa Loud, ella es muy lista, así qu...

-¡¿Lisa?! -Gritaron los tres.

-¿Tener hijos a los cuatro años en su universo es posible? -Preguntó Blood al soldado.

-De hecho no -Respondió Lía-, es biológicamente imposible en todos los universos, creo, en sí mis padrea me crearon, aunque fue culoa de mi padre, ya que por accidente hizo una cosa, que provocó otra y nací yo -Respondia con alegría, le alegraba mucho esa historia.

-¿Entonces eres un ex...? -Antes de que Blood hablara, Iron Soldier le tapó la boca y le susurró algo al oído.

- _Decir que es un experimento es como decir si es adoptada -_ Entonces se separó.

-¡Ustedes, detenganse! -Grito un guardia con metralleta, a lo que Slashed Queen le lanzó una daga al torso, Blood disparó su arma, Iron Soldier le disparó un rayo propulsor y Bright Shade lo empujó fuerte con su ojo.

-Vaya que si forman buen equipo -Dijo Lía y sacó una pequeña risita, y los presentes sonrieron, pero a nadie se le notó.

Nadie dijo nada y ya continuaron, hasta que entraron a una sala donde había dos hombres, a uno de ellos Iron Soldier le disparó con su armadura y el otro, Slashed Queen le cortó el cuello con un sai (un tipo de arma blanca), el cuerpo cayó al suelo y la mancha de sangre comenzó a esparcirse hasta los pies de una silla, que lentamente giró, era la misma joven que habían visto en las teles de la ciudad.

-¿Qui-quie-nes so-son uste-tedes? -Preguntó nerviosa.

-Somos la peor pesadilla de tu peor pesadilla -Respondió Slashed Queen, y al instante se abalanzó sobre ella.

Los otros cuatro Loud miraban, bueno, Iron Soldier estaba bloqueando la vista de la pelea a Lía con su cara.

-Lía, en ocasiones los malos deben morir... -Fue interrumpido.

-Siempre -Dijeron los otros dos Lincoln.

-¿Me permiten? -El soldado suspiró-, bueno, el punto es que, durante éste viaje tal vez estos sujetos a los que vez, y la Lynn que está detrás mío, matarán a sujetos malos, por ello, quiero que por favor no le cuentes de esto a tu familia cuando regreses, y si quieres volverte una heroína, entonces hazlo bajo métodos de la ley, no matando como nosotros, ¿Ok?

-Ok -Contestó la niña, y el soldado se paró y revolvió el cabello de la pequeña.

-Bueno, ¿Acabaste Slashed? -El soldado se giró, pero vio a Blood River y a Slashed Queen en el suelo, lastimados, entonces vio los ojos rojos de la chica-, mierda, él sabía que vendría.

-Acabó con facilidad con ellos, ¿No que aquí nadie tenía poderes? -Preguntó Bright Shade.

-Al parecer Clock cambió eso -Entonces ambos se pusieron en pose de pelea.

La joven comenzó a reír locamente- Jamás lo podrás detener Lincoln.

Iron Soldier le lanzó un cohete de su hombro, lo que sacó volando a la chica y haciendo que se estampara en la pared.

-¿Es todo lo que tienen? -Su sonrisa con esos ojos hacían una combinación aterradora.

Antes de que Bright y el soldado atacaran, Lía los detuvo.

-Es mi turno -A lo que la niña se abrió paso entre ambos peliblancos.

Y con un veloz golpe en la mejilla, Lía tumbó a Soul Breaker, ésta le quiso devolver el golpe, pero la pequeña Loud tomó el brazo y de un sólo movimiento se lo quebró.

Soul Breaker se quejaba del dolor- ¡Maldita per..! -Lia la golpeó más fuerte en el rostro y le hizo un K.O.

-Nada de groserías -Respondió la pequeña con una sonrisa-, y luego se giró para ver a sus compañeros/familia.

Blood River y Slashed Queen, quienes estaban de pie, aunque adoloridos, estaban con una sonrisa, y, aunque no se viera, los otros dos Lincoln estaban igual, pues Lía emitía una buena vibra.

-Bueno, ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella? -Preguntó la niña-, cualquier cárcel es insegura para ella.

-Déjenme matarla entonces -Dijo Blood River mientras recogía su katana.

-Ese es el problema Lincoln -Contestó Lía-, ella en sí ya no está viva, tanto su corazón como cerebro y los demás organos dejaron de funcionar, lo que hace que siga "viva" es una especie de hongo o virus que esta en la parte superior de su cerebro.

-¿Entonces ahora es inmortal? -Preguntó Slashed Queen.

-Para nada -Intervino el soldado-, ahora sólo es una marioneta, de hecho, Bright y yo ya hemos estado en una batalla donde seres como ella estaban involucrados, y, creo que la forma de acabar con ellos es destruyendo todo el cuerpo.

-¿De dónde sacas eso? -Preguntó Lía.

-Pues, a uno de los "infectados" lo explotaron, a otro lo atravesaron completamente con picos de hielo... Y al otro, creo que Ace Savvy le quemó el cráneo con sus rayos láser -Respondió Iron Soldier.

Detrás de Lía se estaba levantando Soul Braker, a lo que Blood River reaccionó rápidamente y atravesó la frente de la chica con su katana, luego tomó a Lía del brazo y la puso detrás de él, para después sacar la katana.

Soul Braker cayó al instante al suelo, segundos después su cuerpo se comenzó a hacer de polvo negro, y, éste se levantó y se fue del cuarto en forma de brisa, como si tuviera vida propia.

-Eso si que no había pasado en el universo de Los Protectores -Quebró el silencio Iron Soldier, quien estaba algo sorprendido como todos-, bueno, creo que lo demás se lo dejamos a la mamá de Ronnie Anne -Sacó su control y pulsó el único botón, así abriendo un portal-. Siguiente punto: Reunirse con los otros.

Entonces los cinco Loud entraron en el portal, y a los dos segundos de que entraran, éste desapareció.

 _Tierra. Emerald Woods. Universo 78._

Segundos más tarde, un portal se abrió y los escupió bruscamente, haciendo que cayeran todos al suelo, y Iron Soldier quedó abajo de todos.

-Ya decía yo que algo faltaba en estos viajes -Dijo Iron Soldier abajo de todos-, por favor, ¡Quitense! -A lo que todos los demás Loud se levantaron rápidamente.

El soldado se levantó y comenzó a observar su alrededor, intentando identificar el universo, pero sólo veía edificios caídos, dañados y escombros por todas partes.

-¡No es Royal Woods! -Gritó Bright Shade desde el cielo-, aunque se parece un poco, tal vez... Diablos.

-¡¿Qué sucede?! -Preguntó Slashed Queen.

-¡Se acercan enemigos! -Contestó el antihéroe- ¡Contacto en menos de diez segundos!.

Bright bajó y, junto los demás, se puso en posición de combate.

Justo como había dicho el peliblanco, venían muchos robots, máquinas, mejor dicho, centinelas, pero algo cayó del cielo y con el impacto que hizo en el suelo, las destruyó a todos, a lo que Lía, por ordenes de Iron Soldier, escaneó que había caído, era varón, tenía genes de Loud, pero no tenía pulso y su cerebro estaba infectado con la cosa que tenía Soul Breaker.

-Es otro Sollock -Dijo Lía seria.

-¿Qué es un Sollock? -Preguntaron los cuatro a la vez.

-Oh, como "Clock" está en inglés, y tiene a sus soldados, y eso es soldier, pues combine las tres primeras letras y las últimas cuatro letras de Clock, Sollock -Respondió Lía con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, como sea -Dijo el soldado-, entonces es un enemigo, y hay que derrotarlo.

Todos dirigieron su vista a donde había caído el sexto Sollock identificado hasta el momento (Siendo los tres primeros Gorgokius, Chispas y Xolock, el cuarto Mortus y la quinta Soul Breaker), sólo para ver esos rojos ojos, pero, como con Soul Breaker, la piel no cambió de color, y, el pelo del sujeto era blanco.

-Oye, una pregunta casual amigo, ¿Eres Lincoln o el abuelo pop-pop de joven? -Cuestionó Blood River dando un paso enfrente, pero el Sollock sólo miraba a todos fijamente-, vamos, sabemos que puedes hablar correcta y fluidamente, a menos que te hayan cortado la lengua o la garganta.

-Soy Logan Loud, hijo de Lincoln Loud y Paige, ustedes, según sus expedientes son Lincoln Loud -Observó a todo el equipo-, también llamado Bright Shade, esposo de Rebecca, poseedores de poderes de otro planeta dentro de su universo; Lia Loud, creación accidental por parte de Lincoln Loud y Lisa Loud de su respectivo universo, reconocida como su hija, tiene poderes gracias a las diversas máquinas en su cuerpo; Lincoln Loud, también llamado Blood River, justiciero sin poderes identificados, Lynn Loud, justiciera del mismo universo que el anterior mencionado, ambos mantienen una relación amorosa; Lincoln Loud, soldado afortunado más que entrenado, ahora poseedor de la armadura otorgada por Lisa Loud, llamada Iron Girl, su estado: Muerta, también eres llamado Iron Soldier, viene de...

-Espera -Interrumpió Iron Soldier-, ¿Lis-sa también está muerta?

-Eliminada hace tres horas en su universo, su ejecutir fue mi amo Clock -Contestó sin una pisca de alguna emoción-, aunque me hubiera gustado matarla yo mismo, aplastandola dentro de su armadura, para que una vez se abriera, fuera un puré de carne y órganos -Logan sonrió.

-¡Maldito! -Gritó el soldado y, con la maxima velocidad que pudo alcanzar lo intentó golpear en el rostro con su puño derecho, pero Logan lo detuvo con un dedo de la mano izquierda.

-Estúpido -Con su mano derecha, Logan formó un gran puño de fuego y golpeó en el torso a Iron Soldier, mandandolo en dirección a sus aliados.

Bright Shade atrapó a su contraparte y rápidamente lo puso en el suelo con cuidado, para así ir a atacar a su "hijo".

Fue con mayor velocidad que el soldado, y también soltó más golpes, pero todos eran bloqueados, entonces se alejó y trató de usar su poder ocular para dejarlo inmóvil, pero al separarse, ya no vio a su enemigo,,éste se había posicionado atrás de él, pero, aunque Bright se dio cuenta, sabía que era muy tarde para defenderse, pero Lía golpeó en las costillas al enemigo y lo alejó poco menos de un metro, todo esto en el aire, sobre unos dos metros del suelo.

-Entretenlo unos segundos por favor -Dijo Bright a Lía y está asintió, por lo que el justiciero fue rápido con los otros tres Loud-, no creo que sus armas comunes nos ayuden -Entonces desenfundó su arma y la tiró al suelo-, Shade Dog, separate y conviertete en la Espada de las Liberadas y en la Excalibur -A lo que el arma, primero se convirtió en un perro, para luego convertirse en una espada y un hacha-, ahi están -No dijo nada más y fue a luchar de nuevo.

-Vaya, yo quiero la hacha que se llama espada -Dijo Blood River y trató de levantarla, pero no pudo-, bueno, mejor la otra -Levantó la Excalibur con facilidad y la empezó a admirar.

-Como sea, debilucho -Con una mano, Slashed Queen pudo levantar la hacha-, hola preciosura -Dijo a su nueva arma-, ahora si entramos a la lucha.

-Por favor -Comentó el soldado, levantándose de un salto del suelo, entonces activó de nuevo sus sensores y fue a ayudar a Bright y Lía.

En los segundos que la niña luchaba contra "su hermano", le había podido dar más lucha que Bright Shade, debido a que ella era una máquina sin algunas desventajas físicas de los humanos dotados o entrenados.

Aunque había recibido más golpes de los que daba, que gracias a sus tejidos orgánicos podía sentir, aunque en menor medida que un humano convencional.

Una vez que Shade y Iron Soldier se unieron de nuevo, fue un poco difícil para Logan contraatacar y defenderse, aunque los golpes recibidos no le ocasionaban mucho daño.

Contrariamente, el bando bueno recibía muchos menos golpes y se les notaba más dañados.

Mientras ambos Lincoln luchaban contra "su hijo", Lía aprovechó y le dio un golpe en la cabeza con ambas manos haciendo que bajara al suelo, donde cayó de rodillas y alcanzó a detenerse para no atravesar el piso.

Ahí, ambos justicieros sin poderes aprovecharon y atacaron al distraido peliblanco, Slashed le clavó la hacha en el hombro derecho y Blood enterró su espada en el pecho de Logan.

Pero, aunque se notaba el daño hecho, Logan se levantó y con ambas manos sacó las armas de su cuerpo y las tiró al suelo.

Cuando todos los presentes iban a atacar, en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos alguien ya lo había golpeado, y ahora si hizo que se estrellara en el suelo.

Y se parecía mucho al traje que su Lincoln usaba como superhéroe, sólo que, quien lo usaba era mujer.

-Luego hacemos presentaciones, imagino que éste es un Metal Savvy mejorado, asi que, a luchar -Dijo la heroína, y junto a los demás, se puso en una pose de defensa.

{3}

 _Tierra. Royal Woods. Universo 56._

De repente, Ace Savvy se despertó y se sentó en su camilla, donde pudo ver a los tres doctores frente a él, su corazón latía rápidamente.

Uno de los doctores se le acercó.

-Calmate Ace, inhala y exhala despacio -El héroe se comenzó a relajar-, eso es, ahora, necesito que me digas cómo te sientes.

-Es raro doc... La sensación es extraña, pero conocida, siento que ya pasé por ésta situación, me siento... Como hace más de dos años, cuando surgieron mis poderes.

El doctor anotaba todo lo que decía, aunque más entendible y sintetizado.

-¿Algo más?

-Ya no me siento cansado, aunque las heridas siguen ahí y duelen un poco, aunque no tanto como antes.

-Está bien Sr. Ace, por ahora, mis colegas y yo -Señaló a los otros dos doctores- necesitaremos que nos ayudes en cuanto despierten tus compañeras.

-Claro doctor.

En eso, al mismo tiempo, las gemelas saltaron de la cama, segundos después fue Elektrica, después Medusa, Purple Bolt, Elemental y al final, Wind Woman y Quickash.

Todas, así como Ace Savvy, despertaron alteradas, pero poco a poco las fueron tranquilizando.

-Bueno, ¿Se... Sienten diferentes a como antes de la transfusión? -Preguntó el doctor Urrutia-, ¿Alguien tiene ganas de vomitar?

-Yo -A lo que Quickash toma un bote basura y vomita en él.

-Bueno, según las notas de la fallecida Iron Girl, su hermana -Todos voltearon a ver al doctor Hernández, sorprendidos-, no se preocupen, no se lo diremos a nadie Loud's, bueno, prosigo, según las notas de Lisa, Quickash vomitó antes de que surgieran sus poderes, por lo que tal vez en una o dos horas surgan sus nuevos po...

Mientras el doctor explicaba, Gihulk notó como sus brazo derecho comenzaba a ser rodeado por fuego y el izquierdo con tierra, todos notaron esto y por eso Hernández se calló.

-O-oye Elemental, deja de hacer esto -Ordenó asustada Gihulk.

-No soy yo -Respondió la chica acusada.

-Eres tú Gihulk -Dijo Ace-, así que calmaTEEEE -De sus ojos comenzó a salir un rayo azul claro y algo transparente, que todo lo que tocaba congelaba, por lo que todos se cubrieron.

Quickash corrió hasta él para llevarlo a un sitio donde no hiciera daño, pero, en primera, Ace apuntó sus manos hacía el suelo, luego dos rayos salieron de éstas y lo mandaron a volar, y segunda, ella corrió pero al hacer esto rompió la pared que tenía enfrente sin siquiera tocarla.

Sin un segundo se respiro, apareció un clon de Wonderful y comenzó a disparar bolas de fuego y pequeñas pero fuertes descargas, por lo que Medusa generó un escudo para todos con su cabello, y para su sorpresa, no le hacía algún efecto los ataques, así que terminó con el clon.

-¿Todos bien? -Preguntó Medusa, volteando a ver a todos, a lo que le respondieron que si con la cabeza.

A los pocos segundos cayó Ace Savvy, haciendo otro hoyo en el techo y un pequeño desnivel en el suelo.

-¿Alguien tiene poderes regenerativos, curativos o algo así? -Preguntó el doctor Gutiérrez.

-No se preocupe doc -Respondió Purple Bolt-, en unos segundos no sentirá dolor alguno.

-¿Y las heridas? -Cuestionó el mismo doctor.

-Bueno, esas con el tiempo -Intervino Elektrica-, por lo pronto, tenemos que buscar a Ghost y a Iron Soldier, así que a trabajar Protectores.

-Esperen -Dijo el héroe, aun en el pequeño hoyo que hizo al caer-, ¿Puedo ir a ver a mi familia antes de ir?

-Claro, pero no tardes, tenemos que encontrar a los otros dos y luego idear un plan para vencer a Clock.

-Entendido Elektrica -Ace se giró con los tres doctores presentes-, muchas gracias, hay posibilidad de que gracias a ustedes podamos salvar a todos los universos, estaremos eternamente agradecidos, héroes.

-Muchas gracias, ahora vayan a salvar a todos -Respondió en tono alegre uno de ellos.

Después, todos los héroes presentes salieron de la habitación por el techo.

Lo bueno que estaban hasta el piso de hasta arriba, así no tendrían que romper más techos.

{4}

 _Tierra. Emerald Woods. Universo 78._

Logan estrelló la cabeza de Iron Soldier y de Bright Shade, para luego lanzar a ambos al suelo.

-¿Acaso me están subestimando o en realidad son así de débiles? -Logan rió-, una vez que los mate a ustedes no quiero siquiera imaginar lo fácil que será matar a Los Protectores.

Rápidamente, la chica que acababa de llegar sacó una carta de su manga y se la lanzó al villano, de ésta salió un humo gris y cubrió totalmente a Logan, pero a los pocos segundos desapareció.

-Eso -Celebró la chica-, tenemos que irnos YA -Salió volando, y, sin más opciones, Lía cargó a Blood River y Slashed Queen, ya que Iron Soldier apenas si podía volar con su armadura, por lo que Bright Shade lo llevaba.

Volaron alrededor de minuto y medio, hasta que llegaron a un edificio, más o menos en buenas condiciones, e ingresaron en él.

-Ok, tenemos un poco de tiempo hasta que ese Metal Savvy nos empiece a buscar y nos encuentre, por lo que tenemos que idear un plan para vencerlo, ya que viendo como peleamos, no trabajamos bien en equipo -Mencionó la chica-, y por cierto, soy Ace Savvy, mucho gusto.

-Lía Loud, señorita, mucho gusto.

-Blood River.

-Slashed Queen, un gusto.

-Iron Soldier, el gusto es mío.

-Bright Shade, gracias por la ayuda allá.

-Ok, ahora mismo tengo muchas preguntas, pero primero lo primero -Dijo Ace Savvy-, ¿Vieron alguna debilidad del contrincante?, ¿Algo que le hiciera daño?, ¿Un punto ciego que tenga? -Los cinco presentes negaron con la cabeza-, entonces tenemos un serio problema.

-Aun si supiéramos cómo detenerlo, ahora mismo estamos la mayoría sin energía y adoloridos -Dijo Slashed Queen.

-Cierto -Ace Savvy sacó otra carta y la lanzó en medio de todos, después los cubrió un aura verde y las heridas desaparecieron, y ya no estaban cansados-, listo, aunque no tengo nada para reparar tu armadura, soldado.

-No te preocupes, y gracias por la curación -Contestó el soldado.

-Denada, bueno, ¿Entonces no tenemos nada?

-Bueno, con mis sensores puedo hacer un escaneo de Logan, luego encontrar un punto débil o debilitado que tenga, para así concentrar los ataques en ese punto -Propuso Lía-, aunque de todas formas atacar a un sólo punto por si ya es buena idea, aunque, al principio necesitaré que ustedes lo distraigan, y que lo mantengan en tierra para que Blood, Slashed y Soldier nos ayuden.

-Entendido -Dijeron todos, aunque Ace Savvy se dejó llevar ya que no entendía como la niña tenía tales poderes, aunque ella también era una niña, bueno, una adolescente joven.

Entonces todos salieron del escondite y revisaron si venía el Sollock, aunque no vieron nada, hasta que todos se fijaron que ya estaba frente a ellos.

Antes de decir nada, comenzaron a pelear, primeramente, el soldado y los dos justicieros atacaron a tierra, el primero con sus rayos propulsores y los otros dos con sus nuevas súper armas, aunque Logan podía bloquear la mayoría de los ataques.

Lía se elevó en el aire y se posicionó detrás del Sollock, y comenzó su tarea de escanear detenidamente, para encontrar algo con que hacerle un K.O.

Al ver como sus compañeros eran derrotados, Ace Savvy y Bright Shade avanzaron hasta detrás del contricante, en la tierra, el segundo lo comenzó a golpear, y, aunque la chica también lo hacía, se concentraba más en lanzar sus poderosas cartas con las que ponía en desventaja al villano.

Al tener a cinco poderosos haciéndole daño por todas partes y sin poder de repulsión de energía o algo por el estilo, a Logan no le quedo otra más que dar golpes rápidos e intentar bloquear la mayoría de los golpes.

Lía ya casi acababa con el escaneo, y hasta el momento no había indicios de que tuviera un punto débil, al contrario, su cuerpo era más resistente que el cuerpo de Bright y la armadura del soldado juntos, por lo que, como vieron antes, era difícil lastimarlo de gravedad, aunque ahora que todos lo atacaban desde distintos ángulos, parecía que lo podían vencer.

Obviamente Logan no se quedaría en tierra, así que subió volando hasta arriba de las nubes, así sólo se tendría que encargar de dos objetivos y no de cinco, podría dar golpes mejores conectados y precisados y bloquear ataques con menor dificultad.

Pero, mientras tomaba algo de aire, sus contricantes nunca aparecieron, así que bajó de las nubes y, apenas al ser visible un poco, tres puños le dieron en el mentón y lo devolvieron a las nubes.

No hace falta decir que los golpes vinieron de Lía, Bright Shade y Ace Savvy.

En un movimiento demasiado rápido, Logan se posicionó detrás de los tres Loud, y una vez que los iba a golpear, estos se deshicieron y se hicieron humo, entonces una patada le dio en la mejilla derecha, otra en las costado izquierdo del torso y un golpe en toda la cara, lo que lo alejó alrededor de medio metro de ahí.

Ace Savvy había usado una carta de ilusión para atacar efectivamente al peliblanco malo.

Bright Shade intentó darle otra patada en las costillas, pero Logan logró tomar su pierna con su mano izquierda, con ella lo jaló hacía él y le dio varios golpes en la cara con la mano derecha, hasta que llegó Lía, que con una doble patada en la espalda hizo que soltara a su compañero de equipo.

Antes de reaccionar, Logan recibió un golpe volador en el estómago por parte de Ace Savvy, y al instante, Bright y Lía, cada uno con sus dos manos juntas y formando un puño, le dieron un golpe en la cabeza con toda la fuerza que pudieron y lo mandaron hasta el suelo.

Antes de que se detuviera en el aire como era costumbre en Logan, una patada de la chica nueva lo impulsó más e hizo que se estrellara de lleno en el suelo.

Fue cuando los tres héroes voladores bajaron con sus demás compañeros, estaban muy cansados.

Bright Shade, Ace Savvy, Lía, Slashed Queen y Blood River miraron hacía el hoyo que había dejado su contrincante, y observaron con terror como Logan se levantaba sin ningún esfuerzo y se limpiaba el polvo de la ropa, no parecía tener cansancio alguno.

-Clock mencionó que serían un problema, al parecer sólo me vacilaba, su fin ha... -Un portal se abrió entre los héroes y él-, ¿Qué es...?

Entonces Iron Soldier golpeó por la espalda a Logan con la mano derecha, y con la misma mano le iba dar otro golpe, pero el sollock se giró y tomó la mano del soldado, pero éste le enterró la Excalibur en el corazón, después la sacó y dio un golpe en el mentón que metió a Logan en el portal, y al instante se cerró.

-Debimos haberlo matado, no dejarlo escapar -Dijo Bright furioso.

-Él no es nuestro objetivo -Se limitó a decir Iron Soldier-, ahora, Slashed, por favor pásame el control -Ésta le lanzó el control-, gracias, ahora, a seguir, que ya hemos estado mucho tiempo aquí -Una vez más, presionó el único botón y antes de que entraran.

-Esperen, ¿Se irán así como si nada? -Preguntó Ace Savvy.

-¿Quieres venir con nosotros? Vamos a intentar salvar nuestro multiverso de un villano que no nos ha revelado sus razones -Le contestó el soldado.

-Cuenten conmigo.

Entonces si, ahora los seis avanzaron al nuevo universo.

 **{5}**

 _Tierra. Royal Woods. Universo 56._

Lincoln, alias Ace Savvy, volaba por debajo de las nubes, para así ver cuando llegara a su destino, iba con su traje algo roto, debido a los ataques de Mortus, aunque eran algo minúsculos, muchos, pero minúsculos.

Aún si sentía un poco de dolor como consecuensia de la batalla que había tenido, sólo podía pensar en llegar a casa, y abrazar a sus hijas, a sus pequeñas vidas, y a su amada esposa, darle un beso a todas y decirles cuánto las había extrañado esos días, decirles a dónde había ido.

A qué se dedicaba realmente, decirles todo, y ya no ocultarles nada, para entonces abrazarlas de nuevo, despedirse e ir a matar a Clock, aunque ésta última parte no la diría así a su familia.

Una vez llegado a su destino, descendió hasta estar frente a la casa, luego avanzó hasta la entrada y, dudando, abrió la puerta, entonces pudo ver a sus hijas, Linka, Liby y Lyan, y a su esposa Ronnie Anne, tiradas en el suelo, y un gran charco de sangre estaba por todo el suelo.

-Llegaste temprano Lincoln -Dijo Clock y comenzó a reír como un verdadero loco.

-¡Maldito! -Gritó Ace con odio y con lágrimas en los ojos, e intentó golpearlo, pero se desvaneció, como siempre lo había hecho, entonces volteó para ver si era una mala pasada de su mente, pero ahi seguían los cuerpos de su familia.

Caminó hasta su esposa, y la levantó para abrazarla.

-Perdóname Ronnie -Lincoln lloraba-, no estuve aquí para protegerlas, cuidarlas, perdóname por favor, perdón Ronnie -Entonces el peliblanco comenzó a llorar más fuerte mientras se manchaba su traje con la sangre de la que alguna vez fue su esposa.

Entonces, Ace Savvy dejó de llorar y se levantó, más enojado que nunca.

-Pero ahora no es momento de llorar, ¿Escuchaste Clock? ¡Sé que me escuchas maldito hijo de puta malnacido, te encontraré y mataré! -Miraba con demasiado odio hacia arriba, como si viera a Clock- ¡Vengaré a todos, a Clyde, Lisa y a mi familia!

-Muy bien Lincoln, es hora de acabar con ésto de una vez -Apareció Clock detrás, con una sonrisa cinica que reflejaba la locura del ya mencionado-, te daré una pista... -Ace Savvy con todo odio le iba a dar un golpe, pero se desvaneció y Ace rompió la pared, el villano apareció detrás- para encontrarme, tienes que... -Una vez más lo intentó, y Clock se desvaneció y apareció en otro lado- saber de dónde viene la guerra -El héroe volvió a intentar golpearlo y por última vez, Clock desapareció.

-¡Te mataré Clock! -Lincoln comenzó a pensar en las palabras del asesino, y llegó a la conclusión de que- Tengo que encontrar al soldado.

 _ **Gracias a:**_  
 _ **-**_ _ **ozjim11**_ _ **por prestarme a Logan, de su historia "Calma y Caos" (Wattpad).**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Shimpay**_ _ **por prestarme a Bright Shade, de la historia con el mismo nombre (Wattpad).**_

 _ **-**_ _ **CruzFernandoUrrutiaC**_ _ **por prestarme a Lía, de su historia "Proyecto Lía" (Wattpad).**_

 _ **-**_ _ **uriel-rdz**_ _ **por prestarme a Slashed Queen y a Blood River, pido disculpas ya que no le pedí a Soul Breaker, fallo mio, de su historia "Disfuncional" (Disponible en Wattpad o con más capítulos en FanFiction).**_

 _ **-**_ _ **MasterRuby**_ _ **por prestarme a la poderosa Lily Ace Savvy, de su historia "Ace Savvy who?" (Wattpad).**_

 _ **Las cinco historias son geniales, así que les pido de favor que les den una leída, no se decepcionarán.**_

 _ **Gracias por su atención y ¡hasta la próxima!**_


	13. Héroes del Presente

_**Gracias a:**_

 _ **-ozjim11 por prestarme a Logan, de su historia "Calma y Caos".**_

 _ **-Shimpay por prestarme a Bright Shade, de la historia con el mismo nombre.**_

 _ **-CruzFernandoUrrutiaC por prestarme a Lía, de su historia "Proyecto Lía".**_

 _ **-uriel-rdz por prestarme a Slashed Queen y a Blood River, pido disculpas ya que no le pedí a Soul Breaker, fallo mío, de su historia "Disfuncional" (Disponible en Wattpad o con más capítulos en FanFiction).**_

 _ **-MasterRuby por prestarme a la poderosa Lily Ace Savvy, de su historia "Ace Savvy who?".**_

 _ **Las cinco historias son geniales, así que les pido de favor que les den una leída, no se decepcionarán.**_

 _ **¡Ahora a la acción!**_

 **{·}**

 _Tierra. Royal Woods. Universo 56. Casa de Sr. y Sra. Loud._

-¿Crees que estás sean todas nuestras mejoras? -Preguntó Elemental a Elektrica.

-No lo sé, pero espero que el resultado final sea lo suficientemente poderoso para matar a Clock y los aliados que le queden.

-Él es muy poderoso Elektrica -Intervino Purple Bolt-, puede crear un ejército sin necesidad de convencer, puede matar tan fácil que es como un juego para él, tan poderoso que todos los lacayos con los que hemos peleado él los derrotaria en segundos.

-Tranquila Purple Bolt -Dijo Gihulk-, no creo que pueda hacernos algo si trabajamos como equipo y atacamos como un ejército, ya derrotamos a todos los soldados que ha mandado, y ahora una vez que podamos usar nuestros nuevos poderes se unirá a la lista de idiotas derrotados por Los Protectores.

-Pero hermana -Comentó Wonderful-, los soldados que ha mandado si han tenido "su función", ya que ahora Lisa y Clyde están muertos, posiblemente el soldado y Lucy también, ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que nos haya matado a todos?

-Si peleamos solos no mucho, por ellos necesitamos más valientes Loud que se unan a la causa -Salió una voz del portal que se acababa de abrir en la sala de la casa, y de ahí salieron Iron Soldier, Lía, Bright Shade, Slashed Queen, Blood River y Ace Savvy (Lily)- y ya los he traído -Dijo finalmente el soldado.

-Vaya, Clock va a ser golpeado muy brutalmente -Dijo Elektrica sorprendida-, ¿Así que por esto desapareciste por horas?

-Así es Lori, pero eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es organizarnos para idear un ataque contra Clock, bueno, mejor saber cómo atacarlo, ya que por lo que me han contado siempre tiene su intangibilidad -Respondió el soldado.

-Dijo que sólo en su universo podía ser dañado -Comentó Elemental.

-Yo sé a donde ir -Dijo totalmente furioso, lleno de sangre, y decidido Ace Savvy, Lincoln, quien arrebató el control del soldado-, vamos al universo del soldado.

-¡Espera! Acabamos de venir de una pelea y necesito una armadura nueva y descansar, viajar por universos no es muy cómodo -Intervino el soldado-, además hace un par de horas fue el enfrentamiento contra Mortus, de hecho no sé como mi armadura aguantó tantas luchas...

-¡¿Quieres que esperemos y descansamos?! Maldita sea Lincoln, cada puto segundo es valioso, seguirá matando si no lo detenemos -Contestó Ace Savvy.

-¡¿Crees que no lo sé?! Pero si llegamos con él en éstas condiciones nos matará en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¡Abre los malditos ojos, Lucy y Lisa están muertas y eran las únicas que podían curarnos de alguna manera!

-Espera Ace... ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Lu-Lucy también está muerta? -Preguntó Quickash con los ojos cristalinos.

El rostro de Ace Savvy cambió de enfado a uno de tristeza.

-Si... Murió desapareciendo con Mortus.

-¿Cómo? ¿A dónde fue? -Preguntó Gihulk.

-Él iba a explotar, su explosión, con toda la energía que estaba juntando, iba destruir mucho más que sólo Royal Woods, supongo que ella se lo llevó a la mitad del mar o de la nada -Contestó Ace.

-Disculpen que los interrumpa héroes -Intervino la Ace Savvy (Lily de otro universo)-, yo puedo curar todas sus heridas y componer sus energías, para ir cuanto antes a acabar con Clock -Entonces la chica sacó tres cartas iguales a las que había sacado anteriormente cuando peleaban con Logan, y las lanzó en medio de la sala.

Segundos después ya nadie presentaba cansancio o algún rasguño o moretón, así como ya nadie necesitaba los vendajes que llevaban.

-Bueno, ahí va mis últimas cartas de curación, no podré hacer más por ahora -Dijo la chica.

-Muchas gracias... ¿Cómo te llamas? -Preguntó Wind Woman.

-Ace Savvy

-¡Oh! Te llamas igual que... -Leni fue interrumpida.

-Si... Que él -Señalando a Ace Savvy varón.

-No te preocupes Ace -Dijo Lincoln Ace a la Lily Ace-, lo bueno que tengo otro nombre, Dark Warrior -Luego volteó con los demás nuevos-, vaya, tú me diste una golpiza... Y creo que tú también -Refiriéndose a Bright Shade y Lía-, ¡Y como olvidar a los hermanovios que me enterraron sus armas!

-Y lo podría volver a hacer -Dijo Blood River sacando su Excalibur.

-Oye oye oye -Intervino el soldado-, ¿Qué les parece si mejor primero buscamos una armadura para mi, los hermanos Blood y Slashed y Wonderful? Porque en si no vamos a durar mucho sin una.

-¡Pero después de eso nos largamos rápidamente de aquí! -Respondió Dark Warrior.

Todos asistieron y se quedaron callados, y con Medusa como guía, fueron hasta el laboratorio de la difunta Lisa, donde su cuerpo y el de Colz ya estaban en ataúdes, aunque no bajo tierra.

Al minuto llegaron, más o menos, aunque en encontrar armaduras tardaron más, unos diez, aunque suene poco, es mucho tiempo debido a la situación en la que estaban ahora.

No es como si Lisa hubiera puesto todas a la vista, estaban escondidas en caso de que alguien desconocido entrara a sus instalaciones, por ello sólo ella sabía sobre las armaduras de combate extras.

Además de que los monitores y computadoras con las que se ponían los códigos y contraseñas estaban destruidas, por lo que ni siquiera Lía podía intentar descubrir las armaduras.

-No hay nada, ya revisé todo -Dijo Quickash.

-Lo mismo que Quickash -Comentó Elektrica.

-Oye Elektrica -Llamó Elemental-, ¿No podías atravesar enchufes y todo eso?

-Así es, pero ya revise todos los cuartos a los que pude acceder con enchufes y en ninguno había armaduras.

-¿Pero probaste yendo por los cables de los monitores o las puertas con código? -Preguntó Elemental.

-¡Cierto! -Después de unos tres segundos, se escuchó una explosión y luego como algo pesado de metal caía al suelo, haciendo mucho ruido- ¡Las encontré!

Todos fueron para allá y se encontraron una sala, y se dieron cuenta que la puerta parecía parte de la pared, pero lo importante era que ahí estaban la ARCO 1, 2, 6, 9, y 13, lo supieron porque el nombre lo traían en la parte superior izquierda del torso.

La ARCO-1 era más grande y ancha que las demás, aparte de que carecía de armas extras a los rayos repulsores, añadiendo de que sólo tenía los de las manos, pero eran más grandes y de mayor impacto que las de sus sucesoras, esa la eligió Iron Soldier, quitándose su armadura rota y poniéndose la "nueva".

La ARCO-2 se parecía a su antecesora, sólo que era más delgada y poseía el rayo repulsor del pecho, así como mini-cohetes en los hombros y un pequeño misil en cada rodilla, y su vuelo era más fino, fue elegida por Wonderful (Lola).

La ARCO-13, una armadura de un rojizo fuerte, con los tres rayos repulsores, y además de las muñecas salían varios cohetes o también podía funcionar como metralleta, además tenía un vuelo más rápido que las otras cuatro ARCO, fue elegida por Slashed Queen.

Y por último, la elegida por Blood River fue la ARCO-9, aunque no tenía de donde más elegir, ya que la ARCO-6 estaba incompleta, bueno, la armadura tenía los tres rayos repulsores, además de que de la espalda le salían cuatro ametralladoras en forma de X, su vuelo era más rápido que el de la ARCO-1, pero no más que la 2 y la 13.

-Ahora si, vámonos -Dijo Dark Warrior y presionó el botón del control, así abriendo un portal-, primero las damas.

Al portal primero entraron Ace Savvy, Gihulk, Elektrica, Elemental, Wonderful, Slashed Queen, Medusa, Wind Woman y Quickash, pero antes de que entrara Lía, Purple Bolt disparó una de sus ondas de sonido y sacó volando a los cinco Loud presentes, quienes cuatro de ellos eran Lincoln.

Entonces, el portal al ya no detectar a nadie, se cerró.

-¡¿Qué te pasa Luna?! -Le gritó Dark Warrior.

Como respuesta, otra onda más fuerte disparó Purple Bolt, estampando en la pared a su hermano.

-Ay no... -Dijo Lía.

-¿Qué sucede niña? -Le preguntó el soldado.

-Ella tiene la infección, también es una sollock...

-Entonces ya no es una de los nuestros -Dijo Bright Shade y se lanzó a toda velocidad sobre ella, pero antes de que llegara, Purple Bolt con sus ondas hizo una mano que tomó a Bright y lo estampó contra el suelo.

-No más juegos -Comentó Luna y después lanzó una onda que eran como estacas filosas de sonido, las cuales los héroes esquivaron.

Lía, Blood River, Dark Warrior y Iron Soldier fueron contra ella a toda velocidad, pero Luna los lanzó a todos hacía atrás con una onda sonora aún más fuerte.

-No hagan esto más difi... -Antes de que el sollock terminará la frase, Bright Shade la lanzó contra la pared.

Rápidamente el antihéroe se levantó e intento dar una patada a la sollock, pero ella la tomó con ambas manos y después lanzó un grito que lanzó a Bright Shade hacía los demás.

Dark Warrior le disparó con sus rayos láser continuamente.

-Son tan incrédulos al creer que sus poderes los podrán salvar de una de las sirvientas del Amo Clock -Mientras Luna hablaba un escudo sonoro la protegía de los láseres de Dark Warrior-, ¡Rindanse ante mí! -Y de nuevo lanzó a todos al suelo.

-¡Protégete de esto! -Al instante Blood River voló con su nueva armadura, y le disparó a la corrompida con sus rayos repulsores, el de las manos y el del pecho.

-Mi escudo es más poderoso que cualquiera de sus proyectiles -Contestó confiada, luego no dijo nada pero siguió gritando.

-¡Pero te tape la vista y el sonido, ¿No?! -Entonces el techo cayó sobre Luna y Blood River dejó de disparar-, por eso me gustan las metralletas -Mientras disparaba los rayos repulsores al techo le disparaba con sus cuatro metralletas de la espalda.

Un grito lanzó los escombros del techo a todas partes, Luna se levantó volando, pero antes de que pudiera gritar, Bright Shade usó la telekinesis de su ojo para no permitir que abriera la boca.

De inmediato Lía y Dark Warrior dieron un dúo-golpe del cual Purple Bolt sólo se pudo proteger cruzando sus brazos en forma de equis.

Aun así fue lanzada de nuevo a la pared, aunque de inmediato se levantó, y como el poder de Bright Shade no es tan alto como para mantener por mucho su parálisis, Luna gritó mucho más fuerte, haciendo de sus ondas lazos con los que tomó de brazos y piernas a Lía, Bright Shade, Blood River y Dark Warrior, y les puso una más en el cuello.

-¡Sucios e inmundos Loud, aunque puedan detenerme a mi el Amo los matará personalmente en algún momento, de todas formas morirán como las ratas sucias que son! -Gritó Luna para mantener sus agarres- ¡Y si alguno intenta algo les cortó el cuello a los... ¿Cuatro?!

-Te olvidaste de mi -Dijo Iron Soldier.

Disparó sus grandes rayos repulsores hacía Luna antes de que se pudiera girar, y la lanzó fuera de la habitación por medio de una de las paredes, esto liberó a los demás Loud.

Voló lo más rápido que su armadura le permitía hacía la Reina del Sonido y le dio un golpe en el estómago, lo que la sofocó por unos segundos, y volvió a activar sus rayos, que estamparon a la chica en la pared.

Luna estaba sentada en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y su cabeza decaída.

-Bueno -Se giró Iron Soldier hacía sus compañeros-, parece que Luna ya es... -Un grito lo empujó hacía arriba con tanta fuerza que atravesó todo hasta salir del laboratorio subterráneo de Lisa.

También provocó que los demás héroes fueran tirados hacía las paredes debido a la fuerza del grito.

Purple Bolt se dirigió hacía los cuatro Loud que estaban en el suelo, pero de arriba una explosión frente a ella la empujó hacia donde estaba.

Pues Iron Soldier había lanzado dos potentes rayos repulsores que generaron una explosión pequeña.

A toda velocidad descendió el soldado y se puso frente sus aliados, dándoles la espalda.

Entonces apuntó sus brazos hacia Luna y disparó con todo lo que tenía, pero la chica usó un grito para generar el escudo.

Pero tuvo que gritar más fuerte una vez que Blood River le disparó con sus tres rayos repulsores y sus cuatro ametralladoras y que Dark Warrior disparaba con sus rayos láser de sus ojos y manos, aunque gastaba mucha más energía que antes debido a que no estaba acostumbrado a usar sus manos.

Mientras Luna gritaba más y más fuerte, Bright Shade y Lía se encargaban de romper los proyectiles y tentáculos de sonido que lanzaba la sollock.

Hasta que el escudo de Purple Bolt se rompió, todos los proyectiles le dieron, y con la combinación de cinco rayos repulsores y cuatro rayos láser surgió una explosión que lanzó a todos contra la pared, otra vez.

Al pasar los segundos, todos excepto Lía escuchaban un pitido agudo, eso no impidió que se levantaran y que Dark Warrior tomara el control transuniversal.

Luego de eso todos volaron a la superficie, algunos más cansados que otros.

Pero una vez llegaron a la superficie, Dark Warrior se dejó caer de rodillas y comenzó a sollozar.

-Acabo de matar a mi hermana...

Entonces una mano se puso en el hombro derecho del héroe, era del soldado.

-Ella ya no era más tu hermana Lincoln.

-Iron Soldier tiene razón Dark Warrior, según mis análisis ella ya estaba muerta, sólo poseía la infección del llamado Clock, bueno, supongo que es suya -Comentó Lía.

-¿A qué te refieres pequeña? -Preguntó Dark Warrior.

-Bueno, sus órganos ya no funcionaban, aunque no estaba en estado de descomposición y podía hacer todo lo que hizo, supongo que fue a la infección roja de su cerebro -Respondió la niña.

-Oh, no pequeña incrédula, no es una infección, es una cura -Purple Bolt salió a la superficie, sólo que ahora era como si estuviera hecha de aire... O más bien de sonido, pues era más o menos transparente.

Antes de que los héroes pudieran hacer algo fueron empujados por una gran onda de sonido, lo raro era que Purple Bolt ni siquiera había abierto la boca.

-Les dije que morirían -Estiró su mano y salieron unos lazos sónicos de ella, que atraparon a los cinco Loud buenos, luego los comenzó a apretar-, ¿Enserio pensaban que tenían una oportunidad contra el Amo? Pobres ingenuos.

Pero mientras estaban capturados, Dark Warrior trató de hacerle daño con sus rayos láser, pero justo cuando iban a llegar a la cabeza de Purple Bolt, chocaron contra algo.

Luna se acercó a su hermano de ese universo.

-Lo dije, pobres ingenuos -E hizo que sus lazos lo apretaran más, provocándole más dolor.

-Pero te distraje, ¿No? -Dijo Dark Warrior como pudo.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Lía le dio una doble patada en la espalda, que si Luna no se hubiera detenido en el aire con su poder, hubiera llegado a enterrarse en el laboratorio de nuevo.

-¡Maldita mocosa! -La sollock le lanzó varios picos de sonido sólido, que fueron destruidos por los cuatro Lincoln, usando proyectiles, en el caso de Bright Shade, usando la Excalibur que le devolvió Blood River.

-Una de tus debilidades es que tu sonido es duro Luna, por lo tanto es tangible y lo podemos destruir, y otra es que tu poder tiene la misma velocidad que la de Lynn, y Lía es más rápido que eso -Le dijo Dark Warrior-, mi Luna era lista, tú eres ingenua.

Esto hizo enfadar mucho más a la soldado de Clock, por lo que lanzó varios tentáculos "que sacó de su cuerpo" a atacar a los Loud, pero con cierta facilidad Lía se abrió pasos entre ellos para darle un gran golpe a "su tía" aunque cuando dio el golpe sonó un estallido fuerte y Lía fue lanzada hacía atrás.

Aunque los proyectiles de los Lincoln eran más veloces que el sonido, ellos no, por lo que algunos tentáculos terminaron dañándolos.

Y aunque cada uno de los peliblancos destruyera varios tentáculos y demás cosas que lanzaba Luna, parecía que por cada que destruían salían dos más.

Mientras tanto Lía trataba de pegarle a Purple Bolt desde distintos ángulos, pero siempre pasaba lo mismo, explosión tras explosión, pues con cada golpe la niña destruía el escudo de la chica sonido, pero en lo que la empujaba y ella volvía a regresar, ya había otro escudo.

Lía necesitaba que el escudo desapareciera para darle por lo menos un golpe, pero no tenía oportunidad alguna.

Pero entonces se le ocurrió algo, y regresó con "sus padres" mientras por el camino destruyó muchos de los proyectiles de Luna.

-¡Retirada! -Gritó Lía mientras pasaba entre Blood River y Iron Soldier, a los que tomó de los hombros y se los llevó, a lo que Dark Warrior y Bright Shade la siguieron.

Los cinco Loud se fueron muy lejos de ahí, hasta que estuvieron seguros de que Purple Bolt ya no los tenía en la mira.

-¿Por qué la retirada? Ya la teníamos -Dijo Iron Soldier un poco enfadado.

-No la teníamos soldado -Contestó Dark Warrior-, nos quedábamos un poco más e ibamos a ser aplastados como moscas, y si Lía pidió una retirada es por algo, de seguro tiene un plan, ¿Cierto niña?

-Así es Sr. Héroe -Dijo Lía-, necesito dar golpes a Purple Bolt, pero cada vez que quiero golpearla su escudo me lo impide, por lo que necesito que ustedes tres -Señalando a Blood River, Iron Soldier y Dark Warrior- la distraigan por distintos ángulos, para que yo pueda hacer una distracción para romper su escudo y ahí que Bright Shade le de un golpe muy fuerte.

-Pero si ese golpe no la hace caer inconsciente ya sabrá el plan y necesitaremos otro -Comentó Blood River.

-Entonces no le daré un golpe -Respondió Bright Shade mientras desenfundaba la Excalibur-, si logro enterrársela de seguro caerá antes de que nos haga más daño.

-¿Y si no muere? Digo, ya está muerta, tal vez sea una no-muerta inmortal -Dijo Lía.

-Si la infección en su cabeza es lo que mantiene su cuerpo en funcionamiento, entonces apuntaré al cerebro -Contestó Bright Shade.

A lo lejos se escuchaban alarmas de autos y cosas grandes cayendo al suelo, y eso sólo significaba una cosa...

-Luna está aquí, vayan a sus respectivas posiciones de acuerdo al plan -Ordenó Dark Warrior.

Todos los héroes volaron hacía la posición de Purple Bolt.

 **{1}**

Ace Savvy, Gihulk, Elektrica, Elemental, Wonderful, Slashed Queen, Medusa, Wind Woman y Quickash estaban en un universo que ninguna de ellas conocía, un nuevo universo.

-¿Estamos en Royal Woods? -Preguntó Gihulk, a lo que Elemental y Ace Savvy volaron al cielo para inspeccionar.

-Si, sólo que no se ve nada sospechoso, es como la época cuando aun éramos niños -Respondió Elemental-, cuando todos seguíamos en casa -Dijo esto último algo dolida.

-Eso puede ser algo bueno, pues puede que aquí no haya gente con poderes, por lo que no habrá problemas -Comentó Slashed Queen.

-Bueno, como no tenemos el control, tendremos que esperar a que Lía y los Lincoln lleguen aquí, después iremos tras Clock -Dijo Elektrica-, pero por ahora, supongo que tenemos que investigar para matar el tiempo, vayamos a la casa Loud, ahí encontraremos respuestas del universo donde estamos.

Antes de que pudieran salir volando en dirección a "su casa", un niño apareció frente a ellas de la nada, de un portal que duró menos de un segundo abierto.

-Las único que ustedes necesitan es rendirse ante el gran Clock -Dijo el peliblanco.

-¿Acaso no fue suficiente la paliza que te dimos Logan? -Preguntó Ace Savvy (Lily).

-Además, ahora somos más, idiota -Dijo Slashed Queen.

-Entre más moscas, la rana la pasará mejor -Contestó Logan-, dejen de tratar de evitar su muerte, pues ese es su único destino.

Quickash, con su velocidad trató de cerrarle la boca a Logan de un puñetazo, pero cuando lanzó el golpe, el villano lo bloqueó.

Él no dijo nada y le dio una patada en el costado izquierdo a la heroína, lanzándola muy lejos de ahí.

-Espero sean tan poderosas como sus expedientes lo muestran, sino esto será más fácil -Dijo Logan.

Apenas terminó la frase, Slashed Queen comenzó a dispararle con los rayos repulsores de sus manos y los cohetes de sus muñecas y Elemental disparaba un fuego intenso.

Al cabo de unos segundos dejaron de atacar, y cuando todo el humo se dispersó, ahí estaba Logan, intacto.

Entonces Gihulk apareció frente a él y comenzó a golpearlo, algunos los podía bloquear y otros los esquivaba, pero los que le daban, todos en la cara, es como si a un hombre común le estuvieran dando bofetadas, no había mucho efecto, hasta que Logan contraatacó.

Empezó a propinarle golpes en cara y estómago, pero antes de que le pudiera dar más golpes, llegó Elektrica y con una fuerte descarga hizo una explosión eléctrica en el torso del "pequeño" villano.

Éste salió volando, antes de siquiera poder levantarse, Ace Savvy le lanzó cartas explosivas y Slashed Queen explosivos de su armadura, pero esto sólo lo molesto cual piquete de mosquito.

Voló hacía ellas, pero fue interceptado por un doble golpe de Gihulk en el aire, que lo hizo caer hasta donde estaban decenas de Wonderful, lo comenzaron a golpear apenas cayó, pero con rapidez comenzó a desaparecer cada una de ellas.

Cuando acabo, fue recibido por un doble golpe de las dos Lynn, que fueron en su dirección con gran velocidad, el golpe lo hizo retroceder pero no lo lastimó mucho.

Detrás de él aparecio Wind Woman y con una gran ventisca lo sacó volando hacía un edificio en el que se estampó para luego caer al suelo donde Elemental lo recibió aplastándolo con dos paredes de tierra, que deshizo y luego hizo caer un pilar de tierra sobre su espalda, no contenta con esto, comenzó a lanzar llamas de sus manos para quemarlo.

Luego apareció Elektrica, quien le disparaba sus rayos eléctricos, Slashed Queen, quien disparaba con sus tres rayos repulsores, y Ace Savvy, quien le lanzaba cartas explosivas muy dañinas, aunque poco para alguien como Logan.

Aún con esos cuatro ataques simultáneos, constantes y poderosos, y después de recibir un golpe tras otro, Logan logró volar y escapar de los cuatro ataques.

Pero apenas llegó arriba, Medusa lo atrapó con su cabello y lo lanzó a toda velocidad hacía el suelo, estampándolo contra él demasiadas veces, hasta que lo lanzó hacía Gihulk y Elektrica, donde Lori lo levantó y comenzó a golpearlo con sus puños llenos de electricidad, muy rápidos y fuertes.

Luego se lo dejó a su hermana menor, la chica fuerte lo golpeó tantas veces hasta que le dio un gran golpe en el torso y lo lanzó muy atrás.

Aun con todo eso, Logan se pudo levantar, sólo que ésta vez con menos facilidad.

-¿Decías algo de que derrotarnos iba a ser fácil? -Vaciló Quickash.

-Las subestimé, es cierto, aun así nueve contra uno no es justo, sería mejor tres contra uno -Dijo Logan.

-Si claro, te dejaremos ganar para que puedas cumplir las órdenes de Clock, ¿Acaso eres estúpido? -Preguntó Slashed Queen.

El peliblanco sólo rio y con su velocidad mayor a la de Quickash, abrió un portal atrás suyo con su mano, como rasgando el aire, y antes de que pudieran hacer algo, tomó a Slashed Queen y a Wonderful y las metió en el portal junto con él, pero antes de que éste se cerrara, Elektrica alcanzó a meterse en él.

 **{2}**

 _Royal Woods. Tierra. Universo 56._

Iron Soldier atacaba desde el lado derecho a Purple Bolt, Dark Warrior desde el izquierdo y Blood River enfrente de ella, así tenía que disparar a tres objetivos lejanos y prestar más atención, una perfecta distracción para atacarla por la espalda, claro, si Luna fuera estúpida.

A toda velocidad fue Lía hacía ella por la espalda, mientras Bright Shade "iba pisándole los talones", para cuando se quebrara el escudo, pero apenas llegó Lía a centímetros de su objetivo, una explosión sónica lanzó a ambos hacía atrás, y dejándolos aturdidos.

Entonces Purple Bolt comenzó lanzar tentáculos sónicos, con los que, difícilmente, pudo atrapar a los tres Lincoln que la estaban atacando, y con varios tentáculos más atrapó a los héroes aturdidos.

-¿Pensaron que eso funcionaría? ¡Sólo un estúpido no se daría cuenta de que me atacarian por la espalda! -Exclamó la infectada.

A lo que el soldado se comenzó a reír, mientras Dark Warrior y Blood River sonreían, aunque al último no se le notaba debido a la armadura.

-¿De qué te ríes idiota? -Preguntó enojada la chica sonido.

-Es gracioso como dices que no eres estúpida, y no te das cuenta que tienes aprisionado un maniquí -Dijo Iron Soldier.

Luna volteó hacía donde estaban Lía y Bright Shade, para darse cuenta que sólo estaba la niña con una soga amarrada a su pie sujetando el cuello del maniquí.

Sin poder reaccionar a tiempo, trató de volar hacía arriba para evitar lo que venía, pero Bright Shade logró atravesarla con su espada, pero como ella subió, se la encajó en el pecho.

Aun así deshizo los tentáculos y cayó al suelo, donde con dolor se sacó la espalda y la lanzó hacía un lado.

Acostada en el suelo, trató de decir algo, pero sólo salía sangre de su boca, así como de su pecho.

El primero en acercarse fue Bright Shade, quien recogió la espada, y ahora si iba a acabar con Luna.

-Te doy piedad, Luna Loud -Dijo Bright Shade, levantó la espada y...

-¡No! -Gritó Lía y rápidamente quitó a Bright Shade de ahí, viendo como varios picos de sonido quedaban enterrados en el suelo.

Luna, como pudo, se levantó.

-Felicitaciones Loud, han sido unos buenos combatientes, pero ya no hay más tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -Preguntó Iron Soldier, quien volaba con su armadura.

-Ya no le sirvo al Amo, ahora sólo desperdicio su energía -La chica empezó a desaparecer, como si se estuviera quemando, al final sólo quedó una esfera rojo que voló rápidamente hasta el cielo.

Bright Shade se dejó caer al suelo.

-Fiu, gracias Lía, en estos momentos pude haber sido una brocheta -Dijo el antihéroe.

-Vamos Lincoln, aun tenemos que encontrar a las demás -Dark Warrior le dio la mano a Bright Shade para que se levantara, y éste la aceptó.

-¿Saben? A veces pienso que hubiera preferido no haber sido alguien con poderes, pero recuerdo todas las veces que salvé inocentes y mejor pienso en el próximo idiota que mataré -Dijo Bright Shade.

-Si ya dejaste tu discurso, podemos irnos -Dark Warrior sacó el control y pulsó el único botón.

Salió un portal, al que los cinco presentes entraron.

 **{3}**

Elektrica cayó de cara al suelo, aunque al instante se levantó y comenzó a buscar a sus alrededores con la vista.

Pero al no tener el supersentido de su hermana Gihulk, una patada en la espalda la hizo ser estrellada contra una casa en ruinas.

Había sido un golpe duro a decir verdad, pero con velocidad casi a la de la luz se levantó de nuevo mientras comenzaba a buscar a sus alrededores otra vez, pero no veía más que un cielo rojizo y negro, humo en algunas partes, y todo destruido.

-¡Lynn, Lola ¿Dónde están?! -Gritó la mayor de los Loud, pero no respondió nadie.

Como un rayo, literalmente, comenzó a explorar toda la zona en busca de su hermana menor y la Lynn de otro universo.

Abajo de ella pareció haber visto algo, asi que bajó a tierra, en esa parte las casas estaban menos destruidas y quemadas, pero apenas se acercó una, varias explosiones y disparos comenzaron a llegarle, lo bueno que pudo esquivarlos con facilidad.

Observó de donde provenían dichos proyectiles, y al ver a una armadura volando apuntándole, se sintió aliviada.

-Diablos chica, si no tuvieras esos poderes eléctricos ya estarías hecha una coladera -Dijo Slashed Queen.

-Deberías fijarte a quién disparas Lynn -Contestó seriamente Elektrica y se elevó en el aire.

-Mi nombre es Slashed Queen, y tú eres ¿Lori? Me cuesta trabajo aprenderme sus alias, y más quienes son, desde que los conozco han traído sus uniformes puestos, además somos muchos Lou... -La chica fue interrumpida.

-Ahora no tenemos tiempo para eso, ¿Has visto a Wonderful?

-¿La otra que tomó Logan? No, la he estado buscando, quería ver si juntas podíamos darle una paliza a ese idiota, o buscar a alguien con poderes aquí que nos pudiera ayudar.

-Entonces tenemos serios problemas -Comentó preocupada-, y soy Elektrica, Wonderful es Lola.

-Intentaré que no se me olvide -Dijo sin más Lynn.

Ambas comenzaron a buscar a la tercera heroína, pero por más que buscaban no la encontraban, hasta que vieron una gran estructura a lo lejos, la única en pie, parecía una especie de fortaleza.

-Logan es muy predecible, ¿No? De seguro tendrá guardias custodiando ese lugar y cuando lleguemos tendrá a Wonde... Wondo, a Lola amarrada -Dijo Slashed Queen.

-Esto no es una historia Slashed, además la vida no se guía por un libro que leíste.

-Bueno, nunca me ha pasado, pero siento un deja vu.

Sin más, ambas volaron lo más rápido que pudieron hacia la fortaleza, bueno, Lynn voló lo más rápido que pudo, Elektrica iba a su paso, para que ambas no se perdieran de vista.

Una vez que llegaron, todo estaba vacío, a los alrededores de la fortaleza no había nadie, y cuando entraron por la fuerza explotando una de las paredes, no hubo siquiera una trampa que las detuviera.

Aun así, ambas seguían alertas ante cualquier situación, más Elektrica, quien tenía especial atención por si escuchaba algún grito o ruido que pudiera revelar la ubicación de algo dentro de ese castillo.

Abajo se escucharon explosiones y como caía algo pesado contra el suelo una y otra vez.

-¡Vamos Slashed! -Gritó Elektrica y ambas, fueron a la máxima velocidad que podía Lynn.

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde provenían los ruidos, vieron como varias Wonderful miraban para todos lados buscando, de seguro, a Logan.

-¡Wonderful! -Gritó Elektrica para llamar la atención de su hermana menor.

De repente de a toda velocidad cayó Logan y comenzó a "matar" a todos los clones de Wonderful, así que por detrás se le acercó Slashed Queen y le disparó con sus rayos repulsores a su espalda, pero se movió rápidamente hasta detrás de ella, fue salvada de un muy doloroso golpe con el golpe eléctrico que le dio Lori a "su sobrino".

-¿No querías luchar contra tres? -Vaciló Elektrica-, pues ven, aquí estamos -Dijo mientras se ponía en medio de Lynn y Lola.

Slashed Queen no esperó que el villano atacara, pues le comenzó a disparar varios cohetes de sus muñecas, los cuales le hicieron muy poco daño al títere de Clock.

Luego por lo menos dos docenas de Wonderful se le acercaron para tratar de darle uno que otro golpe, aunque con la rapidez y fuerza que poseía se deshacía de ellas fácilmente, aunque algunas atacaban desde la distancia con pequeñas bolas de fuego y descargas, apoyando a Slashed Queen, quien disparaba desde sus muñecas en modo metralleta.

Cuando Logan se deshizo de todos los clones que lo atacaban cuerpo a cuerpo, Elektrica apareció y comenzó a darle golpes rápidamente electrizantes, pero aprovechó una oportunidad, la cual era que la chica no cambiaba de posición para atacar, así que lanzó una patada como pudo y lo más fuerte que ella lo dejó, Elektrica pudo esquivar un poco, aun asi le raspó la parte superior de la pierna.

Cuando Elektrica sintió la herida procedió a tomar con una mano ésta, tiempo que Logan aprovechó para darle un golpe en el estómago, el cual lanzó a la chica muy lejos.

Por detrás, volando, Slashed Queen comenzó a disparar con los rayos repulsores de sus manos y usando el modo metralleta de sus muñecas, cosa que sólo molestó al villano, por lo que este procedió a volar hacía ella y tomarla del cuello, Lynn trato de que la soltara disparando con sus muñecas a la cara de Logan, pero con su mano libre apretó ambas manos y les rompió las armas.

Antes de que él pudiera hacer algo más, sintió como su espalda ardía y picaba por momentos, así que lanzó a Slashed hacía un lado y se volteó, encontrándose con varias Wonderful que le disparaban rayos eléctricos y pequeñas bolas de fuego.

Con una rapidez brutal se volvió a deshacer de los clones, pero un potente rayo lo lanzó para atrás y lo hizo chocar contra una de las paredes.

Luego Elektrica, con su rapidez, tomó del cuello a Logan y procedió a descargar sobre el demasiados voltios mientras lo estampaba contra el suelo, aunque como no tenía superfuerza se tardaba lo suyo entre cada estampada.

Hasta que Logan la tomó del cuello, voló, y la estampó contra el techo de aquel cuarto, aunque no calculó su fuerza e hizo que la atravesara.

Ya arriba y con una Lori lastimada por el impacto, Logan la tomó de un brazo, la levanto por encima de él y la estampó contra el suelo con tal fuerza que hizo que lo atravesara.

-Eso te enseñará, perra -Maldijo Logan.

Por uno de los hoyos que Logan hizo apareció a toda velocidad Slashed Queen, quien le dio un doble gancho en el mentón, lo que hizo que por unos momentos Logan se elevara en el aire para luego caer en el suelo, y no precisamente cómodamente.

Lynn comenzó a dispararle todos los cohetes que pudo de sus muñecas, aunque lo único que ocasionó es que Logan cayera al piso de abajo, de nuevo, porque los cohetes abrieron un agujero en el piso.

Apenas cayó comenzaron a dispararle clones de Lola, aunque ahora con puras descargas, para así poder concentrar su nivel de voltios y tratar de hacerle más daño a Logan.

Aunque no le hacia mucho daño ni le dolía casi, si lo ralentizaba, lo que era bueno para las tres heroínas.

Volvió a aparecer Slashed Queen y le disparó con sus tres rayos repulsores tratando de hacerle el mayor daño posible o, por lo menos, darle tiempo a Elektrica para que se levantara y pudiera darle una electrizante paliza al peliblanco.

-¡Basta! -Gritó con odio Logan, para dirigirse a toda velocidad hacía quien le estaba disparando los rayos repulsores.

Ni los tres rayos dándole a quemarropa lo pudieron detener, pues, cuando llegó con Lynn a toda velocidad, con su brazo derecho atravesó la armadura y la piel de la chica, hasta que salió por el otro lado de la armadura, luego lo sacó repleto de sangre, y con el izquierdo empujó a Slashed Queen.

Ella, aunque no se le viera por el casco, tenía los ojos muy abiertos, todo pasaba muy lento para ella, aun cuando comenzó a caer, ni siquiera reaccionaba para ver el hoyo que le había hecho su contrincante o para por lo menos poner una mano sobre la gran herida.

-¡Maldito! -Gritó Wonderful a Logan.

Al instante se clonó decenas de veces más, habiendo más de cien Wonderful en la sala, aunque algunas ayudaban a Slashed Queen y otra pocas a que Elektrica despertara después de la paliza que le metió Logan.

Todas las demás, las cuales eran la mayoría por mucho, comenzaron a dispararle a Logan en el aire, aunque éste se movió rápidamente y trató de esquivar los ataques, aunque muchos le daban debido a la cantidad que había.

Luego bajó al suelo y comenzó a desaparecer a las Wonderful, golpeándolas con semejante brutalidad que deshacía a los clones de un golpe, por lo que Wonderful, la original, trataba de camuflarse y protegerse de que Logan no la golpeara, pues si ella se desmayaba o moria todos los clones desaparecían.

Entonces las Wonderful pudieron despertar a Lori y ponerla al tanto de la situación, fue cuando todos los clones desaparecieron y Lola cayó al suelo de rodillas, mientras respiraba aceleradamente y sudaba mucho.

-Ya acabé con una, cuando acabe con las tres el Amo por fin podrá terminar su plan -Dijo Logan mientras levantaba su puño derecho y caminaba hacia Wonderful, y cuando le iba a dar el golpe mortal, sintió como su muñeca ardía y picaba.

Cuando Logan volteó pudo ver como lo que parecía ser una cuerda hecha de electricidad sostenía su muñeca, pero ésta cuerda salía de la espalda de Elektrica, también vio como sus ojos brillaban en un intenso amarillo y a veces soltaban uno que otro rayo.

-No volverás a lastimar, idiota -En un pestañeo Elektrica apareció delante de Logan y, con los otros cinco vectores de electricidad que salían de su espalda, atravesó el torso del villano, haciéndole cinco hoyos.

Aunque no lo terminó de atravesar completamente, es decir, no hizo que sus vectores salieran por el otro lado del cuerpo del sollock, sino que los dejó dentro, luego, comenzó a lanzar potentes descargas seguidas, hasta que Logan comenzó a gritar de dolor y luego explotó llenando de sangre negra a Elektrica y a Wonderful, también a algunas partes de la habitación.

Pero la sangre comenzó a desaparecer, al igual que los pedazos de carne que habían quedado de Logan, hasta que apareció una esfera negra enfrente de Elektrica, la esfera voló para arriba atravesando todos los techos.

Sin darle importancia, Elektrica guardó sus seis vectores en su espalda y sus ojos dejaron de brillar, dejándolos en su estado normal, es decir, los ojos de Lori.

Al instante llegó al lado de la agonizante Slashed Queen, se agachó y la tomó de la cabeza.

-No... Digas nada -Dijo Lynn mientras se abría su casco y tenia la boca ensangrentada-, ese desgraciado me hizo una... -Lynn tosió sangre-, una buena herida -Apenas si se le escuchaba, pero con su brazo derecho tomó el brazo de Lori y lo apretó-, prométeme que acabaran con el bastardo de... -Volvió a toser-, de Clock y... Sobre todo -El agarre de Lynn comenzaba a perder fuerza, al igual que su voz-, sobre todo cuida a mi hermano, protege a Linc... -Fue cuando la cabeza de Lynn dejó de oponer fuerza y cayó sobre el brazo de Elektrica, Slashed Queen había muerto.

Aunque las hermanas heroínas, es decir, Wonderful y Elektrica no derramaron lágrimas debido a que no tenían cercanía con esa Lynn, sintieron odio y desprecio hacía Clock, aun más del que ya tenían hacía él.

-¿Ahora qué Elektrica? No tenemos manera de irnos de aquí -Comentó seriamente Lola.

-Encontraremos la forma Lola, sino esperaremos a que vengan a rescatarnos, mientras tanto debemos buscar otra manera -Contestó sin soltar a Lynn de sus brazos.

-¿Y qué haremos con... Lynn? -Se le quebró un momento la voz.

-Pon algunos de tus clones para que la carguen y la llevarás contigo en lo que investigo todo éste mundo, cuidado Lola.

-No necesitas investigar nada Lori -Una voz apareció detrás de ellas-, estás en el lugar correcto -Clock les sonrió.

 _ **En el próximo capítulo todo el tormento acabará para los Loud de todo el multiverso, ¿Pero de qué manera? Descúbranlo en el final de "Héroes del Mañana".**_

 _ **El capítulo iba a tener más palabras, pero no me gustó como estaba quedando lo que estaba escribiendo, parecía aburrido y sin importancia, así que decidí dejarlo así, ojalá lo hayan disfrutado.**_

 _ **Si se preguntan (¿Alguien? :'v) por "La Guerra: Armaggedon", ese capítulo va a quedar más largo que este, unas dos o tres mil palabras más creo yo, tal vez menos, estará "en unos días".**_


End file.
